DEADLY GODS
by Demon347
Summary: After math of a place to remember, a zombie out break begins and these hero's will have to work together to stay alive and help people if they can, rated T for swearing and LEMONS (maybe) I do not own five nights a Freddy's all that belongs to Scott and his amazing work put into his games. MUST READ A PLACE TO REMEMBER BEFORE READING THIS FANFICTION
1. INTRUDUCTION

**HELLO READERS.. WELCOME TO A FANFICTION ON FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S AND I'M MAKING THIS BECAUSE FNAF 4 IS OUT AND THOSE NIGHTMARE ANIAMTRNOICS ARE IN THERE SO THAT'S WHY IT'S AN ZOMBIE OUT BREAK. ANYWAY THIS IS THE AFTER MATH OF A PLACE TO REMEMBER AND HERE'S THE CHARECTERS.**

 **ME: 29, MALE, 6 FOOT TALL**

 **CRAIG (MY BEST FREIND): 28, MALE, 5.9 FOOT TALL**

 **EVE (MY WIFE IN STORY): 29, FEMALE, 5,7, FOOT TALL**

 **FIONA (MY DUAGHTER IN STORY): 10, FEMALE**

 **MIKE (FROM GAME): 25, MALE, 5.9 FOOT TALL**

 **JEREMY (FROM GAME): 30, MALE, 5.6 FOOT TALL**

 **ANIMATRNOIC'S**

 **FREDDY: 40, MALE, 6 FOOT TALL**

 **GOLDIE (GOLDEN FREDDY): 40, MALE, 6 FOOT TALL**

 **BONNIE: 36, FEMALE, 6 FOOT TALL**

 **CHICA: 37, FEMALE, 5 FOOT TALL**

 **FOXY: 36, MALE, 5.5 FOOT TALL**

 **CALYPSO (FOXY'S WIFE): 35, FEMALE, 5.5 FOOT TALL**

 **JACKDAW (FOXY'S SON): 15, MALE**

 **TF (TOY FREDDY): 40, MALE, 5 FOOT TALL**

 **TB (TOY BONNIE): 37, FEMALE, 5 FOOT TALL**

 **TC (TOY CHICA): 38, FEMALE, 4.9 FOOT TALL**

 **MANGLE: 37, FEMALE, 5.5 FOOT TALL**

 **MARRY (THE PUPPET): 28, FEMALE, 6 FOOT TALL**

 **SO THAT'S THEM AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND NUMBERS LIKE THE FAVOURITS WONT MATTER TO ME, I JUST LIKE THE MAKE FANFICTIONS MORE FNAF READERS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN SHIT GOES DOWN.. UNTIL THEN BYE**


	2. THE OUT BREAK BEGINS

**HELLO GUYS, THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN SEE ANIMATRNOICS FIGHT ZOMBIES AND SURVIVE.. ALSO SOMETHING I FORGOT TO MENTION. THEY ARE ANIMATRNOIC FURRIES SO THEY CAN CRY, FEEL PAIN, HAVE FUR OVER SKIN, SHIT AND PISS AND EAT. ANYWAY ONTO "ZOMBIE'S"**

DEMON'S POV, IN MAIN ROOM, SUNDAY, 9:00AM

I walk in to see everyone there and I say "morning guys" they look round waving and Foxy asks "what took ye lad.. we've been waiting for ye" I walk in and sit down beside Eve replying "I was just at the toilet" Foxy then looks at the massive TV screen as it turns on so we all look and it's the news outside a building with army men behind it and the reporter says "I'm am outside the known factory where men and women work to find cures for cancer or to find ways to stop blood loss if shoot.. it seems that they have found something but the army have kept the place locked down for safety" I then look to see a man run in panic to the other men and then there's screaming from the TV and the camera looks round and we all gasp as we see a zombie come out in a white coat. a army man then says "GET EVERYONE AWAY" then people are running away but the camera falls over and then we see the camera man on the floor and a zombie ripping his guts out. Freddy turns the TV off saying "oh my god.. what were those things" I get and pick up table replying "zombies.. board up the place so they don't get in.. and hurry" then everyone is moving all over and I rip wood off the table and Craig comes beside me with some nails and a hammer saying "hold it there" I hold it as he hammers nails in and I hear the door open so I look to see Mike, Jeremy and Fred run in and Fred says "is everyone okay here" I nod replying "yeah boss.. help us board up the windows and door" they nod and they run off to help. I let go as Craig stops hammering and I look around and I look out the window to see the city on fire and explosions go off in buildings making me say "what have to idiots done at that factory" I then hear Goldie saying "something to start those.. zombie's you call them" I turn back round and I see some of the others boarding up and Mike comes through with Jeremy with hammers and nails.

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER

We boarded up every inch of this place and we stand in the main room so I say "okay.. we'll need a leader to keep things straight and calm.. we'll need weapons to defend ourselves.. and people on watch so no one comes and steal out stuff" they nod and I say "who wants to be leader then" they then stay quite and Fred says "well I'm not good under stress and you are Demon so.. you can I guess" the others nod so I smile saying "well i'll be the leader.. now we need to turn some rooms into bed rooms and rooms to keep weapons and food" Chica then says "we'll keep the food in the kitchen of cause and we can turn the office into the weapon storage" we nod agreeing and Mike says "what about that under ground base... what's that going to be" I think and Craig replies "we'll turn into a storage area to keep the stuff we find" I then hear someone bashing on the door so I turn round to see a man and women there and the guy says "Demon.. please let us in.. me wife is shot" I run over and open the door saying "get in" they rush in and the wife is limping so as I close the door Goldie asks "what happened to you dear" I turn back to see the wife saying "a random guy came at us.. he was trying to steal from us and me husband grabbed his arm but the gun shot me leg" I walk over as Eve says "here.. i'll get that leg fixed for you" she nods and they both walk off with Eve holding her arm over her shoulder and the man says "thank you for helping us.. do you mind if we stay here" I reply "it's fine.. we have a lot of food and I was think of going out and looking for seeds so we can start a farm" Craig then says "best plan you've ever come up with Facala.. lets go" I nod turning demonic and we walk out. before I leave I say "Freddy your in charge until I get back okay" he nods and we walk away

Me and Craig walk about the city and I see rubble and dead people all over and then some zombie's walk round slowly so I say " **sh.. sneak round** " he nods and we sneak round them as the moan and then gun fire goes off and the zombie's in-front of us fall dead and then Jason walk over holding an ak47 and he says "your welcome lads" we nod and he says "mind if I join.. remember I'm not from here" I nod replying " **yeah I know.. come on were heading to a shop to find some soil and seeds for a farm** " he nods replying "nice plan.. I walked past a shop around the corner that has all that in it" we then follow Jason as he turns round and walks down the road. we reach a little flower shop and Craig says "isn't this where you got Eve those flowers for his birthday" I nod replying " **yeah.. I've known this place for years** " we then walk in and we look about to see plants and the place smells fresh making Jason say "how long was the out break ago" I look behind the desk replying " **about ten minutes ago.. we found out on TV** " I then see some seed packets so I pick them up and it says there apple and tomato seeds. I turn round saying " **here's some apple and tomato seeds.. any potatoes lads** " Craig sighs saying "god dam irish men and their potatoes" me and Jason laugh since we knew he was only joking and never mean anything like that. I hear zombie moans so we stay still looking out the window to see zombies walk past so I say " **grab everything you can carry.. were heading back home** " they both nod and I then rush over and grab to bags of soil and I put 5 five packets of tomato's and apple's into my pockets and I look to the other two to see Craig grabbing some pots and Jason covering the door saying "I'm seeing about ten of them guys.. are you done yet" I reply " **yeah.. lets get home** " we then teleport back to the pizzeria.

I see everyone in the main room and Eve walking back with that guys wife with a bandage around her left leg and I say " **were back.. got some food and stuff for w** **armth now** " they face us smiling and Fred says "okay.. what did you guys get and hi Jason" I then reply " **apple and tomato seeds and Craig got some pots while I got soil too** " Fred nods and Craig says "put them outside and.. some of us can look after them so none of them go bad" we nod agreeing and Chica replies "me and TC can watch them since we are cooks.. meaning we know how food is ripe or not right" I smile replying " **okay then.. you two can help me set it up then outside in the back** " they nod and Craig says "here's the pots girls.. good luck and watch this Irish prick.. he'll eat the potatoes" we all laugh and Freddy says "forgot you were Irish" I smile and I walk out with the chickens to the back. we see the others put a wall around the place and I ask " **you guys were buzzy** " Chica then replies as she places the pots down "that's because a few zombies got here so Foxy and Jackdaw put this wall up.. farther and son hard at work" I smile saying " **that's true.. very true** " I then lay the soil down and I say " **alright.. if you get the pots in place i'll fill them with soil and you can do the rest** " they nod and both take a few pots and lay them out in lines and I take a soil bag and rip it open from the top, I then tip it and soil flows out slowly and fills the pot and I do that following the girls and as I do I hear the door opens and Goldie saying "how's it going" I stop as I fill in the last pot and I look to Goldie replying " **alright.. just finishing filling the pots with the soil** " I take the seeds out my pockets and give them five each as Goldie says "okay.. I need your help Demon with something" I walk over to him worried and I say " **what's up** " he then walks back in so I follow him as he walks past the others and then I end up in the hallway as Goldie says "I found this in the office and I don't know what it is" we then walk into the office and he points to the floor at a little box. I knee'l down and pick up the little black box and I open it to see a picture of the other pizzeria in that other dimension I went to and it shows Bonnie, Foxy and the others standing outside their pizzeria and it says on top *thank you Demon for what you have done to help us at home*, I smile standing up as Goldie asks "what's in it" I face him replying " **remember when me Craig Eve and Fiona went to another dimension.. the one where your a girl** " he crosses his arms nodding and I say " **they sent a picture of them outside their pizzeria** " he smiles replying "and let me guess.. it's a thank you gift for helping them" I nod and I take the picture out and I fold it up so it fits into my pocket. we walk back to the others and as we walk, I see Freddy, Foxy and Jackdaw leaning on the door as other men push from the other side so I turn invisible and teleport out behind the men as one of them says "just let us in.. were just going to steal your stuff and leave you help less" I turn visible saying " **sure about that lads** " they stop and the four of them turn round facing me and I say " **you really think getting into my home is going to be easy** " they nod and I lean down and I reply in a deep voice " **you are wrong** " they gulp and I lift them up and I toss them into the city. I teleport back into the pizzeria as Freddy, Foxy and Jackdaw step back from the door and Freddy says "what was with that deep voice.. you sounded like the devil" I smirk replying " **it's a perk and plus.. I rule over the devil.. even death** " Craig then says "and they both fear me" I look at him saying " **because you nearly killed them both.. and they're un-killable like god** " he nods as the others gasp in shock and Craig says "what.. they owed me some money and didn't pay" I face palm sighing and I hear wood being bashed on so I turn round to see zombies bashing on the wood so I move everyone back and then I pull out my sword and wait. the wood breaks letting me see zombie's outside and one of them was reaching in so I slash it's arm off and then I swing at his head and it falls off so I back away saying " **stay back** " then a zombie crawls through the window and then it gets shot through it's brain so I look to my right to see Craig holding a pistol with a bit of smoke coming out and he says "your lucky I had this" I sigh then something scathes me so I look back to see that zombie is still alive so I chop it's head off and some blood spills into the floor and onto my trousers. I put my sword back and Mike says "oh Jesus he's infected now" I turn round replying " **Mike.. I'm immune to this shit.. you've been playing that zombie game to much** " he then says "hey.. I love that game" Craig then walks over to me saying "yeah.. you love so much" I snicker as Mike says "yeah.. wait HEY" Craig then sticks his middle finger up saying "got you bitch" I walk over to open window and I look out to see a jeep drive past and bullets get fired out the windows at the zombies and then something hits my left eye so I yell in pain holding my eye as blood flows out and I hear Eve saying "what happened" I reply " **agh.. me bloody eye** " I then lean down groaning in pain and someone holds my back saying "come on.. get him back here" i look to see Foxy and he leads me past the others and into the hallway and Eve says "Foxy.. bring him to my room and i'll check him" we then walk into my bedroom and Eve says "lie down honey.. let me see your eye" i let my eye go making Eve and Foxy gasp and Eve covers her mouth in shock and Foxy says "my god lad.. your eye is messed up real good" i try healing it but nothing happens and Eve says showing her mouth again "don't worry Jack.. I'm going to get that wound cleaned and.. Foxy do you have any more eye patches" i look to Foxy as he nods replying "aye lass.. i'll go get one" he then teleports away and i lay my head back saying " **those guys in that jeep must of shot at me and hit me eye missing that zombie beside me** " Eve then wipes beside my eye replying "I'm sure that person missed i mean i would of missed if a jeep was moving along" i then hear the door open so as Eve stops i look to see TB and my daughter at the door and Eve says "ah.. lay back I'm not finished yet" i sigh and lay back as TB and Fiona walk in and TB says "you okay now Demon" i keep still and reply " **yeah.. except i'll be wearing a eye patch now.. that bullet has hit eye so i cant heal it back** " i then feel Fiona's fur rub on my arm so i rap my arm round her and i bring her in for a hug as she says "I'm scared dad" Eve stops again so i look to her replying " **you don't have to worry Fiona.. if you have TB and the others you'll be fine** " she smiles closing her eyes beside me. i lay back down letting Eve back to my eye and she says "there.. clean so relax until Foxy gets back" i then hear someone teleport here and Foxy says "found it.. here Eve" i look to see Foxy giving Eve a blue eye patch and i say " **you have a blue eye patch** " Foxy nods following "aye.. I have blue green red and other colours that I dyed" Eve then says "alright honey.. lift your head up for a moment" I lift my head up and Eve raps her hands round and she puts the eye patch on so I lay back down as Foxy says "i'll go tell the others the news ladies" I close my eye relaxing and the door opens and closes. I open my eye as I hear the door open so I look to see Fiona gone from my side but Craig and Freddy walk followed by Goldie and Bonnie so I say "alright guys.. how is everyone" Bonnie sits down beside me as Craig replies "everyone is shaken up from your.. eye being shot" I nod saying "well.. im fine now.. that person in that driving jeep must of had a bad shot and missed the zombie beside me" Freddy then says "yeah.. Goldie got it after you moved and it tried getting in" I then ask "did ye fix the hole it made" Craig nods replying "yep.. the others are really worried about you though" I lean my head back replying "I don't blame them.. hey Goldie" I look to Goldie asking "did those people we saved safe" he nods replying "yeah.. Soulless and Dovahkiin are making the beds for people we save from the party rooms" I lean back saying "well that's good then" I then hear Ed saying "he's a tough bastard he'll be fine" I smile and Bonnie asks "how do you not have a missing eye" I then reply "because he wasn't in my head at the time.. he was somewhere else" Ed then says "that's right.. I saw the jeep so I followed it but my left eye hurt a lot so I come back to see my other side in bed with a eye patch and no eye" I nod saying "I cant blame you Ed.. besides you did see who was in the jeep right" Ed nods replying "aye.. it's just a bunch of men aiming their guns out the window shooting zombies as they go" I sit up as Bonnie says "do you think they are friendly Ed" Ed crosses his arm saying "well.. that's hard to chose because they are doing good but also some evil at the same time" Craig then says as he sits down beside my desk "what do you mean Ed.. that doesn't make sense" Ed then snaps back "if you listen i'll explain" I snicker and Ed continues "anyway.. they have a little camp by the petrol station out side of city" I then get out of bed replying "lets go and visit then.. ask who shot my eye" they nod agreeing and Craig says "lets go" we all then walk out as Ed teleports back into my head. we walk into the main room and I see everyone sitting in here and then TC looks over and says "oh thank god your okay Demon" then everyone looks over as I reply "of cause I'm okay.. I'm a beast" the others laugh and when they stop Mike says "so what's next then" I then reply "me and Craig are going to check on that jeeps camp to see if they are friendly and see which one of them shot me" they nod agreeing and me and Craig walk out settling our swords by our sides.

We walk down the street leaving the city and then I see the station with some black smoke coming from the back so me and Craig keep our weapons to our sides and we walk closers until I see a zombie walk closers to the place followed by ten others. Me and Craig face each other and then back as we pull out our pistols and we shoot the zombies at their heads and I take down 4 of them as Craig takes the rest of them down and then some men walk out to see what's going on so me and Craig walk over. I then call out "hello lads" they face us pointing sum machine guns so we raise our hands and Craig says "hey come on.. were not a threat to you" they lower their guns and one of them says "Demon.. Craig. oh thank god your here wait what happened to your eye Demon" we lower our arms as I reply "that's what I would like to ask you guys.. one of ye shot me left eye when you were passing the pizzeria" the three of them face each other shocked and then the middle one replies "oh man.. we are sorry Demon.. did are you okay now" I nod walking over to them and Craig says "which one of you shot and missed the zombie beside Demon" non of them say anything until a man calls out from the building "who's there boss" the closest one replies "it's Demon and Craig James and you messed up mate" a man then walks out holding a ak47 and he looks over to me asking "oh god.. what happened to your eye" I then reply "you missed the zombie beside me and it hit my eye" he gasps in shock and the same guy says "he's the youngest in our group and he's never held a gun before.. so it was hard for him shooting in a moving makeshift jeep" I smile replying "well that's okay then.. how about this" they listen in as I say "since you guys have the jeep and guns. we give you weekly ammo and food to keep you guys alive" they nod and the boss says "deal.. well come by on Sunday's to pick up ammo and food" we then shake hands to the deal and Craig says "alright then.. well head back and tell the news" the four of them nod agreeing and as I break the shake, me and Craig teleport back to the main room. I then say "okay.. we have some friends outside" Goldie then asks "why.. are they friendly" I nod saying "they are and the youngest of them shot me.. but he never held a gun before so it was hard for him" Craig then says "we also made a deal to give them some food and ammo to help them out" Jeremy then says "what.. okay then we'll need to work hard on the food supply then" we nod and I see Rolando walk in saying "um guys.. the power is out" I then teleport to the basement and I walk over to the generator. I then open a hatch on top to see it doesn't have fuel anymore, I close the hatch and teleport back up saying "generator is out.. we'll need to find some fuel" Freddy then says "me Jason and Foxy will go out and find some" I nod agreeing and they walk off with pistols.

I climb up the ladder to the roof and I walk along to two chairs over looking the pizzeria's main entrance and I sit down and then Soulless sits down beside me saying "how's the eye" I pick up the sniper rifle replying "alright.. doesn't hurt anymore.. did you and Dovahkiing finish those beds" I look back as he nods replying "yeah.. I left Dovahkiin to finish off" he then picks up another sniper rifle and I look forward again as I see zombies walk about so I aim and look through the scope looking about but then I see a man outside a building sitting beside a tent and he's ripping another mans guts out and he eats them. I look away puking and Soulless asks "what's wrong" I wipe my mouth look back to him and I reply "people ripping another man's gut out is not really good isn't it" he shakes his head and I look back in the scope to see the man crawling back in fear as some zombie's surround him and I say "poor bastard has zombie's around him now.. he's a dead man now" I look to the left to see Freddy, Foxy and Jason walk down the street holding petrol cans in each hand and I say "well.. Freddy and them have some petrol with them" then Soulless says "might want to want to see this Demon" I then look at him and I see him looking in the scope and he says "look behind them" I look back and I see two men behind them holding knifes so I say into their heads "behind you guys" they turn round and then Jason drops his cans and pulls out his machete and starts saying something. the two men then run towards them ready to stab them so I react and shoot the ground in front of one of them stopping them and Jason says something making the men run away and then he faces towards me holding a thumbs up and he puts the machete away while picking up his cans again and walks towards us. I then hear Goldie saying "is everything alright up here.. we heard a gun shot" I turn round replying "aye.. just covering Jason the other two.. they have petrol with them" Goldie smiles and says "okay then" he then climbs back down so I look back as Soulless says "here look in that building beside Freddy" I look and I see two women holding a door shut but then they fall over as some men ram the door open holding guns at them so I teleport over and I tackle one as he aims. I then take out my gun and shoot the guy to my left then to my right, I then get up and pick up the gun under me and I ask the women "you ladies okay" they nod and the guy says "you bastard... my boss will hear about this" I then look to him saying "and what is he going to do.. shoot me.. I already lost an eye" he then points a gun at me saying "i'll shoot the other one then" I then dodge as he shoots and I grab his arm and I snap it making the guy yell in pain and I say "who's your boss asshole" the guy grits his teeth as he replies "an ex-solder called Simon" I then grab his gun and aim at his head saying "go tell your boss to keep his arse safe or get killed by zombies if he messes with survivors" he nods so I push him away and he runs off holding his arm in pain. I look to the women as they shiver so I say "come on.. you can come back to the pizzeria with me" the get up and I teleport us back to the main room to see Foxy handing Goldie his petrol cans and Bonnie says "oh my.. what happened to you two" the women to my right replies "me and my sister ran away from a gang and they treat women like animals.. we got away but some of his men found us in a building and that's when Demon comes and kills two of them but breaks the third ones arm to warn his boss" Chica then says "well your safe here with us.. thanks to Demon your safe" I smile and then I see Soulless run in saying "is Demon here" he then see's me and sighs in relief making us confused so I ask "what's wrong Soulless" he replies "after that guy ran out the building a bunch of the same men ran into the building armed looking for you" I then growl and the women to the left then says "oh god" I look to see a chip in her hand and Jackdaw says "that's a tracking chip.. that's a bloody tracking chip" I grab it and crush it saying "everyone get into the basement and hide" they then run and I hear some doors close so I turn invisible and I jump up to the ceiling and I hang on as men aiming burst in. a guy walks under me saying "clear.. no one is here" I then see a man wearing some armor walk in with something in his hands and he looks at it saying "her tracker say's she here.. above us" the guy under me then looks up with the rest so I drop the broken chip and it falls down his mouth making him choke and then he spits it out as someone hits his back and he says "oh god.. ugh what was that" the guy that hit him then gets down and picks up the broken chip saying "it's the chip and broken.. someone's here" I then teleport down and I step in the spit making a noise so I punch the two men in-front me on their necks and they choke and die. I then pick up a gun and I shoot the other two as I turn visible and I drop the gun as the boss points a 9mm at me saying "mister Demon.. I should of known you were here" I smirk replying "well mate.. you shouldn't of come here then" he smirks evilly saying "then you know why I did come here then hm" I then cross my arms saying "let me guess.. you want the two girls I saved back to slavery.. well your not getting them back" he then says "have it your way then" he then shoots at me but I catch the bullet and I throw it back at his leg and it goes threw his leg. he falls on his arse holding his leg in pain and I say "go tell your boss not to come here ever again" he nods so I pick him up and I shove him out of the pizzeria and he gets into a car and drives away scared.

I teleport everyone back up and Craig says "your learning Facala.. you killed the two by punching their necks and then take one of their guns and shot the other two" I nod turning round and I say to the sisters "they wont be coming for you now.. I've made sure" they smile nodding and I say "alright.. lets get the generator up again and get on with our day" they all nod and Craig says "great idea" he then falls down asleep making us laugh and I take a can and walk down to the generator.

 **SO.. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SHIT GOING DOWN.. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BUT ANYWAY BYE**


	3. ZOMBIES AND A LITTLE BOY

**HELLO GUYS, HERE IS NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU AND SINCE FNAF 4 IS OUT. I PLAYED IT AND MY GOD IT'S AWESOME AND A LITTLE TIP.. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN VERY CLOSELY TO NOT GET KILLED AND THOSE MINI FREDDY'S.. JUST FLAH THE LIGHT ON THEM AND THEY'LL GET OFF THE BED.. ANYWAY ONTO "ZOMBIE'S AND A LITTLE BOY"**

DEMON'S POV, 1 YEAR LATER, SUNDAY, 6:00 AM

I come back into the pizzeria with a man and daughter behind me and I say " **found another two guys** " the two then walk past me as Calypso takes them away and I sit down saying " **you should really see the city.. the place is broken.. parts of buildings are missing and the mayor is gone** " I then sit back as Goldie says "lets just hope the mayor is safe where he is" we nod agreeing and then the door opens so I look to the see a man in rags come in panting and I get up as he says "oh thank god you guys are here" Freddy then asks "what happened to you" I cross my arms as the man replies "the zombie's.. they're.. they upgraded.. to mutants" I un-fold my arms asking " **what do you mean mutants** " he looks behind him then back saying "some zombies became different.. some now run and some cant see so they look for us by sound" Mike then says "like clickers from the last of us" I walk over to him saying " **thank you for the information mate.. your welcome to stay here** " he nods replying "thank you Demon.. I didn't think I would survive out there anymore.. since my partner is dead" I then say " **i'll show to the others we saved** " he nods and he follows me. I walk round the corner to see a boy and girl running past me enjoying themselves so I smile saying " **here's where everyone else is.. they sleep here now** " I then walk to all the beds lined up across the rooms and the walls are gone so they join with each others and the hallway so I say " **everyone okay here** " the twenty people we saved nod and a women says "were okay Demon.. thanks again for saving us all" I smile saying " **it's alright.. also we have this man here joining you.. he's told us about the new zombie's** " the man then walks over and I say " **enjoy your stay here mate** " he nods and I walk back to the others. I walk back to the main room to see our friends jeep park outside and then their boss Lewis walks in saying "morning guys" they wave and I say " **morning Lewis.. bit early don't you think** " he shakes his head replying "not really.. me and my boys came early.. on the way here we found two men walking down the street" I smile and Craig says "i'll go get your stuff" he then teleports to get their ammo and food for the week. I then see two new men climb out the jeep and I say " **is that them** " Lewis turns round saying "yep.. James and his brother Ben" they walk in and Lewis says "you two okay" they both nod and the one on my left says "yes Lewis.. we just wanted to meet the others here" Lewis then turns back round replying "well you must know Demon here" they nod and the brother says "hell yeah we do.. he saved our city from the purple dude" I then reply " **oh yeah.. forgot about him** " Lewis then says "he's the leader of this group and they save people if they can.. we made a deal and they will trade ammo and food to keep us alive" they both smile and Craig teleports back to Lewis saying "here's you stuff mate" Lewis them takes one crate and one of the brothers takes the other one and I say " **see you next week Lewis** " he nods and walks off back to the jeep with the brothers. they drove off so I say " **who wants to go up on watch duty** " Jason then says "i'll go up" he then teleports up and I say " **alright then** " I then walk to sit down but then I hear some thud on the roof so I teleport up to see Jason getting up as a guy in armor kicks his stomach so I tackle to guy off the roof. I get up as I hear the main door open so I look to see Eve and Freddy rush out, I look back to the guy on the ground and I say " **your lucky I didn't run tackle you** " he then moves on his side saying "agh.. my fucking back.. ugh" i kick him back onto his back saying " **I'm guessing your boss sent you** " he nods replying "yes.. and he's not happy about you taking our women.. they're needed at the farms" i then pick him up saying " **and to be miss treated asshole.. they were happy with us** " i then say " **say that to Sophie.. she's scared for life because of you and your boyfriends** " Freddy and Eve the laugh and the guy says "my boss wont be happy about this" i then say " **let him be pissed.. tell you what.. i'll stuff a letter up your arse and you send it to your boss Simon saying never to mess me or my friends.. or we will kill him** " he then nods in fear so i let him go and he dashes off in fear and he falls over a few times but he gets away. i walk over to Eve and Freddy as he asks "we should really build a good defence" i nod agreeing and i reply " **we should get Jason back down.. i think he's hurt** " i then teleport up to Jason he tries to get up but falls back on his stomach and i see a pool of blood so i rush over and i pick him saying " **what did he do to you** " i then see a stab wound on his chest so i rap an arm over my shoulder saying " **don't worry mate.. we'll get you patched up** " i then teleport back down and the others gasp in fear and shock. i lay Jason on a table and i then put my hands on his wound saying " **someone get some bandages.. this wound is pretty deep** " Jason then says "bastard got the jump on me and stabbed me with something.. ugh this hurts" i then see TC putting some bandages down beside me so i say " **keep a hand on his wound** " i then let his wound go and TC holds his wound as i un-rap the bandage and i rap it round Jason's chest. TC takes her hands off so i rap round the wound saying " **alright.. there** " i finish rapping and i say to him " **now get some rest so that wound can heal** " he nods and Craig helps him up and leads him to the people we saved to rest. i sit down as i hear Jeremy saying "how did he get up there anyway" i then hear Freddy saying "we don't know.. he must of climbed up without us watching" we nod agreeing and Goldie replies "hey guys.. did anyone notice the ladders outside" i look to Goldie as he looks out the window and he continues "it's just leaning on the wall there.. that how he must of got up" i then get and look out the window to see a ladder on the wall and i then see it fall over quite fast so i move back saying " **a ladder doesn't fall that fast** " Goldie nods agreeing so i teleport up to see a guy looking at out rifles and then he looks at me so i pick him up before he could do anything and he says "put me down right now" I then teleport us down and i drop him and he lands on his ass. i circle him asking " **may i ask.. did your boss Simon send you** " the guy then gets up replying "that's classified" i smirk and i grab his arm saying " **not any more** " i then look into his eyes and i see a big camp outside of the city with women in rags working away as men in uniform watch them and one wip's one because she dropped some food. i let him go saying " **so.. i was right about you slaving women** " i pick him up and he drop him over my shoulder and he starts punching my back saying "put me down" i then walk down the hallway and i walk to our prison and i open the cage and i toss the guy in with the other men from the same group saying " **you didn't say how though.. enjoy your stay assholes** " i then lock the gage again and i walk away.

TIME SKIP, TEN MINUTES LATER, ON THE ROOF

i sit with Fiona helping her with the rifle and i say "okay now look threw the scope Fiona" she looks through it and i say "good now find a zombie" she then looks about saying "okay" i then help hold the rifle saying "okay now pull the trigger" she then fires and she moves back a little and she then looks at me saying "i did it dad" i smile replying "you did dear.. good job" she put the gun down and then a massive portal open facing the city and then a ship flies out it and Fiona says "isn't that the purple fox" i nod and i turn demonic saying "come on.. lets go get your mum and go see them" she jumps in joy so i carry her on my shoulders and i teleport down to the main room as i see Mike looking out the window saying "um guys.. that's a massive ship.. like Foxy's" i then reply " **it's the purple fox.. come on Eve lets go see them** " she nods smiling and Foxy says "lets take the red fox over" we nod and we teleport on to the red fox and Foxy takes her up and we fly over to the purple Fox. we fly over and we pull up along side and i see Bonnie, Foxy, SB and SF there so i call out " **alright guys** " they look over smiling and waving and their Foxy says "Demon.. what's happing down there" i then jump onto their ship replying " **zombie out break. were okay though** " they then gasp in shock and fear and Bonnie asks walking down "what happened to your eye.. you have an eye patch now" i put Fiona down saying " **well.. i got shot and i lost my eye so our Foxy gave me a spare eye patch** " she then walks over to me and SB says "well my god.. that must of been sore.. but you didn't feel it didn't you.. you know what i think your pranking us" i smirk and i lift the eye patch showing them i have now eye and they gasp and SF says "nope.. not pranking.. oh my god. did it hurt" I nod replying " **aye.. I couldn't heal it but I'm used to wearing an eye patch.. don't ask why** " then our Foxy says "why" I then say " **I.. um. well.. I.. I used to dress up as a pirate when I five or something and I would all ways have an eye patch on** " I cross my arms and I see the two golden animatronics smirk so I say pointing at them " **hey.. I loved to a pirate when I was younger.. and you two used to play cat and mouse** " they stop smirking and SF says "um.. how do you know that" I smirk replying " **I can see a persons live through their eyes.. it's a perk of being a master** " then their Foxy walks down saying "well we just came to see how everything is going.. not so well I see" I nod and I hear an explosion so I run over to see what happened and I then see some men and women running from gun shoots firing form behind them and then I see the slave owners. I jump over and I fly down following the and then I see one of them pull out a grenade so I punch the ground stopping him and the five of them fall over. I get up saying "are you idiots.. noise brings zombies to us" I then see zombies and three zombies that don't have a face and ten of them run to the men. I run to the slaves saying "you guys okay" they nod and I teleport us back to the red fox as the men start firing at zombies. I look over to see them get pinned to the floor as the runners rip their guts and those.. mutants walk over them. I look back as Bonnie hugs her Foxy in fear and I say "it's okay.. the zombies cant reach us up here" I then look to the people we saved saying "was those men slaving you women" the women nod and the only man says "I got them out but we got seen so we ran for our lives.. thank you Demon" I nod saying your welcome and Eve says "Foxy bring us home" he nods and he walks up to the wheel and I hear Bonnie saying "Demon.. hang on a minute" I look over to her as Fiona teleports over and I reply "what's up" I then teleport over and I say to Foxy "you guys get home.. i'll be over in a minute" he nods and he steers away. I look back to Bonnie as she says "we came here to tell you and Craig something.. and Eve and Fiona too" I wait and she shows me her hand to see a golden ring on her wedding finger so I say "oh.. congrats guys" she and Foxy smile and SF says "yeah.. he said the question after our new home was built.. you know after you left to back here" I smile saying "well.. as long you two are happy which you are" they nod and Bonnie says "also.. the mayor back home found an old spark that can fix FB.. he's alive again" I smile more saying "well then.. I might come over and visit when all this is blown over when we find a cure" they nod agreeing and I open a portal saying "until then.. i'll see you guys there" I then fly up as the ship turns round and it flies through as the four of them waves good bye. I close the portal and I fly back home and as I do I see a man in a white coat running from runners so I fly down and I pick him up saying "hang on lad" he looks at me saying "oh.. thank you Demon" I nod and I continue flying back home so I say "so.. are you a siencetist or something" he nods replying "yep.. I was working on cures for cancer and stuff but one of my lad partners injected himself and that turned him into the first zombie" I listen stunned and he continues "I was picked up by some men but when they brought me to their camp all I saw was women slaving away and being wiped so I jumped out and ran for it.. I was hiding for years and my food supply ran out a few day's ago" we get back to the pizzeria so I say "well.. me and the others saved a few people so you can stay with us.. and you can help Mike and Jeremy with a cure to this" he nods and I put him down as he replies "that will be great" we walk in to see Eve sitting with Fiona and TB and then I see Marry walk over saying "Demon.. can I say something to you" I nod and I say to Freddy "Freddy" he looks over and I continue "can you show this man to what Mike and Jeremy have done with our cure" he nods saying "of cause.. follow me sir" they then walk off so I say to Marry "okay.. so what's wrong" she then leads me back to her and Craig's room. she then says "I found something that has something belonging to you it seems" she then hands me a piece of black skin that's feel scally so I ask "where did you find this Marry" I look back up to her as she replies "I found it outside by the farm.. I know your skin goes like this so I might be yours" I then reply "it's not mine Marry.. I know who it belongs to though" she looks at me confused so I say "i'll get everyone outside tomorrow so I can show you all" she nods so I say into everyone here head's "I have something to show so wait until tomorrow because she cant be seen in the night because of her skin" Marry then says "who's this girl or women.. is she friendly" I nod replying "very friendly Marry nothing to fear about her.. she is as big as the pizzeria so be carful around her" she nods a bit scared so I say putting the skin in my pocket "Marry don't worry.. she doesn't bit friendly's" she smiles in relief and then I hear the door open behind me so I turn round to see a man there and he says "hey Demon.. um me and the others have to say something important about what you said to us" I then walk out following the man. I see all the people we saved and a women see's me and then says "what do mean when you sent us that message through our heads" I then say "calm down.. it's nothing to worry about okay.. she's friendly and will help I just need to go and get her" they all just stare worried and a boy asks "is she nice.. she wont hurt us right" I nod replying "I can assure you she wont hurt any one.. except the people I tell her too hurt" they then nod in relief so I walk back to the main room. I see Craig and Soulless run threw the door and they then close the door and they pant and then Fiona asks "what happened out there guys" Craig leans his back on the door replying "we might of brought a few men outside shooting at us" I then turn demonic looking out the window to see about twenty men outside and one of them has a speaker phone and he says "hey assholes.. bring back our ammo and we'll kill you anyway" Craig then peeks out replying "RAP MY DICK IN A SANDWHICH AND SUCK IT" he closes the door again saying "wait it did that wrong.. oh well fuck it" I snicker and I see the guy twitch his right eye and says "okay we tried playing nice.. open fire boys" then bullets come flying so I move away from the window and I look out again to see a hoard of zombies walk towards the men and then a guy turns round and he shoots the zombies. I then see men run towards the door and they ram it making Soulless fall over but Craig stay's still saying "move Soulless.. i'll handle this" he then crawls back worried and then gun shots fly threw the door and some fly through Craig. once they stop I pull Craig back saying " **oh god.. Craig are you okay** " Craig looks up me replying "well naw.. I'm fine as a daisy.. of cause I'm not I'm full of bullet holes" I laugh and Craig heals his wounds as I get up and I kick the door open making the three men onto their backs and I lift them up and push the back to the other seven and I say " **have fun with the zombie's lads.. oh and here's a un pin grenade** " I then pull out a grenade and I cook it then I toss it and it explodes killing five men and a ton of zombie's. I ram the doors closed again as I hear screams in fear and guts being ripped open so I say " **cover your eye Fiona.. you really don't want to see what's happening out there** " Eve then covers Fiona's eyes for her and I look outside to see those men dead and a hoard of zombie's outside and then some come over to the windows and bash on the boards so I say " **move back everyone.. Soulless help me cover the windows** " he nods and he runs over pulling out his katana and starts swinging at the zombies as the window as I cover other windows. we get them and then we move back and I say " **okay.. that will do it.. next time guys lead them somewhere else and teleport back here without them knowing** " they nod agreeing and Craig replies "noted.. will do that next time" I then look back saying " **alright.. Craig Freddy.. you two are in charge until we get back** " Freddy then asks "okay.. who's going with you" I then say " **Eve and Fiona.. they know what I'm going for** " then Eve and Fiona walk over to me and I say " **well be back by tomorrow** " they nod and I teleport us on top of a building in the city. I then open a portal and we walk through to the other dimension where I had to get Craig from and I see were in their pizzeria's back room from the office so I open the door to see the lights are off so I look to Eve and Fiona saying quietly " **ssshhh.. if their not here I teleport us on top of their new home** " they both nod and I turn back and walk out quietly and I hear chatter so I move slowly and I hear it coming from the main party room and I hear Goldie saying in a female voice "did anyone else here a portal open" I then stand beside the door as TF says "your thinking things Goldie.. we didn't hear anything" I then say to my family " **Fiona.. pretend to be bitten and after you fall over me and your mum will give them a scare** " she nods and she stands at the door and she holds her stomach and she leans to one side saying quietly "this okay" I stick a thumbs up and she opens the door and says "B.. Bonnie" I then hear her thud and footsteps running over to her so me and Eve turn invisible and teleport behind them to see their Freddy and Bonnie lift Fiona onto a table as TB asks "what happened to you Fiona" she then says pretending to be weak "zombies.. got into our home and.. dad and mum.. their gone" they gasp so we turn visible yelling " **B** OO" they scream in fear making me, Eve and Fiona laugh and Foxy says "what the.. oh ha ha" me and Fiona high face and I say to her " **you've been your acting skills good job** " she smiles and I look up to see the others holding their chest so I say " **oh come on we didn't scare you that easily did we** " they nod and then they look at me and gasp in shock except Bonnie, Foxy, SF and SB and TC asks "what happened to your eye.. or is this an other prank" Bonnie, Foxy, SB and SF then shake their heads saying it's not so TF says "it is a prank.. let me see it" I then lift the eye patch up saying " **boo** " the girls then scream in shock except my girls and Bonnie and the guys except Foxy, SF and SB, they stare wide eyed. I lower my patch as Goldie says "oh god.. what where did your eye go" I then reply pulling out my gun " **I got shot and lost me eye.. bloody hurt as well** " I put my gun back and then TB says "what did Fiona mean by.. zombies" I look to SF, SB, Foxy and Bonnie saying " **you didn't tell them** " they shake their heads making me sigh and Eve says "well.. Zombies own our city now and we are under war with a gang that slaves women to work and get wiped if they mess up" they gasp and Goldie says "like the female wolfs down stairs" we nod agreeing and I say " **and its not good either back home.. it's a mess and our mayor is missing** " they gasp and I heat Suzzie saying "um guys.. Kelly broke th." she then walks in and see's me then doesn't say anything anymore and I cross my arms as she says "Demon.. what. how.. what happened to your eye" I then reply " **it got shot and it really hurt** " the girls then cover their mouths in shock and Fritz says "my god.. it must be really horrible back there.. dam" I nod agreeing and Eve says "yeah.. even the army is struggling with this problem" I then hear someone knocking on the door so TF walks over and opens the door saying "oh.. hi mayor" I turn round to see their mayor walk in with police me behind them and he says "can I see Fred for a moment.. it's about Fred bear" Fred then walks over they walk over to the corner to talk so I ask " **what's up with FB.. I heard that the mayor found a spark to fit him.. what's up with him** " they shake their heads and SB replies "last time we heard of him.. he was taken by the mayor and he was brought back but didn't say anything else" I then look to the mayor and Fred as they talk away and Fred looks shocked and worried so I look into the mayors eyes. I see FB on a table and men working on him with pipes and a old spark so I look back saying " **what ever they're talking about.. it doesn't sound good** " I then hear Fred saying "his he going to be okay with all that" I look back to see the mayor nodding and he says "he'll be fine Fred.. we found out yesterday.. we don't know who he belongs too but.. we just don't know" I look back thinking and then Fred walks over shocked and worried and Freddy asks him "are you okay sir.. is something wrong with FB" he nods and replies "the mayor and his men found a dead boy in him.. they don't know who he is but he didn't match anyone here" me and Eve then stare at each other wide eyed and I then say " **can you give us a minute** " I then teleport me and Eve into the hallway. I then say " **remember when our Fred told us about his son being killed** " she nods saying "and you want to check to see if he is" I nod saying " **yeah.. we need to know so we can tell Fred the news about his son** " we then walk back in and TB asks "what's wrong" I then say crossing my arms " **we have an idea who that boy is.. I just need to get a look at him and get something to confirm it** " I then hear their mayor saying "you can have a look if you want.. who is it" I then look over to him replying " **just give me a minute** " I then open a portal and run through back home. I then see my boss sitting with Freddy and Goldie so I ask him " **Fred.. do you have a picture of your son on you** " he turns round standing up and he replies "aye.. why do you need it" he then gives me and picture of him with his son outside their home so I say " **okay thanks.. be right back** " I then run back into the portal. I get back saying " **okay can I see the boy now** " their mayor then nods confused so I then teleport to where their working on FB and I see five men around him and one of them says "oh Demon.. what are you doing here" I look at him replying " **I heard you found a dead boy inside FB.. can I look at him because I might now him** " they nod and one of them pulls over a table with a dead child on it so I look at the picture to see it's the same kid so I smile saying " **oh Fred is going to be so happy about this** " I then put the picture in my pocket as a man says "what.. the owner of the pizzeria" I shake my head replying " **the Fred.. my boss back home.. this is his son that died years ago** " they gasp so I take Fred's son in my arms asking " **do you mind if I take him with me** " they don't reply but smile so I teleport back to the others. they gasp as they see the child and Eve says "is that him honey" I nod and she smiles and Bonnie asks "who is that" the mayor then replies "yes I would like to know" I then reply " **this is my bosses son that died years ago** " they gasp in shock so I say " **Eve Fiona.. stay here and i'll bring him back to his dad** " then nod and I open the portal again and I walk through.

I get back home and Goldie and Freddy gasp as they see me and Fred asks "what is it" they point at me so he turns round and then he goes wide eyed and runs over saying "son.. this is me son" he tears up saying "how.. where did you find him Demon" I reply " **I found him in a old animatronic from that other dimension I go to** " he then puts his hand on his son's hair saying "this is.. I cant belief this is happening" he looks up to me asking "can you bring him back.. for me" I smile replying " **since your my boss and you really want him back** " I then put his son the table and I take his hand and I pump blood and energy into him. I let go as I finish and I stand back saying " **that should do it** " then we wait and Fred's son's eye's open and he shoots up taking air in and he pants scared, he then says "dad.. dad where are you" Fred then hugs him saying "right here son" they hug making me smile and his son says "what happened.. everything was black and all I saw was that mean man with the.. what is it called" Fred then says "no time for that Jamie.. I need you to meet some people" he then moves letting him see me and he then screams in fear so Fred says "it's okay Jamie.. he's a nice man he wont hurt you.. no one will ever hurt you" he calms down so I say " **I get that same reaction a lot Jamie.. I'm used to it** " Jamie then looks about and then see's Freddy saying "Freddy.. where's Bonnie and Chica.. and Foxy" Freddy then replies "they are here Jamie and safe" he then looks back to me asking "what's your name mister" I smile replying " **Demon.. master of kings of gods.. but you can call me Jack.. for my real name** " he smiles and I say " **I need to go back to go get something.. i'll be back soon** " I then walk back through the portal. I close the portal as I go threw and Eve asks "how did it go" I smile replying " **Fred is over the bloody moon with it.. I think I cured his broken heart** " she smiles and the Fred here says "so.. the me in your dimension.. his son died and now he's back alive with his dad" I nod saying " **yep.. but Fred is going to tell him everything about what he missed.. and about those fucking zombies** " Fiona then says "dad.. don't swear in front of me.. you heard mum when she said it to you" i remember as the other laugh and i reply " **sorry Fiona.. i'll try not to anymore** " she smiles and then everyone stops laughing and i ask " **oh.. guys where's Flame** " TB then says "she's on top of our new home" i then walk out to see Flame on top of the tallest building so i call for her and she flies over. i climb up to her saying " **hop on up guys** " Fiona and Eve then climbs up and Mike asks "is this why you came" i nod slowly replying " **you see the Marry back in our dimension found some of Flame's skin outside so i came to show the others back home** " i then take out Flame's skin and i place it on her head and it disappears into her head and then she floats up. i then say " **i'll be back once we get a cure for our zombie outbreak** " they nod and they wave as Flame flies us away at top speed so i open a portal and we fly through back home. we fly over the pizzeria and Flame lets out a roar so we fly up as i see everyone in the pizzeria rush out so we fly down past them and i teleport us off in-front of them and Goldie says "Demon.. what was that black blur" and TB asks "and that roar that sounded like a dragon" we smirk and i say " **you'll see in a second** " i then teleport back onto Flame and we fly down past them again just to freak them out so i float above the city and i yell down so they can hear " **SAY HELLO TO FLAME** " i see then gasp so i fly us above them and Marry says "is that a.." Craig then says "are you serious Facala.. you brought Flame here" i nod replying " **aye... beside your girlfriend found some of her skin so i wanted to show the others since they never seen Flame before** " Jamie then smiles saying "it's dragon.. that's so cool" i jump down to see Fiona looking at Jamie so i ask him " **oh.. how old are you Jamie because i meant to ask before leaving** " Jamie then replies "I'm ten Jack" i cross my arms smiling and i say into Fiona's head " **i see you like him Fiona** " i look down to her as she shoots her dead over to me replying "no i don't" i laugh making the others confused. i then hear Jeremy saying from the roof "um guys" we look up to see him pointing at the city saying "i see a hoard of zombies heading towards us" i fly up to see Jeremy was right.. a massive hoard of zombies was walking towards us so i say " **everyone inside.. i'll bring Flame onto the roof** " i then drop onto Flame and i bring her up to the roof saying " **stay here girl** " she then sits down on the roof and i teleport me and Jeremy back down to see everyone panic-ing so i say " **calm down everyone... just get your weapons and get ready to fight** " they nod and Jamie says "i don't want to go again" i then say " **you wont Jamie.. I'm bringing the children and you up to the roof with Flame to keep you guys safe** " he nods shaking in fear and Fiona says "come on Jamie. i'll lead up you" they then walk up and i get my weapons ready to fight.

 **OKAY GUYS.. CLIFFHANGERS SOMETIMES I LOVE THEM BUT HATE THEM AT THE SAME TIME.. LIKE YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	4. THE ENEMY STEAL

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ MY FANFICTION.. JUST TO KEEP THIS SHORT HERE IS "THE ENEMY GANG"**

DEMON'S POV, MAIN PARTY ROOM, WHERE WE LEFT OFF

I stand with my swords ready at the door for everyone else before the hoard gets here. I hear groaning outside so I fly out and fly up and I go wide eyed to see over two hundred zombies outside and more behind them so I teleport back in to see Craig, Soulless and Dovahkiin rush in with their guns so I say " **we have a problem outside lads.. look** " they then teleport and teleport back wide eyed and Soulless replies "that's a lot of them out there.. how many do you think" I face the door saying " **too many to risk the others into this.. guys get everyone else up to the roof and Soulless.. make sure they get up while we fight that hoard** " I look back to see him nodding and he rushes to the others. Then Craig and Dovahkiin walk beside me so I look back to the door saying " **ready guys.. this is going to be rough fight** " we then run out and I run forward slashing and swinging at zombies as Dovahkiin fires at them and Craig is killing zombies beside me saying "keep them back from the pizzeria so the others can get up" I then swing more cutting heads off and I say " **the more we kill.. more come** " I then hear Dovahkiin saying "just keep killing them.. I've got your BACK" I turn round to see some zombies at Dovakiin back so I say " **Craig.. help dovahkiin** " we face each other and he replies "what about you.. what are you going to do" I then say " **never mind about me.. help Dovahkiin and you can both worry about me later.. go help him** " Craig then runs over to Dovahkiin. I look back to see thousands of zombies in-front of me and then.. I see that purple guy me and Eve killed and he is floating above the zombies with a hole in his head and his eyes aren't white but pure red. I growl and I turn legendary while starting the fire at my torso yelling " **YOU BASTARD** " I then lunge at him and I swing him but he stops me and he smirks and punches my stomach and I fly backwards through the pizzeria and I end up at the bottom of the ocean. I growl and I fly up raising the fire to my head and I keep the fire but have red eyes now and I fly at tops speeds back but I teleport beside Craig to see him holding Dovahkiin's arm over his shoulders and I stand motion less as the fire roars over my body and Dovahkiin says "Demon.. are you there" I keep my eyes on the zombies to see that purple bastard gone so I take on step and the ground shakes making the zombies fall over but some still stand so I pull my swords and I add chains round them and I set them on fire. I then hear Jamie saying "what happened to Demon dad.. what is he doing" I then point the swords at the hoard and ten chains fly towards them and takes out half of them so I turn them to ash. I then put them away and I look forward not moving and then Craig says "Facala.. come on mate you have to move come on" I don't and I stay still and I then teleport behind the zombies and I fly up. I stop as I get high enough so I drop down and I start to spin and I start a tornado, I stop spinning and dropping but the tornado keeps going and it explodes when it hits the ground and all the zombies die from either losing half their body or losing their heads. I teleport to the ground facing away from the pizzeria and I hear Eve saying "Jack.. H.. Hun.. your scaring us" I look back to see everyone looking at me with fear and worry but I ignore it turning back and I see that purple bastard again a few feet away and Craig says "what the.. your meant to be dead you bastard" I then see him smirking evilly and he then replies in a deep voice "you failed.. dying was the best thing that has ever happened to me.. I'm stronger and smarter than ever" I hear growling as I make fists and he continues "and a new thing.. I'm the ruler of zombie kind and I make as many as I want" I then hear Freddy saying "Demon come on.. snap out of it" I don't reply I just keep staring angry and the purple guy says "well well well.. Demon what happing man aren't you going to do anything or are you going to keep looking at me like you love me" I reply in a demonic voice " **you can kiss me ass instead** " he then smirks and he walks forward replying "there we go.. here's the man I wanted to see" he then pulls out a bloody knife and he looks at it saying "oh yeah.. I forgot I killed that family back there.. didn't see it coming until it hit them" I growl and I hold my swords setting them on fire and Fred says "you monster.. you absolute monster" he then laughs evilly replying "I know I am.. but you also live with one.. do you even know what he did years ago" TB then says "we forgive him.. he lost control and he might do it again on you only" he then faces me replying "we'll see what he does because he's a fucking statue right now.. just waiting to be dis-mantled piece by piece" he then tosses the knife at me but I stop it as he tosses it and he says "nice try" the knife then flies into towards my face so I stop time and I take it and make a hole in my eye patch and I melt the blade and it falls off. I then hold it next my eye and I resume time and I fall over yelling in pain and I put fake blood flow out and I hear everyone say "DEMON" I then plat dead while lowering my energy level to make sure I died. I close other eye and keep hold of the handle at my eye patch dropping my other hand and I hear the purple guy laughing and he says "that was easier than I thought.. he was so weak" I then feel Eve and Fiona next me and Fiona says "dad.. please say your acting this.. you cant be dead" I then hear Ed saying "he's dead okay.. your dad is dead" I then hear her crying with Eve and Purple saying "stop your crying.. he's just a dead monster nothing to cry about" then Craig yells "YOU'LL BE A DEAD MONSTER ONCE I GET TO YOU.. LET ME AT HIM" then Ed says in my head "I can tell your not dead" I then reply in my head "yeah.. I should pretend to be zombie and freak him out" I then let the handle go making my hand fall and Eve says "hang on.. the blade is missing" then I hear the purple bitch saying "hahaha.. the blade is stuck in his brain.. brilliant" I then open my eyes and I sit up slowly but I make a zombie groan and I teleport up and he see the purple guy smirking and says "oh goodie me.. i'll have a zombie master with me" I then limp over to him and I say to Ed in my head "lets hope this works mate" Ed then replies back "lets hope.. I want this bastard dead as much as you" I then limp beside the bastard to see everyone scared and half of them crying and then Craig yells "YOU BASTARD.. TURN MY BEST FREIND INTO A ZOMBIE AND TURN HIM ON US.. YOU BACKSTABING BASTARD" this bastard then replies "I didn't turn him.. my knife does" I then stop limping and i yell out a zombie battle cry so i take out my swords and i walk forward slowly making everyone scared and shiver but then i say in a zombie voice " **h..hey** " i then stop and i turn round at top speed yelling " **SURPRIZE ASSHOLE** " i then cut his stomach open and he stumbles backwards holding his wound and i hear everyone cheer making me smile and the bastard says "what.. how.. you are dead.. that knife hit your eye" i then put my hand out and showing the cut out eye patch and some of the melted blade saying " **no matter what you do.. i will all ways have a plan to stop ye.. you bastard** " he growls and teleports away. i turn round to see Eve and Fiona run over to me with tears in their eyes and they hug me crying, then i see Craig walk over saying "you playing bastard.. i should of known you were acting" i smirk replying " **you should know me by now pal** " i then get punched in my stomach by Fiona and she says "don't do that to us dad.. you scared us" i look down to her replying " **i know.. but it did work didn't it** " she nods and Eve says "please never do that again" i look at her replying " **i wont.. promise** " i look up to see Soulless smiling and he says "you learned that from me didn't you" i nod replying " **well you did play dead for years to come** " i then see Lucy run over to me and she then jumps over Eve and Fiona and tackles me down crying. I hear footsteps towards me but my sister wont let me up and she says "don't do that do me Jack.. please never do that again" I lean my head back replying " **I promise.. it worked though didn't it** " I look down at her she lifts her head up looking at me and I see Dovahkiin walking over saying "a dangerous man.. as all ways mate" I smile and I get up as Lucy gets up and as I do I see Fred and Jamie walk over holding hands. Fred then says "you might want to fix your eye patch now" I nod and I take off the old one saying " **i'll fix it later.. is everyone else alright** " I wipe off the fake blood off as he replies "they are a bit shaken up by your.. idea but they're fine now" I look up to the roof to see them looking down at me and some of their kids talking to Flame. we walk back in and as I walk in I see the others walk in from the roof and TC says "hey Demon.. we might have a problem" I then listen worried and TB continues "if.. he came back as the zombie ruler then what about TF" I go wide eyed remembering TF died so I reply " **that is a problem.. if he does come back from the dead then.. I don't know** " I then hear Foxy saying "lets just worry about that land lubber coming back as a ruler again" we nod agreeing and I hear someone bashing on the wood so I look to see a animatronic paw and a male voice saying "hey.. anyone there.. please help me" I walk over to see a wolf and seven more behind him with some fur torn off and some blood on them. I open the door walking out still in my form but I clear the fire and red eye before I walk out, I then say " **get in and quickly** " they run in without thinking so I walk back in and I close the doors as Foxy says "what are ye doing here.. all of ye should be died" I look over to him as Calypso says "Foxy.. don't say that look at them.. they've been through a lotur base got to get here" I walk over to wolfs asking " **which leads me to ask.. what happened to you all** " a female wolf then faces me replying "we.. we got away from a hoard at our base.. it was horrible" I see her tearing up and the women beside her hugs her saying "our base got attacked by those zombies and we saw that traitor above them all and we got away before he saw us" I cross my arms as I hear people gasp in shock so Craig says "well.. at least we know that he gone rouge... even on his wolfs" we all nod agreeing and then I see Mike and Jeremy run in and Mike says "guys *pant* we got something to help with this" I then see our sciencetist walk in carrying a box and he says "we made a antivenin. it wont cure this but it'll stop us from turning into one of them" I then smile replying " **good work guys** " I then see the people we saved rush over but the sciencetist moves back a little saying "hey hang on.. we haven't tested it yet so we don't know if it'll work" he then reaches into the box and pulls out a syringe half full of a green liguid and I man grabs it off him saying "i'll test it" he then injects himself into his arm and we wait and nothing happens but then he says "that feels weird" the sciencetist then asks "explain this weird feeling" I then look at him through his skin to see the green stuff flow up to his brain as he replies "ugh.. feels like something just hit my brain" I then say " **that's because it has.. I see that green stuff in your brain is that meant to happen** " the three of them nod smiling and the scinecetist says "yep.. we know now that this can stop any of us from turning if we die because this detects when a person.. passes away so it rids of the brain so they don't turn" I then hear some people gasp and people take some of the antivenin and inject themselves like they were drug users getting their drugs. I unfold my arms to see Jamie and Fiona talking by themselves so I say into Fred's head "hey boss.. come here a second and take a look at this" he then walks over to me and I look back to Fiona and Jamie as they continue talking and Fred says "oh.. they're getting along" I face him replying " **not only that but have you seen the way she's been looking at him** " Fred looks then back saying "they like each other" I nod and we smile and then as we look over to see Fiona hold his hand so me and Fred look away and I walk over to Eve saying " **Eve.. come see this** " she then looks at me worried but I point to Fiona without her seeing and Eve smiles as she looks over. she then says "that's so cute.. just like how we got together" I nod agreeing and then I hear Craig saying "oi Facala.. come here" I look to see Craig leaning in from the door in the hallway so I walk over asking " **what's wrong** " Craig then leads me to the men we put in out makeshift jail and one of the his holding the cage door and Craig says "these guys want to say something to our leader" I then walk to the door saying " **what.** " he looks up saying "can I come out.. I don't like it here" then a man behind him says "aye right.. if you get out I'm coming too" he turns round replying "no you aren't.. I leave alone without you fagots" a guy then gets up saying "you did you call me" I teleport in keeping him back and I say " **if I see any of you fighting.. i'll end it Craig's way.. and you wont like it** " they all gulp so I teleport back out saying " **and why should let you out and not them** " he then says "please.. my wife is at that camp and I don't just my boss with her" I look back to Craig then back. I say " **get up** " he gets up and I look into his eyes to see a women working on a farm and then being wiped by a man then this guy grabbing the wip off.. he then gets forced to wip his wife and he does but after he walks away he gets down beside her hugging her. I look back saying " **alright then.. but I'm trusting you with this okay** " he nods shaking and I teleport him out and Craig asks "you looked into his brain didn't you" I nod turning round and I lead the guy with me as we walk back into the main room. then Freddy says "Demon.. why is he out he's with that slave camp" I nod replying " **aye I know that but he wants his wife back.. I cant let him suffer knowing his wife is suffering** " I then see Foxy walk over saying "I agree.. I couldn't live if me family was sent te Davy Jones. I then see Goldie walk over saying "same with me" I then smile saying " **alright then.. we'll go and get this man's wife back and if any fight breaks out.. you're going to be speaking with me alone** " they nod and I walk to the main door and I hear Jamie saying quietly "why is your dad like that" then Fiona replying the same "all he thinks about is other's he cares about.. including us" I then walk out with Foxy, Goldie and Craig beside me with the man behind us. we get to the city as the man says "it's just round the bend from here" then a few zombies walk round so he moves back and Goldie runs up to them and cuts their heads off then looks round saying "clear.. wow that's a wall and a half" we look round to see a wall with the men on top looking away so we look back. I then say quietly " **okay.. you go up saying you got away then get your wife and get to a wall so we can get you two out** " he nods replying "go to the wall that has tones of zombie's stuck to it.. it's on the east side and we'll meet you there" we nod and he gets up runs round so we peak to see him waving saying "hey guys. down here" the two men on top look down at him and one of them says "Harry.. how what. you got captured by Demon and them" he nods replying "I got away but I think they found out by now" then one of them says "open gates" then they open and Harry runs in. we look back and Craig says "over here guys" we follow him and as he turns as corner i see a wall that has zombie heads and live zombies on spikes, they're pined to the wall and a few men walk past. i see Craig leaning of a wall before the camp wall so we teleport over beside him and he says "okay.. i see at least two who haven't moved yet.. Foxy and Goldie.. you two go across the street and hide around that corner i say pull" they then run over and i say " **ready** " the three of them nod and Craig says "pull" then him and Goldie run towards the wall and me and Foxy stay back covering them. i then see at the wall and then a alarm goes off so me and Foxy look at each other and we both fly up invisible and i see Harry carrying his wife in his arms running from men behind them and then they reach the wall so i say to Craig and Goldie " **oi.. they made it.. get over and Foxy will cover you.. i'll get Flame to fly back** " i then see Craig and Goldie fly over and they block the other men so i teleport over to Flame. i turn visible walking towards her and i say " **come on girl** " she then opens her eyes and gets up so i teleport onto her and we start to fly up as i see Fiona and Jamie climb up the ladder and then Fiona says "dad.. what are you doing back" i then reply " **just stay here Fiona.. we'll be back** " we then fly off back. i see the camp corner so i stop us and i say " **okay girl.. let out a battle cry and i'll take care of the rest** " then Flame raises her head and lets out and might roar while breathing fire, then she lowers back down so i lead us down and then we fly past at top speeds and we fly up and round as i hear a man saying "what the fuck was that thing" i bring us down again but i pull out my sword and as we fly past again i chop a man's head while grabbing their body. i then fly us straight up and as we stop i drop the body so i look down to see it land and i hear screams of fear so i fly us down saying " **keep her steady** " i then pull back stopping us above the camp and i say " **who's ready for the gods** " i then see a man pointing while shaking and he yells "D.. DRAGON" Flame then lets out some fire on the men at her and i jump off beside Harry and his wife making them jump a little. i then say " **you two okay** " he nods replying "yeah but my wife isn't doing so well.. she has some scars on her back from those wip's i then say " **that will be fine.. my wife can fix her now come on.. Flame** " Flame then lands and i say " **get on and hold on tight.. because flame here can fly really fast** " they nod scared so i climb onto Flame followed by the couple and Craig says "we'll meet you back home after we get these women and surrendering men" i nod agreeing and i say to Flame " **good job girl.. lets go home** " she then flies up and we fly back a bit fast and as we fly, Harry's wife asks "why is a dragon here.. alive" i look back replying " **she isn't from this dimension.. i brought her here so i can watch her and show the others back home** " then Harry says "but.. how though is the real question" i then turn round saying " **well.. all you need is some DNA. skin and some of your blood and your good to bring a dragon back.. but it only works as a god or higher like me** " Harry then says "aren't you meant to be watching where were going" i shake my head replying " **Flame knows dimensions with my blood.. she knows where we are going** " they sigh in relief and as i look back we land on the roof again and i see Soulless and Lucy up here waiting for us. i get off and Soulless asks "where's the others" i smile replying " **they stayed to get some others to bring home** " he then says "we wont have enough food to go round if we keep bringing people back here" i then say " **calm down Soulless.. we have tones of food we'll be fine** " he sighs giving up and Lucy says "do you need anything" i look at her to see her with Harry and his wife. Harry then replies "my wife has some scars on her back from the wips" i follow them but i stop as i hear Craig yelling "COME AT ME MOTHER FUCKERS" i then look over the roof to see him and the about twenty people running towards us while Craig fires at zombies as he gets closer. i look back saying " **sis.. get them inside.. I'm helping Craig** " she nods so i turn back round and i climb over the roof and i remember i don't have a eye patch so as i run towards Craig i spawn a black one with a picture of a skull on it. i pull out my swords and i see a zombie behind Craig so i jump at it and stab it as Craig says "nice save.. can you help though i cant hold these bastards off forever" i then get up and i take out my god gun but then Lewis's jeep drives past firing at the zombies. they kill them all so me and Craig put our weapons back as the jeep drives over to us and Lewis leans his head out saying "hop on" we then jump on and ride on top of the jeep and we get a ride back to the pizzeria. we jump off and i see Lewis get out with a man in a hockey mask on behind him and i say " **thanks for the help there lads** " Lewis nods replying "no problem.. anything to help our masters.. also have you met Jake" he then waves his hand but doesn't say anything so Lewis says "yeah he doesn't talk for some reason.. we found him in a middle of a blood bath of zombies and two men beside him dead" i look into Jake's eyes to see him outside a house with two men in-front of him and then zombies come at them and a guy yells "Jake ALEN GET BACK INSIDE" then a blur and then i see Jake holding a gun at Alen holding a zombie back so Alen says "Jake.. shoot through me god dam it" i then see him looking away then a gun shot and Jake looks back letting me see Alen fall with a hole in his chest so Jake says "I'm so sorry Alen" he then says "just.. protect your self.. little brother" he then lets out a last breath and Jake falls on his knee's. i look away walking to my right saying " **Jesus.. what a blood bath** " Lewis then asks "what's wrong" i look back replying " **Jake you can trust us.. i know why your scared** " he doesn't reply so i say " **look.. my little sister is in the pizzeria and she is a animatronic now.. now i understand you didn't want to shoot your brother but you had no other choice part from letting that zombie kill him** " he then replies "how do you.. know that" i reply " **just because i only have to one eye doesn't mean i still cant look into someone's brain.. besides it's habbit of mine to do that thing** ". he doesn't reply and Lewis says "okay well.. did you chance eye patch Demon" I nod replying " **aye.. like it cause I do** " Craig then replies "a black eye patch with a skull on it.. how original of you" I snicker and as Lewis and Jake climb back into their jeep and we walk back into the pizzeria. I see everyone in the main room except Fiona and Jamie so I ask " **where's my baby doll and Jamie** " I then see them run past me holding a small box each so Fred asks "where were you two" I wait for answer and they look at each other so I look into their heads and Fiona is saying into Jamie's "just stay calm and i'll explain okay" I cross my arms saying " **what are you going to explain Fiona** " they both look at me and I see guilt so I look into their eyes to see them in the city carrying these boxes so I say " **you know the rules guys.. never leave home without an adult to watch you** " I then hear gasps in shock and I hear Fred saying "Jamie.. tell us why you two left" they look down in guilt and Fiona says "were sorry.. I convinced Jamie to come with me and find some food" I look at the box she's holding so I ask " **can I see what's in the box** " she shakes her head so I say " **Fiona you know you'll have to show soon so might as well be now** " she gives up and hands me the box as Jamie does as well. I open Jamie's to see food so I say " **well Jamie got some food in here** " I put it down and I open Fiona's and I see food but then I see some wires so I move some food aside and I go wide eyed to see a ear piece so I take it as Eve asks "what is it" I then drop the box showing the ear piece and I ask the two kids " **who does this belong to eh.. come on spit it up** " I look at Fiona's ear to see a bit of fur is missing and then I look to Jamie's to see it's normal. I look to Fiona ask " **Fiona.. mind explaining what this is doing in your box** " she gulps replying "please don't ground me" I then say " **if you explain i'll think about it** " she then says "I found it so I tried it out to hear a man saying something about food" I put the ear piece next to my ear to hear a man saying "boss bad news.. two boxes are missing from the supplies" I then hear a man replying "WHAT.. find them or your I'm taking a finger off" I crush the ear piece taking everyone by supplies and Goldie asks "what is it" I walk away saying " **you all should know I hate thief's.. but if my baby doll is a thief** " I look back saying " **i would like to now who you stole from before you two are sleeping with the enemy gang men so speak up** " they both gulp and Jamie says "i was just following your daughter Demon.. i didn't know we were stealing" Fiona then looks at him saying "and i thought i could trust you.. fine i would rather sleep with zombies than in here you with you.. traitor" she then teleports away so i say " **Jamie.. we're not mad but we would like to know where you stole this from** " he then replies "we got it from a place that has girls working on farms while boy's look over them" we look at each other and we all look to Jamie and Fred says "you stole from a camp that is our enemy" i then say " **good job Jamie but never steal okay** " he nods and sighs in relief. i then look outside to see Fiona flying into the city so i say " **Craig Eve.. lets get Fiona before she does something stupid** " they nod and we run out for Fiona.

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.. BYE**


	5. FIONA'S CRUSH AND A SURPRIZE

**HELLO READERS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND BEFORE I START I JUST WANT TO ASK IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FOR BUT ANYWAY HERE'S "FIONA'S CRUSH AND A SURPRIZE"**

DEMON'S POV, IN CITY, WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME

Me, Eve and Craig follow Fiona and I call out again " **FIONA.. COME BACK HERE** " she doesn't reply but she keeps flying away so Craig says "what has gotten her so upset to do this" I reply " **she likes Jamie enough that she trusted him.. she must of taken what he said the wrong way** " I then see her fly up a building so we fly up and Eve says "dear come on.. lets talk about this" I hear Fiona replying "no.. try making me stop" I then speed up as Fiona reaches the top so I then get up and I see her running. I land and I run up to her and I catch her and I saying " **Fiona calm down** " she tries break out and I see her crying so I say " **it's alright baby doll.. don't cry about this** " she calms down and I hear Craig saying "did you get her Facala" I turn round to them showing Fiona and Eve gasps saying "what's wrong dear.. you can tell us what's wrong" Fiona the sobs out replying "I trusted Jamie.. I told him about the ear piece and he said he would.. he would tell the others" we look at each other as she continues "we went to that slave camp your talking about so we stool those boxes of food.. Jamie said to hide my ear piece in my box under the food and I would get it later when no one's looking" we look to Fiona and I let her go saying " **why didn't you tell us and Craig would of come with you** " she looks up to me replying "that man you helped gave me it and he said it was on his wife" we look at each other and Eve says "okay.. also Jamie told us where you went so it's okay now" I say after her " **just never pull a stunt like that again.. it's bad enough I do it so I don't want my baby doll doing it too** " Craig nods agreeing and he replies "I agree" I then put Fiona on my shoulders and we fly back. I follow Craig with Eve beside me and we fly over the city but then I hear screaming so I say " **did anyone else hear that scream** " we stop as Craig says "it came from down there.. lets go" we then fly down towards the scream. we end up outside a caravan surrounded by zombies and one is taller than the caravan so I say " **Craig.. you get the tall bugger while we get the other zombie's** " he nods and he runs towards the tall zombie as I put Fiona down asking " **can you fight** " she nods wiping her eyes so I smile saying " **good.. help your mother and i'll get the rest** " the both of them then rush over to some zombies so I pull out my swords while walking towards the zombies.

I cut the last zombie's head off and I hear Craig saying "man.. those tall buggers are tough rid of" I nod agreeing so I knock on the door and a man yells "GET AWAY FROM ME" I then try the handle to see it's open so I open it slowly but someone shoots at me so I move my hand saying " **wow calm down. friendly fire here** " I walk in and I look to my left to see a guy shaking while holding a gun at his head with tears in his eyes saying "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME" I look out say " **stay out here girls** " I look back saying " **put the gun down mate.. we can help** " he then says "I bet.. I'm bitten and my family is dead" I frown replying " **I'm sorry for your loss but we can help you** " he backs up holding the trigger as I take step towards him. I then hear Craig saying "if you pull that trigger.. you may se your family again but if you kill your self you wont see them" he then says "and why not.. I'm a good person so i'll be going to heaven" I then reply " **no matter of you are good or bad.. if a person kill's themselves they'll be sent between heaven and hell. no matter what they did** " Craig then says "except Hitler.. he's in hell" I nod agreeing and the guy lowers the gun slowly so I walk towards him slowly but then he puts it back replying "I'll take my chance" he then pulls the trigger and the bullet goes threw his head. I look back as I see Eve peak in saying "is everything okay in here" I walk over to them saying " **just don't look in there.. it's not good** " I push them away from the caravan and I hear Craig saying "poor bastard" I look back as Craig walks out saying "we should leave.. don't tell anyone what happened to that guy" I nod agreeing and Craig flies up with Eve and Fiona is about to fly up I see a runner run towards her so I say " **FIONA.. JUMP** " she looks towards the runner so I run and tackle her while holding her close to me. I react and I fly us up saying " **you okay doll** " I look at Fiona as she nods scared so I look to her arm so see some her fur is missing a black goo is there and she says "dad.. my arm hurts" I nod replying " **I know but don't worry i'll fix it for you** " she hides her face in me so I rap my arms round her. we get back and I put Fiona down and Eve says "before we go back in.. I wont you to say sorry to Jamie for that act you pulled" I nod agreeing and Fiona says "do I have to.. cant I do it later" I say " **Fiona.. if you say sorry the now it'll be over with** " she sighs replying "okay then" we then walk in and I see everyone gone so I call out " **GUY'S.. ANYONE HERE** " I wait but nothing but then I hear something fall so we rush over to it. we end up in the office with all our guns and then the back door then shoots open and Bonnie falls out holding her arm so I catch her saying " **Bonnie.. what happened and where is everyone else** " she looks at me replying "the enemy gang came and took everyone injured.. Goldie and Freddy hid me here with Chica" I look in the back room to see Chica knocked out so I say " **Eve.. Chica's out of it** " she then runs in for Chica and I help Bonnie up as she says "Foxy has the most damaged though.. he has half his fur missing and his jaw is broken" I growl and Craig says "okay.. Eve Fiona stay here and we'll get the others back" I put Bonnie on the table and I take some C4 and some more ammo for my god gun. then Eve asks "what about Flame.. where is she" Bonnie then replies "they took her too.. she got netted up and she couldn't do anything" I start a fire at my legs saying " **were getting the others back home safe** " me and Craig then teleport out and we fly over the gang camp. we fly over it so I see Flame struggling under a net with our men sit on their knee's tied up as our women worked away so I say to Craig " **got your shotgun we used those years ago** " he nods and pulls out a sliver shotgun and he replies "do you" I nod and I pull out the same shot gun but in green so I say " **okay.. how do we do this** " Craig then says "teleport everyone back and we'll fight here" I nod agreeing and we dive down and I say " **punch the ground so they cant see us** " he nods and we face the ground and we yell a battle cry as we punch ground making smoke surround us. we get up and I make it so I can look through the smoke and I see red icons and blue ones so I shoot a red one and I hear Goldie saying "what the hell was that" I turn back to normal as the smoke fads so Craig yells "COME AT US MOTHER FUCKERS" then he shooting a AK-47 into the air and then I see a man a few yards away so I so shoot him and he dies making Soulless say "what the.. shotguns don't that kind of range" I then reply shooting at more of them " **these can.. me and Craig used them years ago** " Craig then says "cover me" I nod and he runs to the others as I cover him. I reload then I see a guy with a grenade so I shoot it and a explosion kill's three of them so I laugh evilly saying " **who else wants a piece** " I hear Craig sighing and says "never do that again" I smile and then I see a jeep drive in but it wasn't Lewis's so I look about to see some spare metal. I pick it and use it as a shield and I walk towards the jeep as it fires machine guns at me and then I drop the shield and I shoot the engine and that explodes instantly so I teleport back asking " **everyone good** " they all nod so I say " **good.. now get out of here and we'll meet you back here** " I then hear zombie groans as TC replies "no way.. were staying to help" I look to hear chatter so I look back saying " **I didn't want to do this but for your safety** " I teleport them back and i look back as Craig says "you know were going to have to fight to our death right" i nod agreeing but i reply " **then i fight to the death with my best friend.. beside were masters we can come back when ever we want** " he nods agreeing so we reload as zombies storm in with men and that purple bastard with them and he says "well.. it seems you idiots stay behind to get yourselves killed.. good for me" i turn legendary replying " **i killed you once and i can do that again for a million times over** " he laughs saying "we'll see who dies here today.. get them boys" then zombies walk, run and i see ten of those massive zombies there walk round so i say " **ready** " we then let out a battle roar and we start firing shotgun rounds at zombies and some men. i kill a zombie giant and i say " **you good on ammo** " Craig then says "yep.. you" i see him toss a stick grenade so i reply " **I'm good.. behind you** " i shoot the zombie behind then back to the zombie's coming towards us as the grenade explodes. i then run out of ammo so i say " **I'm out** " i put my shotgun back as Craig says "me too.. oh we are so fucked" i then pull out swords saying " **just get behind me alright** " he moves behind me and i swing my swords keeping the zombie's back and i hear that purple guy saying "you cant swing forever.. face it I'm more powerful than you both together" i then reply " **just you wait until i get to you ye bastard** " i look left and right to see more zombies so i say Craig " **pop a smoke.. i have a plan** " then smoke surrounds us so i open a portal behind us silently and i say quietly " **get in** " Craig then runs through and i pretend to scream in pain and i make a dead version of myself and i walk through the portal.

i dive through closing the portal behind me and i land on floor in the other dimension and i hear Goldie saying "Demon.. Craig what are you doing here" i get up slowly and i turn back to human replying "long story short.. we saved our friends back home and we got over run by zombies" i fall on my stomach tired and Craig continues "Facala then opened a portal to here so we can hide for a bit" i flip onto my back dropping my swords as the Foxy here says "Jesus lads.. is Eve and Fiona alright" i nod and i hear a boy's voice asking "mum dad what's going on in their" i sit up to see a black bunny walk in shyly holding his hands behind him. I get up turning back to demonic and the bunny gasps in fear and as I look it, I see him peaking half his head round Bonnie's leg and Craig says "I cant bring you anywhere with out making someone feared of you Facala can I" I laugh replying " **I brought us here remember** " Craig then looks at me replying "shut up.. now I must sleep.. wake me up and i'll kill you" he then falls over onto a table asleep making me laugh crossing my arms. I look back Bonnie saying " **he's grown up hasn't he Bonnie.. how is Jack anyway guys** " Foxy nods and Jack says "how does he.. mum dad how me and the others" I walk over replying " **Jack.. I've been around since you were born and I'm friend's with everyone here including you** " he stares confused and he asks "but.. how are you like that all black like me" I get down on one knee replying " **well.. I'm like your mummy and daddy Jack** " I lean closer saying " **except I'm a higher rank that no one can over match** " I lean back and Foxy says "see Jack.. me and your mother did say would hurt you and never will" I get saying " **now why would I hurt anyone that I care about** " Bonnie then gets down beside his son saying "well this wee rascal thought you to be a monster that kills for fun" I laugh and as I stop I reply " **that's not my thing.. I kill for peace not more violence** " I then hear Craig saying "sometimes it ends in you starting a fight" I take a step back replying " **Craig get back to sleep** " I then him huff like a kid replying "no" I smile and I hear Foxy laughing as Freddy say's "that's the Craig we all missed" I see Jack then walk out into the open again so I smile but I hear the door slam open and I gun being armed so I pull out my swords and I dart round and I toss my swords as a guy yells "EVERY.." my first sword goes into the wall beside the guy and the other one lands on the other side of his head. I look to the other three as they shake in fear and one of them says "oh god it's Demon.. FUCKING KILL HIM" I see them lift their guns up so I act quickly and I stop time, I then take their guns and I walk back into my place and I resume time and they look at their hands then to me holding their guns and I see one of them growling and he pulls out a knife saying "either give my gun back and I'll still kill you" I smirk and I take out the ammo in both guns and I give them back as Goldie says "what are you doing" I smirk holding their ammo and I reply " **they wanted their guns.. didn't say anything about ammo** " then Craig says "that's me boy.. come here cupcake" I snicker and I say into Craig's head " **Craig your sleep talking aging and these four men at the main door are laughing at you** " I them smirk facing the men and their leader says "what are you smiling about" then Craig teleports over and I see some fire flow past his eyes so I reply " **just thinking if Craig is going to spare you or kill ye** " I see then look in fear and they're shaking and Craig says "which one of you bastards laughed at me. was it you" he picks up one saying "or you" he then picks up another and says "or maybe all of you" he then lifts all of them into the air and he walks back keeping them there saying "so we'll do this my way to find out" he then looks at me saying "you just said that didn't you" I nod replying " **well it was the only way to get up without killing me** " he looks back smiling and he says "i'll spare ye.. but your coming with me" he then drops then down and then land on their arses or the back but Craig picks them up and drags them with him out to the city. I hear TF asking "um.. where's Craig going with them" I walk over to the stage replying " **taking them to the police.. if he doesn't spare them** " I sit down and I give a evil smirk saying " **you know what I mean** " I then sit back relaxing. I then hear Jack saying quietly "mum.. why is he like this" Bonnie does the same thing replying "he's our master Jack.. you should be happy for all he has done for us all" I close my eyes leaning back and then I hear Jack saying "I don't think so" I shoot up looking at him and he looks at me scared so I say " **what make you think I'm the bad guy Jack.. please tell me** " he looks at me in fear and he shakes too so Freddy says "Demon calm down.. I'm sure Jack a boy has a reason to what he said" I go wide eyed gasping making them look at me as I stay still and I start seeing my past when my dad was alive and I hear him saying "hello jack a boy.. how's my little boy" I keep hearing him saying Jack a boy so I hold my head in pain and Goldie says "what's wro.." I stop her saying " **don't.. say that nickname** " I walk about saying " **don't say that nickname.. it hurts my head** " I then hear TF saying "what.. Ja.." I stop him by teleporting over to him while grabbing his neck and I say " **that.. nickname.. never say** " I feel someone grabbing my arm so I look to see a blue hand's and TB saying "Demon calm down" I let TF go and she lets go so I grab TF again saying " **I'm warning you Toy Freddy.. never say Jack a boy in front of me** " he nods scared and someone grabs me and pulls me back making me let go of TF and I hear Freddy saying "Demon what has gotten into you.. we've never seen you like this" I give up saying " **Jack a boy.. it hurts me deep inside** " they let me go and I fall on my knees as Foxy asks "how.. you don't have any weakness's.. unless yo." he stops himself as I say into his head " **my dad said that to me before he died right in front of me and my mum.. i'll tell the others** " he stays still and says "oh lord Demon.. that must of been horrible for ye two" then everyone looks to Foxy and TC asks "what.. is there something your hiding" I stand up replying " **I'm about to tell you something horrific about my farther before he died** " they face me worried and I say " **when I was about Jack's age.. my dad came back from the army to meet me and my mum.. he was the greatest man I ever met and everyone the army looked up to him to know what keeps him driven to fight** " I look down saying " **he fights to keep to keep everyone he cares about to keep us safe but when he came home into the kitchen I got beside him and he says "hello Jack a boy how's my little man** **I smile but then the door bursts open and he gets shot twice to his chest killing him instantly and his dead corpse fell onto me then.. then they took my mum and I never saw her again until a five years ago** " I shed a tear down continuing " **I waited until they left and I got up under my dads body and I was covered head to toe in his blood.. and I saw him look at me and he says "J.. Jack... I'm.. sorry" I refused and he then rips his dog tags off and gave me them before he died** " I more tear's shed down as I hear everyone stunned so I continue " **after that.. I was alone with no mum or dad so I left my house still covered in blood and I walk down the dark nights of my town.. I was heading to the police station but a patrol came round and saw me so they took me to the station yelling "get a doctor" I saw some many men and women looking at me scared and then I get in a room with a doctor** " I get up but I keep my head low as I tear up and I continue " **they went to my house and searched for anything while I was being cleaned up and.. and** " I start to cry as Mangle says "Demon.. you don't ha.." I cut her off yelling " **THEY DIDNT BRING MY FARTHERS BODY BACK WITH THEM** " I hear everyone gasp and I continue " **I ran out and I went to my house to see his body was gone and nothing but a blood pool and nothing else but two bullet shell's** " I shoot my head and tears fly off as I say " **after that I swore to the end of my life that I would find my find my dad and bring the fucking bastard that killed him in the bottom of the ocean** " I look back down as I see scared faces as of with sad.

MEANWHILE, CRAIG'S POV, AT POILCE STATION

I give the robbers to the police as they walk away and the guy behind the desk says "thank you Craig.. how's Demon anyway my family is wondering about him" I nod replying "he's fine mate.. I just hope everyone back home isn't killing each other" the guy looks at me so I say "a zombie outbreak.. we're fine though just a little shaken up from what's happened" he gulps nodding and I hear someone saying "hello.. police" I look back to see a man that likes he's 56 and he has brown hair, blue eyes, he's a about 6 foot 6 and he looks like Facala but older. he then says "sorry to bother you again but my car is stolen" the man behind the desk then says typing on his computer saying "okay sir.. and what's your name to search for it" I then get into his mind to see it's alexander and he says "alexander sir.. alexander Demon" I hear the guy looking and he asks "wow.. your surname is after Demon.. that's really cool" I nod agreeing and the guy says "well.. that's something isn't it" he then says in a Irish accent "I be lucky then being named by our hero" I then go wide eyed and I back away as I relies he has everything like Demon. the hair, the eyes, the height his country they match Jack and the man says "are you okay Craig.. what's wrong" I then ask "let me see your blood" he taken by that a bit and asks "w.. why" I then reply "I need to see something" he then puts his hand out so I take and I use my powers and I take out enough blood to test and I say "okay.. if these match I'm heading back to Jack" then the guy asks "who's Jack officer" I take some of Facala's blood I had on me *don't ask how I have it* and I mix them together as the officer replies "it's Demon's real name Jack" I then see they match as the guy gasps in shock as I do to and I say "this cant.. what the" I turn back round to see the guy shocked and he has a face that's getting visions or something and I then say "your blood matches Jack's blood" the officer then looks at the guy as he looks at me saying "he's going to be so pissed with me" I walk over to him saying "where did you after your disappearing trick.. Jack said you died right in front of him" he looks down replying "I.. the bullets that hit me hit my lung and the other one went threw me.. I got up after I passed out and I saw a man in a dark coat and he claimed to me a king of gods and he said his name was Dovahkiin" I growl and I take Demon's father's arm saying "I know that bastard.. he's been hiding you this whole time not telling us" he looks at me saying "why didn't he say.. well he took me here and I given the stuff I need to survive and he left" I growl again saying "your coming with me.. I'm going to get you with your son again" he nods and I teleport us a few blocks away from the pizzeria and I say " **Facala is going to pleased.. how did you not notice him when he came here** " he shrugs his shoulders replying "I didn't notice him.. why is he here" I nod replying "aye.. but you'll remember him as a human" he stops me by grabbing my arm and he asks "what do you mean Craig" I look to him replying "he has a endo-skeleton for bones and he's the first master of kings of gods.. and he has a demonic form with black skin spikes and white eyes" he gasps and says "that's... that's" I take his hand off saying "crazy I know.. but the endo-skeleton is because he saved our city from destruction and his body split so we put him on a endo-skeleton" we continue walking but then I hear Demon yelling " **THEY DIDNT BRING MY FARTHER'S BODY BACK WITH THEM** " we look at each other and I say "the whole city would of heard that scream.. lets hurry and calm him down" he nods and we run towards the pizzeria. we see the pizzeria and I see Demon looking at the other's while Freddy and Goldie are behind him and TF is rubbing his neck so Alexander says "my son did this" I nod replying "yeah.. TF must of pissed him off and Freddy and Goldie pulled him back now's he's talking about you" he then replies "I'm not sure he's going to be open arms once I walk in" I shake my head replying "he will. he might be a monster but he's kind and gentle.. like you when you were in the army back home" we run up and then I see a phantom BB with clones of himself having everyone on their knee's including Demon so I say "come on.. can you fight old man" he nods as I look at him and he replies "I may be 55 but I can still fight.. I was a commander" I nod agreeing so I look back and I hear the main BB saying "where's the asshole that killed me.. where is Craig" I growl and I walk in-front of the door replying "right here ass wipe" everyone looks at me including BB and his clones. I say into Alexander's head "i'll teleport you up to the roof and i'll make a hole for you to climb down and kick their asses" I then teleport him up and I make a hole as the phantom BB says "well.. that wasn't so fun was it.. I was hoping to kill this weak piece of shit you call the first master" then Alexander dives down yelling "DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT" he grabs him and he punches in to it's head and he rips out wires and then he grab's it head and rips it off yelling a battle cry as oil and wires fly all over to place. the clones go after him so he gets down and legs sweeps them as the get close to him and he says "never mess a commander of the 506" I walk in saying "good going" he turns round and I see Demon staring and his dad crying and he struggles to say " **d..d** " he turns round and Demon gets up hugs him saying " **Dad** " they hug and Jack sobs out saying " **Dad I missed you so much** " I see the others tearing up and i' feel my self tearing up so I face away as a tear drops from cheek. I hear Foxy saying "Craig.. don't tell me your crying" I shake my head replying "no.. there's invisible ninja's cutting onions here.. okay I am but they're manly tears" I turn back round as Demon and his dad break their hug and Facala says " **I saw you die in-front of me Dad.. why are you here and.. what happened to your wounds** " I walk over to him saying "fucking Dovahkiin hid it from us.. all these years you've been looking for him Doavhkiin knew where he was all along" Demon growls and I see the fire grow up to his torso and he says " **Dovahkiin.. i'll fucking kill him** " a portal then opens and he runs through so I follow him saying "also bye guys.. come on alexander" I then end up back and Demon's fire is raising and I see Goldie saying "Demon.. Craig your alive bu.." Demon cuts him off saying " **where's Dovahkiin** " Dovahkiin replies "right here.. why" Demon grabs him saying " **you backstabbing bastard.. I fucking kill you** " Freddy and Goldie get ready to grab Demon but I block them saying "leave him.. Doavhkiin deserves what's coming to him" they stare at me and Soulless says "what.. why Dovahkiin hasn't done anything" I hear Dovahkiin saying "yeah. I didn't do anything" Demon then says " **sorry I couldn't hear you from all that bullshit coming out your mouth** " then Freddy, Goldie and Soulless try push me back but I stay put saying "stay the hell back form this" I then push them back and I grow rock at their feet keeping them in place and Goldie says "Craig.. if you don't stop Demon he's going to kill Dovahkiin" he face Demon crossing my arms and I reply "let him" then everyone gasp and Fred says "but.. what did Dovahkiin do to hurt Demon" I hear Demon saying " **.. come on then give me reason not to cut your fucking head off** " Dovahkiin is shaking in fear and he replies "I don't know what your talking about" I walk over saying "you know what you did.. you fucking split Facala from his farther when he was ten you bastard" I hear everyone gasp and Soulless asks "no that's not true.. I know Dovahkiin he wouldn't that" I turn back replying "but he did and Jack has been looking for his farther and when he went to that other dimension he was right under his nose and he didn't know.. thanks to this fucker" Demon then kicks Dovahkiin's side and then he punches the side of his face while dropping him. I back away as Alexander walks through and he says "Jack a boy.. stop this.. that is an order" Demon was ready to kick Dovahkiin again but he stops and his dad continues "this isn't what wanted to see my son doing when I come back home" I hear gasps in shock and he continues "I know you want to kill Dovahkiin but you can do that later.. just leave him be" Demon stands over Dovahkiin while he groans in pain and Alexander says while walking over to him "look.. you'll let him live but don't kill him" Demon is breathing quite quickly.. quicker when something like this is happening and then he says " **D.. Dad.. I** " he walks back from Dovahkiin to his dad and I notice something wrong with his dad and I see a rip in his skin so I pull Demon back as his fake dad pulls out a knife and tries slashing Demon saying "you want your dad.. you'll have to kill me" then he grows bigger in size and then the real Alexander comes through saying "SON MOVE" Demon doesn't move so I grab him and I pull him over to the others as the fake dad smashes through the roof and walks out leaving a massive hole so I ask "was anyone up there" they shake their heads and Alexander comes over to his son saying "son.. son are you there" he shakes his head snapping out of it and he says " **Dad I** " I free the three guys as I say "not the time for a farther and son meeting.. there's a giant out there and he'll destroy everything.. including us and the zombies" then I hear TB asking "isn't that a good thing though" I shake my head replying "no.. what I'm saying is we kill it so that purple bastard doesn't get control of it. they nod agreeing and I say to Demon taking his shoulder "you stay here.. your not in shape to fight.. leave it to us and we'll take care of it" he does nothing but stare with no emotions and his dad says "me and his mum will stay here for him.. you guys go and stop that thing" I nod letting Demon's shoulder go and I run out with the others but I stop when I hear Eve saying for behind me "Craig" I look to see her and Fiona behind me and she continues "please stay alive.. if you die then Jack might lose it" I look past her at my best friend as he sits on a chair still with no emotions on his face. I look back to Eve replying "i'll be fine.. just you two stay and look after him for me.. i'll make sure everyone else will come back in one piece" she holds a fist her heart so I smile saying "hey.. you know me I'm hard to kill and Jack knows that too" I then turn back round as I see the others fighting this giant and then I see Marry in his hands so I growl and I fly up it's hands and I yell a battle cry and I pull out my sword and I chop it's hand off making Marry fall in it's grip so I fly down and I grab her saying "hold on m" she holds onto my hand as she slips out the hand's grip. I bring her up and she hangs onto me so I us fly us down and I put her down beside Bonnie and TC saying "you okay now" she nods saying "thank you Craig" I look back up to the giant as I see him looking at his missing hand so I point my sword at him yelling "YOUR HEAD IS NEXT FOR HURTING M" I then fly up to and but I see it's other hand slap my across my face catching me off guard and I fly into the building beside me. I fly out and I see the thing looking down at the girls so I say in my head "he's a fucking pervert.. he's not even looking at the men" I growl and I tighten my grip so I fly out a top speeds and I aim for it's head but then he looks at me and he opens his mouth at me and I cant slow down so I lean back and I fly into it's mouth and here Marry yelling "CRAIG" he then closes his mouth and it cuts my arm off holding sword so I look at it then look down saying "so this is how I'm going to die.. being eaten by a giant instead" I close my eyes saying "I'm sorry Marry I couldn't do anything to save you all.. I've let you all down including my best friend" then I rocked and I fall onto the teeth and then I say "what the hell was that" I then see the head moves and the teeth break open and I see Soulless with Marry and she pulls me out saying "oh thank god it didn't eat you Craig" she hugs me and Soulless asks "dude.. your arm is gone" I look to my right arm remembering so I say "it'll grow back.. what made this fucker fall though" Soulless then points down the giant so I look and gasp in shock as I see Jack in his legendary form with fire all over his body while TB, Eve, Fiona, his parents, Bonnie and Foxy trying to push him back and then the giant gets up and looks down at the girls at Demon and then he yells and they stop scared except Demon and he flies up to it and it goes face to face with it and then the giant slaps him but Demon stops his hand and screams. he then punches it's face over and over again in anger and I say "what's wrong with him" I look to see them staring and his farther says "this is all my fault" I walk over to him as Marry holds onto me and I say "your not to blame" they all look at me and the girls gasp coving their mouths and Foxy says "dear god.. did that thing eat your arm" I nod and I reply "aye but it'll grow back.. it's a healing power that's takes about two minutes" they sigh in relief and I continue "and nothing is your fault Alexander.. if any one is to blame it's me okay" he nods slowly and I look back to Demon asking "what happened to my best friend though he's never acted like this before" then Eve replies "we came outside to see you fly towards the giant but then you got eaten so my husband flew towards it like that and sends it to it's knee's" I look as he keeps hitting it's face and Demon's mum says "cant any of you calm him down or something" I shake my head replying "I've never seen him like this before.. must be his anger taken over or either he's just gone nuts and fucked everything out his window" I see Ed fly down and as he reaches us I see he's shocked and scared for the first time so Bonnie asks him "what's wrong with Demon" he then lands replying "he's.. he's.. he's lost it" I go wide eyed as he continues "I tried calming him down but I then the inside of his head turned dead white and was kicked out.. he's gone crazy seeing Craig being eating" I look down in guilt and he continues "I tried getting to him but he ignored me and kept fighting" I start feeling bad and then I hear the giant die so I shoot my head up and I see dead on the ground and Demon is still slashing at it in anger still so I run over to him and I grab his hand and he says " **let m..** " he see's it's me and he sa stares at me so I say "Jack.. it's dead I know your mad but this isn't the way to get back at someone" he doesn't reply so I continue "I know how you feel about me being eaten and I lost my arm but it'll regrow.. but that doesn't mean to keep stabbing it and I know I'm crazy but even I have standards to a kill but that was over-kill.. even to me" he goes wide eyed and I say "so please calm down because I've never seen you like this and your freaking everyone out" I let him go and he looks to the dead giant and swings at cutting it's nose off so I grab the sword and I toss it away then my arm grows back so I grab him and I pin him to the wall yelling "GET THIS THROUGH YOU FUCKING SKULL INTO THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS.. IT'S DEAD AND THAT'S OVER KILL. YOUR FREAKING EVERYONE OUT INCLUDING YOUR FUCKING BABY DOLL" he makes a fist so I slap him yelling "DONT FUCKING DARE.. GET IT INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND LISTEN TO ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER.. THIS ISNT THE WAY TO FUCKING TO REVENGE OF YOUR BEST FREIND BEING EATEN ALIVE.. IF YOU DONT FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT I'LL LEAVE YOU TO THE ZOMBIES AND I'LL KEEP KICKING YOU OUT IF YOU TELEPORT INTO THE PIZZERIA" I see zombies coming so I say to the others "you guys get back inside" I look back to my best friend saying "I never wanted to do this but" I punch his stomach letting him go and Eve asks "what about my husband" I walk back to the pizzeria saying "were leaving him behind.. if he doesn't snap out of it" they look at him then they follow me.

we close our doors to not let zombie's in and I look out the window to see Demon sitting beside the wall as zombie's walk closer to him and Jeremy says "are you sure he'll come out of it" I sit beside the window replying "I don't know.. I feel bad for hurting him and leaving him there but he went crazy so I had to" I look to Alexander and his wife saying "Please don't be mad but you must understand I had to so he can calm down" he nods and she replies "we understand Craig" I look back to him to see the purple zombie pick him up so I lean on the window saying "oh no.. oh fuck no" I run out but then as I open my mouth I see Demon getting a sword through his chest then his head flies threw the sky and it lands behind the guy so I stand still and I get dragged back by Soulless saying "Craig get inside there's to much for you to handle" I see the doors close by Freddy and Goldie and I stay frozen as I saw my best friend die and he lets me go so I teleport back out and I take Jack's body and I teleport back but behind everyone and I lay his body on the table and I start to tear up and everyone looks at me so I say "I'm sorry Jack.. I never wanted you to die like this" then someone says "but he can come back right.. just revive him" I shake my head replying "he cant.. when a god or higher loses their head they cant be revived.. the only way is if they want to come back and I hurt him so much" I start to cry and I drop a fist on the table saying "why didn't he come in.. this is my fault.. all my fucking fault" I hear someone talking to me but I don't listen from all the guilt so I get up and I walk out saying "leave me alone until I'm better okay" I then walk out into the corridor and down it but then Marry says "Craig wait" I stop and she walks in-front of me saying "please don't blame your self for this.. Demon will come back he understands why you did that so please.. for me don't blame your self" I smile through my tears replying "I can all ways count on you to cheer me up cant I" she giggles and I hold her hand back to our room.

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL AND MAYBE MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER I MADE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND UNTIL THE NEXT CAHPTER.. BYE**


	6. THE NEWS AND GIANTS

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND TO KEEP THIS SHORT HERE'S "THE NEWS AND MORE GIANTS"**

CRAIG'S POV, ON ROOF, THREE DAYS AFTER LAST CHAPTER

I lean over the wall looking down still in guilt since Demon has come back from the dead yet which is worrying everyone and me the most since I let him die. I hear the hatch open so I look back to see Jeremy and TC climb up and he asks "oh there you are Craig" I look back replying "yeah I'm right here.. looking down at those bastards" I hear them walking towards me and TC asks "how long has it been since Demon died" I sit down replying "three days.. he would of come back by now.. I knew I was to hard on him". one of them pats my back and Jeremy says "I'm sure he'll come back.. also we came looking for you for a reason" I stand up facing them as TC says "Lewis and his gang came by with some news about the zombies" I listen in as she continues "we all ready know that the purple guy is the zombie leader and without Demon we don't have a plan since he came up with them all" I walk past them saying "is everyone down in the main room" then Jeremy replies "yes why" I get to the ladder saying "follow me" I then jump down back inside with those two behind me. I walk into the main room to see everyone there so I say "everyone shut up and listen" I teleport onto the stage making everyone look at me so I say "raise your hand if you think Demon was always the person making the plans" then half of everyone raises their hands so I continue "well.. half of that is true but other made the plan as-well and since Facala is gone and doesn't seem he's coming back but he might if he wants to" then Goldie replies "but your the one that hurt Demon that got him killed" I nod frowning and I reply "I know I harsh on him but he was on the or tip of becoming crazy.. my last friend that went crazy got killed because of it and I didn't want it to happen again.. not to me best friend" i then say "but i have faith that he'll come back just give it time and if he doesn't then we'll get a cure without him and kill that purple bastard avenging his death" i see some of them smiling and Freddy replies "then what's the plan" i smirk evilly and Eve says "Craig i know that look you have so don't even think about it" i pull out my swords saying "I'm the master of the shadow league of ninja's so i can take down a army of a million men with a plastic spoon and not have it break" i see them look surprized so continue "i will bring that purple bastard out of hiding then that Eve Fiona and TB will come up behind him and back stab him" then Mike runs in saying "Dovahkiin is gone.. he's not here" i jump saying "what do you mean he's not here" Mike stands up replying "it's what it sounds like he's left us and he left a note saying he joined the purple guy" i growl as others gasp so i look back saying "that's all i need to get this bastard.. the rest of you.. you come with me and help as the girls get behind him and slash the shit out of him" then we all walk out and Marry walks by me side saying "please don't die on us.. i need you" i smile and i reply "a person can never kill me.. I'm immortal" she smiles and leans her head on me as we walk down the street. i see zombies and the purple bastard above them so i walk in front yelling "OI YE BASTARD.. DOWN HERE" he looks at us and points at us saying "take them down minions" then zombie's start walking over to us while some ran and i see three giant zombies come at us so i smirk evilly and i pull out and plastic spoon and the purple guy says "stop where you are minions" he comes over saying "are really going to fight with a plastic spoon" i nod and run at top speed hitting the zombie's with the spoon and i run back saying "look behind you bitch" he turns round to see i cut all hundred zombie's heads off except the giants. he looks back round saying "that's.. that's impossible" i drop the spoon saying "see what years of training can do.. i can fight with anything.. even a stick that's almost broken" he flies back saying "get those bastards" then more zombies spawn as the giants come at us so i pull out my sword saying "advance and take down these bitches" then everyone runs towards the zombies ready to kill them so i follow beside Marry and i see Fiona, Eve and TB behind that purple bitch. they look at me so i nod and they jump at the leader but he turns round and they fall onto the ground so i run past but then Flame flies towards him but he grabs her neck and flips her onto her back so Fiona yells "FLAME" she tries getting up but the purple guy kicks her down saying "stay down kid your no match for me" i scream in anger and i throw a punch but he catches my fist saying "do you really think i can be beat like this... i am immortal" he punches my stomach and then kicks me down next to TB. i hear something so i look up and i see a massive circle block half the sun making Eve say "what's going on here" i try looking closer and i see something coming down in a ball of fire so i say "MOVE" i get up and i teleport the girls and Flame back as that thing lands making the ground ship and we wall fall back while smoke covers the area. i get up as i see Goldie cutting the last's giants head off and TC says "what was that thing and why is half the sun covered" i shake my head replying "no clue.. lets hope it wont stay like that forever" i look back and i sense something moving and i see a blur get bigger so i go wide eyed saying "everyone move back to me.. something is happening back there" they all then run back me and then i see a massive head about the size of a jeep with black hair and i little of brown and glowing green eyes and then it stands up and we all gasp as i see it's the same size of the tallest building here and it yells out a massive battle cry then it looks over to us and i hear a guy saying "oh god i don't want to die like this" it starts to walk over to us slowly and then i look behind us to see another zombie giant behind us so i say "oh god.. no where to go.. oh no" i start to panic but then that giant runs over us and grabs the massive zombie and rips it apart without any trouble and we stare in shock as Freddy says "what the.. did that thing just do that" i nod replying "i don't either Freddy this is very new to me" i then gasp as i remember about this and Marry asks "what is it Craig" i stare wide eyed and i say "there's a chant that can turn a person into a powerful giant and nothing can kill it afterwards.. that's how powerful the chant can be" they gasp and i see Lewis's jeep next to us and he climbs out saying "I'm guessing you've seen that giant too" i see more zombie giants walking towards it, about ten of them and i say "that chant was banished and no one could find it again.. who ever that is inside it controlling him must of found it" i look at the white skinned wearing massive jeans to fit it and no shirt showing a six pack and it takes one giant and tosses it into another giant and Foxy says "hang on a minute.. doesn't Demon do that thing were he picks up a guy and tosses them into another guy then kicks them" i look to the giant to see it do that again but then kicks their heads off making us gasp in shock i say "but that cant be him.. he doesn't even know about the chant or that form it cant be him" i then see a zombie giant fly over us and then Mike says "well who else doesn that to people fighting" i look back replying "i do it and other do it including Jack" i look back and i then see the green eyes turn glowing blue and Jamie says "what.. it.. it changed his eye's colour" i nod agreeing and it finishes off the last giant and looks down at us then yells a battle cry at us making us fall over and i see it walk over to us so i stand up and i pull out my sword and yell at it "LISTEN YOU FUCK.. I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU HURT ANYONE HERE THEN I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF" it then stops in place looking at me making me confused and Jackdaw says "what's wrong with it.. is it scared" i see a bit of fire on itg 's feet like Demon as it grows up to his legs. it then teleports away making me look about and i don't see it making Fiona say "what the.. it can teleport but how" i see it again but it grabs me before i can do anything and he raises me up to his face so i yell at it "PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL CUT YOUR HAND OFF" it stares but then he replies in a really deep voice "i should know you would.. but i would like to see you to cut my arm off" i stare at it wide eyed and Goldie says "it can speak" it looks down replying "of cause i bloody can.. i may be a giant but that doesn't mean i cant talk.. god sake" i look scared as it looks back at me and i say "IF YOUR GOING TO KILL ME THEN FUCKING TO DO YOU FUCKING PUNK.. FUCKING EAT ME" it then moves his hand and i go into the building beside me. he pulls me back out saying "i don't hurt my friends or eat them for fucks sake" i look at it replying "we just met you idiot.. why are we friends now" he puts me down replying "I've known you for years Craig" i look at it as he says my name and then i see the purple bastard behind him and he has a battle axe and then he yells "DIE" our giant grabs him saying "not so fast now aren't you ye purple fucker.. i saw what you did to Eve Fiona and TB and Craig.. i don't like you hurting my firsts our my baby doll you fuck" he then tosses him into the air and i say "baby doll.. that means he's.. FACALA" he looks back down saying "oh so you found out.. thank god" it then skinks down to size and i see it's Demon alive and well without a shirt on. then Eve and Fiona tackle him down saying his name and i smile crossing my arms as i walk over to him and he says "I've missed you two girls" i get down beside him saying "sorry for leaving you out there" he looks at me smiling and replies "i understand mate.. i was going crazy so i understand beside.. dying let me calm down" i see Fiona saying threw her tears "but why didn't you come back three days ago dad" he looks at her replying "I'm sorry i scared you all.. i stayed that long because two days ago i found that chant to turn into a unstoppable giant" i look at him saying "where did you find it Jack" he looks back to me replying "i bet your wondering about that thing blocking half the sun" i nod and he says "well.. it's a floating base that the chant was on" i look up to it saying "so that's a base you found" i look back as he nods and Eve says "i don't care about all that I'm just glad your back baby" he hugs her replying "'i'm sorry again for not coming earlier" i smile and he gets up and Fiona says "are you not cold without a shirt dad" he shakes his head replying "I don't feel the cold.. my body would i do but i don't inside" I snicker and I reply "you've been saying that since high school.. and it's true Fiona your dad cant feel the cold warm at times" she looks up to him and I turn round as I see Lewis's jeep gone and the others walking back inside so I follow them but I stop as I hear something so look behind Demon to see the purple guy running to him so I run past them pulling out my sword and I block the purple bastards attack with my sword so I say "get back inside.. i'll deal with this fuck" I then hear them running back. the purple guy leans his head forward saying "saving your friends and family from me... how cute just like that Demon kid when he destroyed my factory" I growl and I reply "Demon is a strong man and if I'm with him he will never go crazy" he breaks the sword and battle axe and he moves back replying "really because if I remember you hurt your best friend for no reason letting me kill him" I hold onto my sword saying "he understands why I did that.. it was for the others safety" he smirks saying "we'll see how long that lasts.. i'll take my leave but I'm leaving your friends a little gift" he turns round and walks off and then I see a hoard of giant zombie's so I go wide eyed in shock. I teleport back to the others and I lean on the wall holding my face and slide down as Jason asks "what's wro.. what the hell" I say threw my hands "that bastard summoned those giants.. he's planning something big" I let my face go putting my hands to my sides as TC replies "what.. how can you tell" I stand back up and I put my sword back replying "I saw it in his eyes.. he's planning something bigger than I can handle. bastard" I turn my hands into fists and I hear Demon saying "okay.. i'll teleport everyone up to the floating island and i'll bring Flame up" then Fred says "what about my pizzeria" I face my boss replying "boss there's bigger things to worry about right now.. just focus on Jamie's wealth and yours" I see Jamie take his hand and I look about to see everyone having a worried face except Demon because he seems perfectly calm looking out the window. we get teleport up and I see were on that massive island and I see a little building that's withered and Freddy asks "is this the place you were talking about.. with that chant" I nod seeing it is the place and I reply "this is the place.. but I didn't know the island can float" I then hear Demon saying "the more you hear the more you belief" I look behind us to see Demon climb off Flame and he walks over to us saying "this place was activated when I took the chant and now anyone one of us can make it fly where ever we want to go" I look back and I look about not seeing anything to control it and Foxy walks forward saying "where is it we control this from" then Foxy stands on something and then a alarm goes off and a massive cage falls around Foxy so his family rush over to him and Demon says "stay where you are" then everyone stays in place and he flies over us so Jackdaw asks "what is going to happen to my dad" Demon lands next to the temple replying "nothing.. it's just a security measure your stepped on" I look around the floor as he continues "everyone stay here and i'll be right back with something I need to show" he then flies back over the temple leaving us behind. I lift the cage up letting Foxy crawl out under it and as I drop it I feel something shake the ground so I say "um... what is he doing back there" I walk back to the others and I see Fiona looking down and as I walk over to her I see her wide eyed in fear and shock so I ask "what's wrong Fiona" she slowly points down so I look to see the giants climbing up the buildings under us so I grab her and I move her back saying "stay back from there Fiona" I let her go as Soulless says "looking back "that isn't good" Fiona hugs her mum as Harry says "what is it" I look at him replying "the zombies giants are climbing up the buildings under us.. lets just hope what ever Facala is doing gets us moving" I look at the temple and I see him fly back over demonic and I ask him "what were you doing back there.. those giants are climbing up the buildings to reach us" he nods replying " **I saw from the control room.. it's on auto pilot so we'll start moving right about.. now** " then the island moves to the right and we start flying away.

TIME SKIP, TEN MINUTES LATER, STILL CRAIG'S POV

I sit on the edge of the island letting my legs hang over the side and then someone walks over to me so I look to my left to see Marry sit down beside me and I say "how is everyone" she leans next to me replying "everyone is shaken up a little but Demon is surprisingly calm during this" I nod agreeing and I rap my arm round her bringing her into a hug and I say "we'll be okay up here as long Demon doesn't do anything stupid" he feel Marry nodding making her head move on my side and I look down at the sea saying "I always find the water relaxing and peaceful" I look down to Marry as she nods agreeing and she replies "it's beautiful the sea.. can I tell you something" I nod replying "I'm your boyfriend Marry you can trust me" she smiles and says "what is like at a beach.. me and the others have never been to a beach but I heard it's so nice at a beach" I nod and I reply "I've used to live across the street from a beach.. I would always go there with Demon Eve Mike and Jeremy.. Demon and Eve would be in the water playing about while we were either playing chess or just relaxing" I look down to her continuing "also.. you should me and Mike surfing.. we are the best surfers I know" she looks up to me smiling and she replies "can you teach me and the others how to surf" I nod looking back down replying "yeah I can.. I can show you what to do after we find a cure for this.. hang on I need to check something" I get up and Marry gets up after me and she asks "what is it Craig" we walk towards the temple as I reply "I was wondering if those zombies got to other parts of the world" I then spawn a radio and I tune it and I hear a guy saying "and to our main topic on a these zombies that has leaked out the city it came from and will get to other places if no one finds a way to stop this madness" I make a fist as Marry gasps covering but then he says "also from the same city.. with these giant zombies and half the sun was blocked off for a while but it's back to normal.. anyway it is said that the masters Craig and Demon are in that city with their enemy who claims to control all zombies and spawn zombies when ever he wants" then a women says "if either Craig or Demon is listening to this then please help us before it's to late". I turn it off and Marry says "this is really bad news" I nod agreeing and I reply "we should tell Jack and the others about this" she nods and then as I look towards the temple I see Eve, Fiona and TB walk down and TB says "hey guys... are you two okay you seem worried" we both nod agreeing and I continue "those zombies are staring to leak out and this place really blocked the sun because we just listened to the radio.. and the place it came from is miles away in a larger city" they look wide eyed and worried so Marry says "we should tell Demon" the three of them nod agreeing and then Demon teleports behind them saying " **tell me what** " they look back and give a little as they see him. I say to him "the zombies are getting out the city and when this place blocked half the sun.. people could see it from a city miles away" he crosses his arms replying " **well that's not good news.. how do you know this** " I show him the radio and TB says "what are we going to do about this.. if they leak out then it'll get to other city's and towns" we nod agreeing and Demon flies up saying " **that's why there's going to be wall blocking the zombies from getting out** " Eve then grabs his leg saying "what about Lewis and his gang" I nod agreeing and Demon replies " **i'll give them a message to get into the city with their jeep and make a new home until we find something to stop this** " then she lets him go and he flies off. the three girls then walk back talking to each other so me and Marry (if you don't know yet Marry is the marionette) and we sit back down on the edge and she leans onto my side again saying "I'm scared Craig.. what if purple guy gets up here and tries taking us down from here" I rap my arm round her replying "don't say that.. even if he could up I wouldn't let him hurt any of you" I can tell she's smiling but then I hear a portal open behind us so I get up turning round to see a portal and then Purple from the other dimension walks through and he says as the portal closes "yo Craig.. what's up" I see Marry run towards him so I stop her saying "Marry calm down.. he's with us not the other fucker calm down" I look at Purple as he crosses his arm and he says "no it's fine Craig.. I understand why your girlfriend ran at me.. since because of the other purple guy here" I smile and I let Marry go as she says "so.. your good and not here to kill us" he shakes his head replying "no.. I don't do that any more I'm not putting my work to evil any more" she calms down and I see Goldie sneak up behind him with Bonnie so Purple reacts and leg sweeps him and takes out a sword and points it at Goldie saying "nice try mate but your going to have to try harder next time to get me" I snicker and Goldie says "Craig mind helping me up" I cross my arms replying "well it depends if Purple lets you up.. let him up Purple" he puts his sword back and helps Goldie up. I see Freddy and the others walk back and they stop then run with their weapons towards Purple so I sigh annoyed and I teleport in front of Purple and I block them saying "guys.. he's with us not with the fucker down there" they put their weapons back and Jason says "oh I forgot about you Purple.. sorry mate" I teleport back to Marry as Purple replies "no it's okay.. beside the others back home got worried since Bonnie said she felt something weird to do with Demon" I smirk and I walk back snickering and then I start laughing making Freddy say "what's so funny" I stop and I look back replying "me Eve.. the Foxy and Bonnie back in Purples dimension know what I'm talking about" I start to laugh again and Eve says "oh that thing she asked me about" I nod as I stop and I see Demon fly back saying " **oh hello Purple.. what brings you here** " as he lands Purple replies "well.. Bonnie said she felt something weird about you" Jack crosses his arms replying " **yeah.. I died but I'm fine now** " Purple stands there stunned and he says "you should explain to the others then.. I spent three days trying to learn to open a portal here" Demon then says " **okay then.. Craig mind coming with us** " I open a portal saying "no.. lets go" I then walk through the portal beside me.

I see the other pizzeria and I see no one here so then Purple says "everyone is home that you helped build" I close the portal as I see Jack walk through so I say "okay then.. lets go and say to them" we then teleport out and we fly over to the tallest building here and as we fly over the city I hear a man saying "hey that's Demon and Craig.. hey guys" I look down to see people looking up waving at us so I wave back and Demon says " **it's good coming here now and again** " I nod agreeing and then as I look back I see the tallest building and I say "should we take the front door.. or should I put on a scary mask and scare them" Demon and Purple nod and Purple replies "use the mask.. this will be so funny.. do you have two more and we can act like we're robbing them" I nod and I teleport us outside their door and I give them sock masks as I wear a wolf mask saying "okay.. Jack you turn back human and Purple.. turn your skin white like us so they don't see it's you" he nods and his head turns white colour and we put the masks after Demon turns human and I pull out my desert eagle saying "okay.. three two one" I then kick them door open pointing the gun and the other two follow me in. I see Freddy, TF, TC, TB and Goldie in the main room so I say "get on the floor now and don't do anything stupid" they get on their knee's and I say to Demon "Jake.. search for the safe.. boss wont be happy if we don't get back without it" Demon nods and then I see Foxy run up to me and he says "get down" I smirk and he tries punching me but I catch his fist and knee cap him saying "stay down dog" he growls and Purple says "Jesus Steve.. I know your strong but putting Foxy on his knee's.. wait about his wife Bonnie" I remember and I look to see her in her legendary form and I say "Bonnie calm down now" she moves but Demon tackles her making Freddy say "wait.. he can stop Foxy's punch and he can sneak without making a noise.. who are you guys" Demon gets up and walks beside us and we start laughing making Foxy say "what's so funny thief's" I close the door and I say "take the masks off boys" then the three of us take our masks off and Purple turns back purple and Demon turns demonic and I say "surprize guys" they look at us and we start laughing and Chica says "really.. did you three really just do that.. it scared the hell out of us" Demon then replies " **that was the point of it.. we wanted to scare you before you knew we were here** " they get up again and I take the time to look about. I see were in the living room with a massive TV screen with a couch and some windows looking over the city and a chess board beside it, I see a lot of doors down a corridor which I'm thinking is the bed rooms and I see Chica is in a chefs hat so I think she was cooking something. I put my gun back and I help Foxy up saying "nice try getting me though Foxy" he smiles looking back and as I look Demon I see him helping Bonnie up and then I hear Jack *Foxy and Bonnie's son* say "mum are you okay" she nods turning back to her purple bunny self replying "yes I'm fine Jack.. it's just these three played a prank on us" I see him look towards us and he says "why. it seems like they hurt dad and you mum" I cross my arms "Jack.. Foxy is a tough bugger he took down three men be him self without any problem so he's fine" Demon nods agreeing and he says " **yeah and your mum is just as strong.. also what's this about you felt something wrong with me Bonnie.. Purple came and nearly gets killed for it** " Purple nods replying "yeah.. them back there thought I was that zombie me" Demon teleports back over to me as Bonnie explains "well.. something just hit me three days ago but I didn't really hit me.. I just a saw a picture of your head off your body and Craig there with guilt in his eyes.. I told the others and Purple spend three days learning to get a portal open" I look at her replying "yeah.. I got Jack killed since because he was going crazy but zombies were coming at us but instead of Jack coming with us I left him out there and he got killed with his head cut off his head" they gasp in shock and Freddy says "then.. why did you have that much guilt.. Bonnie even said she saw you crying looking at him" I nod agreeing and I say "well.. I hurt Facala enough and I didn't understand why he didn't teleport back inside with us.. I would never leave me best friend to a hoard" Demon then says " **yeah um.. I didn't teleport over because that purple bas.. bugger was blocking my powers so I couldn't do anything** " I sigh annoyed at myself and TB says "that's horrible.. wait you can just come back right.. did you" we both stay quite and down reply so TF says "did you or not Demon" I look to Demon as he replies " **yes and no** " I look back to see them confused so I say "he came back to life but stayed hiding.. until he found that bloody chant" I can tell he was looking at me and he replies " **hey that chant saved your life's.. though I did send you into a building but you told me to eat you** " he look at him replying "you looked like one of those things but human with jeans and no shirt" we look back as they stare confused and I say "there was a hidden chant that turn any human int.." I stop as I hear the front door open so we look back to see Fred peeking his head in saying "we have a proble.." he looks at me and Facala so he smiles and looks back saying "sir you don't need to worry.. Demon and Craig are here" then the door opens and I see the mayor and the commander with Fred. the mayor walks in saying "thank goodness you two are here.. our city is under attack again but something bigger than we can handle" I cross my arms replying "were listening.. go on" he smiles and the commander walks in saying "we made war a week ago with another city and me men got word they are going to send tanks and AST's to our city walls" I smirk with Demon and the mayor says "what are you smirking about.. we need your help" Demon then replies " **if everyone here can get to the wall they're going to attack.. i'll show you what I have to show.. wait Craig here** " I look to see him giving me the chant sheet so I read it and I say "so it's those words there I say into my head" he nods and he puts it back making Freddy saying "what was that" I look back to him saying "we'll show you.. lets get to the wall".

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER, AT WEST WALL

we get to the west wall and we look over to see tanks and AST's coming towards us so I say "should um.. this be off" Demon nods taking his shirt off so I do the same making SF say "no time to feel the sun guys.. what are you doing" we jump down and I say into my head "dear master of giants.. I need the powers of giants to help defend my friends" then lighting hits us and I feel my body growing. smoke cover us so me and Demon let a battle cry making the ground shake an then smoke clears and we look down to the others as they look at us in fear and SB says "no way.. you guys can become giants" I nod replying in a deep voice "aye.. Facala used it to save me and the others back home" we look back and as I do I see Facala human so I say "ready" he nods and I see the army towards us stop and then a man yells "ATTACK" then AST's run at us as tanks fire so I block the tank fire making it hit my body and smoke covers us so I run through it without a problem and I kick a tank and it explodes flying through the air. I stand as I hear a man yelling "KILL THE FUCKING GIANTS" I smirk and I see three AST's fly past me and Demon jumps over me and he punches the ground making everyone fall over except us two. Demon gets back up and I see tanks are still active while AST's are dead on the ground but I see a wolf animatronic peak out a tank and he yells "KILL THE ONE BEHIND THE OTHER ONE" I smirk and tanks fire at us we teleport behind them and I kick one tank then I pick up another one and rip into two. I look back to the wall as I drop the broken tank and I see everyone staring stunned so I look to Demon as he says "problem mate.. look" I look where he's looking to see about one hundred helicopters flying towards us so I say "do they really think that much can bring us down" he nods agreeing and I ask him "can you turn demonic like this" he looks at me replying "I don't know.. want me to try" I nod slowly and then he turns demonic and I say "okay then.. i'll let you take them" he smiles and he runs towards the helicopters as I stand back taking the tanks. I pick up a tank and I toss it at helicopter and they both explode making Demon say " **good throw** " I look about to see no more tanks so I help Demon with the 27 helicopter's left so I grab one, take the tail off and I throw it at another helicopter as it fires at Demon and it hits and the helicopter loses control and it explodes as I drop the rest of the copter. I see Demon finish the last copter and I look down to see a guy trying to run away so I grab him and I bring him up to me saying "so little ant.. how are you" me and Demon walk back to the wall as the guy says "please don't kill me.. or eat me" I look at him saying "who said I was going to eat you.. we don't eat human" i put the guy down next to the commander and i hear a sniper go off so i look up the building facing me and i say on top is a sniper so i teleport in-front of it to see it's a women so i grab the gun then the women and i say "what do you think your doing women" i teleport back to Demon as she says "I'm protecting my mayor and commander you monster" i sigh and Demon says " **where did you find her** " i face him replying "she shot my forehead with a spring-field" i look back to her and i put her down and giving her rifle back and i turn back to human with Demon. we turn back to normal and we teleport back up and TC runs up to me saying "that was amazing Craig and Demon.. how did you guys do that" i smile and take my shirt back from her saying "like i said about that chant.. it lets any person turn into a unstoppable giant that can never feel pain like Facala's legendary form but bigger" i put my shirt back on and i look to Demon to see him putting his shirt on too and i hear the mayor saying "so you say any one can do that" i face him replying "don't get any ideas.. it only works for gods or higher.. a normal human's body cant take that much power so it'll just implode" he doesn't say anything else and i hear Foxy saying "what about us animatronics" i look to Demon as he pulls out his pocket and he says " **let me check... blah blah implode... ah here we go** " we listen in as he continues " **it says here that it can but the animatronic female must be carful using it** " i look at it as TB asks "why" i see it so i say "since because a god or animatronic needs to be shirt less and women have.. breasts so if a women becomes a giant they need to.. remove the bra as-well.. that is so wrong" Demon nods agreeing and Bonnie says "does it say why we need to be shirtless guys" Demon says as he folds it again " **the leggings will grow with you but shirts don't because giants have a rule of not having shirts on.. including women giants** " i then hear the mayor saying "well that's just weird then" i shoot my head facing him and i reply "mister mayor.. this chant was made before the master of giants died a painful death and so anyone that wants to become one then they need to follow the rules of it or else you wont become one" he nods slowly and Goldie asks "i even if we do have to take our bra's off... will they be hidden" i look to Demon as i see him gulp and he says " **um.. i.. i don't know Goldie.. i really don't know** " i think about it and i say "let me see the sheet" he un folds it and gives me it so i scan threw it looking to see if i can answer Goldie's question. i then see a little picture of a female giant and it see her breasts but her nipples are showing so i say "okay here we go.. so it will show them but the nipples wont show on you so it's fine" i fold it back up and i give back to Demon but that sniper women grabs it and runs off so i chase her saying "OI.. GET BACK HERE"

 **WILL CRAIG GET THE WOMEN AND THE CHANT BACK OR WILL HE HAVE TO FIGHT TO GET IT BACK.. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.. UNTIL THEN BYE**


	7. FIONA X JAMIE

**HELLO GUYS AND JUST LIKE LAST TIME I'LL JUST LET YOU SEE "FIONA X JAMIE"**

DEMON'S POV, WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME, IN CITY

Me and Craig keep chasing the women with the giant chant and we see her run into a crowd so I fly up saying " **follow her on the ground.. i'll follow from above** " I then get above everyone as Craig runs past so I fly down and land blocking the women and she stops and turns round but I see Craig behind her. I see her reach behind her and I see a pistol so I say " **don't even think about it lass.. give back the chant and we'll leave you alone.. besides even if you try it'll you** " I see people across the street and I hear a man from the crowd say "why is that paper so important to them" I look over to him replying " **that chant can turn a person into a unstoppable giant but only works on gods and animatronics.. if a human tries their body will implode from the power in it** " the thief then she says "i'll take my chances" I then teleport the chant out of her hands and she looks at me saying "hey.. give it back" I toss it to Craig saying " **this is for your safety** " she runs to Craig so he throws it to me and I take it as she says "that's mine give it back assholes" I jump up and I hang onto the side of the building and I replying " **it's mine since I found it first and plus if you try becoming a giant you'll die** " she growls and then she points her pistol at me and shoots but I jump up a bit and I see Craig grabbing her arm then he knee caps her and she falls over saying "let me go ass wipe" I jump back down and I fold the chant up as a women says "is that true you can become a giant Demon" I put it into my pocket replying " **yes it is.. didn't any of you heard a really deep battle cry** " i look over to them as they nod so i continue " **that was me and Craig defending the wall.. then this women shot Craig but when a god turns into a giant they cant feel pain even if they are filled of holes** " i look to Craig as he picks up the women and he puts her over his shoulders saying "lets hand her in.. then lets head home" i nod and we walk down the street towards the police station. we walk into the police station and the man behind it says "hello Craig and Demon.. who's the women with you" Craig then says "she stole something that could of killed her then she tries shooting Demon" the man nods and he says "wait here then.. i'll go get my boss" he then gets up and walks into a room so i say to women " **what were you thinking taking that chant.. we explained what would happen to you** " she doesn't reply and i see the man come back with a man in a police uniform and white hat so he says "hello gentlemen.. so that's the women Jones is talking about" i nod and he says "okay well put her down there and we'll put her away" Craig then puts her down on a chair and we teleport back to the others. i see them back inside their home and TC asks "so did you get her" we nod and Craig replies "she's with the police now.. now we must head home i need to check on my girlfriend" i open a portal saying " **i'll catch up in a second just give me a minute** " he nods and he walks through so i say " **did i tell you who his girlfriend is guys** " they don't reply so i say " **if i did then i'll say again.. it's the Marry back home and you already know about me** " they nod and i look to Marry here to see her remember and she asks "is the me there nice to him" i nod replying " **very welcoming to him.. just like when we first came here** " i think back to that remembering how they reacted when i first came and i snap out as Bonnie says "yeah.. we were scared of you at first but when we saw you and Craig best friends then we calmed down" i smile and i replying " **yeah.. anyway i must head home.. Fiona is properly wondering what's taking her dad waiting** " i then walk through the portal saying " **see you later guys** " i walk throw the portal back home.

i close the portal and i see Marry and Craig hugging with Eve and TB beside them and they look over to me and Eve walks over to me and hugs me so i hug back saying " **I've missed you two baby** " i can tell she's smiling and i hear Fred saying "Demon or Jack" i turn round to see Fred with Jamie so i reply " **yeah boss.. what's wrong** " Eve lets me go as Fred says "um.. can we talk in private please" i nod and i say " **of cause** " i look to Eve saying " **wait here and i'll be back** " she nods and i walk over to Fred and him and Jamie lead me to the control room. we walk throw some tree's and Fred says "okay.. well Jamie wants to ask you something about Fiona" i get down to my knee's saying " **what do you want to say Jamie** " he blushes and i smile saying " **you know what.. no need i already know by the way of your face** " he smiles replying "so.. do you mind if i.. if i ask her out" i shake my head replying " **no i don't mind lad.. come on we'll go find her** " i get back up and i teleport us towards Fiona. i see i teleported us outside a cabin here so i walk in and i listen for Fiona but nothing so i walk in as Jamie says "are you sure she's here" i then hear her saying something i look to them putting a finger on my mouth so they nod and we walk up the stairs quietly. i then start understand and she's singing to herself and it's that song by DAgames, break my mind so i say to Jamie and Fred quietly " **sshh.. she's in there** " they nod and i lean on bedroom door as i hear Fiona singing the part when the little girl is singing so i smile proud and i say to Jamie " **knock on the door and i'll help threw you head okay Jamie** " he nods so i turn me and Fred invisible and Jamie knocks on the door making Fiona stop and she says "who's that" Jamie replies "me Fiona.. Jamie" i hear footsteps towards the door and then the door opens and i see Fiona there wearing his head phones connected to her phone and she continues "oh Jamie.. why are you here" i say into Jamie's head " **stay calm Jamie and talk calmly** " Jamie then gulps replying "i was walking along here when i heard you singing to something" i see her blush and she says "oh god.. i must be a horrible singer then if you came to complain" i see Jamie frown and he says "i think it was great Fiona" she looks at him as he continues "my dad told me that your dad sang in-front of the others and going up to Goldie.. he won i think he said" i smile remembering that and she says "really.. he did" i say into Jamie's head " **your doing great Jamie** " i then see Fiona tear up so Jamie asks "what's wrong" i start to get worried so Fiona says "my dad is always doing something and doesn't do anything fun with me at times" i feel bad now and Jamie says "that is true but he's doing it so he can play with you.. um do you mind if i come in with you" she smiles replying "no.. come in" me and Fred follow Jamie in and Fiona closes the door saying "hang on.. why were you walking past here in the first place" i say into Jamie's head " **just say you wanted sometimes to yourself for a bit** " Jamie sits on the bed replying "i asked my dad if i can walk alone for a bit" Fiona walks up to him saying "okay.. is my dad and Craig back yet" Jamie shakes his head replying "well i don't know Fiona.. I'm getting worried too" i see her tear up so Jamie gets off the bed saying "but it's not all bad right" she looks away from him saying "it is bad.. i want my dad back with me I'm scared without him" i smile and Jamie says "you don't need to be scared just because Demon isn't here.. your a strong girl Fiona i mean stealing from that camp was awesome anyway" she looks back him as tears fall down her check and she says "that doesn't mean anything.. I've seen other kids braver than me and I'm a king of gods" she falls on her knee's saying "that's why my dad must ignore me so much.. he think I'm ready to be a king of gods" Jamie gest down beside her replying "Fiona.. your my friend and you should say that to yourself and i don't want to see my friend crying over because her thoughts" she sobs out and she says "just leave me alone" Jamie shakes his head so Fiona looks at him saying "leave me alone or i'll kick you out" i cross my arms and Jamie stays calm replying "no.. you can kick me out but what will that do.. nothing that's what" she goes wide eyed from that and he continues "i left this world and went to another dimension some how but your dad gave me life again and I'm sure my dad would do the same thing to you" i smile i say into Jamie's head " **nice words Jamie** " Fiona sobs out and puts her head beside Jamie saying "i don't want to die" Jamie looks stunned but he says "if you die then I'm getting your dad to bring you back" she looks up to him and she says "he'll bring me back anyway so why would you" he smiles and replies "because your my friend and i care about my friends" they look at each other and Fiona says "i.. I've never heard you say that" i say into Fred's head " **this is going alright don't you think** " then Fred says into his head so i can hear "yeah.. this is really cute" then Jamie gulps looking forward again and Fiona asks "what's wrong Jamie" he shakes his head replying "nothing.. Just ignore that" she leans her on Jamie's shoulder saying "do mind if i lean on you" he shakes his head replying "no.. go ahead" she closes her eyes then i see Jamie lifting his arm above Fiona but he lowers it back down. he then says "um Fiona" she opens her eyes at him and he looks at her saying "why did you come here.. like to this cabin" she looks down replying "i argued with my mum about how my dad isn't around a lot for me so i ran off before she could finish" i go wide eyed and Jamie says "r.. really" she nods but Jamie smiles replying "but that's a mother and daughter thing to argue at times.. I'm sure everyone would agree to that" she looks up at him saying "well.. thanks for.. joining me i guess" i see him struggling to lift his arm so i say into his head " **it's fine Jamie.. she wont bite** " Jamie then raps his arm round Fiona and that takes her by surprize but she smiles and she says "i like you Jamie" he looks down at her and he looks back up and says into his head "Demon.. dad what do i do now" i reply in his head " **just say how you feel but say i love you yet** " he then looks down at her replying "i like you too". i see Fiona rap her arm round Jamie's side and she says "can i tell you something" he nods replying "yeah.. anything for my friends" she looks up to him saying "I'm going to ask if my dad can age us up" he looks down at her replying "why.. why do you want to be older now" she blushes and i say into Jamie's head " **Jamie.. me and your dad are going to go outside and call for you both.. when i say are you two in there you come out with Fiona okay** " then he says in his head "okay" i then teleport me and Fred outside the cabin and as i turn us visible i say " **okay sir.. call out for Jamie and when i say are you two in there they'll come out** " he nods and he calls out "Jamie.. Jamie where are you Jamie" i then say " **Fiona... baby doll are you here** " i look to the bedroom window saying " **are you two in there** " i look to Fred and then i hear them coming so i say so they can hear " **they must be somewhere else.. lets go check behind here** " then the front door opens so we both look and i see Jamie and Fiona there and she runs to me saying "DAD" i get down on my knee's as she hugs me crying and i hug back saying " **what's wrong baby doll.. oh I've missed you** " she looks up to me replying "i had an argument with mum and i ran here before she could finish" i go wide eyed and i reply " **why.. you and your mum never argue why now.. Jamie do you know** " i look to Jamie put Fiona pushes my head back saying "Jamie doesn't know.. i was in the bedroom while he was somewhere else before you came here" i frown replying " **baby doll you know you shouldn't lie to me.. what happned in there** " she looks away blushing so i stand up looking at Jamie and i say into his head " **good acting Jamie.. good job** " he smiles and then i hear Fiona ask "can you age me and Jamie up" i look down at her surprized and she's looking at me like she really wants to so i reply " **why.. aren't you happy being ten** " she keeps a firm eye on my saying "dad i want to make sure were old enough" i go wide eyed and i look to Fred and Jamie as their wide eyed too so i say into their heads " **she feel's the same way Jamie.. do you want to age up with her** " he nods slowly and he replies in his head "if Fiona is happy then I'm happy too" i smile and i look down to Fiona replying " **okay i get what your getting but.. i already knew** " she looks confused and i continue " **me and Fred were in the bed room while you and Jamie hugged.. now don't get mad but also.. Jamie was right when he said I'm doing all this stuff** " she makes a fist so i say " **but if you want to punch me and show Jamie that your strong enough to be a king of gods then punch me** " she relaxes and she hugs my legs crying and i hear Eve calling out "FIONA.. JACK. ARE YOU HERE" i call back " **we're over here Eve** " i say to Fiona " **okay i'll age you both up if your mum is okay with it** " she looks up replying "dad please don't tell mum" i then hear Eve saying "don't tell me what Fiona" she gulps so i say to her " **we need to chat about this mum** " i look back i turn round as she nods slowly so i lead us away but in sight of them. i then say to my wife " **she wants her and Jamie aged up so they can date** " she crosses her arms replying "she can wait until she grows up.. I'm not letting you age up our child neither our bosses" i nod agreeing and i reply " **but you should of seen what they did in the cabin.. they chat and hugged and me because Jamie wanted to say his feeling to our baby doll** " she looks past me then back saying "and.. that's it nothing about our argument" i frown replying " **she told me about that.. but i understand and agree with me here. you want our doll to be happy right** " she nods unfolding her arms so i take her hands saying " **and she's happy if i age her up with Jamie.. now I'm not forcing my beautiful wife to agree with me but if you don't then it's fine but I'm still ageing them up so she'll be happy** " she smiles replying "okay then.. but not above eight-teen.. she's age up to that her self" i nod and we walk back to them and Fiona asks "so are you going to ground me now" we shake our heads and Eve says "I'm sorry for shouting at you.. i'll let your farther age you up but you two will need to know something" they nod and i say " **okay then.. Jamie come over for a second so i can do this** " he walks over and i continue " **now if i do this then you'll start aging that age which is going to six-teen okay so after that you'll follow me so i can explain something important** " they nod so i put a circle in the dirt around them and then i remember something so after i finish i walk back to Eve saying " **also i just remembered.. ageing you up will also age you out of your.. well you'll be naked after you age up** " they stare wide eyed and i say " **so after i do this just keep your eyes closed and look away from each other and i spawn some stuff for you okay** " they nod and they close their eyes tightly so i start chanting.

Smoke covers Fiona and Jamie so i clear it and i see their naked six-teen bodies and now Fiona has DD breast so i spawn clothes for her and Jamie and i say " **okay Fiona follow your mum inside and Jamie you follow after Fiona is inside** " they both nod keeping their eyes closed and i take Fiona's hand and i walk us into the cabin to get her out of the cold. i open the door to the main bed room and as i close the door, Eve says "okay you can open your eyes now" i look back to see her open her left eye then both of them then she looks down and she gasp saying "did you do this dad" i shake my head replying " **no.. i just aged up your body must of given you that size** " i hear Jamie and Fred walk past and Fiona says "and my voice is deeper than before" we nod agreeing and Eve hands her some a bra saying "here you'll need that of cause for a women" i smile and i lean on the wall and i keep my eye on above Fiona and Fiona says "where's Jamie" i look at her to see her facing me so i reply " **the room beside us i think** " she smiles and she puts a shirt on and then i hear some knock on the door and Craig says from in the hall "Facala.. did you do something out side" i open the door enough to see Craig and i reply " **just wait for me down stairs and i'll explain** " he sighs and walks down so i look back saying " **i'll be right back girls** " they both nod and i teleport down to Craig. he then asks me "what happened i came over to see smoke" i nod replying " **Fiona asked me to age her and Jamie up so they can date** " he gasps while wide eyed and he says "are bullshitting me or telling the truth" i nod replying " **the truth.. didn't you see the circle and some fabric outside** " he nods replying "okay.. okay i'll tell the others" i cross his arms and then he says "wait.. someone must tell them now about.. you know what we learned in high school" i nod replying " **I'm telling them don't worry about it you just tell the others** " he then rushes out so i teleport back up to Fiona. i see her dressed and she has a little rose clip in her hair and she wearing high heels so i say " **be careful with high hells on baby doll** " she nods and she replies "is it all ways this hard to walk like thIISS" she starts to fall so i catch her and i say " **yes it is hard to walk on high hells.. i had to catch your mother when ever she fell with them on** " she giggles with her mum so i put her back onto her feet and i open the door saying " **take them off and your mum will give you something else** " then Fiona takes her shoes off and the three of us walk and then the door beside us opens and Fred looks out saying "wow Fiona.. your different already" i cross my arms and then he walks out followed by Jamie and he has a shirt with a skull and cross bones on and jeans and Eve says "same thing to you Jamie" he smiles and Fiona walks over to him and Fred says "I'm going to see the others" he then walks off leaving us and i rap my arm round Eve's shoulders and she stands beside as Fiona and Jamie look away from each other blushing and Jamie says "so um.. i guess i should thank you for this" i smile and Fiona says "yeah" i then speak in " **okay love birds remember i need to tell you something for your age** " they look at me and Jamie smiles as Fiona says "dad.. don't say that" i smile as Eve giggles and Jamie says "Fiona.. remember your dad wants to say something important" she calms down and Eve says "mind if i stay honey well i already know what your about to talk about so i should" the two of them become confused so i say " **just sit on the bed and i'll explain** ".

 **OKAY SO IF YOUR NOT COMFORABLE OR OLD ENOUGH TO TALK ABOUT STUFF THAT'S OVER 18 SO SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE ME YELLING IN BOLD BUT IF YOUR COMFORTABLE OR OLDER THEN CONTINUE** "

i then teleport us into the bedroom and the both of them sit down on the bed so i sigh saying " **so.. you've gotten to the age when you should know about.. something important** " they listen so i continue " **you need to know about... sex** " they go wide eyed and i continue " **that's when a man and women love each other enough to let the man inside the women** " they nod slowly and i say " **the man has a penis that's in between their legs and the balls attached are were the semen is kept but i'll explain that in a minute** " they nod and Eve says "the women has breasts on the chest called boobs" Fiona then says "but isn't the mothers boobs meant to be bigger than the daughters" Eve then replies "Fiona were the same size you don't need to worry about that" she nods and Eve continues "anyway.. as Demon talked about the penis the women has something else called a vagina and it's the same place" i nod agreeing and Jamie asks "can i ask how baby's are made" i look at him as i turn human again and i reply "well.. that's where the mans semen comes in" they listen in and i continue "a man will start to heat up and then if he start feeling something running through his body and then the semen will come out his penis and if it's in the vagina then that's how baby's are made.. except inside the women there has to be a little egg where one semen goes inside it and that's a baby being born" i see Fiona almost puke but she says "I'm good".

 **YOU DIDNT HAVE TO LOOK FAR DIDNT YOU AND BESIDES I COULDNT TALK FOR TO LONG OTHER WISE I WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG FOR MY STANDARD BUT ENJOY THE REST**

i sigh replying "there really isn't more to explain i wanted to explain that" they get up and Fiona says "so that's we got here" me and Eve nod agreeing and i say "if my parents do what i explained then i would be here neither will you Fiona and i wont of met Eve or maybe the other way round" they both nod agreeing and I see Fiona a bit scared after that so I say "you know what baby doll.. just don't think about and let.." the island starts to shake and the others fall over and Jamie says "what's going on" I turn demonic and I teleport us outside and I see everyone else out here and I say " **what happening out here** " Freddy looks over to me saying "that purple guy came up and took all the humans with him and something exploded on the island" I growl and I see Craig fly onto the land saying "it's no good.. we need to leave before this place lands into the ocean and the city is overflowed with zombies all of kinds" I growl and I open a portal saying " **get in.. we don't have any of choices** " everyone then starts to run through the portal and Eve says before she leaves "make sure you get threw this portal" I nod replying " **just get through to the other side.. i'll be there in a minute after everyone is through** " she smiles and runs through the portal leaving me alone so i take one last look at the island and i run through the portal but something hit's my back then i get kicked and i fly through the portal.

I fly past everyone and i crash into the wall and i close the portal as i land and i hear footsteps towards me and Eve saying "are you okay Jack" i fall down and i hold my back saying " **ugh.. ow that hurt.. bloody hell my back hurts like hell** " i sit up and i see this dimension's Bonnie beside me and TF too and he says "what happened.. we come in to see that portal and them coming through then after that you come flying in and crash into the wall" i rub my head replying " **something slashed me from behind and then it kicked me in** " i put my hands down and i get up as the female Goldie says "that is a deep cut there Demon.. are you sure your okay" i nod and i look to the main door to see the others so i say " **oh yeah.. guys this is our doubles. except Goldie because there's a girl and boy** " they look at each other TF says "where the other Toy Freddy" i frown replying " **he's dead.. remember a cannon ball to his stomach** " he remembers and their Freddy rubs his back and Purple asks "why are you here anyway.. i mean with everyone else" i look over to him replying " **well our city is overrun and our island was brought down.. also Fiona and Jamie are sixteen now** " they smile and Bonnie says "really.. how i mean last time we saw you.. you were still ten" she nods replying "yeah but i ask my dad if we can be aged up because i.." she stops herself making them confused and i into their heads " **she has a crush on Jamie and he's the same** " they smile and i hear Jack saying "mum.. how did Fiona get bigger" i look down to him as he hides behind his mum so i get down replying " **powers a master can do is unlimited but i use them for good** " he smiles so get back up as Fred says "so what are you going to do since you fled you home and it overrun with zombies" i cross my arms replying " **I'm going to spawn a house big enough so we can live in it.. and it might be next to here if you want** " Fred thinks and he says "well.. okay then" i then teleport out beside the pizzeria and i look at the space from the pizzeria to the wall. as i think i hear people saying my name so i turn round to see s crowd of people running towards me so i go wide eyed then they stop so i sigh in relief and a man from the crowd says "Demon.. your back" i nod replying " **i am** " i look back to the space continuing " **and maybe forever if i don't fix my home** " i turn back round to see them shocked and a little girl says "why.. are you moving here" i get down to her level replying " **only for a limited time.. i'll be moving everyone back home when once we get a cure** " i stand back up to see Craig walk out and he walks over saying "you've a crowd don't you Facala" a man turns round to him and he asks "Craig.. can we ask why you call Demon that" i snicker as he stutters and i say " **Craig's been calling me that since high school because he called me Facala one day and now it's a nickname** " they look and i see the mayors car park outside the pizzeria so i say to the crowd " **now** can **i start making this home for me family and friends** " they all move back so i turn round to the space and i take out four poles and put on down beside the side walk and i move across form it as i hear the mayor saying "what's this about Craig" i put the next pole down and i walk down as Craig replies "mister mayor.. nice to see you again" i put the third pole down and i walk across from it as the mayor says "what is Demon doing with those poles". i put the last pole down and teleport across the street and i say " **everyone move back** " then the crowd, the mayor and Craig move back so i lift my right arm and walks start forming and i hear everyone in aw and i reach the roof so i lower my arm and i look at my home for staying here and i hear the mayor saying "oh my.. i looks like a mansion" i cross my arms and i walk to the front door but someone grabs my shoulder so i look to see the mayor holding me and he says "if your going to have a house here then you'll need to power and heat" i smile replying " **i know.. it's already added in the basement so all we need to do is add fuel and were good to live here for a while** " the mayor looks at the house then back to me saying "okay good to hear.. have a good time living here" i smile and he lets me go and walks to his limo. i walk inside and clap turning on the lights and i see two doors beside me and as i walk down there's stairs leading up and a kitchen is behind the stairs. i walk upstairs and i see a two corridors ten rooms on each side and i walk down the right hall and i go to the end and i walk in saying " **this will take a while to call home** ".

TIME SKIP, TNE MINUTES LATER, LIVNG ROOM OF NEW HOME, 3PM

i sit down beside Craig as we relax on our couch and he says "Jeez that took longer than i thought" i nod agreeing and i hear the door open so i look round to see Eve walk past and she says "tired out boys" we nod and i sit my head back saying " **how's everyone else with this place** " i sit my head up to see my wife sit on my lap replying "everyone is getting along fine with the others here.. for the house they love it.. same with me" i smile and she leans into me and Craig says "get a room you two" i look at him replying " **i can say the same thing to you mate** " he smiles saying "you know i was kidding" i nod and i sit my head and he turns on the TV so Eve says "i think we should send Fiona and Jamie to the school here.. they need to learn as you know" i nod agreeing and i reply " **i'll bring them with me to their and we'll see** " she smiles and kisses me check. we watch TV and then i hear the door open and our Marry says "here you guys are" she walks over to Craig and i rap my arm round Eve as she sits beside me and i ask her " **Marry** " she looks at me as she sits beside Craig and i ask " **do you and the others have a way to tell you from each other** " she nods replying "me and the others from our dimension are called the same but the others from here are like TC'2" i look back to the TV replying " **good idea** " i bring my arm back saying " **well I'm going to get Jamie and Fiona into school if i can** " i get up and Craig says "well you'll have to bring our Fred with you" i nod agreeing and i into Fiona's, Jamie's and Fred's heads " **guys.. meet me inside the house** " i then walk out and i walk to main door and i lean on the wall waiting for them. then the three of them come in and Fiona says "yeah dad.. something wrong" i shake my head replying " **me and your want you and Jamie to go to school here so we don't have to learn you** " they nod and Fred says "okay Jamie stay with Demon and he'll get you into school" he nods and i say " **he'll be fine if he's with me and Fiona** " he nods agreeing and i say " **okay you two.. i'll bring us to the school and you can start on Monday as others** ".

We walk outside the city's school and i see a man in a suit outside talking to a police man so i walk towards them as the police men says "i know this is the second time he's come to school with a gun so we.." they stop as i get closer and the police says "ah Demon how are you and who are these two behind you" i smile replying " **he's Jamie my bosses son and she's Fiona.. my daughter** " they both nod and i ask " **so what's this about a kid bringing a gun to school** " the man in the suit then says "well I'm the head teacher and this rich kid thinks he can get away with everything just because his farther is friends with the mayor" i growl replying " **sir.. i don't these two joining a school when a kid can bring a gun** " the police man then says "you can help us if you want.. you can talk to this trouble maker and we can take him in for carrying a illegal gun" i nod replying " **okay then.. and i only came down to get these two into school here** " i look to the head teacher as he replies "they can come in.. beside you saved our city tons of times so i can take them in to learn" i shake his hand replying " **thank you.. now i have a plan to stop this kid** ".

TIME SKIP, MONDAY, 9:00AM, IN ASSEMBLY HALL

i see tons of kids in uniform and i look to my left to see Jamie and Fiona talking to each other beside me and the head teacher say "good morning children and teachers" they all then reply "good morning sir" the head teacher then puts his hands behind him saying "now i want your bes behaviour today because we have mister Demon here with his daughter and his bosses son here" they gasp and talking to each other so i turn demonic as the head continues "now.. Demon and everyone else with him have been through a lot in their home dimension so give these children time to settle in and make them feel like home here" i see a girl that looks like 15 raise her hand and the head says "yes Chloe" she lowers her hand saying "can i ask mister Demon a question sir" i jump down from the stage replying " **go ahead** " she then asks "i heard that you took on a army of a million and came back in one piece is that true" i smile replying " **to the very last letter it's true Chloe.. not a single bullet hit me and all i used was a plastic spoon** " they stare in aw and a boy says "i can do better" i look to a boy in the back with his arm round the back his chair and he had black hair, white skin, looks like he 16, and he has green eyes. i reply " **I'm sorry lad.. did i hear you right you can do better than me** " he nods standing up and the head says "Andrew sit back down on your chair" he doesn't but he says "make me" i smirk and force him down saying " **done.. now listen or do i have to make you do that too** " the room fills with laughter and i see Andrew reach behind him so i react and stop time, teleport behind him and i see his pistol so i take it and i hide it behind me while continuing time and Andrew shoots up pointing nothing at me and he says "what the..." i show his gun saying " **missing this Andrew** " everyone looks at him as he walks down saying "give it back asshole" i hold the gun in two hands and i snap it into two. i then give Andrew them back saying " **here.. you wanted it back but didn't say how** " i move back as he looks at his gun snapped in two and then the children look at me a boy says "how can you stay calm at these times.. even the head teacher was scared of him" i smile replying " **i don't have emotions at times and it's also because he's nothing but a rich kids trying to act tough** " he looks up at me in anger so i say " **oh did i hurt poor wee Andrew's feeling by breaking his gun.. oh boo hoo** " i hear snickering so i continue " **i lived and saw my parents get taken away from me and you don't see me complaining anymore** " the rest stare in shock and Andrew says "i don't care about your parents.. they're idiots and I'm smarter than all of this combined" i sigh annoyed so i say " **okay then lets see how smart you are.. how did the chicken cross the road** " he smirks replying "see your an idiot.. it's to get the egg" i smirk and i yell at him " **WRONG** " everyone jumps a little and i continue " **it didn't cross the bloody thing it's a trick question.. anyone could come up with a reason why it crossed the road.. idiot** " then everyone starts laughing and then he pulls out a knife from his sock and lunges at me but i turn legendary as he stabs me and then knife ends in his arm and he screams in pain and falls over. i turn back to demonic as a girl says "what the.. how did you.. what" i then reply " **no one can hurt me in my legendary form.. if they hurt then they get hurt for trying and Andrew here got himself stabbed** " i take the knife out and i heal his wound saying " **I'm only doing this to see if you learned something there.. did you or not** " he looks at me replying "you wont get away with this.. my." i stop by say " **you dad is friends with the mayor yeah yeah.. I've heard this before and i don't care he can try but you cant do nothing on me** " he stands in shock and a teacher says "wow.. first time someone's stopped Andrew from that" i smirk and i toss his knife back saying " **here.. show me and your class mates if your strong enough to take me one in a fight** " he then take his knife and he lunges at me so i move behind him and i take the knife and i then elbo his back making him fall onto his stomach in pain. i look about to see everyone looking down at Andrew so i say " **sorry for that head teacher you can continue** " he snaps out of it and says "oh right.. now children as Demon has shown you.. never be feared of Andrew or his family.. which reminds me that his daughter his joining us as well for her friend here" they all sit back down and i see police walk in and the same officer looks at me smiling and he walks towards me saying "we can all ways count of you Demon.. my men will take him in and charge him for attempted murder to our hero" i smile replying " **well it's be hard to kill me since i can just come back** " an other police officer walks over and he picks up Andrew making him say "let me go.. i can get you sacked for this" the officer then says looking at him "save it for the judge Andrew.. your coming with us so we can chat" they then take him away so i cross my arms and i hear Andrew saying "i'll get you Demon if it's the last thing i'll do" i smirk replying " **we'll see how well you do with that mate.. have a great time** " then the head teacher says "and so after today Fiona and Jamie will join us tomorrow so you can chat after this since I'm letting you miss your first class to chat to Demon Fiona or Jamie" then the bell goes and teachers walk out with the head teacher and the children walk towards us holding their bags. i listen to boy as he asks "how did you and Craig meet" i reply smiling " **me him and others went to a club for the school and that's how we met** " then a girl says "how did you become a god Demon" i smile replying " **i was in collage with Eve and Craig when it happened and me and Craig became kings together** " i sit down on the stage as a boy asks "is there any more higher ups after master of kings of gods" i shake my head and a boy asks quietly "do you think Jamie and Fiona love each other" i look over to them and i look back replying quietly " **they do.. i noticed when Fiona first saw Jamie** " they all smile and i hear Fiona yelling "WHAT" i look up at her saying " **everything okay Fiona** " she shakes her head replying "what do you mean by that" i get up and walk over as a boy says "i was just asking you don't have to answer" i get over to him replying " **what's going on here.. your not doing anything with me daughter** " he looks up at me shaking his head and he replies "no sir.. i just asked her if she liked Jamie" i lean down replying quietly " **she does but don't ask her about it.. she doesn't like saying she does in public though** " he nods hearing that and he says "sorry i didn't know" i lean back up as the bell goes and i say " **okay you all get to class now.. nice talking to you all** " they walk out waving and we head home.

 **ONE THING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.. LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I'LL YOU IN THE NEXT ONE BYE**


	8. SCHOOL DAY, FEMALE GIANTS

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND BEFORE I START I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK ON THE 18TH SO THINGS MIGHT BE SLOWER BUT I WILL TRY AND GET THESE CHAPTERS UP BUT ANYWAY HERE'S "SCHOOL DAY, FEMALE GIANTS"**

DEMON'S POV, TUESDAY, 12:05 PM, THE STREETS

I walk down the streets from the school because I wanted a little walk away from the house and I hear the bell go but I keep walking and I hear kids walking out for lunch. I see some police men driving by and they stop be me saying "hey Demon" I look at them and I reply "yeah.. how are you all" they nod and the other man says "everything is good at the station but we were on the way to your hose to warn you all" I frown asking "why.. let me guess Andrew" they nod and the driver replies "yeah.. he kept saying how he would get someone to kill you and everyone else that came" I pull a angry look asking "did he say how he would kill my family" they shake their heads so I sigh and the driver says "he did say that he would start with either Fiona or Jamie then to others" I growl and I look at the school trying to see Andrew and all I see is children and some adults walking about. I look back to the officers asking "is Andrew still with you" they nod and as I look at the school I see three boys rush out in hurry and I see one of them has been punched so that's made me confused and that one trips and holds his leg in pain so I walk over to them and one of them looks at me then back to his friend "dude get up.. Demon's coming come on" I get over to them and one of them says "um.. hi D.. Demon" I cross my arms asking "what has your friend on the ground done to get punched and his leg to be in pain" the other friend helps him up but they don't reply so I look into the friend in pain eye's and I see them around Fiona but then he gets punched and he looks to see Jamie by Fiona. I look back saying "uh.. so you what were you doing around my Fiona.. it's no wonder Jamie came to help her" they stare and I say "you cant hide your secrets from a master that can see into your head" they look at me with guilt so I say "don't do that again or it's Fiona you'll have to worry about next time" they nod and they walk off so sigh walking back across the street and I walk down it. I hear roar and it wasn't Flame and then ground begins to shake and I see people falling over and I fly up and I hear a man saying "what the hell is going on" I look about and I see Fiona and Jamie rush out the school so I fly over to them and she says "dad what's going on" I land next to them replying "listen I don't know but I'm going to find out so stay out of trouble" they nod and I look at Jamie saying "also the three boys that got around Fiona and the one you punched I met and they said their sorry" they smile and I fly up turning round and I look about. I go wide eyed as I see a female giant and I say to myself "a female giant.. who can that be" I cant see her face as her blond hair blocks it and I see she's messing things up. I then see Craig as a giant run past me letting a battle cry so I fly back down to see Marry and TC'2 beside Fiona and Jamie. Marry then says "did you see who that female giant is" I shake my head replying "her hair is blocking her face so I couldn't tell who it is" I look back to see Craig and the giant in a hand lock so I look back to them saying "are you four okay though" they nod and I hear someone getting hurt so I look back to see Craig getting bitch slapped so I say "stay here.. I'm helping Craig" they nod and I start running and I start turning into a giant. I turn into a giant and I grab the female giant and as I tackle her I teleport us outside the wall and I get up and I say to her "who are you female giant" she stands up and I see half her face and I see green eyes and she isn't animatronic so she must be a god or something. she then tries punching me but I block and I say "I'm not going to hurt a women so just give up" I see her smirk and she replies "the more fun for me then" she then sweep kicks me but I stay put and I say "okay you asked for it then" I then throw a punch but she stops me so she punches me and we end up in a hand lock. we fight for a bit and then I see her weaken so I smirk saying "you should give up before you weaken back to normal" she growls and then she kicks my stomach sending me back a bit and I look at her as she holds something and then smoke covers her so I try grab her but I miss so I blow air moving the smoke away I see the giant is gone so I look down to not see anyone so I become confused but I hear Fiona saying "dad.. did you get here" I walk over to the wall replying "she just disappeared" they gasp and then I see TB, Eve and Craig run over to us and Eve says "Jack.. are you okay" I nod replying "aye I'm fine.. I'm just thinking how she disappeared like that" I turn back to human and I teleport up to the wall with the others as Craig says "did you see her green eyes Facala" I nod putting my shirt back on and I reply "that doesn't really help but it does a little" I cross my arms and I see TB holding something like the giant was holding so I ask her "what's TB" she looks at me replying "um.. a.." Eve rubs her back saying "she saw the giant just above her and she freaked out so she's a bit shaken up" I see her shaking a little and she drops the thing and it's a necklace and I hear Fiona saying "me and Jamie will head back to school.. see after school dad" I nod and they both run off back to the school leaving us four.

We get back to our home and I get in saying "if you need me i'll be getting something to eat" I then walk towards the kitchen and I hear Chica arguing with someone so I walk in to see Chia arguing with TC and I see TC ready to hit her so I say "OI" they look at me as I close the door saying "what's going on in here ladies" TC then points to Chica replying "she's blaming me that I'm that female giant that attacked" Chica then says "that's because you are.. I've seen you leg sweep like that" I slam my fist on the table saying "hey" they stop and I continue "two things on the giant one she has green eyes and TC has blue.. two anyone can leg sweep like that" Chica frowns in defeat and I say as TC opens her beak "and don't push this any further TC" she frowns too and I walk over to some apples as Chica asks "do have an clue who she is" I take an apple and I wash it replying "all I know is that she has green eyes and she can fight really good" I dry my hands and I bite into the apple as TC asks "so that's all we have then" I nod and I say swallowing "yep.. and she was holding something before she disappeared in the smoke.. she must of turned back to normal" I continue eating the apple as Chica says "okay.. and sorry TC" I smile walking out. I walk into the living room to see Eve by herself reading a book so I walk over to her saying "enjoying your book" she nods replying "it's good.. brings me down" I sit down beside her saying "well I'm glad your relaxed" I rap my arm round her and she closes the book asking "how well do you think Fiona and Jamie are doing" I see her put her book down on the table so I reply "I don't know.. I know they like it there" she sits back and puts her hand on my chest while leaning on me and she replies "that's good then" I smile and I hear Fred saying the hall "Craig.. come here for a second" I turn on the TV and I turn it over to the news to see a female news reporter behind a desk and she says "and back to our main news.. a female giant appeared and our hero's Craig and Demon fought but none of them have come to say who the masked giant is and now over to Joel outside our hero's home" it then turns over and I see a reporter outside our house so I get up as he says "thank you Susan.. anyway I'm outside their home beside the famous Freddy Fazbears pizzeria and our hero Craig is here with me so Craig.. do you or Demon know who this giant is" he crosses his arms replying "we don't know who she is and all we know is she has green eyes and knows how to fight because she put both of us in a arm lock" I look to Eve saying "I'll be right back after I say something" she nods and I teleport to Craig demonic making them jump a little and the reporter says "oh Demon.. can we have your side to this story" I nod replying " **like Craig said she knows how to fight and has green eyes.. also I saw something in her hand before she disappeared in that smoke** " he then asks "did you happen to see this thing she held" I shake my head replying " **no.. but intend to find her and if see doesn't then we'll lure her out** " he then turns to the camera and Craig faces me saying quietly "how are we going to do that.. also Mike and the other two nearly have a cure" I smile replying quietly " **okay good.. hang on do you hear that** " I hear thumbing behind me so I turn round to see that female giant again so I look to the reporter " **get out of here** " I then face the giant taking and I rip my shirt off and I turn into giant while demonic. I hear the reporter saying "and here we have Demon about to fight the female giant that came out of nowhere" I jump over the wall tackling the giant and as I get up she says "oh so your ready then" I move back as she gest up.

FIONA'S POV, AT THE SCHOOLo

I walk with Jamie beside and we head to English but the ground shakes and a girl says "what's going on" I look to Jamie as he gets up and I get up after him as a girl see's me and she asks me "Fiona right.. your Demon's daughter" I nod and she says "Isabel" I nod and I say "nice to meet you but what's going on" she shakes her head and I hear my dad letting out a battle cry as a giant so me and Jamie face each other and he says "that doesn't sound good Fiona" I nod agreeing and Isabel says "was that Demon yelling that" I look back nodding and I see some boys come over and one of them says "what is your dad doing Fiona" I shrug my shoulders and I look out the window as I see that female giant run past and then my dad runs past demonic so I fall back saying "it's that female giant again.. they both just ran past" I get up with help from Jamie and the same boy says "I want to see this go down" then we all run outside and we follow my dad and I see some police drive by heading towards my dad and the female giant so Jamie says "lets go and see this" we nod and we run down the street following the police. we stop and I go wide eyed as I see my dad fighting the female giant and the police blocking us and I cover my mouth in fear and a one of the boys says "dear god.. who is that anyway" I see them hit each other and i see something in the female giants hand so i try looking closer but i cant see it but then my dad gets kicked he flies into a building so i yell "DAD" i try run to him but Jamie holds me back saying "Fiona calm down" i calm down as i see my dad get up and pick up the giant saying " **go to hell** " i she her smirk so i become worried and then she gets down and knee caps him so i break from Jamie's grip and i fly up to the female giant and i fly up to it's face saying "leave my dad alone" i then grab onto her hair and i lean over it's eyes and i pull out my dagger and i stab her eye making her scream in pain trying to grab me but i keep it in her eye. she moves her head about but i hang on as she says "get her off me" i look to my dad as he says " **Fiona.. jump** " i nod and i pull my dagger out and i jump backwards and my dad tackles her over the building and over the wall. i float and i fly back over to the others and as i land a boy says "Fiona that was awesome.. that was really brave doing that" i smile and Isabel asks "wait.. the female giant looks human right" we nod and she continues "then why is you dagger covered in oil" i look to see she's right.. it has oil on it and a boy asks "Fiona.. who are the only people that can become a giant like that" i look at him replying "only gods and animatronics.. but none of us animatronics read the chant" then they go wide eyed except Jamie and the same boy says "your a animatronic" i nod and i reply "well half animatronic and half human.. my mum is full animatronic but before she was human but now she's an animatronic" their eyes go back to normal and i see TC and Cathy running towards us and TC says "Fiona.. Jamie are you two okay" we nod and Cathy says "good.. where's Demon" i point over to building replying "i stabbed that female giant in her eye and dad tackle her over that building" they gasp and Jamie says "also.. that thing is a animatronic" they look at us so i show them the oiled dagger and TC says "why is their oil on a human giant" i shake my head and Isabel says "so your Toy Chica and Cathy that came with Fiona and Jamie here" they both nod agreeing and i hear someone teleport so i look to see my dad back and i fly up to him to him saying "Dad" i fly up and i float in-front of him asking "did she get away again" he nods replying " **aye.. that was brave of you though Fiona.. good job** " i smile and he turns back to human so i fly back down as Jamie and the others run over. i land beside Jamie and a boy says "Demon.. you are epic" another boy says "i see how Fiona got the idea to fight like that" we smile and Isabel says "um.. aren't you going to get cold without your shirt on" he shakes his head replying " **i don't feel the cold.. and plus i ripped it off** " i then show my dad the dagger saying "she must be a animatronic dad.. that's oil from her eye" he takes it and he says " **that's weird.. TC. Cathy where's everyone else** " i look to TC as she replies "everyone is in the pizzeria or house except TB.. she's gone somewhere and we cant find her" i look back to my dad as he says " **okay.. you kids head back to school and we'll take it from here** " we nod slowly and we run back to the school and as we do one of the boys says "hey Fiona" i face him as he replies "I'm Josh.. my friend is Brad" i smile and i look back to the school.

TIME SKIP, 3:30 PM OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Me and Jamie walk out the school and we walk back home so i say to him "how was your day Jamie" he replies "alright.. what about you Fiona" i smile replying "same.. we did make a few friends today" he nods agreeing and i see others walk past heading home. i say to Jamie "hey Jamie" we face each other and i continue "do you think that female Giant is TB" he frowns replying "the much i hate saying this but i think she is because she was missing when the giant attacked us" i nod agreeing and we look back to see the house so i nudge him saying "last one to the house has to do both our homework" i then run off with him behind me and i get close the house when i hear Jamie saying "hey wait up" i smirk and i reach the house and i run in and then Jamie comes in and i say "i was only kidding Jamie.. you do your and i'll do mine" he smiles replying "okay then" I then walk up stairs and I walk down the left corridor and I walk down two doors until I get to mine. I walk into my room closing the door behind me and I sit back bag down beside my bed, I then open my bag and I take out two books one is maths and the other is the questions on it. I sit down on my desk and I open them both up and I flick threw the pages until I get to page 4 and as I do I hear the door open so I look to see my mum Eve and she asks "how was your day sweaty" I replying "it was good mum.. I never knew the people here are so nice.. well some of them" she nods walking in saying "yeah.. remember when we came here to get your farther and Craig we met the others" I nod agreeing and she says "well Jack has known these people for years.. well SF and SB and Bonnie'2" I become confused so I ask "how mum.. he never told me anything about that" she sits on my bed so I turn my chair facing her as she replies "well.. while you were still inside me he went and exploders for a bit and when he came home he said he met Bonnie'2, SB and SF and FB" I nod along and I ask her "speaking of FB.. do any of us know how he's feeling" she nods replying "yes.. FB is still with the mayor and he's doing fine so nothing to worry about" I sigh in relief. she then continues "anyway.. he said that Bonnie'2 was only eleven at the time and when he met them they freaked out a little but after he described who and where he came from they became friends" I smile and she frowns a little as she continues "but after the years when Demon didn't come back here Bonnie'2 forgot how he was while SB SF and FB still knew him" she then gets up saying "anyway i'll let you finish your homework.. see you in a while" I nod and she walks out closing the door so I turn back round and I start my homework

TIME SKIP AGAIN, FIVE MINUTES LATER

I lay on my bed thinking about my home dimension but then the door opens so I look to see Bonnie'2 there and she smiles saying "hey Fiona" I sit up replying "hey Bonnie.. how was it at the pizzeria I saw a lot of kids in their" she nods replying "yeah there was over a hundred children in their but we're closed now" she sits down at the end of my bed saying "and I heard you and Jamie went to school today" I nod replying "yeah.. I finished my homework about two minutes ago" she smiles saying "well that's good.. I've never been to school so you enjoy yourself there" I smile and I then crawl into a ball asking "Bonnie" she looks at me so I continue "mum came in before I started my homework and talked about how dad came here to see you SB SF and FB" she nods replying "yes that's true.. I was eleven when he came" she looks like she's going to tell a story so I listen as she continues "the four of us looked about Fred bear's family diner and I checked backstage when the little stairs broke and my leg got stuck" she frowns saying "it really hurt and when SB and SF came down and saw they didn't know what to do and when the boss and FB came the boss said that if I was moved then stone will fall on me" I gasp but she looks at me smiling and continues "but I get teleported out and I stand next to SF making us all confused and that's when we saw your farther in his demonic form which freaked us out and the boss shot at him and Demon went down making us think he died" I move closer moving out of my ball and she continues "after that we got out to see him standing on the stage without a hole in him so he FB tried to punch him but Demon moved out the way and froze him in place making me scared that he would do that to me.. after he froze the boss and SB Demon looked over to us and SB was saying "HURT HER AND I'LL KILL YOU".. he didn't" I sit beside her as she continues "what happened was SB got froze and told me to run but I couldn't because of my leg but then it felt better and your farther says "leave if you want I wont force you Bonnie" we all gasp as he knew my name and he continued "I know all your names and secrets" that was when I saw he wasn't a threat so he unfroze the others as two men came in pointing guns at him and one of them said "either get on the floor and we wont kill you" all your farther did was stood their but he teleported behind them taking their guns and told me to look away" she stops so I ask "did you Bonnie" she nods continuing "I hid my face in SB as I heard those guns go off and as I looked back the two men were dead while Demon held their guns and when I saw them fall I freaked out as FB said why he killed them.. all your farther did was drop the guns and replied "if I didn't.. all of you would be dead including Bonnie" me.. that was when we saw him as a hero to us" I become wide eyed hearing that so I reply "so my dad save your lives before and didn't tell anyone" she nods replying "and about five years ago I met him again but I could remember him after he died and we went to meet to FB and SB.. you remember that right.. Craig left and came back with you and Eve" I nod agreeing and she says "yeah.. good times back then I just belief your six-teen now with Jamie" I nod replying "well I did ask dad if he could so that.. hang on" I get up and I close the door then I walk to Bonnie'2 saying "I wanted to age up so me and Jamie could go out" she stands up replying "you mean like on a date" I nod and she hugs me saying "that's great Fiona.. did your farther or mother tell you about.. well" she breaks the hug as I reply "yes he told us both about that" she sighs but then she asks "how did you know what I was going to ask" I smile placing my hands on my hips replying "I'm a king of gods Bonnie.. I could see in your eyes" she smiles saying "I'm a king of gods too.. but a legend" I remember replying "good point" we laugh and I hear the door open so I look to see Jamie and Bonnie says "well I'm going.. I need to check on my Foxy see you later Fiona" she walks out past Jamie leaving us and Jamie says "um" I hold my arm blushing a little and I say "so.. what are doing in my room again" he look at him as he says "oh that.. I came to see how your doing and.. are you blushing" I react back "no.. your seeing things" he crosses his arms replying "then why is half you checks blushing red" I stutter with a comeback so I give saying "okay I am" I sit back down on my bed saying "Jamie" I look to him as he leans on the wall and he replies "yeah Fiona" I look back down saying "be honest answering this please.. have you ever thought of what's going on back home" I wait for an answer so I look to see him replying "once but I learned something after that" I lay back on my bed saying "and what's that" I hear him walking towards me as he replies "that if I think of bad things then it'll stick with me forever" I look to see him at my desk so I reply "how did you come round with that then Jamie" he looks over to me smiling and he says "because after I finished your dad came in to see me as I thinking about back home.. he explained some things to me and I understood what he meant" I think about Jamie and how he understood it but he says "Fiona" I look to him as he wipes beside his mouth so I do that and I look at my hand to see I was drooling. I then hide my face after seeing I was drooling and I say "oh god.. I'm sorry Jamie" I feel him touch my shoulder taking me by surprize and he replies "you don't need to say sorry for anything Fiona" I look back to see him beside me but I look away again saying "but I was drooling thinking about.. about you" I wait for him to yell at me but there's just a silence so I look back to see him replying "I've done the same" I go wide eyed asking "but.. I never seen you drool over me" he nods replying "I did before your dad talked about sex" I blush from that thought and he says "sorry.. was that the wrong time" is shake my head replying "no no no.. it was just surprizing" I lay back and I see Jamie's hand beside me so I say in my head "should I or not" then he says "remember when we were talking to the other kids before we started school and that kid asked if you liked me" I nod and he continues "a girl asked me the same thing before you did and.. I said I did" I put my hand on his and he looks down at me as I say "when we were in that cabin and I leaning on you.. I was going to say that I liked you.." I stop my self as I blush more and Jamie opens his mouth but I say "I liked you more than a friend.. I.. I" I tear up and I use my powers to lock the door and I struggle "I.. I.. I cant say" I hide my face saying "I cant say so you'll think I'm a freak now" then Jamie says "Fiona.. your still holding my hand so I know where your going with this" I look back to see I am still holding his hand and I close my eyes tearing up and I let his hand go but I could Jamie was still there so I say "just leave me alo.." he says cutting me off "your going to say I love you" I open my eyes as I hear him and I sit up asking "how did yo.." is top my self as he smiles replying "I love you too Fiona" I hug him as I begin the cry in joy and I say into him "I love you Jamie.. I wanted to say but I couldn't say because I was scared on you would react" I sob on him and I hear the door nob turn and then someone knocks and I hear TC saying "Fiona.. is Jamie in there with you" Jamie then replies "yeah.. were just talking TC" I hear her walk away so I move back from Jamie and I say "I love you Jamie" I blush like crazy and I feel my face burning and Jamie says "me too Fiona" then we end up making out taking me surprize but I relax as we explore our mouths. we stop and as we break away I look in his eyes and I tear up and I hug him saying "now I really love you" he hugs back and I un lock the door I hear someone walking by and we break as Jamie says "lets keep this a secret for a while" I nod wiping tears off and he gets up and I sit back on my bed as he walks out and I think to myself "did we make out there" I smile from the thought and I close my eyes and all I can see is Jamie and me making out. I open my eyes as I hear the door open and I look to see Eve and Bonnie'2 at my door and Eve says "Fiona.. dinners ready" I get up looking up at the clock to see it's 6:03 pm so I look back to my mum and best friend and she asks "where you crying Fiona" I wipe my eyes replying "no why" she looks at me not taken in and Eve says "did something between you and Jamie in there.. Jamie" I walk out to see Jamie walk towards us replying "yeah.. something wrong" they both look to him and Bonnie looks to me then to him saying "but you.. now your.. agh my head my head hurts" I giggle and Eve says "just don't think about it.. come on both Chica's have made dinner for us and have any of you seen the dinning room" we shake our heads and she leads up downstairs. we walk into a massive room that has a huge table to have us all here and I look about stunned not paying attention to everyone else but I look back as Female Goldie says "um earth to Fiona" I see some of the others snicker of giggle then both Chica's walk in and Chica says "so much better having the stuff we need to make food" I see her carrying pizza boxes and Chica'2 says "and because of that we made everyone pizza" I smile and I see Craig face palm making Marry saying "what Craig" he leans back replying "from all the animations I've watched about you guys Chica is always about Pizza and nothing else" I giggle as both Chica look stunned and I look about and I don't see my dad so I ask "where's dad" then Jason replies "don't know he left five minutes ago to find something" I then see him back and I see him still shirt less so I say "dad if your going to be about then please a shirt back on" he smiles and Cathy asks "anyway what did you go to find.. and did you get it" he sits down replying " **I just went looking about.. and I would put a shirt on but I couldn't be bothered** " his mum then replies "Jack go put a shirt on or your grounded" then Craig is going crazy like "oh my god.. getting by your mum.. OOHHH" we laugh and dad teleports away and comes back human and wearing a black tank top. I sit down across from TB'2 as Bonnie asks "hang on.. where's TB she's been missing for ages now" I look to dad as he replies "yeah.. I've got a feeling that female giant is her since she's not here" I get my pizza and Foxy says "lets not think about this laddie's.. lets just enjoy the pizza the chicken's made" I smile and I start eating my pizza.

I finish so I say "i'll be in my room for the rest of the night.. night guys" I get up and I walk out and up the stairs heading to my room but I hear TC saying "Fiona wait" I stop and I turn round to see her walk up and she says "Fiona.. what was Jamie.." I cut her off saying "we were just talking nothing else TC" she opens her mouth so I say "nothing else.. he came to see if I was done with my homework and we ended up talking the entire time" I walk to my room and TC says "was there something else apart from talking" I stop and I turn round replying "why would you say that.. were just friends" she puts her hands on her hips saying "I've seen the look you give each other" I cross my arms replying "we are friends.. isn't it clear to you.. good night TC" I then walk into my room and I lock the door behind me. I chance into my blue pyjama's and I lay under my covers thinking "today has been fun" I close my eyes and rest my body ready to sleep but I hear someone arguing in the hall so I get out and I unlock my door. I peek out to see Jamie arguing with TC and Bonnie'2 and I see him saying ".. and I'm sure Fiona would of said the same thing we only talked" I keep hidden as Bonnie'2 says "something went down.. I saw some tears on her so something happened from just chatting" he crosses his arms not replying making TC says "see he didn't reply something else happened" I say into his head "Jamie.. just say something please I don't want them finding out" I see Jamie then replying "look.. we chatted for a while and she cried a little because I said something but I said I'm sorry and we left it from there" I smile and I see the two give up and walk down stairs. he walks down to his room so I say into his head "night Jamie" she looks down to me smiling so I move back into my room and I lock the door again and I walk back to my bed to sleep.

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL GUYS AND NOW SINCE EVERYONE IS ABOUT TO SLEEP I NEED TO SLEEP ASWELL SINCE IT'S HALF PAST NINE SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **now I can go to sleep**


	9. PEACFUL DAY?

**HELLO GUYS AND I HAD A GOOD SLEEP AND I'M READY FOR THIS SO HERE'S "A PEACFUL DAY?"**

DEMON'S POV, FLYING OVER TO THE CITY, TUESDAY, 10:00 AM

I fly over the city to relax so I keep flying as I pass over the school so I start to think "wonder how baby doll and Jamie are doing" I smile so I speed up past but then I see the purple fox ahead so I fly over to it. I get close enough to see Jack, Bonnie'2, Foxy'2, Craig and Eve on it so I fly over and Craig looks over saying "look what the wind brought in" I smile landing beside them. I then reply " **so what brings you out here** " I look to Bonnie'2 as she replies "we wanted away for a bit.. why are you out here" I lean on the mast replying " **just taking a relaxing fly around the city.. I needed something to relax for a bit** " I see Eve walk over to me and Foxy'2 say's "I think everyone need's to relax lad" I nod agreeing and Craig says "well i'll be flying back to the house.. see ye latter shit lords" I laugh as he flies off back to the pizzeria. I sit back leaning my head on the mast and my wife sits beside me as Jack says "mum dad... how did you meet Demon and Craig" I smile and his farther replies "well it was Craig that came first.. he came through the roof drunk.." I cut him off saying " **don't worry Jack.. Craig does that for a laugh** " I hear Bonnie'2 then saying "then.. was two days after that anyway.. Demon came and we all freaked out because he was demonic" I get up and I walk over to them as she continues "turned out they were friends and it took a while to believe him but we became friends" I nod agreeing and Jack asks "but how did you becomes gods" I then reply " **your mum had a powerful weapon in her so when I removed it see became a king of gods and a legend so if you were confused why she can become that form that's why** " he nods along and so I continue " **and I don't know how your farther became a god but all I know is he's a god with Goldie.. our Goldie is a king of gods** " he smiles nodding along and Foxy'2 says walking past "i'll set course back the cove" I look over board as we start moving back above the city. I think about home so I say into my head " **maybe I should head back and see what's happened since we left** " I see Eve lean beside me as Ed replies back in my head "your an idiot doing that.. but you are kind of a dare devil" I smile replying to him " **same to you Ed** " I then look to Eve saying " **i'll go back to our home and try find something to help this problem** " she faces me worried replying "no.. you know I don't want you doing that" I take her hands saying " **Eve.. you know I do that kind of stuff so you don't have to worry okay.. i'll head over then back as fast as I can I promise** " she looks down then back replying "five minutes.. be back before five minutes please" I kiss her and I fly up saying " **just give me two** " she smiles so I fly off out the wall. I open a portal and I run threw back to my home dimension to see the pizzeria hasn't been touched so I sigh in relief. I fly out invisible as I see giant zombie's, runners and all the others zombie's all over the place and then I see the purple guy talking to the zombie's "if we don't find those bastards and if someone does and kills them then i'll turn him into a giant god.. get to it fuckers" I then see zombie's walk/run off all over the place so I smirk to myself and I say in my head to Ed " **dumb bastards.. they'll never find us** " I fly ahead and I look about for a lone zombie. I see one below me so i fly down and I follow him as he walks into a ally so I come down behind him and I cut his head and as he drops I move his body away from sight. I take his head and place it beside him and I cut his arm off making blood go over and I take a empty bottle and fill it with the blood and as I put it away I hear zombie groans so I fly up still invisible and as I look down I see zombie's walk down the ally but I fly away not see what happens. I get away from the city so I open a portal turning visible and I run through back to others. I close it again after I see I'm outside the wall so I fly back over and i look at my watch to see i was only gone for a minute. i look back to see the purple fox so i fly back over that to see Eve waiting for me and she says me so she smiles. i land beside her and i say " **never mind the two.. should of given me half a minute** " she giggles replying "you're always trying to impress me don't you" i smile saying " **well that's why you love me isn't it** " she replies "i just love you" i smile and i lift her up in my arms and she hangs onto my neck as i carry her up beside Foxy'2, Bonnie'2 and Jack. they see me and Foxy say's "back te carrying ye wife is it" i nod and Bonnie says "well it's cute Foxy and plus.. you do that as-well" he smiles replying "true.. here Jack take a spin" his so then rushes towards the wheel and he takes it saying "thanks dad" i smirk making Eve say "what's so funny" i then drop my arms making her scream and she brings me down with her and we laugh while Foxy asks "why are ye on the floor" Eve then replies punching me "this jerk drops me so i brought him down with me" i see the others smiling and Foxy says "well might want to get up.. were back" i get up and i help my wife up as the ship stops. we get off and i hear children inside the pizzeria so i say " **you two should head back to work** " then the three of them walk in from the back door and before it closes i see a girl hugging Foxy and she looks over to me. me and Eve walk round and Eve says "I'm going to go see the others in the pizzeria.. you go do whatever honey" i kiss her cheek replying " **you too** " i then teleport to Mike, Jeremy and the science-tist and they look at me and Mike asks "oh hey Demon.. what are doing here" i then take out the bottle of zombie blood and i toss it to Jeremy saying " **merry Christmas lads** " he catches it and asks "what is this.. blood or something" i nod crossing my arms and i reply " **zombie blood.. i thought it might help with that cure** " the science-tist takes it and says "yeah this could help.. okay we'll get on it Demon" i smile and i teleport to the pizzeria and in the office. me teleporting in made Jeremy'2 jump a little and he says holding his chest "Jesus Demon you scared me" i smile and i turn human replying "well anyone would.. how are you Jeremy anyway" he looks back to the camera's replying "I'm good.. everything is going well here than yesterday" i put on my green cap as he continues "there was kids all over the place and nearly got out of control but we closed but it could" i walk over to him saying "that would explain why they were so tired yesterday" he nods agreeing and he flicks threw the camera's and as he gets to the main stage i see the TB'2, TC'2 and TF on stage singing away so Jeremy switches to main room camera to see kids sitting peacefully and some singing alone while some workers walk about watching for danger. i pat Jeremy's back saying "i'll head over and help out if i can.. see you after work Jeremy" i then walk off heading down the hall and i see a worker walk round and he says "hey Demon.. how are you" i nod replying "okay.. how about you" he crosses his arms replying "I'm all good.. also i saw your wife inside the main room.. she's talking with some of the kids" i smile replying "she's making friends then" he smiles walking past so i walk down. i walk into the main room and i see Fred'2 look over to me and he walks over saying "how are you Jack" i reply "I'm good Fred.. how many are here today" he looks making me look as he replies "about the same amount as yesterday but less" i look about replying "well that's good then.. i heard from Jeremy that it nearly got out of hand" i then says "yeah.. anyway i want to say something in my office" i look back as he walks towards his office so i follow him and i hear Goldie saying "hey Jack" i look to see Goldie waving at me so i wave back and i walk into Fred's office. he sits down behind his desk saying "now.. you know how sometimes you and Eve come in to help out with the kids" i nod and he continues "then you two can help out when ever you want without asking me.. that's the only way i can repay you for saving us all" i smile replying "no problem and thank you.. i'll tell me wife the news" he smiles and i walk out to see Eve and Bonnie'2 in the corner talking to kids so start heading over to them. i stop when a guy asks me "excuse me sir" i face him as he asks "I'm new to this place so where's the toilets" i point out the door replying "just in the hall there beside the party room's" he nods replying "okay thank you" he then walks off so i continue to walk towards Eve and Bonnie'2. i get close enough to hear a girl asking "where's Demon now Eve" Eve looks up at me replying "he's properly in bed the now" i cross my arms saying "do you always say that he's tired Eve" she smiles replying "well it's half true Jack" i snicker as Bonnie'2 says "and you cant say anything Jack.. you slept on the job once" the kids laugh and i reply "hey i was working the entire day so i couldn't sleep so why not then" she giggles and i see a boy asking me "mister Jack.. how do you know Demon" i get down beside him replying "well he saved my life so I'm in his dept.. and I'm his friend" he smiles and i get back up saying "anyway.. Fred told me to say this to Eve so if you don't mind" she gets up and i lead her away from the kids. i then say "Fred is letting us in to help out so we don't have to ask" she smiles replying "okay.. also you should head home and get some rest.. i'll be home in a minute" i nod and she walks back to where she was and i walk to the office. i walk in to see Jeremy sleeping so i shake him and he wakes up saying "uh oh.. oh did i fall sleep" i nod replying "yeah you did" he shakes his head and i teleport to the living room. i sit down and i turn on the TV and i sit back as i watch some stuff. i hear someone teleport behind me and then i see Eve's arm rap round my neck and i feel her breast on my head and she says "comfy" i smile and i reply "if you count putting you breast on my head" she jumps over and i see her sitting on my lap and she leans on her head on my chest as we watch he TV. i look at the clock to see it's 2:00 pm so i look back saying "Fiona and Jamie will be back soon" she looks up to me replying "really already" i nod and she continues looking back "time flies when your having fun doesn't it" i nod agreeing and i hear the door open and i hear Marry saying "why do you think that Craig" i then see Craig sit down replying "it just came to me.. something was up with guys and all they said they were buzy" i then ask "what's wrong Craig" he looks at me replying "Mike Jeremy and that science-tist said they were making that cure but didn't say how they came to the thought" i lean my head back smirking and Marry says "you have something with it don't you Demon" i put my head back saying "yep.. but they should of told what i gave them to help" he crosses his arms so i say "they didn't did they" he shakes his head replying "the only thing i saw new was a glass bottle with blood in it" i smirk more replying "you mean zombie blood.. i went back and got some and i'll tell you.. that purple bitch has no clue where we are" he smirks replying as he closes his eyes "you Jack are a crazy bastard.. that's why your my friend" i then reply as he opens his eyes again "and were friends in general since high school" he nods agreeing and Marry says "so you went back.. got zombie blood and gave that to those three and now they have something to work on for a cure" i nod and Eve says "why didn't you tell him back on the ship" i face her replying "because you properly stop me.. but i can understand that" she smiles and leans on me as Marry says "your a daredevil going back" Eve then says "but he's my daredevil" i smile and i rap my arm round her as Craig says "hey.. doesn't school finish in half an hour" i look to the clock to see there's only half an hour until school ends so I say "okay then.. i'll go and get the love birds and bring them back with me" Eve then sits down as I get up and I walk to the door as it opens and I see Goldie and Bonnie there so Goldie says "hey Demon" I walk out there way and they walk in so I walk out. I walk outside and I walk towards the school and I see people and cars going by and stuff and I walk down the street when I hear people talking to others but I ignore them and keep walking until I reach the school and I see a cop car outside it so I say to myself "what's going on here" I get closer to see two police men walk out and they look to me saying "hey Demon" I smile and I walk up to them asking "anything happen out was it just a chat" the officer closest to me replies "kind of both you see Andrew got out of our grip somehow and since he said he would kill your family.. we've talked to the head Fiona and Jamie and were heading over to your house" I nod replying "that's fine I understand your helping us and I'm glad" they nod and the bells goes so the officer says "we can take the two back if you want since were heading over" I nod replying "I think they'll like traveling in a police car.. i'll fly back" they look at the door and I look to see Fiona running towards me crying and she says "DAD" she then jumps into a hug with me saying "thank god your okay.. I'm scared" I hug replying "I know.. these men told me it's okay baby doll" I see Jamie walk out saying "hey Demon.. she came out quick I mean as soon as the bell went she just ran straight out of class to get to you" I look down to her and I say "I'm here Fiona you don't need to worry" she sobs out and the other officer says "like we said before guys.. we cant do anything until we find where Andrew is so were taking the both of you home in the car.. and don't worry Fiona your farther will follow behind" she looks up at me and I smile replying "you'll be safe with them Fiona.. just stay in their car and Jamie will watch out for you" she nods slowly and Jamie says "come on Fiona you heard Demon lets go" she lets go of me and she gets in the back of the car and Jamie says before he does "be careful Demon" I nod and he gets in and as he closes the doors the officers get in and I hear a girl saying "Demon.. what did Fiona and Jamie do" I look back to see some kids there as more come out so I reply "did the police talk to you all" the girl and both boys nod and I continue "they're getting a lift home and i'll be flying behind the.." I stop when I see Andrew come of a ally and then a helicopter come's by carrying a robot so I growl making one of the boys say "what's wrong" I look to the office driving and I say to him "drive and get to my house.. when your there bring Craig" he nods and he drives off. I turn back to see the massive drop on the road and I see Andrew walk over to it so I say to the kids "get behind me.. now" then those three and more get behind me as the Andrew closes the robot's face and he says "so Demon.. want to see who's stronger now cause you wont win this since the robot is made of the toughest metal on the earth" I smirk and I pull out my swords making him continue "aw aren't turning demonic on me... to bad your body will explode then" I then hear the same girl saying "yeah why aren't you turning.. come on Demon" I turn back replying "it's a robot and plus.. I've got a surprize for him" I look back saying "just wait a few seconds Andrew and we'll see if your armor is that strong enough" he then gets ready and a boy says "aren't you going to get him.. what are waiting for" I raise my arm saying "wait for it" I then hear someone flying towards me so I point to Andrew and Craig flies at top speed and drop kicks Andrew's robot into the ground then he teleports over to me saying "new time" I nod replying "ten seconds.. getting better but you can do better" I then hear a girl saying "Craig.. how did you.. gravity doesn't work like that when you drop kick that fast" we turn round and Craig replies "I don't need gravity.. gravity need's me" I look back to see Andrew back up so I say "Craig.. move them back and i'll handle this bad boy" I then crack my knuckles as I hear a boy saying "Craig why isn't her turning demonic" I ready my swords as Craig replies "because.. Facala wants this to be a challenge so he's going without his form" then the robot's eyes light up and it runs towards me. I move and I swing my right sword at it and it breaks in two so I do the same to the other one and it breaks off the robot and Andrew says inside it "ha.. now what are going to do" I smirk as Craig says "yeah.. you always fight with a sw... oh you fucking swordsmen" I turn legendary and I pull out my bull swords then back to human saying "you think that piece of crap is unbreakable.. then lets try out my bull swords" then a boy says "bull swords.. what are they" I then reply "these swords are unbreakable and i only use them when I'm in my legend form" Andrew then raises his arm and i see two mini guns on the side and they spin up as Andrew says "GOOD NIGHT ASSHOLE" it then starts to fire. i stop time and i get into a good post and i resume time and i start blocking the bullets with my swords while also cutting them in half and i hear people cheering me on so Andrew yells "ENOUGH.. I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM" then a rocket fires at so i smirk and i duck while raising my sword and it cuts the rocket in half and it explodes. i clear the smoke standing back up and i see everyone wide eyed and Andrew says "how did you.." i cut him off saying "it's easy to cut a rocket in half.. all you have to do is be an expert swordsmen like me and your good to go" i hear him growl so i say "did i make the rich kid Andrew mad.. HEY EVERYONE I MADE THE RICH KID ANDREW MAD" then i hear laughing from all over the place and then the robot punches right through my stomach making them gasp and Andrew says "try talking now" i nod replying "you were saying Andrew" i teleport out and behind Andrew and i heal the hole in my stomach and Craig says "that would of killed a god even higher how did you" i look at him replying "did you really forget.. Craig I'm half robot remember" he remembers and Andrew says "your bluffing" i then put my swords on my back and i rip my skin off on my arms making people gasp and some puke and i drop the skin saying "see.. if i can live a nuke then i can live your stupidity" i see then see him lunge at me and he tries punching again but i catch it's fist with my pinkie and Craig laughs saying "show off" i smirk and i turn demonic then saying " **are ye ready for your nightmare** " he doesn't move so i force him back and then he shows four mini guns and ten rocket launchers at me and he yells "DIE" then they all fire at once. i stay put and the rockets hit taking my arms and legs and my body is full of holes and as the smoke clears i stand for a minute but fall over pretending to be dead and Andrew says "man kind will remember the day i have killed the master of kings of gods Demon" i then hit myself with lighting and a boy says "what the.. but it's a sunny day" i then get my arms back so i start the fire and it grows up to my torso so i jump up making Craig say "all you have done is piss him off" he then fires machine guns bullets at me making more holes as he stops so i make lighting hit me again twice then i grow the fire to my head then i let out a massive battle cry while pulling my swords out and leaning my head back. i sit my head back turning my eye glowing red and the fire roaring over my body and chains on my swords and Andrew says "like that's going to do anything" i put my swords on my back and he fires a rocket at me but i slap it into the air keeping my emotions away and Andrew fires three more so i jump up and i land down on top of them and Andrew says "not fair.. i killed you" i shake my head slowly and i reply in a deep voice " **you just woke up a monster.. ready to eat it's prey.. YOU** " then bullets and rockets fire at me but the bullets ping off and the rockets fly into the air and then i see a news helicopter fly above us but i keep my eye on Andrew and he stops saying "i killed you.. you cant be alive you lost you life and arms" i start pulling out my swords replying " **well** " i then point one sword at him continuing " **chop my head off and i grow back as a unstoppable beast** " i then swing my sword and the robot's left arm falls off making him say "what the.. how" i walk towards him slowly " **you think you could out beat me** " i swing my sword saying " **you failed** " the other arm falls off and Andrew says "I wont fail now" and fires rockets at me but i cut them in half and they don't explode. i jump up to the head and i put my swords on my back then i rip it's head off and i pull Andrew out and i teleport us down. i stop the fire and i say " **still want to kill my family and friends** " he nods replying "my dad will kill you for this.. DAD" i then see another robot but the same size of the skyscraper beside me and it says "Demon.. for hurting my son i will kill you then your family" i then teleport us up face to face with the robot and i say " **ye want your excuse of a son then take him** " i then teleport Andrew on the building beside me and i drop down. i look up as the robot says "you will pay for destroying my son's robot.. you'll never destroy mine" i smirk and i turn into a giant that would take two of the robots. i cross my arms saying " **try and kill me.. I'm immortal** " then i see it punching me and firing rockets at me with machine bullets but to nothing so i pick it up and i say " **like farther like son** " i then teleport the farther out and he ends up beside Andrew so i toss the robot into the sky then i take Andrews and i throw it too and they both hit exploding. I teleport them both down and I cross my arms saying " **so explain why you thought using those robot's to kill me** " the farther stands up and opens his mouth but I say " **don t even bother.. you've not only pissed me off but you've also did the same to my wife and daughter** " Andrew smirks replying "and what will that slut do" I smirk evilly and I say into Fiona's head " **hey baby doll.. you can hit Andrew if you want** " I then look at him and his farther says "what did you do" I reply " **nothing.. just bringing my daughter over to chat to your son** " then Fiona teleports over beside me and I say to her " **go ahead** " she then kicks Andrew in his balls making him lay on his side holding them and his farther growls saying "i'll send you both back to hell where you came from" I unfold my arms and I grab his suit saying " **I'm the ruler of hell.. king of all devils and you and your son are not aloud in** " I then let him go and he says "you'll regret this one day" I smirk replying " **I regret it already** " then Andrew pulls out a remote and his farther says "that button will destroy your house and taking down a hall beside that pizzeria" I smirk and I stop time and I teleport over to my house and scan seeing threw the ground. I see three bombs so I take them and I teleport back as Ed says "give me control for a moment" I let take control and he then puts the bombs on Andrew's farther so I say "your crazy.. well you are part of me so I cant say anything" he then moves back and I resume time and Ed says " **ye sure you want to press that button cause your talking to Demon any more** " he smiles replying "so who am I talking to.. the kind of retards" I then teleport as a ghost beside Ed saying "no.. my evil side Evil Demon" Ed then says " **also.. feel any heavier in anyway** " the man then look about and then i show the bombs and he says "Andrew what ever you do don't press that button" Andrew then says "your mad.. what kind of monster does that" i face him replying "this guy beside me using my body.. he's really evil and when he takes my body.. stay out of his way" i then teleport beside Craig as he says "you let Ed do that" i nod and i see someone stick their hand through me so i look back and he says "were really seeing you like that" i nod replying "it's the same as Ed.. when i have my body back he's a ghost" i then look back as Ed says " **as you heard my good side.. we don't care about how you can beat us or kill us we'll just come back and haunt you to death** " i then teleport back into my head as Ed says " **i'll bring the bombs off if you never threaten us again or i'll blow up the bombs myself** " they nod and Andrew replies "okay okay you win just don't kill my dad please i ask Ed in our heads "switch" he sighs and i take control again. i take the bombs off and i get shot threw my head so i leave one bomb but i defused it and i look back to see Andrew holding a gun at my head so i say " **you asked for it** " i then teleport the detonator and i stop time remembering the other two bombs so i defuse them too and i resume time. i press the button and nothing happens and i snicker saying " **you really think i would kill you.. i defused the bombs ages ago** " i then say " **does this prove not to mess with me or my family now** " they nod shaking in fear and as i turn round i see Craig clapping slowly saying "well done.. well bloody done" i smile and Fiona walks back beside me as i see police cars drive past. i stop saying " **you kids could of headed home ages ago.. why are you still here** " a girl then says "we never got to see you fight before" i smile replying " **well that nice but i don't like fighting.. i may be a swordsmen but i don't like fight in anyway** " Craig then says "he's nice and kind but if you get his bad side then you would never messing with him or me" he then looks to Fiona "she's just as bad as her farther" the kids snicker or giggle and Fiona says "wha.. Craig" he then runs off saying "I REGRET NOTHING" Fiona then runs after him saying "get back here". i teleport home and in our bedroom and i lay on the bed saying " **and all i wanted was some peace and quite** " i hear the someone's door open and Fiona saying "Craig get back here" i smirk and i hear Eve saying "Craig Fiona calm down.. i need some sleep" that gives me an idea so i get up and i hide behind the door as i hear footsteps towards me then the door opens and my wife walks in so i grab her by her waist saying " **boo** " she screams and slaps me making me move back but i still laugh as she says "Jack.. what the hell was that for" i face her and she says "don't tell me i hit you that hard" i shake my head replying " **no but you hit me hard enough to make me move back** " she smiles and the door flies open and Bonnie saying "Eve are you okay.. we heard you scream" she nods and i teleport in-front of Bonnie saying " **hello there** " she jumps back screaming and Goldie catches her as TC and TB'2 scream too. i fall over laughing and Eve laughs too and i hear Bonnie saying "Demon.. i should of guessed" i jump up saying " **sorry but that was way to funny.. i just did the same to Eve** " they smile and Goldie puts Bonnie down saying "well you did get us good then" they then walk off so i close the door and Eve says "let me see your cheek.. just in case i left a mark" i turn back to see her hold my head and i turn my head and she says "okay i didn't leave a mark.. but this will" she then kisses my cheek and she looks again saying "okay maybe not" i smirk and kiss her and after we stop she says "I'm going to sleep.. wake me up for dinner dear" i nod and i hold her hand saying " **k.. you get some sleep** " she then walks and lays down on the bed so I walk back over to the door and I hear Jamie saying "I told you last night nothing happened" I walk out to see Jamie arguing with TC and Bonnie'2 so I say " **mind explaining what's happening here.. Eve is trying to get some sleep back there** " they look and TC says "him and Fiona are hiding something from us about yesterday" I look to Jamie as he replies "we were just chatting the entire time how many times does it take to make you belief me" Bonnie'2 then says "Demon.. you can tell someone's secrets so please tell us what happened" I look to Jamie as he says "Demon.. we just talked the entire time" I look into his eyes to see him and Fiona on her bed making out so I pull out crossing my arms and TC says "see we." I cut her saying " **wrong.. he's telling the truth** " she then says "are you sure Demon" I nod replying " **i may have one eye but he's been telling the truth.. all they did was talk about things** " she sigh in defeat and they both say "sorry Jamie" he smiles replying "no it's fine" they walk off down stairs so i walk over to him saying " **your welcome Jamie** " he frowns replying "but now you know" i put my hand on his shoulder saying " **Jamie.. i wont tell anyone** " he smiles and i hear Fiona saying "hey dad.. Jamie what's going on" i let him go as Jamie replies "he found out but he's not going to say" she looks at me then back then she shakes her head saying "okay whatever.. have you Fiona and Cathy today" i close my eyes and i try finding them as Jamie says "no.. i haven't seen" i then find them walk along the wall with some army men. i open my eyes saying " **they're on the wall with some of the army walking round** " Fiona then walks to her room so i say " **baby doll i wont tell anyone about your little secret** " she nods replying "better not.. sorry dad" i smile and i walk down stairs to the study.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS MOTHERFUCKER DIES**

 **EVIL GUY: NO WAIT**

 ***GUN SHOT AND EVIL GUY IS DEAD***

 **HAHAH ANYWAY I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	10. TB?, EVIL FIONA?

**HELLO EVERYBODY NOW BEFORE I BEGIN I WANT TO SAY THAT I'M BEING A TRY HARD TO COMPLETE THESE IN ONE DAY SINCE SCHOOL STARTS IN A WEEK. BUT HERE'S "TB?, EVIL FIONA"**

FIONA'S POV, HER BEDROOM, 7:30 AM, THUSDAY

I open my eyes slowly looking about my room and then I sit up and I say to myself "ah.. that was a good night's sleep" I get out and I fix my covers back and then I hear my door being knocked on my dad saying "Fiona.. I forgot to say something last night mind letting me in" I walk over and I open the door replying "what is I.." I see my dad holding a little bear wearing a lumber jack's clothes. he smiles saying "do you like him.. his name is Billy and I've had since I was one" I look to him asking "and your giving him to me.. dad I cant" he hands me it saying "no I want you to have it.. I wanted to give it to you while you were one but I couldn't so here" I take Billy and I hug him to my heart replying "I love it dad.. thank you" I smile as he says "glad you do.. Billy was by best friend for all these years and yes some people would of bullied me just because I had him but when they found out I was a master they all said sorry for those years" I look to Billy and then I hear Foxy saying "Demon lad.. I'm I interrupting something here" I shake my head with my dad and he replies "your not Foxy.. I'm just giving Fiona a gift" I look to Foxy as he smiles saying "that toy bear.. remember when everyone laughed at you because of it" I look to my dad as he nods replying "you were one of them.. Eve had to yell at ye because she knew I had Billy since I was one" I walk back into my room but I stop when my dad says "also Fiona.. school's off today because of yesterday" I nod replying "okay.. did you tell Jamie" I look as he says "just about to.. you get dressed and get some breakfast" I nod and he closes the door. I put Billy on my pillow's as I take off my pyjama's and I put some underwear on as I hear Bonnie'2 saying outside my door "hey Fiona.. you in there" I take out a bra replying "yeah.. hey Bonnie" I put my bra on as she asks "um.. so me and TC are sorry for mistaking you and Jamie" i smile replying "it's fine.. i would of done the same if and Foxy aren't married" i put on some jean shorts as she says "true that girl.. anyway i'll see you later" i then hear her walk off. i now i cant chose between blue or purple to wear with these shorts so i chose blue and i put that on and i walk over to the door as i hear Mangle'2 saying "so your thinking TB is that female giant" i open my door as Jason replies "well she's the only person that isn't here so we have to put her as a maybe" i walk out closing the door behind me and i see Jason, Mangle'2, TB'2 and TC'2 at the stairs chatting about TB. i walk past them and i head to the kitchen and as i walk in, i see TC in here with both Chica's and TC looks over to me saying "morning Fiona.. did Bonnie'2 come up saying sorry from us both" i nod replying "it's fine though" she smiles and Chica'2 says "ah.. ow" we look to her as i see her holding her hand in pain so Chica asks her "what happened" then she replies "ah.. cut myself" i walk over to her saying "can i see it" she then show's me a cut on her hand so i say "it's fine but does it sting" i look to her as she nods so i walk over to the first aid kit and i take a bandage out, i walk back to Chica'2 and i rap her cut round with the bandage. i finish saying "there.. that should do it" she smiles replying "thank you Fiona.. how do you know this though" i put my hands on my hips replying "school.. we were taught how to treat stuff like that and how bad they are" the three chickens giggle but they stop when someone opens the door so we look and i see Goldie'2 there as she says "morning ladies" we smile and i ask Chica "Chica.. what's for breakfast" she looks to me replying "want some toast" i nod and she then puts two slices on a try saying "here" i take it replying "thanks" i then teleport back up to my room. i sit on bed and i start eating my breakfast as i watch on my TV and then the news comes on saying "we interrupt this program for a important notice.. we have reports sighting the female giant heading towards the city from the east. the army are already are ready for the attack so we insist of staying in your homes" she continues on but i put my toast on my bed and i run out looking for my dad. i find him in the TV room with mum so i say "dad.. have you seen the news" he nods replying "we just saw it here baby doll.. i'll head over to help out and maybe find out if it's TB" i walk over to him saying "then I'm coming too.. me and mum wont let you go along" he sighs replying "okay both of you can come with me.. lets go" we then get teleported to the east wall where the army is. then the commander looks over to us saying "thank you for coming Demon and family.. we see that giant and it's not far" he nods taking his shirt off and he gives his shirt to mum saying "i'll be right back" he then runs and jumps off the wall then lighting hits him and he's a giant now. i see the female giant not far and she stops as dad walks towards her saying "your not getting by now" then she jumps over him but dad grabs her foot and slams her into the ground making us cheer him on, she jumps back up while kicking dad and a man says "what does Demon do to turn into that" i look to him as mum replies "it's a chant that only works with animatronics and gods.. humans will just implode if they try" i look back and i see someone running towards the wall so i say "um commander.. someone's running towards us" he looks over replying "your right.. ready the guns men just in case" i then look closer to see some light blue so i go wide eyed saying "No wait.. mum do you see that" mum looks and she says to the commander "lower the guns.. we know her" i then say in my head "TB.. what are you doing out there" i then hear mum saying "I'm going down to get her" i stop her saying "i'll go mum you stay here and i'll be back with TB" she nods slowly so i jump down and i teleport over to TB. i say to her "TB.. what are you doing out here" we run towards the wall as she replies "i'll explain when we get back.. but i cant run any more my legs hurt" i then grab her arm and i put it over my shoulder saying "then lets go" i then teleport us back up and i let TB go as Eve says "TB.. where were you all this time" she pants replying "i was kept captive by that thing" we look to the female giant as she punches dad but i look back saying "that female giant.. people are thing that's you" she nods replying "i wont blame them.. she took half of my oil just be full and left me.. i broke out and ran here as fast as i could" i hear the female giant groan so i look back to dad as he punches her then kicks her stomach and then she falls on her knee's so i say "mum.. go say TB here's i'll watch TB" she nods and hands me dad's tank top and she flies towards him. i help TB up as she says "I'm sorry if i worried you all back home" we look to dad as the commander says "all we have to do is find out how she is and then we'll see what happens to her" i then see mum talking to dad and then the female giant shrinks with dad and i wait for them to come back. i see mum and dad teleport back with a female animatronic back with them and TB says "you deserve this bitch" the female animatronic then replies "you helped.. you gave me oil" TB growls replying "you mean you stole it from me" dad then says "stop the yelling you two" i hold TB back and the commander says "thank you.. hank call in base and say we have female giant" dad then says to me "Fiona take TB back home and Eve you tell them i'll be back home in a minute" we nod and we teleport back home. we stand outside the house as i see everyone looking in the same direction so i let TB go and i walk to the front to see Craig blocking everyone and three men with shotguns pointing at us. Craig then looks back saying "Fiona.. where's your farther" i reply "he's helping take the female giant back to the army base.. he'll be here in a minute" i then walk beside Craig as the man on the left says "so your Fiona.. Demon's daughter how about it boys" they then point at me so i freeze not knowing what to do and then i see them pull the trigger so i look away waiting to be shot but i don't so i look back to see dad blocking me still human and the men say "shot him again" then dad gets shot again and he looks back saying "stay behind me" he then turns demonic so the middle man says "now I've got you" then he shots and a massive hole appears in dad's stomach and he falls back beside me. i get down beside him crying and Craig says "you bastards" then dad looks at me saying into my head " **Fiona.. let out your anger on those men and.. kill them for me** " he then dies and i hold his hand to my face as one of them men says "good.. now we can get our money from him lets go" i then open my eyes turning them black and then i hear thunder and i get up letting my dad's hand go and then i see my fur turning full black and i hear Goldie saying "F.. Fiona" then lighting hits me so smoke covers me and i hear one of the men saying "what the fuck.. what happened" i then run out towards the right side one and i rip his head while tossing his body into the air. i snap my head to the other two and the middle one aims at me saying "die bitch" i see the other guys body fall so i jump up grabbing his body and i use it as a shield. i drop the body and i grab the shotgun off him and i shot his head off, i then aim at the last guy as he shoots at me but i catch the bullets and i smirk evilly and i toss them back at him while shooting him. i drop the gun and i look back to the others as they stare in fear so i turn back to normal and i look at my hands covered in blood and i fall on my knee's saying "what have i done" i start to cry and then i see my mum hugging me saying "don't worry dear... it was in self defence" i hear police cars drive up and then a officer saying "what's going on her.." he stops and then i see a officer down beside me saying "Fiona.. did you do this" i nod replying "i didn't want to.. i just felt anger fill my body and i couldn't do anything" i sob out and mum says "it was self defence sir.. they killed Demon and then she.. it was self defence" i look at the men i killed and a officer looking at one of their bodies says "sir.. we have a note here" the officer then walks over and takes the note reads it. he gasps and Craig asks "what does it say" he then looks to me saying "it's from Andrew's farther.. the men you killed were tasked to kill everyone here" i feel the anger build back up and Craig says "but how did they get hold of these bullets.. they can kill a god in anyway" i then feel myself turning back into that thing and the officer says "if you want to get revenge Fiona then by all means.. get revenge for your farther" i then turn back and i teleport outside Andrew's mansion and i see men in uniform aim at me with pistols and they fire at me but i catch the bullets and i toss them back at their heads killing them. i walk into the house as i see a butler in-front of Andrew and his mum so he says "I'll handle this" the butler then lunges at me but i move away and i kick his face and he flies threw wall i look to Andrew as he says "what monster are you" i smirk evilly and i say " **the monster that kills everyone in my path to your farther no move or i'll kill you too** " i walk over to the stairs and they both run up so i teleport in-front of them saying " **going somewhere** " they then turn round but i teleport in-front of them again saying " **you cant run from a nightmare** " then his mother pulls out a pistol at me so i smirk and i grab it off her and i shoot both her legs then i toss the gun away saying " **your next Andrew** " he then runs off up the stairs so i follow him. he slams a door as i hear his farther saying "Andrew what's happening out there.. i heard gun shots" i walk closer as Andrew replies "Fiona.. she's different and she killed the men outside killed out butler and shot mum in both her legs" i bash on the door saying " **knock knock Andrew's farther.. I've come to kill you** " i then back up and i then i run at the door ramming it open. i see Andrew behind his farther while he holds a shotgun so i smirk evilly saying " **go ahead shoot me** " he then shoots at me but i catch the bullets not letting them see so i say " **what's wrong with you.. shoot me you coward** " he shoots again and i do the same thing. he tosses the gun away saying "how are you not dead yet" i smirk and i drop the bullets saying " **that's why** " they look at me with fear and then i hear dad saying " **you see lads.. never mess with me baby doll** " i look back to see my dad behind me. i turn back as dad says " **go ahead and kill them dear** " i smirk and the farther says "you can kill us but what is that going to do.. my wife will get you back" i then hear dad replying " **yeah she's dead.. died of blood lose** " i then pick up the farther and Andrew and i throw them through the ground.

TIME SKIP, THREE DAYS LATER, LIVING ROOM, 5:00PM

Everyone except dad is in here as we watch the news to see about dad, after he passed out when Andrew and his dad went in to prison he passed out and didn't wake up again. then the man behind the desk says "any to our biggest news.. after the rich family was arrested the famous hero Demon passes out and was sent to hospital and he never woke up.. doctors says he's alive but weak from the shotgun blast to his stomach.. also Demon's daughter Fiona was found killing three men a butler and the wife of the rich family" I look down in guilt. but then the man says "oh.. we just got word that Demon has woken up but cant talk due to something in his brain" I look up and then Ed says "don't even think it was me I'm evil but not that evil" he then continues "we go live to our reporter at the hospital outside Demon's room over to you Jamie" then it switches over letting us see outside of dad's and Jamie says "thank you tom now.. we just heard from Demon's doctors that he woke up but cant say anything at the moment lets go in and see him" then they move into dad's room and I see dad in a bed human awake so I tear up as James says "mister Demon we understand you cant talk but give a thumbs up if your okay" he then brings a thumbs up making all of us sigh in relief as Jamie continues "good to see now.. sinve you cant talk i'll give you my note pad to talk how's that" then dad gets a note pad and pen. he takes and writes down something and when he stops he hands it to James and he says "aw" then the camera is blocked by the note dad left and it says "how's my baby doll and family" I tear up more then I hug into my mum beside me sobbing out. I look to the TV to see dad smiling as James says "I'm sure they're doing much better after that" I nod and then James says "anyway back to you Tom" it then switches back so someone turns it off as I hear someone lean back on a chair so I look to see Craig sitting back saying "Facala.. I knew you were always a though bastard even when we first met" I then look down remembering I was hugging Billy so I hold him close to my heart. I then hear Soulless saying "so.. he's alive he just cant talk how's does that work from being shot in the gut" I look back to Craig as he stands up replying "you saw the blast go right through his guts.. it even went threw his spine" I see a picture of that in my head but I shake it out as Goldie says "still doesn't make sense why he couldn't talk" I look to Craig as he looks back to them replying "the gut is the weak spot to a master of kings of gods.. but it only works when he loses his entire stomach and stuff there.. even if it's a animatronic master it'll still work" I think back to that moment when dad blocked those shots from hitting me and Craig. then Cathy says "that means that's your weak spot to Craig.. you two are both masters" I look to him as he crosses his arms replying "I know.. I was ready to get shot when he came out of nowhere and blocked the blast for me and Fiona.. if he come in time me and Fiona would both be dead right now without him" we all gasp in shock and I hug Billy closer saying into my head "dad why.. why did you do that if you knew that would happen.. unless you knew something we didn't" I then go wide eyed remembering the words dad said to me " **let out your anger on those men.. kill them for me** " I then tear up saying "dad why" I feel mum rubbing my back so I continue "what did that mean dad.. why" then everything goes silent and mum asks "what are talking about.. did he say something to you" I nod continuing "after her got shot.. he told me to let out my anger on those men.. let out your anger on those men.. kill them for me" I look up saying "what does that mean.. I know I got angry but what was with that.. that thing I turned into before" then Craig starts to stutter "no.. no.. I.. it cant be" we look to him as he panics and he falls over saying "there's no way.. it cant be Facala you bastard" we look at each other confused and Marry asks "what's wrong" Craig then gets up saying "a few months after we became gods.. Demon was given a gift by a goddess.. a spear full of anger and hatred" we listen in as he sits down continuing "legend had it that the goddess who gave it to him was a king about to become a master but she dies before she could so she added her anger and hatred to the spear to add more to it.. and ten years ago I was looking about and found the spear but to my shock and fear.." he stops and he makes fists saying "all of the anger and hatred was gone from inside it and the only people that can activated it is by a god or higher" we gasp and Bonnie'2 asks "what does this have to do with Fiona though" I nod slowly but agreeing and he continues "someone released all of the million angry souls in that spear and the only way to keep them safe was to put it in a body then that person would gain powers more than me.. Facala is a different story to power" we look at him and Foxy asks "how.. what do you mean by that.. your not saying he's immortal" he shakes his head replying "no.. he trained his mind and soul while other gods just trained to become to most powerful god ever.. all Jack ever did was train to protect so he trained night and day and when he finished.. he was claimed to be the powerful god ever made.. in second place is me then third is.. is" we wait and then he points to me saying "the third most powerful god is you Fiona.. there are only three strongest gods me you and your farther Demon" I look down form the thought of me being the third most powerful god and I hear TC saying "how is that.. she barely fights so how can she.. no offense Fiona" I don't reply and Craig says "you know what happens to Facala when he's mad.. when I'm mad I kill everyone in my path with my bare fists while Fiona.. she has something that can take over her dad in combat.. something no one get control but herself" I look to him as he says "the spear's anger and hatred" we all gasp and I go wide eyed as he continues "he took them out and placed them in you for some reason when he could of given them to me or anyone else but.. he gave them to you making you the third most powerful god ever" I look at my hands and I hear dad saying in my head "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before Fiona.. I couldn't risk you getting mad at me.. you were still a baby when I added them into you.. if you come to the hospital i'll explain more" then I come back to see someone shaking me and then I see Jamie in-front of me saying "Fiona. snap out of it" I look to see everyone looking at me worried at me and I look back as my mum asks "you spaced out dear.. what happened this has never happened to you" I then get up and I teleport up stairs to my room and I put Billy down saying "I'm going to see dad.. no matter what" I then run out and down the stairs as I see Foxy and Jackdaw come out so I say "don't get in my way" I then run out the front door heading towards the hospital. I fly up and I fly to top speeds saying in my head "you have to tell me dad.. you just have to" I see the hospital but then someone grabs me and we drop down onto a roof. I look back to see Bonnie'2 then I see mum, Jamie being carried by Craig heading towards me so I say "I said stay out of my way" she walks over to me saying "Fiona were trying to help but you running out the house doesn't help us" then the other three land beside as I reply "I don't care.. I need to see dad no matter what" then Craig says "Look I know your angr..." I cut him off saying "I'm not mad.. I want answers that's what and i'll do anything to get them" I then grow some rock covered in ice at their feet saying "I'm sorry but I don't want you getting in the way" I then turn round facing away and I hear Eve saying "Fiona.. I didn't want to do this but.. I know about you and Jamie" I stop as she continues "your farther told me the day before.. he lied to Bonnie here and TC to keep it secret" I look over my shoulder as my hair sway's over to one side as she continues "you didn't have to hide it.. you should of told me or your dad and one of us would of stopped TC and Bonnie here from doing that" I keep waiting and then Bonnie says "so.. me and TC was right then Demon just lied so we wonted spread it I guess Fiona.. Jamie were sorry" I keep a straight face and Craig tries breaking so I say "no point Craig.. rock and ice are hard to break together" I face back forward and I fly towards the hospital saying in their head's "I'm sorry I had to do that but I need to see dad". I reach the main door so I walk in and I walk up the stairs to dad's level passing some people and when I reach the level I see some doctors walk past and I walk down the hall towards dad. I see the desk across from dad's room and they see me and one of them says "hello Fiona.. here to see your dad today" I nod and she says "well he's in the room beside you there but remember he cant talk so we gave him a book to write in" I look then back replying "thanks.. is he still awake" she nods and a doctor walks out saying "that's me for today nurse.. oh hello Fiona" I smile as he continues "I was just in seeing your farther.. you can talk to him if you want" I nod and I walk in past him. I see dad in bed looking out the window so I walk over and I sit on the chair beside him as he looks back towards me, we face each other and I say "hey dad.. everyone at home is missing you" he smiles so I take his hand saying "can you please talk about what you did back then.. you said before and I came to know" he frowns and looks forward saying into my head "don't get mad but.. I put those angry souls in you to keep you alive if you were in a massive fight" I go wide eyed as he continues "I never told anyone because if I did.. Craig would of taken those souls right back out but after you turned.. I don't think anyone is going to mess with you now" I tighten my grip a little asking "but.. why tell me now dad" he looks at me replying in my head "because your grown up now and you couldn't control the anger in you younger.. that's why I was so eager to age you and Jamie up so you wouldn't loss control" I tear up a little and he wipes my face saying "no crying in-front of me baby doll" I nod and I say "Craig said that I was the third of strongest gods ever.. why" he smiles saying into my head "you were always the third strongest.. even when you were born you were the strongest.. Craig must of only found out about that" I lean closes to him then he takes his book so I let his hand go and he opens it and starts writing something. he shows it me it and I reads *I saw what you did to Craig, mum and Bonnie'2 through the window" I frown replying "I'm not proud of it either but... why did you tell mum" he starts to write again and after that he shows me again and it reads *because your my daughter and us parents look out for our children* he puts his book down and then he looks at me but his eye's look away from me so I say "they're behind me aren't they" he nods so I turn round to see mum, Craig, Jamie and Bonnie'2 standing behind me. I turn back as Craig says "mind saying sorry for out little chat and freezing out legs" I then hear dad saying in my head "don't bother Craig.. she's been through enough already and don't make this worse for me okay" I take hold of his hand again as mum walks round saying "I understand Fiona.. you were annoyed at us so I don't blame you" she takes a chair over and then she sits down taking dad's other hand making him smile. I then hear him saying in my head "so Craig.. you found out about Fiona being the third one eh" he nods replying "why did you never tell us Jack" he replies again in head "she was third when she was born.. nothing more" they gasp in shock and he continues "since I'm the most powerful god out there and Eve is a normal king.. Fiona would be third or not she's just lucky that's she third" I look at the others as they look at him like he's crazy so I look back to him and I see a slight smirk so I say into his head "what are you smirking about" he looks to me saying into my head "remember when you turned" I nod and he continues "that was all the anger and hatred souls lending you power to fight.. you use their powers when and not demonic" I go wide eyed as I hear him saying demonic and Jamie asks me "Fiona.. something wrong" I shake my head smiling and I reply "nothing.. just really surprized" dad smiles and says into my head "you guys head home.. i'll be out once I can talk again" we nod and me and mum get letting his hands go I kiss his cheek saying "bye for now dad" he smiles and we walk out to head home.

We walk back home but then I hear someone running towards us so I try using my powers and then I end up slowly time down while I can move normally so I turn round to see five men behind us so I run to behind them and then I see them and the others look round slowly so I smirk saying in my head "cool.. I have the power to slow down time.. awesome" I then run round the men making them confused so I see them reach for their pistols so I as I run round them I grab the guns off them and I run back to my mum and I then take out the ammo in their guns dropping them on the floor. I run back to the men and as I run round them I put their guns back and then I run back beside my mum and I make time continue normally. the men then aim at us and shoot but nothing happens so I say "hard firing a gun without ammo isn't it" they then growl but then they look to Craig as he walks forward cracking his neck saying "who wants a piece first then" they then run off scared and he looks back to me as Bonnie'2 says "how. what just happened just.. all I saw was you as a blur running round them and then you turn back to.. agh my head hurts thinking about this" I smile saying "does hurt when running in a normal pace" they look at me as Jamie says "normal pace.. you were a blur running round them.. how did you even do that" I put my hand on my hip replying "i can slow down time like dad can stop time.. it effects everyone around me but not me so i can move normally" Craig then says "okay lets just head home before my head hurts any more" i giggle with the others and walk back home. i walk in and Foxy looks over to me saying "Fiona.. how did you do that we just saw you as a blur nothing else" i smirk replying "slowing down time.. i can move normally while others walk really slow" i then walk up to my room to nap. i walk into my room and i walk over to my bed as i hear Bonnie'2 saying "Fiona wait" i turn round facing her as she stands at my door and i say "yeah" she sighs saying "look.. since me and Craig now know can we just tell everyone else i mean it's going to get anyway so why not now" i sigh and i don't say anything so i say "okay fine.. just let me sleep now please" she smiles nodding and she leaves closing the door so i lock it and i walk over to my bed again. i lay on top of the bed and i hug Billy saying "i hope you can talk again soon dad" i then close my eyes to take a nap.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPETS LADDIE'S BYE**


	11. THE ATTACK, PLAN

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND NOW HERE'S PART TWO "THE ATTACK"**

FIONA'S POV, BED ROOM

I open my eyes from that nap so I look to the clock to see I only slept for two hours but my legs feel wet so I look down to see my legs all the way up to my vagina is wet so I blush saying into my head "was I having one of those wet dreams mum told me about" I hear the door knock so I begin to panic and I hear mum saying "Fiona.. are you up yet" I sigh it's just mum so I unlock the door saying "yeah mum" she walks in and closes the door behind her saying "good.. hang on why are you blushing so much" I don't reply so I look away. I then hear mum saying "did you have a wet dream" I go wide eyed looking back to her as she continues "I see your legs are wet" I nod and she smiles saying "that's okay dear.. every girl does that" I blush more and she sits down beside me saying "you were thinking about Jamie.. that's how" I nod agreeing and I reply "I was.. that was the only thing I could think about Jamie" I feel mum holding my hand saying "Fiona I got wet dreams over your farther when I was eighteen" we face each other and I ask her "really.. did her find out" she nods replying "sure he did.. I told him and all he did was smirk and kisses my cheek saying "you love me that much"" I look forward saying "should I tell Jamie then.. part of me doesn't want to tell him" I look back to mum as she says "you tell him if you want.. I'm not going to make you" I blush like crazy now and mum says "look if you don't want to tell him then don't tell him.. your chose to tell him or not" I nod agreeing and I reply "i'll tell him.. I mean Bonnie'2 asked me if she could tell everyone else about us so why not". I look back to see mum standing up saying "Okay then.. and before you go anywhere you'll have to put on clean clothes" i nod agreeing and she walks out so i start taking my old clothes off and i put news ones on.

I put on new pair of shorts and i put on a black belly top so i walk out my room and i walk towards the stairs but i stop when i see Jamie walk up. i blush but i try hiding it as Jamie says "hey Fiona.. something wrong" i shake my head and he says "well something is wrong because your blushing" i nod and i hold my arm looking away and i reply "can i tell you something.. but you cant laugh at me" i look back as he walks over to me saying "i wont.. what's wrong" i reply letting my arm "i cant say out here" he nods understanding so i lead us back in my room. i close the door and i look back to Jamie saying "promise you wont laugh" he nod replying "promised" i blush and i look away saying "i had a wet dream thinking about you.. please don't be mad at me but i all i could think about was you" i look at him with one eye as he looks stunned so he replies "so you thought about me for two hours while you slept" i nod and i walk over to him saying "are you mad Jamie" he shakes his head smiling and he replies "that just shows that you love me" i smile and i hug him saying "I'm glad you understand me" he hugs back replying "i understand you anyway" i giggle and i kiss him. we face each other and i hear Craig saying "your kidding me Marry" we walk to the door as Marry replies "no I'm not.. i heard when i went to visit Demon" we face each other worried and Craig says "you sure.. i mean you do like to play pranks on us a lot.. even a few minutes ago you pranked both Chica's" we smile and we move back sitting on my bed. i then hold Jamie's hand saying "do you think dad is going to get his voice back Jamie" he nods replying "your dad is strongest god out there.. of cause he's going to get his voice back" i smile leaning my head on his shoulder and i reply "I'm just worried about him that's all" he raps his arm round me so i move up to him and lean my body next to him saying "you know i love you" he puts a hand on my back replying "i love you too" i close my eyes and i snuggle on him and when i hear the door open i don't do anything and i hear Bonnie'2 saying "Fio.. am we interrupting something here" i open my eyes and look at the door to see Bonnie'2 with Foxy'2 at my door i so i reply "no your not" they walk in and i lean back on Jamie as Foxy'2 says "so ye are a couple now" we nod as Bonnie says "told you Foxy.. they're a cute couple" i blush and Jamie says "well thanks i guess.. i can say the same about you two as-well cant we Fiona" i nod agreeing as Foxy says "ah.. that reminds me back then.. i was just added to the family and on that night me lass here kisses me cheek and walks off blushing so much she could light the whole place" i giggle as she says "hey.. i was worried how you would react and we just met" i look as Foxy says "anyway.. after that the others knew about us being together.. when we moved next door we met Craig then your farther Fiona. he's a good captain" i smile and i see Bonnie smirking then she says in my head "did you have a wet dream Fiona" i reply back in her head "yeah.. don't laugh i told Jamie and he didn't laugh" she puts her hands on her hips saying "we better go and get something to eat for dinner.. i heard the four Chica's are making something really good for tonight" we then get up and Foxy says "you two love each other so much that your holding hands" we then look to see we are so we look back to him replying "so your doing the same" we face each other smiling then back as they laugh like pirates so we follow them down stairs.

TIME SKIP, AFTER DINNER, BACK IN FIONA'S ROOM

i chance into pyjama's and when i close my drawer i hear my door open so i look to see Bonnie'2 in her pink pyjama's and she says "Fiona.. when you had that wet dream was it over Jamie" i nod replying "yeah.. did you have one two" she then sticks up two fingers replying "i had a wet dream twice.. when i first saw a picture of Foxy and a few days after i met him" i smile saying "well.. night Bonnie" she smiles replying "i'll see you tomorrow" she then teleports away to her bed room on the purple fox. i close the door and as i turn back i head to my bed to sleep. i lay in my bed and i close my eyes but i hear someone saying my name so i open them again looking about. i start to get scared so i lay back down and then i hear it again so i say "who's there.. who ever you are your not being funny any more" no response so i sit on my bed and then my window smashes open and someone dives in making me scream in fear so i jump off my bed, out my room and i see everyone peak out so i run to Jamie saying "JAMIE" i then tackle him hugging him scared and he says "Fiona calm down what's wrong" i then point to my room reply "window.. guy.. Jamie I'm scared" i then get off as i hear mum saying "what happened Fiona.. what's with the screaming" i look down at my room to see the guy walk out so i point saying "behind you" they look and Craig grabs it but it gets out and kicks him down the stairs. it starts to walk towards me and my mu blocks us saying "I'm not letting you hurt my baby girl" then the thing pulls out a knife and he throws it at mum's leg making her fall over in pain. I'm to scared to do anything but then he tries grabbing me but Jamie knee's it's face and it falls back a little as Jamie says "no one is touching Fiona.. you hear me" it looks at him and they then go into a arm lock fighting each other. i crawl over to my mum saying "mum are you okay.. part from the knife in your leg" she nods replying "yeah I'm fine.. just try help Jamie" i look to Jamie as he shoves the black coated person back and then he lunges at him but it grabs Jamie. i panic and i see Jamie being tosses to the wall and i feel that angry feeling again build back up in me and Jamie says to me "Fiona run" he then gets kicked so i turn demonic as the person stands in-front of the window so i run at it and i tackle it out the window. i teleport off it as it jumps up and it then says in a female voice "your going to pay for that" i smirk evilly so i teleport behind her but she tries hitting me with a dagger so i teleport back in-front of her and then i get kicked in my stomach and i fall over making her say "die you piece o.." i look up at her as she stops and then a black blur flies past hitting the women and they disappear. i look to the building beside me to see that women but the blur came from there so i become confused but as she gets up, the blur hits her again and then i see a face i know. the women falls on her knee's in pain and i see cuts on her and then the blur stops blocking my sight from her and all i see is a black mist with a dark figure in the middle of it and then it runs away with the women. i stare wide eyed and shocked from what i saw and so i turn back teleporting back inside beside my mum and i say "that was crazy what i saw" i see Jamie beside her trying to get the knife out and Jamie says "well you did tackle that thing out the window.. what happened out there then" i reply "the person was a women and she was above me but a black blur just takes her and towards the house but when i look to the building beside us she was there" they look at me and i hear Craig saying "so your saying that the black thing saved your live" i nod and i remember seeing it's face and i say "i did see his face.. i just cant belief it's him" they look at me so i continue "i saw Ed in a black figured body.. and it wasn't dads body Ed has his own body and saved me" i then see Ed walk up the stairs in a dark figured body with a black mist around him and he says "well i was out there and saw you so i had to" we look at him and Craig askes him "but.. we always saw you as a ghost why do you have a body now" he smirks replying "yeah.. well since Demon is in hospital i made this body and now I'm twice as strong than before.. but still under Fiona's power level.. and if one of you make that fucking line i'll fucking kill you" we laugh and Jamie says "well we better get this knife out your leg now Eve" i then hold her hand as Jamie pulls it out making mum groan in pain a little. i look up to Ed asking "who was that women Ed" everyone looks to him as he replies "well you and Eve have seen her before.. does the wall remind in anyway" i go wide eyed replying "your not saying that was that animatronic that was the female giant" he nods and Craig says after yawning "can we shut up now.. i want to go back to bed" we then head back to our bed rooms and i help my mum to her bed.

TIME SKIP AGAIN, THE DAY AFTER, HOSPITAL, 12:00PM

Me, mum and Craig walk into dad's room in the hospital and we see him looking towards us saying into my head "so.. Ed told me about last night" we nod and we walk over to him as mum replies "yeah.. he has a body now but he told you that too I'm guessing" he nods so i sit down beside mum and him and Craig stands beside him. Craig then says "on the way here we met the mayor coming from here.. did he talk to you" he nods replying the only way he can "yeah.. we talked about a little war between this city and another one remember" we nod as he continues "well it said that they are going to attack again from the same place" we frown and then he says into my head "and a person who came in before said you and Jamie are together now baby doll" i smile nodding and he smiles saying "I'm sorry i wasn't there but I'm just glad i didn't die from that blast" then Craig says "Jack.. I've seen take worse you even had your head cut off and you killed about fifty people with it" he smirks replying "hey.. don't make me go Eren Jeager on your ass" then Craig says "oh for fucks sake I'm done.. I'm had enough of that shit" he walks off while saying that making me and mum giggle as dad says into our heads "ha.. i loved it when he does that anyway.. how's my family" we smile and i reply "were good dad.. i just wish we could say the same to you" i then hear the doctor say "excuse me Eve Fiona may i talk to you for a moment" we get up and i say "we'll be right back dad" he nods we walk off with the doctor. we stop outside the room as mum asks "what is it doctor" he replies "well since his wound is recovering he should get his voice back but there's a down side that lasts a while" we listen as he continues "when he gets his voice back he'll out cold for a day or two so keep an eye on him okay" we nod smiling and i rush back in saying "dad" he looks back and i say taking his hand "your getting your voice back soon" he smiles replying in my head "of cause i am.. with my family and friends i'll recover quicker than ever" i hug him and i hear mum saying "when you get your voice back you'll be out cold for a day or two honey" i look up to him as he nods so i smile seeing him smile and he says into our heads "you guys should head home now while i get some rest" i let him go and we walk out say bye and i see Craig come back carrying a can of iron bru and he says "what.. i got thirsty after i left" we smile and i say "lets just head home" he then drinks.

We get outside just as it starts to rain so we fly back home and as we fly up i see some jeeps park outside the hospital and commander walking into it so I'm guessing he's here to see dad. i see the house in the distance and i see a car park outside it so we land in-front of the door blocking the man and wife coming out and Craig says "can i help you couple" the man then replies "um.. your Craig Eve and Fiona right" we nod and he continues "well me and my wife are coming over to give you all our thanks to you all and our respects to Demon" we smile and Eve replies "your welcome.. you can come in until the rain settles down a bit" they nod and we all walk into the house. I walk up the stairs but I stop to let SF and SB past me and I continue walking up the stairs to my room and as I walk over I hear mum talking to someone but I ignore them and I walk into my room. I see Fred and Jamie in here and they're making something so I ask "um.. mind explaining why your in my room guys" they look round and I see a computer as Jamie replies "me and dad are just adding a computer for you" I walk over asking "can I see it so far" they nod so I lean over them seeing the computer on my desk and some wiring from the computer into the wi-fi. I lean back saying "this is so nice of you guys" they look up to me and Fred replies "well you should Jamie.. aka your new boyfriend" I blush and Jamie says "dad.. don't do that" he laughs saying "I know son.. it's been a long time since I had a laugh with you" I smile and I sit on my bed saying "i'll let you guys work.. i'll sit back and if you need me just ask" they nod and they get back to sorting the computer so while I wait I go onto my phone. Jamie then asks "Fiona.. come here a sec" I put my phone down and I walk over to them replying "yeah" I lean over as Jamie continues "what colour do you want it.. pink or blue or purple" I then reply "um.. can I get blue please" they nod and I realise the covered my desk and wall in white covers and then Jamie starts spraying blue paint on my computer so he says "after this it's done just give it time to dry and you can add anything onto the screen" I nod so I sit back down my bed as Fred gets up saying "okay you've got the rest of this down son.. good luck" he then walks out leaving me and Jamie along again. I walk over to Jamie as he finishes spraying the paint saying "there.. how's that Fiona" I put my hands on his shoulders looking beside him and I see a blue computer down on the floor and a computer on my desk and a space to do my homework on while there's the keyboard and mouse. I kiss his cheek replying "it's beautiful.. thanks Jamie" he smiles holding my hand and he says "your welcome F" I look at him as he calls me F so I say "your calling me F" he nods replying "why something wrong with it" I shake my saying "no it's just I never got a nickname before" I then move back sitting on my bed and he sits down beside me saying "well do you like it then" I nod replying "it's nice.. now me and Cathy's sister wont get mixed up" he nods agreeing and I lay down as Jamie stays the same. I take Billy and I hug him as Jamie says "so Demon gave you that toy bear" I nod replying "he's called Billy and dad has had him since he was one" he nods along replying "wow.. never knew Demon had a toy like that" I reply "neither did I but he gave me it a few days ago before he went into hospital" I feel Jamie holding my hand and him saying "well I see why your dad wanted you to have it" I smile and I hear the door open so we look to Goldie and he says "hello love birds" I blush and Jamie says "yes Goldie" he replies "Craig wants everyone down stairs in the lab.. I came up to get you two" I put Billy down and we get up and follow Goldie down stairs holding hands. we walk into the lab to see everyone here and Craig says "okay.. now Mike Jeremy and this science-tis were working on a cure for our zombie problem.. they got something to stop it" we listen in as he continues "now when Facala went back and got some zombie blood it worked and these guys found a way to stop this" we smile and he continues "but there's one problem though.. we need to splash it on the core of it and we all know what that is" we nod as Bonnie replies "that purple zombie boss thing" we smile and Craig continues "we need to find him.. take out the zombies around him and then either splash it shove it right up his zombie arse.. not really though" we laugh and TC says "but shouldn't wait until Demon is back to normal first" we nod agreeing and I hear the front door open and a man in a deep voice saying "hello.. anyone home" I walk out with Jamie and then when I look to the main door I see dad human and walking again. I start to cry and I run to him saying "DAD" I hug him say "dad your back I cant belief it your back" I tell he's smiling and he replies "I missed you too baby doll" I sob out and I hear the others saying his name and then dad says "who says I would be out cold eh" I smile and Fiona says "but.. how what.. how did you recover so quickly" I hug him more as he replies "well.. after Craig Eve and baby doll here left the commander came in and we talked for a bit and when he was about to leave.. I could tell I can talk again so I did and they sent me back home" I look up at him as Craig says "how are you not out cold then" he crosses his arms replying "Craig are you kidding me.. the doctor was playing he was just making a laugh.. I heard him talking to Eve and Fiona and I could tell he was kidding" I smile and I let my dad go and I walk back to Jamie as dad says "now.. what were we doing in the lab then" Mike then replies "we found a cure from that zombie blood you gave us and now we can cure our home dimension" he smiles replying "okay then.. we'll head back and take that purple bastard down" I smirk saying "another pound for the swear jar" he smiles saying "ah.. I've missed being home" we nod agreeing and Jason says "okay lets prepare then head over".

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL AND I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I NEED TO FINISH THE EARLY BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	12. THE ATTACK

**HELLO GUYS, NOW BEFORE THIS STARTS I WANT TO SAY THAT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A SERISE THAT I LOVE AND THAT'S ATTACK ON TITAN'S. IF YOU HAVENT SEEN OR HEARD OF IT THEN I WONT JUDGE YOU BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME AND ONTO "THE OTHER CITY"**

DEMON'S POV, CITY HALL, 1:30PM

I sit across the mayor and commander and my wife and daughter sit beside me, the mayor then says "now you must be wondering why I called you here but this is important to us and our city" I lean forward saying "go on then" the commander then brings some of his men in saying "show them the plan" a man then lays some papers and a map in-front of the other city. we look at them as the mayor says "one of our spies came back with that map of the city. and on the classified folder there we haven't read yet so go ahead" I then pick up the folder and I open it while starting to read it. I see some stuff about this war from the two and then I see pictures so I take them putting the folder down and I see a picture of a man and women beside some army men. I then show the mayor and commander saying "ever seen these before lads.. man and women in the other army and they seem scared for some reason" they look and the commander says "my spy said their names are James and his twin.. I cant remember her name but I know they were haired a few days ago and tested on for something they had" I look to the map to see highlighted lines to places. Fiona then points at the one towards this city saying "this is one is called the twins.. is that talking about the twins in the pictures" I sit back as the mayor says "either way.. these kids have something that's helping the enemy and it cant be good" I cross my arms replying "must be something important being sent to attack us" they nod agreeing and then the door bursts open and a man saying "sorry to interrupt commander but we sighted two people in the distance" the commander shoots up replying "which wall man" he says "north wall sir.. they have the enemy army behind them too" I stand up looking at the map and I say "that's where it says on here.. those twins are going to attack here" the mayor then says "mister Demon. commander deal with this problem and Eve. Fiona help if you can" we nod replying "yes sir" we then walk out. I walk out city hall turning demonic and I see the commanders jeeps parked out side and some reports behind in-front of them and they run up to us asking questions and one of them says "mister Demon what was the talk in city hall" I reply " **this is all I can say.. get back inside and stay safe** " them me, Eve and Fiona walk over to the commanders jeep and we climb in and sit down. we start to move and Eve says "Jack" I face her as she says "me and Fiona talked and wanted to you to give us that chant" I cross my arms replying " **so you want that chant to turn into a titan then** " then the three of them look at me confused and the commander asks "you never call giants that.. why the sudden chance of name" I look to him replying " **it's not a chance giants were always called titans we just call them giants because titans are different now from back then** " they look at me wanting to know so I sigh saying " **alright I'll tell you.. it the first years of the thousands and the titans were friendly to all humans but lived away from one another.. the titans had different sizes and the tallest would be 60 meters high** " they go wide eyed and I continue " **the human were a bit scared but they got used to it but a human you didn't fear and hated the titans killed one of the tallest titans without mercy so he was killed for it but before he died.. he said that all titans would turn on them and kill them all** " the girls gasp as the commander says "and then.. what happened next" I face him replying " **they never did but half of the humans did so the titans had to fight back.. after that half of the humans were killed and only one titan died. their leader who was a great man called Ben** " they listen in as I continue " **before he died he chanced the names of titans to giants after he told the rest of his men to kill the humans for attack without reason and mercy.. all those humans dies except for one who got away by playing dead under a person body and after the titans left they were now known as giants.. which is where we are today calling titans giants** " the jeep stops and Fiona says "that's horrible.. why did they do that" I take her shoulders replying " **listen.. if you and mum want to become titans then you need to owe your life to Ben so he can trust you both** " they nod and I see the door open and a man saying "commander.. Demon and family welcome to the north wall" we nod and I climb out first looking towards the wall.

TIME SKIP, ON TOP THE WALL

I look to see the twins and the enemy army behind them so I take out the chant and I give it to my family saying " **read it and wait for my signal okay** " they nod and I look as a man in the enemy walks in-front of yells at us "YOU HAVE TWO ANSWERS AND ONLY ONE WILL LET YOU LIVE" I cross my arms as he continues "YOU SURRENDER AND WE WILL STILL KILL OR IF YOU ATTACK US THEN WE'LL SEND THE TWINS ON YOU" I snicker then I laugh letting him hear then I yell back " **DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD SURRENDER TO AN IDIOT.. YOU MUST THINK I'M A RETARD** " I smirk and then the man yells "YOU ASKED FOR IT.. JAMES AND LIZA ATTACK THEM" the commander then says "oh no.. Demon were in trouble" i face him replying " **why.. something wrong** " he nods replying as he faces me "those twins James and Liza are dangerous because of their powers.. my spy said they can turn into giants" i go wide eyed and i look back to see them turn into giants so i look back to Eve and Fiona saying " **you two know the words to say** " they nod so i look back saying " **you two get Liza and i'll get James** " i then jump down ripping my shirt off. i then start running towards them turning into a titan and i let out a massive battle cry stopping and i stare at them both as they stare back. i hear Eve and Fiona turn so i look back to see them as titans so i look back smirking evilly. i then grab James and i toss him away from his twin and then i walk over to him as he gets back up kicking my leg so i punch him but he dodges so i swing again hitting his chest, we throw punches and kicks at each other and then he says "just die already scum" i smirk and i stand still replying " **killing me is impossible.. cut off my head and i come back alive and well** " he growls and then he dives at me but i move and i punch his back and he drops into the ground with a thud making the ground shake. i kick him so he doesn't get up and then he leg sweeps me down so i teleport back up as he gets up. we stare at each other so then i teleport a few feet behind him and then i start running towards him and then i jump and i drop kick him as he turns round and he flies back so i get up teleporting behind him again and i punch him into the ground making smoke surround us and then i hear him saying quietly "i cant die.. i must live Liza" i then spawn a electric net over him saying " **move a muscle and say bye bye** " i see the smoke clear so i look to the girls to see them still fighting but then i see Fiona being slapped then her arms are being pulled back then Liza kicks her back letting her arms go and i see Fiona fall over her arms in pain. i then see Eve lunge at her but Liza kicks her face and Eve flies back spinning so i get ready to run but then Fiona grabs her but Liza pushes her off and then she punches her face while grabbing her and then she kicks her back. i then turn my eyes red while making fire surround me and then i let out a massive battle cry making the ground shake and when i look at her in anger, i see her trying to run so i get on my hands and then i start running leaving smoke and fire in path as i run past everyone. i see her stop while turning round so i jump at her but i see her move out the way so i teleport behind her so i tackle her down while i pull her hands behind her. i let out a scream as i get off her and i put the same electric net over her so i look to the army and i see a man saying "GET THOSE FEMALE GINATS" i smirk and i fly up at top speed. when i get high enough i start to fly down at the same speed as they start to move so i aim in-front of them and i punch the ground and i see my hand in the ground so i pull it out looking to the enemy army to see them on the ground and they start to run back. i turn back to my family asking " **you two okay** " they nod and Fiona replies "my arms hurt dad" and then the twins say "dad.. that thing is your dad" i smirk replying " **aye and is there a problem twins hm** " i then say to Eve " **chance back and teleport back to the house i'll be back once I'm done with these two** " they nod and they start turning back to human. they turn back and they teleport away so i hear the commander saying "good job Demon you head home and we'll take it from here" i nod and i start turning back to human as i see army men climbing down to the giant twins. i turn back human and the commander walks over to me saying "you and your family have done a good job here.. once they turn back human we'll take them back to base" i nod and i teleport back home and i see Eve putting a new shirt on so i say "you and Fiona did well as titan's" she looks round smiling and she replies "but you said it wont hurt and Fiona said her arms hurt as that" i nod crossing my arms and i reply "well as a titan you only feel pain in only three places your stomach arms and back of the neck" she raps her arms round my neck replying "we'll keep that in mind" i smile and i see the door open and Jackdaw with his dad and mum. Calypso says "are we um" i shake my head replying "not at all.. what's up" Foxy then says "right.. well were ready to head back" i nod and i reply "okay good to hear but we'll relax for a bit before leaving" they nod and the three of them walk off closing the door behind them leaving me and Eve in our room. Eve then says "are you going to put a shirt back on" i smirk replying "nope" she giggles and as she lets me go so I teleport to the kitchen and I take a cup, pure some cold water into it and then I teleport back behind Eve and pure it down her neck making her scream and then she puts her hands behind her neck saying "who did that" I smirk and I pull her shorts out making her say "don't you dare Jack" I smirk and I pure it down replying "oops" she screams again and then she turns round and grabs me saying "you jerk" I laugh and then she starts to laugh and then I hear the door open and Fiona saying "mum.. what's going on" I turn round as Eve replies "nothing dear just your farther being himself" I look back to her and I hear Jamie saying "well that's fine.. scared the hell out of us" I give a evil smirk and my wife says "don't even think about doing that again" I then teleport down to kitchen again and then I grab another cup and I half fill them then I teleport behind Jamie and Fiona and I pure it down the back of their necks making them both scream making me laugh and Eve. they look at me and I say "yeah I feel like being a prankster the now" they smile and then I see Eve gone and I hear someone behind me and I feel cold water flow down my back so I look round to see Eve there saying "that's pay back" I smile replying "okay I do deserve that then" I then turn back round to see Fiona and Jamie have a bucket and they toss cold water at me splashing over my body. they then laugh so I say "and that too.. also I think you hit your mother" I turn round to see Eve also got some water on her clothes and Jamie says "um.. sorry Eve" she smile replying "it's fine.. most of it went on Jack" I nod replying "yes it did" I then see Craig and Marry walk and he says "um.. why are you both wet and those two holding a bucket" then Marry says "and the stairs.. did you have a water fight or something" we nod and Eve replies "well it started with him purring cold water down me then onto Fiona and Jamie so I splashed water on him then they got a bucket and splashed him me and the stairs" Craig then smirk's evilly and I say "Craig I know that smirk don't even think about it" he then teleports away then Marry says "why" I cross my arms and then Craig teleports back with a bucket so I jump down the stairs saying "by guys" I then hear them scream so I teleport back up to see them all covered in water except Craig so I tap his shoulder and he turns round saying "how.. oh yeah you jumped down like a pussy" I cross my arms and I see Marry and Eve gone then they come back with two buckets so I reply "were going down together" he turns back round as they both toss the water at us. Craig gets soaked while I get more soaked and Craig says "oh Jesus fuck that's cold" I laugh saying "calm down Craig it's just cold water man" he looks back to me replying "say's the person that cant feel the cold" I smirk and I see Jamie waiting outside the bathroom making me guess that Fiona inside so I ask him "Fiona in there Jamie" he nods and I hear her replying "I'm just drying my hair" I look to back saying "we should get dried to.. i'll just fly it off" Craig then says "without a shirt on" I shake my head replying "no I'm kidding.. i'll just chance" I then walk into my room. I put on a clean shirt as Eve says "did you ever think what's happening back home after we left" I look to her to see her put new jeans and I reply "yeah.. when I got the zombie blood it seemed no one was alive any more.. only those fucking zombie's and that purple bastard.. ugh I just want to rip his sick fucking head" I feel Eve holding my hand replying "Jack calm down please.. I'm pisses off too but calm down please" I sigh saying "sorry.. just sorry" I look to her to see her smiling and I see she's only wear a bra so I ask "putting a shirt on" she looks down then back saying "that's my line" I smile and I kiss her saying "stolen" she giggles and she takes a belly top out. I look to the door as I see it open and Fiona walks in with dry hair and clean clothes and Jamie behind her, she then says "um dad.. can I ask you something" I nod replying "what's wrong baby doll" she then says "um.. my computer isn't working" I walk over to them saying "show me it and i'll look at it" she smiles and they lead me to her room. I walk in to see Fiona's computer that has a blue spray paint and the screen corners have flowers, I then ask "so what's wrong with it" she replies "we don't know.. everything is plugged in but it turn on" I sit down on her chair at it and I look round it saying "well everything seems to be okay" I then move back and I look under the desk and at the computer to see a cable laying beside it so I say "here we go" I take it as Jamie says "what" I plug it into the computer replying "the cable that connects the computer to the screen wasn't in so that's why it wasn't working" I get back up looking at them and I say "that should do it just a loose cable that's all" she smiles replying "thanks dad" I walk back out leaving them in their. I walk back my wife to see her laying on the bed reading something and she asks "what was wrong with her computer" I walk replying "just a loose cable" I then lay beside her as she says "okay.. well now we can relax" I nod agreeing and I then say "finally.. hey Eve" she looks to me and I say "well go back tomorrow in the afternoon" she nods and I look up as she says "are you okay honey.. you seem distant" I replying "I'm fine Eve" I then hear her closing her book. I then feel hugging my side and her breast on my arm as she says "are you sure" I shake my head replying "I'm just worried about baby doll and Jamie that's all" I look to her as she says "they'll be fine when their together.. I mean me and you are strong together" I nod agreeing and I reply "true.. but it's Jamie I'm more worried about if I tell him" she looks worried now so she asks "how.. what is it" I sigh saying "when I got him from FB and he had a cut on his right cheek.. on the way back it healed by itself" she gasps letting my arm go so I continue "so I looked threw his body to see that he.. he has a fast healing heart in him so any damage done on him it will heal faster than a blink of an eye" she covers her mouth in shock. she then says "we should tell him.. I mean he should really know about this" I nod agreeing so I sit up and I say "lets go tell them" she nods so I teleport us outside baby doll's room and Eve knocks on the door. then Fiona says "yeah" I open the door and I look in to see her on the bed while Jamie sits at the desk so I walk in saying "we need to say something.. something about ye Jamie" they go wide eyed and Jamie says "what.. is it something I did" I shake my head as Eve replies "no nothing like that.. I just found out about this too" I then sigh annoyed with my self and I say "remember when I brought you back home Jamie" they nod and I continue "well.. on the way back you had a cut on cheek" he then says "but.. dad didn't say anything about a cut there" I nod saying "that's because it healed way to quickly for a human.. your heart heals wounds faster than the blink of an eye" they gasp and Jamie says "how.. wha.. how" I cross my arms and Jamie says "then.. if I lost my arm it would grow back" I nod replying "but losing a limb would take a bit longer just so the bone can harden back" then they both look at each other and I say "I would of told you sooner but.. I never got the chance to do so" then we all stay silent until Fiona says "dad.. can I turn him into a king" we look at her as she continues "if he can grow back his body then if he can be like me then.. then he can heal faster" I see a tear fall as she continues "and if he's a king then I wont have to worry about losing him" I then look to Jamie as he stays silent and I say "if you want but i'll have to ask Fred about it.. Jamie is his son anyway" she looks down and Eve says "you guy ask honey.. i'll stay here" I kiss her cheek and I walk off to find Fred. I find him in the kitchen talking to the four chickens with Purple so i say "Fred.. come here for sec" they all look at me as he replies "okay.. what's wrong" i say "i'll say out here.. it's important" he then walks out so i close the door as he asks "what's wrong Demon" i look to him saying "look don't get mad but your son Jamie.. has something different from any other human" he goes wide so i continue "his heart can heal any wound in the blink of an eye but if he loses an arm or leg then it'll take a bit longer" he gasps and he looks away saying "Jamie.. did he always have that" i nod agreeing and i reply "when i found him he had a cut on his cheek and on the way back that cut was healed as i left" he looks back to me and he replies "i cant belief this Jamie has something like that" i cross my arms continuing "also.. Fiona wanted him to be a king of gods" he looks at me so i continue "she wanted him to a king with her so she wont worry losing him and it would help us" he looks to the stairs then back saying "can i talk to him.. i'll agree if he agrees" i nod and we walk back up the stairs to Fiona's room. i walk in saying "Jamie.. your farther wants to talk to you about this" he then gets up and walks out so i sit down beside Fiona to see her crying and her mum trying to calm her down, she then says "i don't want to lose him" i frown replying "baby doll don't worry about this.. Fred said he'll agree if Jamie agrees" she looks up to me and she replies "really.. he.. he said that" i nod and she hugs me sobbing out and Eve says "see dear.. i told you your farther would help" Fiona then moves back and the door opens and Jamie and Fred come back in. Jamie sits down where he was before and Fiona says "so" Fred then says "we talked about and.. Jamie" we look to Jamie as he says "if your happy then I'm happy" i know that means yes so i say "nice words Jamie" he smiles and Fiona jumps at him hugging him and Fred says "we agreed so you can turn him into a king when ever you want.. but does it hurt" i shake my head replying "doesn't hurt at all Fred.. you'll feel a bit dizzy afterwards but he'll be fine" he sighs in relief and Fiona asks "can i turn him dad" i look back to see Fiona looking at me so i reply "if you don't mind giving half your energy to him then go ahead" she smiles and i could tell what they were going to do so i say "lets go guys.. leave these two some alone time" they nod and they walk out and as i walk out i hear Fiona saying "dad" i look back and she says "when we do chance Jamie into a king" he looks to Jamie then back continuing "can we share a room" i smile replying "your already into that kind of love.. alright then you just chose which room" they nod and i walk out closing the door behind me.

TIME SKIP, 9:10PM, FIONA'S POV HER ROOM

I turn off my computer and i get into bed and as i lay i see Jamie walk in and locking the door behind him saying "I know you lock your door before going to bed" he walks over as i reply "yeah.. makes me feel more safe but with you here with me now" he smiles and he lays beside me saying "well i am a king now so your even more safe with me" he hug him replying "that's why i love you Jamie.. i remember when i first saw you i heard my dad saying he saw me staring at you.. remember when i yelled back at him" he nods replying "yeah.. i was laughing in my head but i felt like i wanted to be your friend" i lay my head on beside him and i say "feels weird sleeping beside someone" he turns round replying "well your parents and the other couples here don't seem to be complaining" i giggle and i reply "that's another reason i love you" he smiles and I move and I close my eyes saying "night Jamie" I then hear him replying "night F" I smile I fall asleep

TIME SKIP AGAIN, 6:30AM

I wake up to see Jamie still sleep so I sit up saying in my head "he's so cute asleep" I then hug him saying "I wish we stay together forever" I then hear him about to wake up and then he wakes up making us face each other. I blush and Jamie smiles saying "morning F" I then kiss him replying "nice sleep" he nods and I feel myself blushing more and Jamie says "your blushing like crazy" I smile and I lay down beside him replying "and I'm surprized your not" he takes my hand replying "I don't need to" I giggle and he brings me closer to him saying "how well did you sleep" I look to him replying "good.. I'm comfy here beside you" I place my hand on his chest as he says "well.. I had a dream about us being back home with everyone else but" I face his face worried and he continues "but then I saw that purple guy set off a bomb and we walk threw a portal back and your dad coming through with half his legs gone as a explosion goes off behind him" I gasp moving back and I cover my mouth in shock and he sits up with me saying "yeah.. everyone was scared for him but before I woke up I heard you saying something into my ear" I put my hands onto my chest asking "what did I say" he faces me replying "I cant remember but you said something and I woke up" I hold his hands saying "Jamie remember it was just a dream" he nods agreeing and he replies "yeah I know but it felt so real.. like it happened" I hug him saying "don't think that.. if that would happen I would beside my dad" he nods agreeing and faces me replying "thanks.. lets get up and ready for the day" I smile and I get out after him as he says "you go shower first.. i'll take one after your done" I kiss his cheek replying "what a gentlemen" I then walk out to the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and I turn on the lights then I close the door, I then set the shower up and as it runs, I take off my pyjama's and I climb into the shower. I wash my hair and I say in my head "I wonder what I said in Jamie's dream.. don't think about that girl it's just a dream" I shake the thought out my head and I finish my hair and my body is washed so I turn off the shower and I take a towel and I rap it round my body covering my breasts and stuff then I grab another one and I dry my hair with it. I walk out and back to my room and as I walk in I see that Jamie had fixed the covers and he's sitting on it, I looks to me as I close the door and he says "nice and clean now eh" I place my hands on my hips replying "if you look at me chancing I will slap you" he nods saying "why would I.. beside I'm going to get washed anyway" he then walks out past me so I stat dry off. I put some underwear and a bra and then I put on some jeans on and a matching shirt, I sit down beside the computer and I hear the door open so I spin the chair round to see Jamie wet and a towel round him and he says "i'll chance some where else" he then opens the drawer so I spin the chair back round until he leaves. he leaves so I turn back round and I get up but I stop when I hear dad from down stairs so I walk out and I head towards him as he says "listen.. it's early in the morning and everyone is still properly asleep so no you cant" I walk down the stairs and I see dad on the house phone and he says "okay.. but only to me okay no one else is talking to you all" he then hangs up so I ask him "dad" het turns round as I continue "what was that about and who was it" he sighs replying "the press.. they want to talk to us about back home so I told I would say non of you" I frown asking "but.. why" he shrugs his shoulders replying "they must wonder what's going on back home.. and I've got a bad feeling that purple bugger is up to something big" he crosses his arms and I see Foxy'2 teleport at the front door and he says "morning.. did um did something happen" I go back up stairs as dad explains to Foxy. I walk back into my room and I sit on my bed thinking "I hope that purple guy isn't planning something that big" in hug Billy and I hear the door open so I look to see Jamie in clothes and he asks "you alright F.. you seem scared somehow" I look down replying "dad says he has a bad feeling about that purple zombie back home" I then see him sit down beside me and he says "lets hope he isn't and if he is.. I wont let him hurt you".

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL AND UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**


	13. BACK HOME OR NOT

**HELLO GUYS AND HERE'S "BACK HOME OR NOT"**

JAMIE'S POV, IN LIVING ROOM, 5:00PM

I sit down beside Fiona as she says "is my dad still chatting with the press out there" I nod replying "yeah.. they are just spitting words out at him" she then turns on the TV and a reporter says "I am live outside our hero's home as other reporters asking questions about his home dimension" it then switches other to dad as a female reporter asks "we heard that zombie's over took the city you lived in is that true" he nods replying "yes and their leader is a.. a purple master that me and my wife killed but he's back and leader of a hoard of zombies" I feel Fiona lean her head on me saying "I'm scared Jamie.. what if he gets here and destroys this city too" I look down to her replying "F don't think that.. he will never get here". I look back to the TV as another reporter asks "can you explain why the animatronics you brought are the same" Demon sighs replying "this dimension and mine are next to each other so some things would be the same like the animatronics.. the only thing that's different is the wall here and other things" I start to think about home but a reporter asks "what about your daughter and her boyfriend.. what do they think about it". I look down to F to see her blushing and so am I so I look back to the TV as Demon I see him smirking as he replies "if those two are together they could be stronger than Craig.. and everyone here has seen what strength Craig holds" I look to the door then as I hear F saying "well that's the city knowing about us now" I nod agreeing as I look back to the TV. I see a shadow beside Demon with a knife so I say in his head "Demon.. shadow beside you" Demon then says "give me a minute" he then grabs the shadow and a man comes out of nowhere and Demon says "mind explaining this" the man stutters "um.. h. hi" Demon sighs and he puts him down then the man lifts his knife but Demon grabs his knife then grabs his arm saying "bad move.. if you want to stab me then you have to move quicker" then Demon punches his chest then hits his neck making the gut fall over passed out. a reports asks "is he okay" I sit back as Demon replies "he's fine.. all I did was knock him out" I get up saying "i'll be right back F" I then teleport into the kitchen to see both TC's there chatting but I walk over and I take an apple and I start to wash it as TC'2 says "hey Jamie.. how's the lucky girl" I smile replying "she's fine.. were just hanging out" I look round to them as TC says "that's just cute.. reminds me of when we first saw Demon and Eve together and the first time we saw him turn demonic.. my god that was scary but it didn't scare Craig and Foxy" I smile and TC'2 says "well when he first came here we all freaked out and out Foxy tried to hit but of cause Demon just reacted and stopped him" I chew into the apple thinking back when I first saw Demon but I snap out of it when TC'2 asks "how did you meet Demon Jamie" I reply "um.. well when he revived me I saw him as a massive black monster so my dad Fred calmed me down" then TC'2 asks "also.. how did you meet Fiona" I smile replying "well I meeting the others and Fiona told me that she was staring at me and her dad saw her.. she then said back to him say that she wasn't making us all laugh but I was laughing in my head because I didn't want to hurt her feelings" they smile and TC replies "oh yeah.. most of us feel over laughing and as I was laughing I saw you look sorry for Fiona" I nod agreeing and I teleport back to Fiona. she then says "hey Jamie" I look down to her as she says "did you ever think about marriage" I go wide eyed replying "I.. I'm sorry what but did I hear you right" she nods and looks up to me saying "I was just wondering after you left" I settle back down replying "I never did F.. until now" she then moves saying "sorry.. I just wanted to know" I rap my arm round her replying "I know and understand" she puts her head on my shoulder replying "you sounded like my dad there" I smile saying "yeah I did" she giggles and I hear the door open so we look to see Cathy and Fiona come in and Cathy says "hey love birds" I smile and Fiona says "come on sis don't be like that" they sit down and I say "it's fine Fiona" then F says "how are you two anyway we haven't seen you forever" they smile and Cathy replies "we were helping the army up at the wall.. and I think one of them likes Fiona beside me" she then says "Cathy.. he only likes me as a friend don't get so deep in that" I look down to F as she get lifts her head off my shoulder saying "well at least we know your safe girls" I smirk saying "now your acting like your dad" she looks to me saying "of cause I would" I sit back saying "to many excuses" I then look at her and she then tackles me and lays on me saying "i'll show you some manners" she then starts to tickle me so I say "ah no.. I'm sorry I'm sorry" she stops so I turn us over and I start to tickle her. I hear Cathy saying "that's cute.. really cute" I stop letting F catch her breath and Fiona says "you two make a really cute couple you know" we nod agreeing and I get off her and I hear Craig yelling "SON OF A FUCK" we start to laugh so I teleport with my girlfriend up to Craig to see him raging while Eve, Marry and Demon sitting at a table and I ask "what's.. what's happened" I continue to laugh as Demon says "nothing wrong just Craig raging out because he got sent to jail again" I look to see them playing a board game (that people should now from that clue) and Craig's piece on the jail square. F then asks "oh cool.. who's winning so far" Marry raises her hands and Demon says "aye right.. you have half of the money from me.. your mother is in the lead" I cross my arms as Craig says "sorry.. I went a bit berserk there" Demon then says "yeah I understand.. I did the same but without the swearing" then Fiona takes my hand and she teleports us to our room. I sit on the bed as Fiona starts to computer up saying "I know a game we can play to pass time" I sit lean on the wall replying "what's it called" she keeps her eyes on the computer saying "you'll see what it's called.

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER

I close down the page and I start to turn off the computer as Fiona says "so what was the score for that" the computer turns off as I reply "you got about twenty points and I had sixteen" we face each other and she says "that was a good game though don't you think" I nod agreeing and I hear Demon saying " **TF calm down it was an accident** " we then rush out. we peak out the door to see Chica'2 and TC'2 behind Demon as TF is looking at them in anger and he says "so you say that poring cold water down my back is a good thing" I walk out saying "TF.. me and F splashed Demon in cold water and you don't see him complaining" they look to me and TF says "stay out of this kid.. this doesn't involve you" I cross my arms replying "how about you just say sorry to the girls and let this blow over" he looks at me then he says "you asked for it" he then tries punching me but I catch his fist, punch his face making him spin round and I kick his back making him fall over in pain. he looks at me then he gets up so Demon sighs saying " **your making this worse for yourself TF** " he still comes at me so I teleport him facing the window and he says "what the.." he growls looking at me so I say "next time it's out the window" he lunges at me but F run's past me and she puts her arm up to her side making TF hit his face off her arm so before he falls I leg sweep him making sure he falls on his back. he holds the back of his head as I stand up and Demon says " **that's why I told the press you two were strong together** " we smile and TF says "my bloody head" I put a hand out saying "come on" he takes it so I help him up while saying "now just say sorry and be over with it" he then looks to the chickens saying "sorry.. you know my anger" we all nod agreeing and Demon says " **okay good.. now do we want to head back home** " we nod agreeing again and I see Craig run up stairs say "don't even think about agreeing to go home without me" we laugh and Chica'2 asks "how what" Demon then replies " **he has his ways on finding things out.. even found out Jeremy's little secret stash of money** " he nods replying "oh yeah.. you all should of seen his face it was _priceless_ " Demon then goes off saying " **oh come on.. really** " he smirks and TF says "um.. what was that about" Demon then replies " **Craig's puns.. if you didn't get it then I'm disappointed** " I already knew so I say "priceless.. secrete stash on money does that ring any bell" I look to Craig as he spawns a little bell and rings it saying "is this good enough" we burst out laughing afterwards.

We walk down stairs and I hear Demon say into my head " **Jamie.. what ever happens stay with my baby doll and keep her safe with you** " I reply back to his head "you know I always look after her.. don't worry about her Demon when she's with me she'll be fine" I see him smiling and me, Demon and Fiona walk into the living room. everyone else then comes in so Demon says " **alright.. so we'll go and the science-tis can stay here if that's okay with you mate** " he nods replying "I don't mind so it's fine.. if any of you come back injured then i'll do my best to fix you up" Demon then continues " **alright then.. now we'll split into two teams.. Craig will lead team one while Jason leads team two** " they both nod and Demon says " **now for team wise.. i'll be with my wife Jamie and Fiona and we'll head towards their leader and make sure he dies** " we nod and Demon brings out the giant chant and gives it to Jason saying " **keep this safe and use it if you want.. but after this just bring it back okay** " he nods and TB asks "so.. we just go into teams and follow Craig or Jason" he nods and replies " **they'll chose once we get through the portal** " then a portal opens and Demon says " **lets go** " we then run through after him.

We end up back in our pizzeria still in one piece and Bonnie says "I'm surprized this is still standing.. I thought that purple guy would of destroyed it by now" we nod agreeing and Demon says " **I've got a bad feeling about this so when we get out here be careful and if you find Lewis and his crew then bring them with you** " they nod and we then fly out above the city. we fly above everything and Fiona holds my hand as Demon says " **when we get down here watch each other's back and we wont have any problems** " we nod and we continue flying until I hear some giants from behind. I stop and I look back to see ten giants coming towards us so I say "um Demon.. giants behind us" Demon then says " **okay just keep flying away.. were faster than them so we'll be okay** " I turn back round I go wide eyed to see the purple guy behind Demon. I react and I fly towards him grabbing him say "YOUR DONE" I then fly us down with him on the bottom and I kick him making him fall straight down into the ground. I teleport back up to the others as Demon says " **that should slow him down but thanks for having my back** " I nod and I look back to Fiona as she flies over to me saying "Jamie don't scare me like that" I smile and I hear that purple guy saying "your good kid" I turn back round blocking Fiona as I see the purple guy there. he then says "so you finally showed up to the party.. welcome to death" I growl and Demon says " **if you lay a finger on them you'll be eating shit** " he laughs replying "no mate.. you'll be eating the shit" he then gets ready to punch him but I slow down time and I look to Fiona as she move normal too so I say "tag team him.. i'll go first" she nods so I turn back and I fly round the purple guy saying "come on then.. you want a piece" I stop and Fiona kicks his stomach making him go back so I fly at him and I grab him by the neck. I make time resume and I say "good night" I try punch him but he teleports away and then I feel something go threw me so I look down to see a machete so I sigh and I push it out, I then spin round kicking the purple zombie's face and he drops down so and I feel my heart healing my wound so I say "well at least I know that wound healing thing works now". I look down to see him flying back up so I get ready but I see Demon fly over to him and then he punches his stomach then his face making him say "agh you bastard" they then start to fight so I ask Eve "Eve.. does Demon have that thing" she shakes her head replying "he gave it to me" I look to her to see her holding it so I look back to Demon to see the purple zombie getting punched and then Demon teleports up here, takes the cure off his wife then he teleports back to the purple zombie but he says "oh is that going to stop me" he then grabs Demon and then takes the cure and throws it into the building beside him. I growl and then I look to Fiona to see her looking at the building then to the purple zombie and I hear her growl in anger so I move out her way saying "go crazy F" she then turns demonic and she teleports in-front of the purple zombie and she grabs him and starts to punch the hell out of him. I see him pull out a gun so I say "FIONA WATCH OUT" I fly down to her but Demon moves in-front of her as he shoots and it hits Demon making him fly back and Fiona says " **dad** " I stop as I see her turn back and she yells " **YOU BASTARD** " she then flies into the buildings and Eve says "you go follow her i'll help my husband" I nod and I fly after them. I see them and I see the purple guy punching her chest so I growl and I spawn in a massive hammer as I get close I scream and as I swing he looks but he gets hit before he could do anything and he goes flying backwards for miles. I drop the hammer and I hold Fiona asks "are you okay F" she nods holding her left breast making me growl so I look back to see him flying back so I take Fiona's hand saying "stay here.. i'll handle him" she shakes her head scared but I turn back round and I fly towards him but I see him holding a sword so I look back to Fiona yelling "GET BACK TO YOUR PAREN.." I stop when I cant feel my legs so I look down to see them falling to the ground so I look to the purple zombie and I grab him yelling "IF I'M GOING DOWN YOUR COMING WITH ME" I then grab his sword and I stab his face while flying down towards the ground. we hit so I lay on the ground and I see him get up pulling the sword out saying "you think I go down that quick.. I can never die" I look up to see Fiona and then I feel my legs back so I kick him back saying "die quickly and painfully" then Fiona stabs him and she says " **die die die** " I see her slashing and stabbing him nonstop. I see the purple zombie's hand fall dead but Fiona keeps going so I say "Fiona he's dead" she doesn't listen so I grab her saying "Fiona calm down he's dead" she resits saying " **no let me go.. let me finish him** " I spin her round so she can face me and I say "look at me F" she faces me so I continue "he's dead.. you killed him so relax" she pants while turning back. she starts to cry and she falls onto her knee's saying "oh Jamie" I get down beside her and I hug her as she says "is it over Jamie.. I cant look" I move back and we face each other so I reply "it's over F.. you got him" she looks to the purple zombie's dead body so I look too see her machete still in it. I look back as she looks back and I say "we don't have to worry any more" I hear someone groan so we look back to see the purple zombie's body's head lift up and he says "your.. to.. late" he then presses a button and dies again. I hear Eve yelling "FIONA" we look up to see Eve and Demon fly down while everyone else is running towards us and I see Craig and Jason are giants I say "he's dead everyone.. Fiona got him" they smile as Demon says " **good job baby doll but we'll have to say our good bye's to this place.. that dead bastard send a nuke into the centre of the earth so we have to go right now** " Jason and Craig turn back as dad opens a portal saying " **everyone in and i'll follow** " I then pick up Fiona and I carry her in my arms running into the portal as the others run in.

I run through to see Demon opened a portal outside the wall and I see the army looking down at us saying and I look back to the portal to see everyone through except Demon so I say "oh no.. F I knew this would happen" I then see Demon running towards the portal but an explosion goes off and he flies through but with his legs. he flies over us and the portal closes after he does so we look back to see him fly into the wall so we run to him as he falls down with a thud. we get round him and a army man calls down "YOU GUYS OKAY.. ANYONE HURT" I look up with Fiona as Craig calls back "WERE OKAY.. NOT SURE ABOUT FACALA" we look back to Demon as he replies " **I'm fine.. what about everyone else** " we nod and Fiona says "did I really go crazy Jamie" I nod replying "aye but don't worry about it" she leans her head onto my chest. we all get teleported up to the wall and a army man says "what happened back there.. we saw you all come threw then Demon flying through hitting the wall" I look to Demon to see him rubbing his head replying " **well.. our home back in our dimensions gone and destroyed** " they gasp and he continues " **that purple bastard send a bomb down into the cure of our earth and as it blew up that's how I came flying through hitting the wall** " I look back to the army men as one of them says "private.. contact the commander and say Demon and the others are here" the man behind then walks off as the man that told him says "hope you don't mind staying here until the commander comes" I put F down as Goldie replies "that's fine.. wait what about Dovahkiin" I remember about him and Demon says " **all I can say is that he's dead now.. before I came through I saw him and he died from the explosion** " I sit down beside my girlfriend as Mike says "I cant belief he did that.. he destroyed our home" we nod agreeing and then I see the commander walk up with the mayor and some of the press behind. The commander then asks "what the hell happened to you all.. me and the mayor was talking to press and I get a call saying your here" Craig then says "lets just say.. never mind that but our home earth back in our dimension is gone" they gasp and some of the press walk over and start asking questions. I feel Fiona lean her head on my shoulder and I hear a female reporter asks "who killed the evil purple monster from your dimension" I look to Demon as he stutters " **um.. I.. I** " the same reporter says "so you killed him" he shakes his head replying " **my daughter killed him** " they then look to us and the same reporter asks us "so you killed the purple zombie leader" F nods replying "I did but I cant remember much.. I blacked for a moment and next thing I know I see myself beside Jamie and how my dad explained the purple zombie" I then explain "I lost my legs so I brought the guy down with me but he got up as my legs grew back so I kicked him and F start slashing and stabbing him non stop and kept doing that after he died" they gasp and I continue "but.. you cant blame her because you heard that she black out and the way she was killing him was out of anger and hatred and she has about a million angry souls inside her.. so she turned demonic and when she saw me lose my legs that when she must of blacked out" a male report then asks "and did we hear you right.. your legs grew back after them being cut off" I nod replying "yeah.. my heart is different from other human's and it can heal any wound even if I lose my legs" they move back to Demon so he says into my head " **take Fiona back to the house so you two can relax** " I nod and I teleport me and F back home in our home. she starts to cry saying "I really went that crazy" I hug her saying "I don't care about that now.. or when you swear-ed at him. I'm just glad were alive and well" I let her go but then she turns my head to her as she says "that's why I love you Jamie.. you care" she then kisses me and we make out for a while.

TIME SKIP, 10:00PM, LIVING ROOM

I sit with Fiona in the coach and I look down to her to see her asleep making me smile so I turn off the TV and I teleport us into our room and I put her into bed, I kiss her forehead and I lock the door so I lay beside her and I hold her hand. I hear F says "J.. Jamie" I look to her as she smiles saying "I'm glad we made it back home together" I nod agreeing and I reply "just get some sleep.. i'll be asleep in a minute" she closes her eyes and I get under the covers as she says "night J" I smile replying "night F" I then close my eyes.

I wake up to see Fiona just waking up so I say "morning F" she smiles and she replies "morning J.. what time is it" I turn round to look at the clock and I see it hit 7:00am so I turn back replying "it just hit seven" she moves closer replying "really" she hugs me as I say "yeah.. and to be honest I don't want to leave bed the now" she nods agreeing and she replies "since we defeated that purple bugger but our home destroyed.. we have this place now to protect" I then asks "also.. what was with the whole swearing part" she frowns replying "well.. he shot dad and he injured him so I yelled and yelling that came into mind" I hug her back replying "I'm sure your parents understand because I do" she smiles and we kiss. we sit up and I say "what do you want for breakfast" I get out as she replies "um.. can I get some cereal please" I nod and I walk out and as I walk to the stairs, I see Craig walk out his and Marry's room and he looks over to me saying "morning Jamie" I nod replying "morning" I walk down stairs and I head to the kitchen. I take two bowls and I hear the doors open so I look to see TC walking in slowly blushing so I ask "something wrong TC" she nods replying "I nearly walked out my room in my underwear" I nod along and she then asks "anyway what are you doing" I take out some cereal replying "I'm just making breakfast for me and F" she walks over replying "aw that's so nice of you and cute" I smile and I say "well.. I just feel like making breakfast for us both" I then finish poring cereal so I put it back then I go for the milk. I then pure milk in as TC says "do you think Jeremy will doing something like that for me" I shrug my shoulders replying "well he did help make that cure but.. that purple bugger destroyed it so F just went crazy when killing him" I put the milk back as TC replies "yeah I did see her machete in his face full of cuts and stab wounds" I take both the bowls saying "well I'm heading back" I then teleport back to F to see her still in bed so I say "here" I hand her a bowl and she takes it replying "thanks" I sit on the chair eating away. I put my bowl down finished as F says "thanks J.. this was nice of you" I smile replying "anything to make you happy" she smiles so I smile more and she says "do you think Dovahkiin survived" I shake my head replying "no god would of survived an explosion like that F.. unless he got through portal invisible and got away" she nods agreeing and I say "finished with your breakfast" she nods so I take her bowl and I mine and I teleport back down the kitchen, place them in the sink and then I teleport back. I sit beside F as she looks worried and she says into my head "I think someone is watching us" I nod so I turn invisible and I look out the window to see a dark figure looking up at the window and it looks like Dovahkiin. I then hear Craig saying "hey.. what's wrong" I turn back saying in his head "someone from outside is watching us.. looks like Dovahkiin" he nods and then he teleports away so I look back out the window to see Craig behind him and then he taps his shoulder then he teleports as the thing looks back. he looks back and then I see him smirking so I say into Craig's head "Craig watch out" Craig then drops onto his knee as the figure tries punching him put then Criag upper cuts him and he falls into the building. I turn visible walking away from the window as F asks "what happened" I sit beside her saying "Craig's dealing with it now.. someone was watching us and it looks like Dovahkiing" she gasps covering her mouth and replies "you don't think it is him" I frown and I hear Craig saying in my head "take a guess who I found.. our old pal Dovahkiin" I then hold F saying "there's our answer then" she nods scared so I pull her in closer saying "you don't need to be scared F.. me and your parents wont let him hurt you or anyone" she then says "I'm just scared on what he's going to do.. remember how dad reacted when he heard about his dad" I nod replying "yes but we understood him.. he was just letting off steam" I then hear the door open so I look to see Bonnie'2 and her son Jack. she comes in say "something wrong Fiona" she shakes her head and faces her replying "we were being watched by Dovahkiin.. Craig has him though" she gasps replying "But.. you farther told me he didn't come through the portal alive" I then say "remember Bonnie.. he can turn invisible" I look down to Jack as he asks "are you talking about Dovahkiin from skyrim" I shake my head and his mother replies "we see where you got the idea though.. Dovahkiin is a king of gods like me and you but stronger" I look at the window saying in my head "why would you do this Dovahkiin".

Me and F chanced into some clothes and we walked down stairs holding hands and as we get down, I see Craig holding Dovahkiin's arms behind him while Goldie and Foxy'2 watch him, Bonnie'2 is holding her son and then Craig says "mind explaining how your not dead eh". Dovahkiin then replies "you should know.. we can do the same thing us gods" I then say "let me explain then.. you turned invisible behind Demon and as he flies out you follow him so you don't get caught in the explosion" they look at me as I continue "after the portal closes you fly off so we wouldn't find you alive.. and now here you are not dead" he smirks saying "smart kid.. but are you smart enough" I become confused but I don't show it and then he moves his eyes to F beside me so I let her hand go, teleport in-front of him and I grab him by his neck saying "lay one finger on her and i'll kill you myself hear me.. HEAR ME" all he does is look at me and says "your smart and strong.. that's what makes a good man" I shake my head replying "no.. a great man wouldn't turn evil from being good" someone then pulls me off so I look to see Goldie's hand so I relax. Craig then says "Jamie is right.. you were a good man Dovahkiin and now look at your self.. your an evil man like that purple piece of shit F killed" he then looks to F saying "you kill P.. i'll bloody kill you" I then get out of Goldie's grip and I grab Dovahkiin's head and I lower it raising my knee and I knee his face and then I kick it with the same leg. he falls over saying "you kids are always the same" I growl and I kick his stomach saying "I'm not a kid any more" Craig then says "Jamie calm down man" I look back as he continue "we've never seen you like this" I walk back replying "sorry guys.. not you Dovahkiin" I look to F as she looks at me worried so I say into her head "sorry if I scared you F" she replies back into my head "no it's fine.. I understand you were just protecting me" I look back to Dovahkiin crossing my arms as he gets back up. Craig then says "i'll see if Facala is up.. give me a minute" we nod and he walks up stairs so Goldie says "and we thought we could trust you Dovahkiin but no.. you had to hide Demon's farther from him for years" I nod agreeing and he replies "hid.. no he asked me to help him and I did" Foxy'2 then says "so your saying that when you help a farther you hide him from his family.. you make me sick" Dovahkiin says something but I don't listen since I hear people walk down stairs so I look to the stairs to see Craig back with Demon and Eve. Demon walks over saying "look what the dead brought back.. you backstabbing traitor" I walk back to F as Dovahkiin replies "and look at this.. also your kid over there is smart" I stop and I look back as Demon says "if you touched Jamie I swear in my life" I cross my arms and Dovahkiin says "well it was the other way round.. he kicked me for no reason" I growl and I walk over to him saying "aye right.. so your say threating F and me kneeing you in the face was hitting you for no bloody reason" I grab him saying "I should of known earlier so I could of killed you myself" he smirks and opens his mouth but I punch his jaw and I hear it crack so Dovahkiin holds it and Goldie says "you were asking for it" he cracks it back into place saying "you bastard of a kid" I grab him and I spawn a sword at his neck saying "what did I tell you.. I'm not a kid" I then take the sword saying "now say one more word I dare ye" he then says "bugger". I slow down time and I take the sword and I shove it into his left leg then I resume time and he screams in pain falling over and I say "I warned didn't I.. cant say I didn't" I then hear something outside so I say into Demon's head "do you hear that too Demon.. something is outside", I then see Demon turn demonic walking past me and then he says " **so Dovahkiin.. you really think they'll take us down** " he then teleports outside and I hear a guy yelling "HOLY SHIT" and then gun shots so Goldie says "your such a weakling.. bring men to take us down" then it all stops and Demon walks through the front door saying " **didn't stand a chance laddies** " I take Dovahkiin's arms as he gets up and I hold them behind him as he says "your an asshole" Demon crosses his arms replying " **say's the person that hid my dad from me for years** " I let him go as Craig say's "i'll watch him from now on" I then teleport beside F and she says into my head "I knew something like this was going to happen" I nod agreeing and we walk to the living room.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER AND NOW BEFORE I GO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THE 14 CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER LADDIE'S BYE**


	14. THE PARTY

**HELLO LADDIE'S AND NOW SINCE THE ZOMBIE'S ARE GONE AS WELL AS THAT BASTARD PURPLE ZOMBIE.. ALSO I'M HERE WITH JAMIE SAY HI**

 **JAMIE: I WAS JUST SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY AND I WAS LIKE UM DEMON FORGETING SOMETHING**

 **HAHA.. SORRY BUT ANYWAY HERE'S "THE PARTY"**

FIONA'S POV, THREE YEARS AFTER LAST CHAPTER, HER ROOM, TUESDAY

I lay on my bed playing on my phone until see Isabel calling me so I answer saying "hey Isabel" she then replies "hey also happy birthday girl" I smile replying "thanks.. how are you today" she then says "I'm good and plus my mum told me and my dad she got moved up to um.. I cant remember" I sit up replying "that's good to hear" she then asks "can I ask you Fiona" I pick up Billy replying "yeah what is it" I hug Billy as she asks "did you always love Jamie" I start to blush replying "um.. I.. well when I first saw him I liked him as a friend and when we ended up" I shake my head as Isabel replies "jeez I didn't know there was a story" I giggle and I hear someone saying from the other side "Isabel.. were leaving in five minutes" she then replies "okay dad.. see you later Fiona and say hi to Jamie for me" I smile replying "okay.. bye" I then hang up. I put my phone down and then the door opens so I look to see dad demonic and he smiles saying " **how's my baby doll on her nine-tenth birthday** " I get up and I hug him replying "thanks dad" I look over his shoulder to see mum and Craig too and mum says "happy birthday dear" then Craig says "same thing.. happy birthday" I smile more and I break the hug from my dad. we walk down the stairs and then I see Jamie outside the living room door and then I see Craig, mum and dad teleport away so I ask "where did they go J" he replies "don't know" I then walk over to the living room door but then someone blocks my eyes so I asks "Jamie.. what are you doing" he then replies "just wait and see" i then hear him opening the door so i walk in asking "Jamie what are doing.. your scaring me" i then see again and i see everyone in here with banners saying happy birthday, food and some presents. i cover my mouth in shock as they all say happy birthday and i tear up saying "thank you all.. you shouldn't have" i then hold my hands to my heart as Foxy says "you'll have to thank Jamie there for this.. he came up with the plan" i turn back facing Jamie i hug him saying "thank you J". i let him go and i move to his side as dad walks over with one of my presents and he hands me it saying " **remember when you kept asking me and your mother for this** " i take it and un rap it to see it's a pink jacket with my name on it so i say "thanks mum and dad" i hug then give him a quick hug and i sit down on the couch and i get more presents.

i then spin the twister thing and it lands on red so i say "right foot red" and then Brad moves his right foot onto a red as TC'2 does the same and i see her leaning back and Brad above her making us laugh as they both blush. and then i see fall onto her back making Craig say "oh.. wow my stomach hurts from laughing now" we nod agreeing and Brad helps her up as Mike says "okay who hasn't gone yet.. the birthday girl me and.." then Jackdaw says "the people who haven't gone yet is both Fiona's you and Bonnie'2" i then look to them and we walk into a corner each from the mat. Cathy then says "left hand on green" i then do that with the others making Fiona say "first thing and I'm already bending over" then Mike says "okay that was a bit sexual don't you think" i nod agreeing and Cathy says "will this make it better.. right hand in blue" i shake my head as i do that and Bonnie'2 says "no it doesn't" we laugh and i say "it's just game Bon" she nods agreeing and Cathy says "right foot on red" i then move my right foot and i see my foot isn't far from Fiona's. Cathy then calls out "left hand on green" we do that and Mike says "are you sure that wasn't our left foot" Cathy says "not my fault.. bam left foot onto red" i move left foot and as i do i see Fiona's leg over me right leg so i say "hey Fiona" she nods replying "hey" we then laugh as Freddy "you all have good balance.. I'm surprised" we look at him as Bonnie'2 replies "what's that meant to mean Freddy" we laugh again but we stop when Cathy says "right hand on green" i move and i see him face to face with Bonnie'2 and i say "um.. hi" she nods replying "hey.. you looking for a green spot to" the others laugh and Cathy says "we should really.. oh my Goldie come see this" i look to see Goldie'2 beside Cathy and she looks and says "oh my god they are going to hate that" i then ask "what.. what is it" Cathy looks at us saying "right leg to red" i look back and i move and i hear someone fall so i put my foot on a red and i look round and i see Mike on his back saying "damn it.. i knew that was going to end me" he gets up and moves off. we've been playing for a while and two people went out, Mike and Fiona leaving me and Bonnie'2. I'm leaning back with my legs twisted and Bonnie'2 looking and Foxy'2 says "Bon Bon.. were playing twister not doing press ups" we laugh and she says "wait until i get my hands on you Foxy" Cathy then says "oh this might end it.. left hand on blue" i try look and i try moving and i move my hand onto a blue but i nearly fall so i say "Jesus.. that was close" i then see Isabel over me smirking so i say "don't you dare" she backs off saying "okay" i then hear Cathy saying "okay this will. right leg on yellow" i do that letting my back to normal and i look to Bonnie'2 to see her nearly fall but she doesn't but then she falls onto her side and i get up as Craig says "guess you were right Facala.. on your birthday you do get more luck" Bonnie'2 walks over to me saying "good game" i nod replying "you too".

TIME SKIP, TEN MINUTES LATER, FIONA'S ROOM

Everyone else went out but i stayed and gave them a fake excuse, i lock my door and i lay on the bed saying to myself "thank god no one noticed" i then hear someone at my door so i sit up and they knock again so i say "in a minute" i then say in my head "oh god.. i cant him or her see myself wet oh god". i then unlock the door and i open i slightly and i peak out to see it's just Jamie so i say "hey Jamie you didn't go with the others" he shakes his head replying "well when i left the door i came back in to stay here with you.. is something wrong" i shake my head blushing and i reply "no no nothing wrong" he opens the door more making me move back and i say in my head "I'm in the open.. i cant let him see" i then try hid my legs but then Jamie says "why is there water on the floor.. hang on a minute is this yours" i stop and i reply "um.. nnnnyes" i turn back to him saying "after everyone was about to leave i thought about you and i got myself wet" he locks the door replying "really.. I'm surprised no one noticed" i nod agreeing and he says "here you just chance and i'l.." i stop him saying "wait" a silence breaks out and i break the silence saying "you can stay while i chance" i start to blush like crazy and Jamie replies "o.. okay but why that's the first time I've heard you say that" i hold my arm saying "well we've been together for years now so i feel like were at that kind of relationship" i see him walk over to me replying "i understand.. i'll let you chance" he then sits on the bed so i pull out the drawer as he says "also the others wont be back until five so we have this place to ourselves until then" i look to the clock to see it's 1:00am so i reply "four hours then hmm" i stop and say into my head "four hours is a long time and.. hang on am i getting wet again" i blush more when i feel my legs get more wet and i hear Jamie saying "um F.. i see your getting wet again" i then say into my head "ah screw it" i close the drawer and i walk overt to Jamie and he stands up saying "something wrong F" i nod and he asks "what's wrong then and i can try and help you" i then says "your nineteen too right" he nods so i say "and you remember what i said earlier" he nods replying "are going where i think you.. what your dad told us about when he turned us sixteen" i nod slowly and i hug him saying "i want to know so badly what it feels like and plus.. i love you enough to do so" I look up to him as he looks down stunned and he replies "I um.. this is so sudden um" I put my head onto his chest saying "if you don't want to it's fine" he lifts my head up to him replying "it's fine I was just a bit stunned from the face you asked out of nowhere" I smile we start to make out.

 **OKAY SO BEYOUND HERE UNTIL YOU SEE US TALKING THEN THAT'S THE LEMON**

 **JAMIE: YOU MUST BE EIGHT-TEEN OR OVER TO READ THIS BUT IF YOU ARE UNDER THAT SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE US TALKING**

 **BUT IF YOUR EIGHT-TEEN OR OVER KEEP READING AND THE LEMON WILL END WHEN YOU SEE THIS TEXT AGAIN**

We start moving to the bed and as we get to it we break the kiss and I lovingly, push Jamie onto the bed and I take off my shirt saying "do you mind if I go on top" I toss my shirt aside as he replies "i'll let you have control until your comfy" I smile and I start to take off my bra saying "you get naked to" I let my bra fall showing my tits to him. he takes his shirt off as I take my shorts off and then he takes his trousers off and I see a bulge in his boxes so I smirk saying "looks like your little friend there is waiting for me" he nods so I pull down my panties while closing the curtains. Jamie tosses his boxers away and I stare at his 8 meter dick and I say "I'm not even sure that's going to fit" but I climb above Jamie and he says "just stop when it hurts okay" I nod and I place my hand at my mouth as I lower myself. I feel his dick splitting my pussy so I moan in pleasure and then gasp as I take it all in and I say "oh my god.. that's deep" I then move up and down on it. I move faster while we both moan in pleasure at the same time so I say "this is so heavenly" he nods agreeing and I say "okay i'll let you take control" and then he gets up while keeping me on and then I'm on the bed with him on it above me, he then trusts into me so I grad a pillow behind me as he trusts more so I say "ah.. Jamie stop a moment" he stops and pulls out asking "what is it" I then sit up and I shove him onto his back and I start stoking his dick saying "I'm not going to regret this" I then rap my mouth round his dick and I start to suck him. he moans in pleasure so I say into my head "here goes nothing" I then take it all in and I feel it hit the back of my neck making me gag. I let his dick go to catch some air and I say "jeez.. I felt that hit the back of my neck" I then suck it again but moving faster and I hear Jamie saying "oh god.. ugh I'm close" I then stop and I turn round raising my ass to him saying "then go ahead and take me" I look down saying "take me in my asshole.. don't worry about me i'll be fine" I then feel his cock head enter my ass so close my eyes and then I feel it in my eyes so I open my eyes again gasping in pain making Jamie say "are you sure you want to do it this way" I nod replying "i'll be fine just fuck me silly" he then trusts hard into my ass. he trusts faster and harder so I say "oh god.. I'm not going to be walking after this for a while" I then feel myself about to finish so I say "oh god.. I.. I'm" I then spray cum at Jamie and I pant as he continues. he then says "I'm getting close too F.. ugh" I then say "just cum in my ass.. I'm not ready for a baby yet" he then says "ugh.. here it comes" he trusts all of it in me and I feel my ass being filled up. he pulls out as I lay my head on the bed and I feel some of his seed flow out so I say "that.. was awesome" I turn round to see him nodding in agreement and he replies "it was.. that felt great" I lay on my back as Jamie says "three hours until the others come home" I sit up saying "okay".

 **SO.. SHORT LEMON AS ALWAYS**

 **JAMIE: DID BONNIE'2 AND FOXY'2 FEEL THE WAY I AM WHEN THEY WERE WITH YOU**

 **AYE**

TIME SKIP, THREE HOURS LATER

Me and Jamie sit in the living room watching Robocop waiting for everyone else to come home and then I hear them chatting so Jamie says "that's them back" I nod agreeing and then I lay beside him while putting my hand on his chest as I lay my head on his side. I then hear TC saying "it's a shame those love birds did come with us" I then hear the living room door open and dad saying " **you two look comfy** " I see him sit on the single chair beside the table and mum says "have you two been here all that time" we shake our heads and I reply "we were playing a few games before this" she then sits on dad's lap smiling. Jamie turns off the TV as dad says " **something happened while we were gone** " me and Jamie face each other then back as dad says " **it's okay.. we trust you both alone** " I nod as Jamie says "like F said we did play for a bit" I then hear Craig yelling "YOU DIRTY BASTARD" the four of us get back up onto our feet and we teleport to Craig. we see him holding Dovahkiin in the air and dad says " **Craig what's going on here** " everyone looks to us and Dovahkiin smirks saying "ask the two yourself ye bitch.. they tell you" I hug Jamie's arm scared and then Dovahkiin says "I heard those two in their room doing the nasty" I growl and I let Jamie go as he teleports grabbing Dovahkiin saying "YOU FUCKING PERVERT" he then sends him into the ground punching him and I walk over and I kick his face saying "dirty bastard" Jamie then picks him up and Dovahkiin asks "please stop I'm sorry" I punch his stomach and I hear dad yelling " **FIONA JAMIE** " we look to him as he stares us mad so Jamie lets him go and I take Jamie's hand teleporting us into our room. I sit on the bed with J saying "he asked for it" he nods agreeing and he replies "he did.. bastard should burn in hell" I then hear the door being knocked so I yell "LEAVE US ALONE" I then hear mum saying "Fiona dear I just want to see if you and Jamie are okay.. you both did beat up Dovahkiin" Jamie then replies "he was asking for it Eve.. he asked for a beating" I then tear up as mum says "he said he was sorry but you still hurt him.. we understand your both mad at him but.." I cut her off saying "but what mum.. he's a fucking pervert mum" she opens so the door so I hold onto Jamie. I see her and Craig there so I say "he asked for it" Craig then says "we know he asked for it but you two didn't have to beat the shit out of him beside he could be lying" I shake my head as Jamie says "he wasn't lying" they look wide eyed and Craig says "so you two.." I cut him off saying "what part of he wasn't lying do you not get.. yes we did have sex what is that illegal or something now" they face each other then back and mum says "so you did while we were gone.. your not in trouble but please don't lose control like that again okay" they then teleport away so I get up and I close the door. I slide down the door with my back on it and Jamie sits down beside me and I crawl up into a ball holding my legs saying "are you okay now" I nod replying "yeah I'm glad I got that off my chest" I then lean on his side and I hear dad saying " **okay thanks for saying Eve.. alright you piece of shit I'm letting you off this one time but if you do that kind of thing again.. your a dead man** " I frown saying to J "I never wanted this to happen" I look up to him as he nods agreeing. I hear someone walk up the stairs and then I hear dad saying " **Jamie. baby doll mind letting me in** " I then reply "teleport in" I look forward to see him in-front of us and he says " **I'm sorry for yelling at you both** " Jamie then replies "we understand Demon.. when we heard him saying that he was listening we just.. a rage built in us to beat him up" I nod agreeing and dad gets on his knee's saying " **okay.. well Eve and Craig told us all that and the others didn't say anything but I all I could think was about when you teleported up here** " I hold Jamie's hand replying "sorry if I scared you it's just that.. I was going to talk to you and mum about it tomorrow" I look at him and he replies " **I understand.. to be honest I not only had sex with your mother at that time** " I go wide eyed and he continues " **I was weak at the time after a fight and your mother and TB were in the room at the time.. the three of us had a fun time** " I then say "wha.. but why TB" he smiles replying " **well funny you should ask that.. when me your mother. Craig. Mike and Jeremy were getting the job at the pizzeria TB came over and asked why were there and she liked me.. after we got the job your mother jumps into my arms kissing me and TB was watching to see if we got the job** " I then think about that but I shake it out as Jamie says "so.. you TB and Eve had.. okay did not expect that". dad gets up saying " **you two just calm down here while me and Soulless take good care of Dovahkiin** " we nod and he teleports away so I hug Jamie saying "I'm sorry I brought you into this" he rubs my back replying "it's not your fault F.. it's none of our fault we both wanted to sooner or later" I nod agreeing and I say "true but.. I feel bad for forcing you" I look up to him we face each other and he replies "you didn't and to be honest.. I was going to ask you anyway" I smile and I lay my head on his shoulder saying "I love you Jamie".

I sit in the living room myself watching TV but I hear the door open so I look back to see Bonnie'2 there and she closes the door saying "hey Fiona" I smile and she walks over saying "so your mum told us about you and Jamie but told me to cover my boy's ears". she sits down and I reply "are you mad" she shakes her head saying "mad.. no where close to that I came looking for you to say something" I listen in as she continues "remember when you were ten and I came in on you and your mum to ask her something" I nod and she takes deep breath and she continues "I asked her if it was okay I could repay your dad in bed" I go wide eyed and I reply "Bonnie" she continues "we did when you and your mum went back home that's why he stayed" I hold her hands replying "Bonnie.. why your body to repay him" she faces me saying "while SB was still under control from Purple we went to his third base and your dad was dead and me and Craig went at the front gate as the others went round.. we found Springtrap and I told Craig I would be fine myself but I got knocked out from behind" I gasp and I cover my mouth. she continues "I woke up hanged by my feet and hands and I was naked in-front of wolfs and that Springtrap.. they raped me and after they heard explosions. Springtrap left to his office while one of the wolfs put a gag on me and hung me back up and he left with the other three to kill the others. I had my eyes closed thinking about my husband and then I hear the wolfs get killed and then an explosion goes off in-front of me so I open my eyes and I see Foxy. Craig. SF and your dad.. him and my husband comes to help me while Craig and SF looked away watching the hole in the wall" she frowns saying "after your dad took the gag out I spat the semen in my mouth out and they helped me down.. your dad told Foxy and Craig to get back to the others as he spawns clothes for me" I show my mouth again as she continues "then me him and SF went to get SB back and once we got to the office Springtrap started insulting me on how much I liked being fucked.. I didn't like it on bit I was covered in semen" I hold her hands replying "Bonnie I had no idea that happened.. so dad saved you and helped you back to health" she nods saying "he's saved and helped us for years.. he even got himself killed to save us" I don't reply and she continues "after we went home you should know what happens next" I nod agreeing. I reply "so.. my dad did a lot to help this dimension if it meant him being killed" she nods saying "when he did die.. our TB went down beside his body crying like crazy while we cried" she looks to the TV saying "but I saw something I should of told all those years ago" she looks back smiling and she says "before Demon's body disappear I saw him relaxed and calm dying which spooked me out but when I saw him with my husband I understood why he was so relaxed.. he was showing he couldn't die no matter what" I then hear dad saying " **you should of known while I was dying at that time Bon** " we look to him as he blocks the TV and he continues " **Craig already knew he just hid it and acted it out while you all freaked out over it** " Bon then replies "but why didn't you say at the time then" he walks over replying " **I didn't because I didn't have enough time so acted I died.. when I came back home it was a day away from me baby dolls birthday.. so the day after that Craig came back and took Eve and Fiona to see you and the others** " I nod agreeing and Bon says "but why were you so calm and relaxed dying from bullets that can kill you" I sit back as dad replies " **I ways of staying calm and relaxed.. that's what shows years of training as a master** " he then sits down on the single chair and i hear the door open so we look to see mum and Craig walk in so Bon asks "Craig Eve.. Demon has just told us that he can stay calm in during anything" they both nod agreeing. Craig then replies "of cause he can it's what years of training can do to you.. and since he's a swordsmen he can stay perfectly calm" mum then says "how do you think he stays calm in half the fights that happen to us" she sits back smiling and mum sits down beside me as Craig stands beside dad. dad then sits up saying " **give me a minute.. i'll be right back** " he then teleports away and mum says "protect your neck" we start to laugh and Craig replies "i don't think he would that again.. unless it's a hot day" i then say "so where has he gone then mum" i then hear dad saying in my head " **just in case any of you asked where i am.. I'm at city hall with the commander and mayor so i'll be back in a few minutes or years** " i giggle and Bon asks "what is it" i reply "dad just said into my head he's at city hall with the commander and mayor so he wont be back for a while or years" they then laugh so i say back to dad in his head "okay dad.. don't take three years coming back" i then see mum chance the channel to the news. The women behind the desk says "the police tried talking to the owner but all he did was refuse and kicked them out of the shop.. anyway we have news that the mayor is going to make a peace treaty to the city army to stop them from starting a massive war over to you Bob" it then switches to outside city hall with reporters and people outside. the reporter says "thank you.. we are live outside city hall as the mayor tries to send a peace treaty to stop a full out war on the enemy city" then i man yells on camera "HEY THAT'S THE LEADER" the camera then moves to let us see a limo park out side city hall and a black man in a suit get out and walks into city hall. The camera moves back to Bob as he says "as we saw the general of the enemy army just walked into city hall so this could go out with no more bullets flying.." i then see a shadow above city hall so i say "hey loom.. on the roof" Craig then teleports away and then he pops up behind the shadow figure and then he grabs it but Craig gets punched off the roof making everyone scream in fear. the camera then moves towards Craig but then i see a man in robes drop down beside Craig as he gets up and they then fist fight. mum then says "why would that guy be on the roof anyway" me and Bon shake our heads confused and then i say "maybe he was sent to stop the peace treaty" they nod agreeing as i look to them. I look back to the TV and Bob says "and now we have Craig fighting a robed man from on top of city hall and where or who he is unknown for now" i then see a another man behind Craig so i turn demonic saying " **I'm helping Craig stay here okay** " they both nod so i teleport above Craig. i drop down and i punch the man behind Craig and he falls back making Craig say "hey thanks" i nod and i hear Bob saying "and now we have Demon's daughter Fiona helping Craig in this fight" i smirk and the other man comes at me with a sword so i grab this sword's blade and i punch his face making him let go of his sword. i toss the sword up and i catch it by it's handle pointing at the man and i hear the crowd go in aw so i kick the man onto his back and i throw the sword beside his head saying " **don't think about moving or else** " he then stays in place so i turn round looking at Craig as he throws his guy into the ground and he says "your grounded" i smile saying " **your grounded.. is that really the best pun you could make** " he turns round replying "well i couldn't think anything else" i place my hands on my hips saying " **you don't think at all** " he then smiles replying "i know i don't" i hear everyone laugh and then the reporters rush over to us and Bob says "Fiona Craig we would like to ask some questions about what happened" Craig then says "well i cant because I'm drunk right now.. don't drink kids" a female reporter then says "but you don't seem drunk" Craig nods saying "trust me i am.. if i wasn't i wouldn't be passing out right now.. now I'm going to pass out NIGHT MUM" he then falls back passing out so i laugh and i say " **he's fine don't worry about him** " i then stop laughing and they look at me. Bob then asks "what do you think those men behind you were doing here" i take my hands on my hips replying " **give me a minute and we'll find out for you** " i then look to the one i fought so i lift my hand and he floats up so i pull him over to me asking " **so.. what were you and your friend there doing on the roof** " he doesn't reply so i sigh and drop him onto the ground. i take my machete and i aim at him saying " **answer the question lad** " he growls and says "to stop the treaty.. my gang will not be happy to hear you and Craig stopped us from doing so" i put my machete back saying " **that's impossible** " he smirks replying "ever think about a third and forth" i then look to the doors to see them fly open and two other men like him fly out and dad there saying " **say that again about me wife and i'll rip ye heids off** " i then say " **what did they say about mum** " the three of them and dad says " **nothing know will ye lads** " they shake their heads in fear. I look back to guy beside me as he gets up and tries grabbing a women but I grab his arm and I throw him over me and into the ground. he holds his back in pain as dad says " **you learned that from your mother didn't you** " I nod agreeing and he walks over to me as Bob asks "mister Demon did the mayor and the general sing the treaty" dad crosses his arms replying " **they will now.. they had to stop because of those four and.. Craig are you drunk again** " we down to Craig as he replies "what do you think" dad laughs as a female reporter says "but he's passed out so.. how is he talking passed out" I face her replying " **I don't know either but don't question.. it's Craig he can do things like that** " I look back to Craig as he jumps back up. the general and mayor with the commander in-front of them, they walk out and the press rush over to them and start taking pictures while asking questions. we turn round and head home but I hear a boy saying "hey guys" the three of us look to a boy and girl with their mum and he asks "that was awesome guys" I smile and Craig says "and it was all me never mind those two they didn't do anything" I sigh smiling and dad says " **you two only took on one each I took on two of them** " Craig then says "oh yeah.. well I'm going home to pass out in bed see ye later" he then teleports back home. the little girl then says "Fiona" I look down to her as she asks "why are you so awesome" I smile replying " **if my dad is awesome then it goes to me and my mum to** " the three of them smile and we walk off saying bye. we get back home and as we walk in I see Jamie and TF fighting so I grab Jamie and I pull him back as he says "F let me at him" dad grabs TF putting him in a head lock and he says " **what the hell is going on here.. I come home to see you two fighting** " Jamie then says "that fat shit stole my phone then said I wouldn't need it.. what if I get lost in a forest" TF then replies "you can teleport back home you don't need it" dad then says " **shut it the both of you.. TF if Jamie wants his phone then give it back** " dad then looks to me saying " **take Jamie to your room and i'll bring his phone back** " I nod and I teleport us to our room. I sit him on the bed as he says "should of given my phone back and this wouldn't of happened" I nod agreeing and I say turning back "just tell me why he stole it" he looks up to me saying "when I came up to get my phone it was gone so I went looking for it and TF says he took it since I didn't need he said" I sit on the chair as he continues "I asked him to give it back all he did was not give it back and so I tried taking it off him but he hit me so that's how ended up fighting" I then see dad walk in saying " **here's your phone Jamie.. I took it off him while he wasn't looking** " he then tosses Jamie's phone to him and he catches it replying "thanks Demon" dad then walks out closing the door behind him.

 **OKAY BEFORE THIS GOES 7 THOUSAND WORDS LONG WE'LL END IT HERE**

 **JAMIE: WHAT WAS THE LONEST YOU'VE DONE**

 **I THINK IT WAS NEARLY 8 THOUSAND BUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS BYE**

 **JAMIE: BYE**


	15. THE POILCE

**HELLO GUYS I'M BACK AND..**

 **CRAIG: WHAT'S UP SHITLORDS**

 **REALLY CRAIG.. WELL YOU DO LIKE TO DO THAT**

 **CRAIG: OF CAUSE I DO BESIDE I GO BORED**

 **OKAY THEN.. I'M HERE WITH CRAIG IF YOU DIDNT NOTICE BUT ANYWAY HERE'S.. YOU SAY IT**

 **CRAIG: NO**

 **FINE THEN HERE'S "THE POILCE"**

JAMIE'S POV, OUTSIDE POILCE STATION, 11:46AM

Me, F, Brad and my best friend Josh walk into the police station to see two female officers behind a male officer at the front desk looking at the computer, I then say "hello" they look up to us and one of the female officers says "hello.. hey your Jamie and Fiona aren't you" we nod and the other female officer says "how can we help you four" Brad then hands the male officer the paper describing us and the stuff you need to get a job. he nods saying "okay.. everything looks right here so you want to us then" we nod and he stands up saying "okay.. i'll tell the boss so stay here until I get back" we then sits down on the seats as he walks out the door behind him. the female officers walk over to us and one of them asks "so why do you want to join us" Josh then replies "my farther was an officer and I'm following his footsteps" they then face each other then the other one says "we remember Mark.. he was a great man here and I think you'll do the same here Josh.. he talked about how his son would grow up into a officer like his farther" I sit back crossing my arms and I start to relax as Brad says "you never told me your dad was an officer" I nod replying "he told you and the others that" he sits back replying "oh yeah.. oops forgot" I snicker and I see the officer come back. he then says "well I talked to the boss you have the job" we smile and F holds my hand. we get out uniforms so we walk over to somewhere we can chance and we walk in at a time starting with F, she comes out wearing her uniform and I go in past her. I chance into the uniform and I put the hat on as I walk out and F says "now that makes you more handsome" I smile and Brad says "guys leave it for your alone time" I laugh as Brad walks in past me. one of the female officers says "looking like an police officer now" I cross my arms and the letter icon comes up on the computer so the male officer clicks on it and reads the letter. Josh comes out in uniform and the male officer says "okay that was the boss.. he's put me in charge on you four and he told us that a robbery has happened down the street" we nod and he says "oh I'm Peter so lets head down the street" we then walk out and I say "you guys take the car.. i'll fly following you" they nod so the get into the police car and as they drive off I fly following them. we get outside the place so the car stops and I fly drop down beside Brad and Peter says "okay we'll head in and talk to the owner to ask what's been stolen okay" we nod so we walk in a line into the house and I see a two men and a women on the couch so Peter says "sorry were late.. so what's been stolen" they look at us and one of the men replies "our electronics and that's about it" Peter nods and asks "did you see how they or this person got away" the women nods replying "there was three of them and they were parked outside the house" Peter then looks to me and Brad saying "you two go and check out for any clues we can use" we both nod and walk back outside. Brad then says "I did see some tracks when we got here" he then walks over and gets down on the curb as I walk over to him and I see some tear tracks. I hear the door open so I look back to see Peter and he says "find anything" I nod and Brad replies "tear tracks here.. they look fresh" Peter then says "okay i'll give you some police tape Jamie and rap it round the front yard so now one except us get in" I nod and he gives me some yellow tape so as I gets into the car I start rap the tape round the yard. I finish and Peter says "okay good job.. you go inside and help your girlfriend and bring Josh out here please" I nod replying "yes sir" I then walk back inside and I see Josh and F talking to the victims so I say "Josh you head out and i'll take your place for now" he then walks past me so I stand beside F. F then asks "can you think of anyone that would do this" the three of them shake their heads and the women says "no we cant" I then ask "do you have any security or something" they nod and the man beside her replies "yeah.. right next to the door" I then walk over to the door to see a box with a lock on it says it's on so I become confused. I walk back saying "it's on so it should of went off.. unless someone got in and disarmed it" F nods agreeing so one of the victims says "but. I turned it on last night so I would of heard it go off", F then says "do you mind if we take it to see what's wrong with it" they shake their heads. I then hear ticking so I say "do you hear the too F" she nods so I say "okay the four of you go out and i'll check the ticking noise" they nod and three of them walk past and as F walks up to me she says "please be careful J" I smile replying "I'll be fine you just get out just in case it's a bomb" she nods and she walks past me. I look about and then the ticking gets louder so I walk into the kitchen to see a bomb with a timer at five seconds so I turn round running out and I open the front door yelling "GET DOWN" then the bomb goes off sending me onto the ground. I roll onto my back as Peter says "you okay Jamie" I nod replying "aye.. Jesus Christ the house is gone" the house walls are grumbling while it's on fire and I see F down beside me asking "what happened in there" I get up replying "agh.. there was a bomb in the kitchen.. it was at five seconds so I couldn't do anything but run" Peter then says "it's not your fault Jamie.. you saved three lives there" I smile and I see Demon dropping down and he says " **what the hell happened here.. did a bomb go off or something** " F replies "yes dad.. Jamie found a bomb in the kitchen and he blew up leaving.. that" Demon then points his arm at the house absorbing the fire into his body. he then says " **there I took some of the fire away but some are still there.. also congrats for getting the job laddie's** " I smile and I look to the victims saying "sorry about your house guys" the women replies "no it's fine Jamie" I look back to the house as Peter says "thanks for the help Demon" I then see another police car drive up and the female officers from earlier come over saying "is everyone okay" we nod and Peter replies "were fine girls.. part from the house gone and evidence" I then walk over some rubble saying "there might be something we can still get if it didn't burn already" I then start looking about as Peter says "your daughter chose a good man Demon" I smile and Demon replies " **well his farther is a good man too so you can see where he got it from** " I move some wall about and I hear Brad saying "hey here's something" I look back to see Brad wearing gloves and holding a little box with a lock and Josh saying "where did you see that.. it's not even affected by the fire or explosion" we nod agreeing and Brad says "I found it under some rubble away from the fire" I walk over and I trip on something making Josh ask "you okay Jamie" I nod getting back up and I look down just to see I tripped on some rubble. we walk back to the others and Brad asks "Is this any of yours" the victims shake their heads and the male on the right of the women replies "never seen it before.. what's in it" we shake our heads not knowing and Peter says "we'll know when we get back to the station" Brad then heads to the car.

Peter takes the victims back to the station leaving us and Demon say's " **i'll let you do your job.. see you back you home you two** " he then flies off so I say "we should stay here to guard this place" everyone nods agreeing. one of the female officers says "oh and by the way.. my name is Anna and she's Rachel" we smile and I see the news van so I say "news van up ahead" they look as the van stops and a man with a camera man behind him come up to the tape saying "were not live yet so when we are can we ask you a few questions about this" Anna nods replying "but we cant say everything" the camera man then says "ten seconds boss". the camera man then gives a thumbs and the reporter says "I'm live outside the explosion which turns out to be a house explosion and the police are already here to our surprize our hero's daughter is here as one of the police with three of her friends" I then cross my arms as he continues "the house behind me is in pieces and looks like it was on fire but no sing of a fire" I smirk and the reporter says "if one of you can answer some questions" I walk towards him replying "depending on the questions" the reporter then asks "what happened here and why" I then say "this house and it's owners were robbed over night and only a few minutes ago I found a bomb in the kitchen oven and you can see the damage behind me" the reporter then asks "but why would the robber or robber's blow up to house" I then say "to stop us from getting them into jail.. they've only made it worse by doing this" the reporter then asks "does the police have any evidence to this" I cross my arms replying "that's for the police to know and not the press" I then hear Craig yelling "OWNED" I look to the tall building beside us to see Craig floating and F says "Craig.. were you always there" Craig nods replying "I'm every where and no where.. and I only turned up to hear Jamie owning the press" I smile and the reporter asks Craig "Craig.. what do you think about this" Craig then drops down replying "bloody stupid.. I mean I could do better I would set down two bombs instead of one wait hang on" he then teleports into the broken house and flies up holding another bomb, he then throws it into the air and as he drops down it blows up. he lands and walks towards us saying "cleaver bugger's.. but I saw that a mile away" I smirk replying "okay Craig don't over do it" he smiles saying "oh well I need some sleep" he then teleports away as I hear Brad and Josh laughing. the reporter then says "okay.. anyway back to you" then camera then turns off and the reporter looks to me saying "thanks for sharing the information" he then sticks his hand out for me to shake it but I see a cut on his wrist but I act I don't see it so I shake his hand replying "stay safe and out of trouble" he laughs and they walk back to the van as I walk back to the others. Rachel then asks "stay out of trouble.. what was that about he was a reporter" I look to her replying "he had a cut on his wrist.. a cut like that would of healed hours ago" they go wide eyed and Brad says "so were making him a suspect then" I nod agreeing and I see Peter's car back and he walks over saying "before I left the station I saw the press talking to Jamie.. good job keeping the box secret" I smile replying "thank you sir" Josh then says "also after the camera turned off Jamie saw a cut on the reports wrist and he said it was fresh" he then looks to me saying "good job Jamie.. now we have reason to belief he was in this with the other two robbers" we nod agreeing and Peter says "lets head back to the station and see if Mark got that box open" Peter then gets into his car with Brad and Josh as Anna and Rachel get into theirs. F then asks "can I jump onto your back and we can fly back" I nod and she jumps onto my back so I take her legs and fly up following the two cop cars" we get back to the station and as everyone gets out the cars, F teleports down to them as I drop down and as I land I hear a man saying "no you don't get it.. you pigs are all the same" I walk in to see a man arguing with a officer behind the desk. the officer says "for the last time she's in safe place and under police supper vision sir" the man then says "agh.. I'm her farther and don't you dare say I cant see her" I walk in saying "what's going on here" the man looks at me saying "you.. your the one that found that bomb" he grabs me saying "why didn't you defuse it" I look to Fiona to see her get angry so I say into her head "don't worry F.. I've got this watch" I look back and I grab his arm, make them let me go and then I leg sweep him while letting his arms go. I grab his arms and I put them behind him as I put my knee on his back saying "you asked for it" he growls and Peter says "nice move.. now who are you sir" the man then says "that girl you took is my daughter.. I want to see her but you wont let me see her" Peter then says getting on his knees "that's because were not risking it.. whoever the robbers were wanted them dead too so that's why you cant see her I'm sorry but it's for her protection" he growls and tries moving but I keep him still and he says "I never liked you pigs" Peter then says "so.. you don't like us then we don't like you.. Jamie take him out" I nod so I get off him but I keep his arms the same and I walk him out as he says "you sick bastards.. how would you feel if it was you instead of me" I shove him out replying "the thing is no one wants to be you so that would be hard" I then walk back inside. the officer behind the desk says "thank god you came.. he would not stop asking to see his daughter kept calling us pigs" Anna then replies "well.. anyway has Mark gotten that box open yet" he nods replying "yeah he got it open after Peter left you can go talk to him now" Peter then walks off so we follow him. I then see a lab and Peter walks in saying "hey Mark.. we heard you got that box open" a man in a lab coat looks over replying "yes I did Peter.. and I see you brought the recruits to" Peter nods replying "yeah the boss but me in charge with them.. anyway about that box" Mark then takes the box saying "now this is really surprizing what's in here" Peter takes it and then he opens it, he then says "a key.. to what" I look to see a small key in the box as Mark replies "I don't know.. but it must unlock something or else we have nothing else" I nod agreeing and Peter closes the box saying "okay we'll head over but it's nearly time for my lunch so i'll leave Anna in charge until I get back okay guys" we nod and he walks off past us. Mark then asks "hey your Mark's son um Josh is it" he nods and Mark says "following your father's footsteps eh.. he was a great man Josh and a great farther" I walk down the hallway as Brad says "come on Josh lets go" I look back to see Josh and Brad coming so I turn back.

We walk outside and Anna says "okay so do any of you know how to drive" I nod with Brad and I reply "me and Brad took driving tests to not long ago" she smiles and says "okay so we'll go on patrol and if anything happens radio me and Rachel and we'll come over to help" we nod agreeing and Anna says "the cars are just beside here so take one and that's yours for now on" me and Brad then face each other high fiving and we walk over to get our cars. I get in getting the keys and F gets in beside me saying "remember when we were in school and we got a lift home in one of these" I nod as I start the engine and Anna says on the radio "okay you got your cars.. Jamie you and Fiona take the left side while Brad and Josh take the right.. we'll go down the middle of the city and we'll be back here before Peter gets back understood" I answer "understood" I then drive out and drive down the road. we drive past the pizzeria and F says "looks like it's buzzy in there today" I nod agreeing as I look back to the road and I say "lets just keep an eye out for anything" I then hear a gun shot so I say "Jesus where did that come from" I take the radio saying into it "Anna.. we have gun shots here" Anna then says "okay we'll head over so try figure out where it came from and handle it if you can" I nod and I put the radio saying "F lets go" she nods so I park and I get out looking about. I look up the street to see a group fight so I run over and I yell "OI" they keep fighting but the crowd becomes quite so I grab one guy and I pull him away saying "what the hell is going on here" the guy I pulled off says "that dickhead thinks it's okay to hit a women" the other man says "I didn't hit any women retard your fuckin blind" I then say "shut it the both of you" they calm down so I say "now did anyone here fire a gun" they stay silent and the man I pulled off says "I heard a gu.." he then gets a bullet through his head so I yell "EVERYONE DOWN" I then pull out my gun and I look about as F says "I see it" I see it to, a clocked man on top of the building across the street with a rifle so I say "you stay here until Anna gets here i'll get that bugger" she nods so I put my gun back and I teleport behind the sniper. it gets up turning to me and I say "don't even think about pulling out a weapon" I take my gun and aim at it as and it replies in a male voice "come on then" he then takes out a rapier (that's a sword if you don't know) and points at me. he dashes at me but I move and as he moves past me I slow down time, I put my foot in-front of his and I resume time making him trip. I walk over to him and I turn him round while taking the mask off to see a man with a scar beside his left eye and he says "come on then.. arrest me you pig" I put my gun back and I grab him up and I say "put your hands up then" he turns round while putting his hands in the air so I take them while lowering them and I put hand cuffs on his saying "your under arrest for man slaughter and attempted murder of an officer" I then grab his arms saying "anything you say or do will go to court" I then teleport us across the street from F. I see F, Anna and Rachel there so I say "here's our sniper" they look and the guy says "hello beautiful" I see him looking at F so I knee cap him saying "sorry she's already with someone" I pick him back up again as Anna says "first arrest.. nice going put him in the back and head back to that station" I nod and I lead him to the back of my car. I put him in the back and F says "how did it go up there" she walks round as I reply "put up a fight but I handled it with no problem" she smiles and we get into the car. I put my seatbelt on as the sniper says "you can forget about your boyfriend and join me dear" F looks at him replying "how can I when he's right next to me" he stares at me wide eyed so I say "hey.. not my fault and remember what ever you say goes to court" I look back to the wheel and I start the engine as he says "your a backstabbing bitch" I sigh and I look back replying "yo.. say that again to her and you'll have to deal with her dad or me if your lucky" he smirks saying "and who's her da.. her mum" I smirk saying "no.. Demon you know the master of kings of gods and can chop off your legs by looking at it" he sits back shutting up so I look forward again and I start to drive back to the station.

TIME SKIP, TEN MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE BROKEN HOUSE

I stop the engine saying "back here again.. lets go see where that keys leads us too guys" then F, Brad and Josh nod and we get out to see Anna, Rachel and Peter get out the car in-front of us and Peter says "do you have the key still Rachel" she nods so we walk over to the house. as we get closer I say "where should we start I mean.. it could be here or somewhere else" Peter then replies "three of us will search the yard while the other four check the rubble" we nod and he continues "Anna Jamie and Brad you three check the yard while we check what's left of the house" we nod and start searching. I hear Anna saying "hey Jamie" I look up and to see her beside me so I say "yeah Anna" she looks to the others then back asking "how did you meet your friends and Fiona" I smile and I reply "well I met F first then Brad then Josh" she nods and Brad says "hey guys.. over here" we get up and walk over to Brad to see him above a hatch with a lock so I look to the others say "hey guys.. we've got a hatch" the other four then walk over and Peter says "nice find Brad.. okay lets get this open" Rachel then gets down beside Brad and puts the key in and then turns it, we hear a click so we smile and Brad takes the handle and he lifts it up to lets us see ladders leading down. Peter then takes out his gun saying "take your weapons just in case we get into some trouble down here" we nod and take our guns out as Brad climbs down first. Brad then calls out "clear.. you can come down" Peter then climbs down, then Rachel, then Anna, then F, then Josh and I climb down to see a underground bunker and Peter says "girls head back up and keep a watch out so no one gets threw or down here" they nod so I walk out there was as they start to climb back up. I start to look about and I open a drawer as Brad says "there's nothing here part from insects and cobwebs" I then open a door and a skeleton falls on top of me making me say "ah fuck" I drop it and I pant as Peter says "you okay Jamie" I nod replying "yeah.. Jesus that scared the hell out of me" I look at the skeleton and Josh says "that's a human skeleton.. but why is it down here in a closet" I look back to the closet to see some cleaning stuff, I take out my torch and I walk in shinning the torch about and I say "there nothing in here part from cleaning stuff" I say into my head "might as well try the secret closet opening trick" I then take one of brooms and I pull it but it only moves a bit and I hear something open so I look to my left to see a wall move so I laugh saying "oh my god.. I cant belief that worked ha" I shine my torch down as Josh says "how did you know that would work" I shake my head replying "I didn't.. it just came to mind so I tried it and bam this place opens" I then see a book so I put on a glove and I pick it up saying "and now this.. what even is this book doing in a place like this" I turn back and Peter says "I don't know.. lets get out this secret and head back up to see the girls" we nod and we walk back out the closet and back up the ladder. I see the girls talking to each other and Brad says "you would not belief what we just found down there.. it's like the white house shit with the hidden doors and everything" they look to us and I say "there's a hidden tunnel in the closet that I found by accident.. I just thought if I pulled a broom or something it would open a door and boom on opens right next to me" they gasp but smiling and I give the book to Peter as he says "i'll give this to Mark once we get back" we nod and we head back to the cars as Peter says "you did a good job today guys I'm proud of you" we smile and I look at my watch to see it's 5:23 pm so I ask "the seven of us finish at half past five right" I look back up as Peter replies "we'll have enough time Jamie.. once we get back to the station we can go home" we smile and I get into my car as the others too, I put my seatbelt on as Josh says "my dad was right when he said being an officer was fun" I nod agreeing and I start the car replying "yeah.. I'm sure Mark would be proud of you Josh" I then start to drive us back to the station. I park with the other police cars and I'm about to take out the keys when I hear someone tapping the window so I look to see Peter, I wind down the window and he says "you can keep this car Jamie.. but give a clean now and then.. that goes to you too Brad okay" I nod replying "thanks sir" he smiles says "just call me Peter" I nod and he walks off so I wind the window back up as Brad says "hell yeah.. oh my mum is going to be so happy when she see's me like this" we nod agreeing and I say "well see you lads tomorrow" they nod replying "bye guys" they then get out. I start to engine back up as F says "our own police car how sweat is that" I nod agreeing and I drive us out replying "lets see how everyone reacts to us come home in this baby" I then drive us home.

I park us in the drive way and I stop the engine and I take the keys out as F says "lets head in and see what everyone thinks about us being cops now" I nod agreeing and we climb out and I lock the car, I then walk towards the house with F beside me. I open the door and walk in to see everyone waiting for us and I say "hey guys" they smile and I see Eve crying and she rushes over to her daughter saying "I'm so proud of you Fiona" they hug and I take off my hat as I see my dad walk over saying "you've made me proud today Jamie" I smile and Demon says " **congrats on becomes police officers laddies** " the others cheer so I smile as F replies "thanks dad.. a lot happened today and it was just our first day on the job" I nod agreeing and I say "heck I even found a secret tunnel.. on accident too" Craig then says "me and Facala have done that tons of times.. he found a secret tunnel by running into a wall like a retard" Demon the looks to him replying " **hey you know I was trying to tackle that guy he moved and I flew into the wall breaking it** " some of the others laugh and I say "well it was kind of the same but I pulled a broom stick instead of running into a run" Demon then walks off saying " **and there you've done it again Craig** " he teleports back into place TB asks "also I saw you and Fiona in that police car driving past the pizzeria.. then that gun shot goes off" I nod agreeing and F says "we got to keep it" they look wide eyed and Bonnie'2 says "your kidding us on.. you got to keep a cop car" I nod replying "yep.. she's my car now but I just have to keep it clean now" they go back and Chica says "we'll get the food ready for tonight" we then smile and walk to the dinning room.

 **CRAIG: WHATS UP FUCKER I KILLED FACALA SO YOU'LL BE TALKING TO ME NOW**

 **THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CRAIG.. I SAID WAIT FOR ME SO I COULD TAKE A PISS**

 **CRAIG: HA.. LIKE I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU**

 **YOU DO WAIT FOR ME REMEMBER YESTERDAY OUTSIDE THE SHOP**

 **CRAIG: FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT FUCK**

 **ANYWAY GUYS WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **CRIAG: BYE.. CANI SLEEP NOW**

 **YES CRAIG YOU CAN**

 **CRAIG: FINALY *FALLS ASLEEP***


	16. CASE CLOSED

**HELLO LADDIE'S I'M BACK AND I'M HERE WITH FREDDY BONNIE CHICA AND FOXY SO SAY HI**

 **FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA: HI**

 **FOXY: AHOY LADDIE'S**

 **OKAY SO YOU'VE GONE FULL PIRATE ON US**

 **FOXY: WELL WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT.. I'M A BLOODY PIRATE**

 **OKAY WHATEVER ONTO THE CHA AH**

 **BONNIE: GOT YA**

 **WHAT THE HELL BONNIE OKAY MAYBE I DERSERVED THAT FROM YESTERDAY.. BUT HERE'S "CASE CLOSED"**

JAMIE'S POV, DRIVEING TO POICLE STASTION, 6:50AM

I drive into the parking and F says "what do you think is going to happen today J" I stop the engine replying "let's hope you find the robbers the sneaky bugger's" she giggles and we get out and walk to the front doors. I walk in to see Peter behind the desk so I say "morning Peter" he turns round smiling and replies "morning Jamie Fiona... sleep well" I nod saying "yeah.. anyway were here now" he nods replying "Brad and the others are already here in the staff room" i look to the right to see the staff room door. we walk in and i see Brad and Rachel watching TV while Anna is reading something and Josh is playing on his phone, Brad looks over to us saying "here's the love birds we've been waiting on" i smile replying "and here's the man who can be a dickhead" we laugh and Peter says "alright since everyone is here we might as well go over the evidence and see where we can go" we nod agreeing and we walk round to a whiteboard. Peter starts to put some photos up and he backs up saying "so the box lead us to that underground place and we found that tunnel with the book" he then puts a line from the box to the hatch then to the book, i then say "where's the book now" Peter then replies "i gave it to Mark to see what he would find. do you mind getting it back" i nod and i teleport over to Mark in the lab. i then see him looking in the book so i say "morning Mark" he looks over replying "good morning Jamie.. I'm guessing Peter wants his book back" i nod agreeing and he closes the book saying "well i was just reading it and i think you should see what it holds" i take it replying "yeah thanks Mark" i ten teleport back to the others. i say "got the book Peter" he looks back replying "good.. see what it reads" i then open it and i see pictures of killing and ways to eat a human, i drop the book and i say "Jesus Christ" i feel myself about to puke but i swallow it again as F asks "what's wrong" i look up to them replying "who ever the owner of this book is.. this person is a cannibal" they gasp and i pick up the book closing it saying "but why would they hide it in a place like that" i put it on the table as Anna says "that is just sick.. why would there be a book on cannibals" we nod agreeing and Peter says "I don't know but if we have a cannibal then if we find it then he or she will be armed with something" i look to Peter saying "okay.. oh god i feel like I'm going to be sick" Peter then says "you'll be fine.. now about that reporter with the cut on his wrist" i nod replying "we should find out who he is first" they nod agreeing and Brad turns the TV back and turns it to the news, i see the same reporter beside the female victims dad so Rachel says "oh great it's the dad again wait and see when he calls us pigs again" Josh then says "betting ten pound if he calls us pig more than once" i smirk and the reporter asks "so we heard the police wont let you see your daughter since she's under protection" i say "here we go" the dad then says "of course those pigs wont let me see me daughter i don't care if she's under protection i want to see my daughter" Josh then says "wait for it" the reporter then asks "why do you call the police pigs sir" the dad then replies "because they are greedy and only care about themselves and i don't care if Demon daughter is with those pigs she can go and fuck herself" i hold onto F's shoulder and i see Demon teleport behind him saying " **what did you say about my baby doll asshole** " i smirk saying "now he's crossed the line" F nods agreeing and the dad says "i said your daughter can go fuck herself if she thinks she can stop me seeing my daughter" Demon then grabs him by his neck yelling " **HOW ABOUT YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU WASTE OF FUCKING LIFE** " Demon then throws him into the building behind him and the reporter says "Jeez Demon calm down" i then see Craig and Eve fly down taking Demon's arms and teleport away. the camera then moves over to the dad in the wall and the report asks "is anything broken" he shakes his head and the reporter replies "good.. your really lucky" Peter then says "pause it there" Brad pauses it and Peter says "look at his neck cause i see dry blood there" i look to see a dap of dry blood on his neck so Rachel replies "your right.. should we bring him in for questioning and give him a charge for insulting Fiona" we nod and Peter says "Jamie and Anna you go and get the dad while we find out the reporters name" we both nod and we head to the cars and i say "we'll take my car" she nods and we head to my police car. i start the engine as i put my seat belt on and Anna says "we know the guy as Steve and he lives on the second floor in downtown stet" i nod and i start to drive us there, i say "what door number is it Anna" she then opens a note book saying "lucky seven" i smile and she says "when we get here and he denies us just use our force on the door" i nod and i ask "is that it the building there" she looks to the left and replies "yep that's it.. lets go" i nod and i stop the engine and we get out. we walk to the receptionist and the women there asks "hello officers how can i help you" Anna then says "I'm Anna and this is Jamie.. we came to take a man on the second floor room seven" she nods replying "okay but you do now he hates the police" i smirk replying "well that's his problem.. he's coming with us for insulting us way to much" she nods replying "okay you can take the lift or the stairs to the second floor" we nod in thanks we walk over to the stairs.

We walk down the hall on the second floor and we reach room seven so i knock on the door and wait, i hear footsteps from behind the door and the dad saying "fuck off pigs you aren't getting in here" i then reply "you do know i can teleport us in there so you might as well open the door" he walks away so i walk towards the door but i hear a gun arm so i say "move away from the door Anna" she does and then i dive away as bullets go threw the door. the gun fire stops and i get up as Anna asks "you okay Jamie" i nod and i kick the door open and i walk in aiming my gun and i say to Anna "call this in i'll look for him" she nods and i start to look about for the dad. i listen while looking and i hear a gun arm so i look to my left to see him holding a ak47 so i dive over the couch as he fires at me and as he stops i lean over and i fire back at him, i hit his leg but he starts to fire so i get back down in cover. i look to see Anna using the wall as cover being shot at so i say "fire on three okay" she nods and as he stops i say "three" we then, we then aim at him and fire at him and we hit him twice, in the same leg and right shoulder. he then drops his gun and he says "you'll never get me alive" i then jump over the couch saying "and what are you going to do.. your coming with us dead or alive" he then tries hitting me but i grab his arm and i twist it then i knee cap him to the ground. i pick him up and i hand cuff him as Anna says "Steve you are under arrest for attempt of killing two officers.. insulting another officer and her farther.. opening fire on officers" i then say "anything you say will go the court on you or with you" he growls so i hold his wrists and we take him out to see some people peaking out so Anna says "you don't have to worry people we have it under control you can go back to your ways" some doors close as we walk down the stairs and Steve says "you'll regret this pigs" i shove him replying "shut it" we then we towards the car. Anna opens the back seat and i hold Steves head saying "watch your head" he sits in the back so i close the door and walk to the driver side, i sit down and i put my seat belt on as Steve says "you pigs are always the same" i sigh annoyed so i say "i cant wait until we lose this bugger" Anna nods agreeing and i drive us back to the station.

i bring Steve in and the officer behind the desk says "arrest guys" i nod and he says "okay leave him with me and i'll put him into a little cell" i then leave Steve there saying "be a good boy Steve now on okay" he growls replying "go fuck yourself" i smirk saying "you wish you could" Anna then laughs saying "nice one" we then walk around to find Peter and the others. we find them in our office and F looks to us and says "are you okay J.. we heard Anna's call about gunfire are you hurt" i put my hands on her shoulders replying "F I'm fine.. we got Steve for firing a ak47 at us so we were going to check his home after we talk with him" she sighs in relief and i let her go as Peter says "okay then.. Brad josh you go and tape the door with Anna and when that's done come back here" the three of them nod and they walk out. i then ask "so what have you guys been doing while we were gone" Rachel then replies "we found out the reporters name is Sean Jet-son.. he even has a record come see this" i walk over to her and i look at the computer, i look at his record to see he was brought in for start a street fight with a gun so i say "so he has a weapon then" Rachel nods and Peter says "he also has a record for being a cannibal a year ago and he now claims he isn't one any more" i shake my head replying "well we should talk to him.. but lets talk to Steve first" Rachel then gets up and Peter says "Jamie you come in with me to interrogation while the girls watch" i nod and we walk out following Peter. me and Peter walk into a room with a table in the middle and three chairs and a camera above the door, Steve is sitting at the table still hand cuffed so i close the door as Peter sits down across from Steve and he takes out some files. i stand behind Peter as he opens the files saying "so Steve.. you think it's a good idea to open fire on a king of gods" i nod agreeing and Steve replies "aye and i'll do again to see my daughter" Peter then says "for god sake stop complaining about your daughter she's fine with us.. unlike you she trusts us" he tries moving his arms out the cuffs so i say "try taking them off and i'll burn your hands together.. i can do that" he then stops so Peter says "good now.. since you insulted us and told out hero's daughter to fuck herself then firing rounds into two officers.. how long is that Jamie again i forgot" i smirk replying "at least six years without bail" Peter then looks back smirking too. he then says "hear that.. six years without bail Steve so yo.." Steve cuts him off saying "okay i give up.. i helped steal from my daughter alright" i then ask "why" he frowns replying "because the guy that forced me to threatened to kill me if i didn't.. i tried fighting back but all i managed was to give him a small cut on his wrist" we face each other then Peter says looking back "do you know who the third robber was" he nods replying "yeah.. his name is Sam and he's that camera guy with the reporter guy" i then walk out and walk into the room beside i was just in. i see Rachel and F looking at the TV with the room and i say "you head that right" they both nod and Rachel replies "and you said Sean had a cut on his wrist" i cross my arms saying "we've found our robber's" they turn round and i hear Peter saying "thank you for the help but you are still going to prison". he then walks out so the three of us walk out to and Peter says to us "we'll head out when Brad Josh and Anna get back so while we wait just head back to our office" we nod agreeing and we head to our office.

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE POILCE STATION

Peter says "okay.. if he resists then I have the warrant so now the plan" we nod and he continues "we'll go in two teams i'll be leading team one which is me Josh and Brad.. you four will be waiting outside just in case one of them tries for the front entrance" we nod agreeing and Peter gets into his car saying "now they'll be at the radio station so follow the plan and we'll get them both" I then get into my car and the girls do the same. Peter starts to drive off so I follow him as Rachel says "what would happen if they have a gun" I reply "that's why when we see one of them run out we'll be aiming at him before he can do anything", Anna then says "good idea.. we'll have to be careful if they both come out the front entrance" I nod agreeing and F replies "we have good aiming so it wont be a problem girls" I smirk and then Peter stops so I stop. we get out and Peter says "if they both come out the front here don't worry we wont be to far behind" we nod and they walk in into the building, I wait and I hear Rachel asking "what is Demon like Fiona" I look them as F replies "well he can be hot headed but over all he's a good man and dad" I nod agreeing and Anna asks "also so what's with that white form he can turn into" I then reply "it's his legendary form.. he's one of three" they look at me as I continue "when he turns legendary he cant feel pain so when he gets hit the person who hit him gets themselves hurt or killed" I look back to the front doors and they walk over to watch too. I then yawn saying "Jeez this is taking forever man" F nods agreeing and then some glass breaks above us so we look up as Rachel says "the fuck.. was that Peter and the others" then bullets fly out so I say "that's our answer.. they both had guns so get ready with your guns" they nod and I then see Sean running towards us with the camera man behind him so I take out my gun as they both run out I say "freeze" we then aim at them but then Sean aims at us and fires hitting my arm so I aim with my other arm but a bullet goes threw the side of his head and he falls to the side as I hear Demon yelling " **BOOM HEADSHOT** " I look up a building to see Demon and Craig on top of the building beside us. they teleport down and I see Demon holding a sniper rifle and he says " **you all okay** " we nod and my wound heals. Peter walks over saying "thanks for the aid Demon" he nods and Craig says "hey I'm the one letting him borrow my gun" Demon looks at him replying " **I gave you this years ago** " I put my gun back as Peter says "Brad Josh hand cuff the guy" they nod and walk to the camera guy. Anna then asks "why were you up on that roof anyway" Demon then replies " **Craig over heard your plan so he got me and we flew up to the building there to cover you all** " I smile and Peter says "thanks.. how's your arm Jamie" I reply "it's fine now Peter" he nods and Josh says "Peter" we look to them as Josh continues "we should head back to the station and bring him in" Peter nods replying "okay lets head back" I then give Anna my car keys saying "i'lll fly back" she nods and the others get into their cars. they drive off and Demon says " **hey Jamie** " I look at him and he says " **you know what's next in a relationship right** " I nod and he continues " **I would wait another year or two** " I smile replying "well it be nice for you to me be my dad in law" Demon smiles saying " **and you my son in law** " Craig then says "this is nice and all but can we head back please" I nod replying "head home and me and F will be back at six" they nod and they fly back home as I fly back to the station. I land beside F as they get out the car and Anna says "here's your keys back Jamie" she hands my keys so I take them back and we walk back inside, we walk in to see Peter handing the camera man to some officers waiting and they walk off so Peter says "well done today guys.. Jamie Fiona go head over to the safe house and tell the victims they're safe now" we nod and we walk back out, we get inside the car again and I start the engine as F says "do you ever think about having a family J" I nod replying as I drive us out the parking "yes.. after you fell asleep it came to mind" she then says "really.. I was thinking about it as we drove back to the station" I smile and I reply "so you blushed in-front of Anna and Rachel" she then says "no I didn't.. I nearly did but I didn't" I smirk and I stop the car next to the curb replying "you think that" I face her to see her smile so I smile and we get out. we walk up the stairs to the safe house and I see two officers standing outside the door so I say "afternoon lads" they nod and we walk in to see the three victims on the couch watching TV so I say "you guys alright" they look over and I continue "we got the guys oh and.. sorry but one of them was your farther lass so sorry to say" she gasps in shock and the man closer to me says "who are the other two" I cross my arms replying "a reporter called Sean but he's dead.. the third was his camera man called Sam" they nod and F says "also.. sorry to say but your dad is going to prison for six years for theft firing at two officers and insulting the police" she frowns replying "my dad wont never fire at a officer.. we know he hates you guys but he wouldn't fire at you" I then say "well the officers he shot at was me and a female officer.. you can visit him before he goes behind bars okay" she nods replying "thank you" I smile and I turn round walking out with F. We get back to the car and I walk round as F says "anyway back to our chat from before" we get in and she closes the door saying "when we have a chance.. you know" I smirk as I start the engine and I reply "I would rather when we get a holiday and.. after I ask the question" she gasps and she says "really" I nod as I start to drive back to the station and F says "when do you plan to ask me" I smile replying "that would be ruining the surprize wouldn't it" I look at her as she sits back so I look back to the road and then I see a women limping onto the road so I hit the brakes stopping before I hit her. I get out saying "are you okay lass" she looks up and replies "I cant feel my arms sir" I look back to see F rushing over so I say "lets get her back to the station to help her out" F nods agreeing so I help the women to the back of the car. I drive us back to the station asking her "so what's your name" the women then replies "Suzy" I smile and I say "well Suzy.. once we get the police station we'll help you out" she relaxes and I see the police station so I drive to the parking. I get out as everyone else gets out and I say "just follow me Suzy and you'll be fine" she nods and I walk in-front of her while F walks beside her. I walk in to see Josh, Brad, Anna, Rachel and Peter still in the same place so I say "were back and with a guest" Suzy then walks in and Brad says "what's wrong ma'am" Suzy then says "I cant feel my arms and I'm sick.. I got kicked out my parents home so I lived on the streets for a while" Anna then says "you poor soul.. i'll take care of you and get you better" Peter then says "nice of you Anna.. you can take her home the now if you want" she nods and she walks past me with Suzy.

TIME SKIP, THREE MONTHS LATER, OUTSIDE BOSSES OFFICE, JAMIE'S POV

I take a deep breath and I knock on the door and the boss says "enter" I walk in with F behind me and I see the boss at his desk looking at some papers and he says "Jamie. Fiona if you don't mind taking a seat" F closes the door as I sit down across from the chief. the chief then says "now I called you here to have a chat with you both.. you two with Josh and Brad are doing a brilliant job since you singed up which makes me proud" I smile and he continues "and for your hard work with Peter Anna and Rachel.. I'm giving you all a week off and you can keep the police car Jamie" I nod in thanks as F replies "thank you sir" the chief then says "no it's fine.. you can go now" we get up and when F leaves, the chief says "Jamie wait a minute" I turn back round and I reply "yes sir" he stands up saying "I know you and Fiona together so if you and her do a in bed party.." I smile and he continues "if you manage to get her pregnant then she can stay off until she seems fit again to work" I nod replying "thank you sir" I then walk out closing the door behind me. I walk over to the others as F says "the chief has given us a week off work" they smile and Brad says "and it looks like the chief said something to Jamie look he's sweeting to much" they look to me so I reply "I I um.. I um.. the chief just said to enjoy the week off" they don't look convinced but Peter says "okay.. lets head home and enjoy the week off" we nod agreeing and we walk out to our car's. me and F get into my car and as I put the seat belt on F asks "what did the chief really say" I give up and reply "okay.. he said if I got you pregnant then you can stay off work until you seem fit enough" we face each other and she says "that's all I wanted to know J.. lets head home" I nod agreeing and I look forward again and start driving home. I park in the drive way and we get out and as F walks past I lock the car and I follow her in and I see Foxy'2 run past and then he stops turning round and says "hey Jamie.. come on Bonnie your all most home" I turn round to see Bonnie run up panting and Foxy says "don't tell me your out of breath from that.. it was just round the block" I smirk as Bonnie replies "you know.. I'm not fit enough" Foxy then says "that's why I'm getting you out" she then looks at him but smiles replying "you cheeky fox" I walk in patting Foxy'2s shoulder saying "good luck" I then walk inside. I then see Marry run past and being chased by Craig making me snicker and I walk towards the stairs and I hear Lucy saying "hey Jamie" I look to my right to see her and I reply "yeah Lucy" she walks over saying "what is it like to be in the police" I smile replying "it's a good job.. the officers in the office are nice to each other.. and Josh's dad would be proud of his son" she smiles and says "so.. are there certain rules you need to stick to" I nod replying "yes.. like the owner of their police car can only touch the radio and no smoking or eating in the car too" she then says "that's nice to know.. i'll let you go" she then walks off so I walk up the stairs. I walk into my room to see F on the bed, on her phone while her feet are in the air so I walk in and I tickle her feet but as she moves round I stop and sit down on the bed beside her. she then says "I was just talking to Anna and she says that Suzy is making herself home at her place" I smile replying "well it looks Anna is making a new friend" she giggles and says "we should chance for sleep" I nod agreeing and I hear the door knock, then Bonnie'2 saying "Jamie Fiona you in there" I get up and I open the door to see Bonnie'2 there so I reply "yeah.. are you still tired from your husband making you jog round the block" she nods and says "except from that.. Jack was hoping he could ride in your police car for a while" I nod replying "he can come.. besides me and F got the weekend off" she nods but I say before she moves "but no eating in my car.. I'm trying to keep it clean so nothing gets lost" she nods smiling and she says "thanks.. i'll tell Jack" I start to close the door as Bonnie asks "also can I come too" I nod and I close the door as she starts to walk off. I turn back to see F chanced in her pyjama's so I say "you chanced quick" she looks over smiling and replies "well I didn't want you to see me naked when you finished talking to Bon" I nod agreeing and I close the curtains. I chance into some pyjama legs and I put on a white tank shirt, I climb into bed with F as she says "I still cant belief the chief gave us a week off" I nod agreeing replying "well he did say for our good work for the past three months" I face her as she says "just in general.. it's surprizing since we've only been working for three months" she faces me saying "also i heard what Bon was asking" i listen and she says "anyway night Jamie" she turns back round and starts to sleep so i do the same.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY LADDIE'S**

 **FREDDY: OH WE STOPPED**

 **CHICA: WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENSION FREDDY**

 **BONNIE: OR WERE YOU PLAYING GTA5 AGAIN**

 **HEY I CANT BLAME HIM IT'S A GOOD GAME BUT ANYWAY GUYS WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE**

 **FREDDY, CHICA, BONNIE, FOXY: BYE**


	17. MORRIGAN

**HELLO LADDIE'S I'M BACK WITH FIONA A.K.A BABY DOLL**

 **FIONA: HI**

 **SO BEFORE THIS STARTS WE'LL START OFF WITH A LEMON BECAUSE WE NOT RIGHT**

 **FIONA: THAT IS SO TRUE DAD**

 **GLAD YOU AGREE FIONA.. ALSO ONCE WE THIS STARTS YOU HAVE TO BE 18 OR OVER BUT YOU IF YOU DONT CARE THEN KEEP READING**

 **READ UNTIL SEE A TIME SKIP AGAIN BUT HERE'S "MORRIGAN"**

JAMIE'S POV, IN BED AT 3:00AM, MONDAY

I feel myself bouncing up and down so I say into my head "what the hell is going on" I open my eyes slowly to see F's D sized breasts bouncing up and down in-front of me so I say "what the.." I look up to see F looking down at me. I say "um.. morning F" she nods replying "morning Jamie.. sorry of I woke you up" I shake my head saying "no it's fine but.. why are you bouncing on me at" I look at the clock continuing "at three o'clock in the morning" I look back as she replies "I woke up not long ago and I saw you drooling and erected so I couldn't help myself" I smile putting my head back. I then say as she stops "I was dreaming about us together in a wee cabin" I look back to see her bouncing again but faster and she replies "that's nice.. oh here I come" I then feel her cum go over my dick so I say "say.. when I come do you want me to go inside your pussy or not" she moves to her back so I get on top as she replies "um.. go ahead and let out inside me" I nod and I say "alright then.. be ready to be fucked silly". I feel myself at the end so I say "are you sure you want to be a mum now" she nods replying "I want a family so yes of course" I then trust fully inside her as I let out inside her and I pull out saying "alright.. you good" she nods and replies "yeah.. to late to back out now" I put my hand on her cheek saying "don't think that.. we'll be a happy family" she smiles and I pull out laying beside her.

TIME SKIP, FIVE HOURS LATER, LIVING ROOM

I sit in the living room watching TV as F lays beside me watching TV too, I put my hand on her stomach saying "I wonder if anyone found the note and the test results F" she then replies "I left it on the kitchen door so they'll find it" I smile and I hear the door open. Bonnie'2 and Demon rush round to face us and Bonnie says "is this yours" she shows us the note so F replies "aye.. why is there a problem with me pregnant" they shake their heads and Demon replies "no baby doll.. it just surprised us I just cant belief I'm going to be a granddad" I smirk and I say "Demon.. she'll be fine with me oh and is everyone else up yet" they both nod and Demon says "i'll tell then through their heads" Bon then says "I'm so happy for you Fiona" F then replies "thanks Bon" I then hear the door open again and Eve rushing round and hugs her daughter in tears saying "I cant belief it.. my baby girl is pregnant" they hug and Demon says "Jamie.. can we talk for a minute" I nod and I teleport us outside. I then ask "what's wrong" Demon then says "you know I care about everyone I like or love right.. including Fiona" I nod and he continues "well.. when you ask the question we'll hold a private wedding so the press doesn't get involved and spread it round" I nod agreeing and I reply "speaking of which.. how do you think I should ask" Demon then says "just do it.. when you think your both ready to be together forever until death" I nod agreeing again and I teleport us back inside. I sit back down with F as Bon says "so what are going to do while pregnant" F then replies "J told me that the chief will let my out until I'm fit to work again" I nod saying "that's right.. it's like he knew this would happen" Demon then sits down saying "at least you have the week off.. gives time to sit back and relax for a bit" we nod agreeing. I then hear Jack saying "mum" Bon then replies "in here Jack" I look to the door to see it open and Jack walking in saying "mum where's dad" I look back as Demon says "your dad went out in the city with Goldie'2 and Freddy'2" Eve then says "how do you know that" Demon smirks replying "I saw them walk out the house an hour ago" I then sit back as F sits up so I put a arm round her saying "he's properly took them out for a jog around the city" the others nod agreeing and Jack says "Jamie" I look down to him as he says "did mum ask if I ride in your police car" I nod replying "yes she did.. both of you can come beside I was going to get it filled up anyway" he smiles and I get up saying "come on then" I then walk out the room to my car. I unlock it saying "no before you get in you two" I turn round to face them and I continue "you mum already knows this but please don't eat or drink in my car please" he nods so I say "alright then" I then get into the car as they do, they both sit in the back so I say "get your seat belts on" I put my on as they do and I start the engine. I drive us back then I drive us to the petrol station as Jack says "this is so cool" I smile replying "it's not so cool if your the person in hand cuffs.. my first arrest was a sniper that shot a guy right threw his head" Bon then replies "I also heard on the case you had with the dead reporter.. he shot your arm and Demon got him" I nod replying "aye.. the plan was if one came out the front door we get him while the others got the second.. they both came out the front door and the reporter shot my right arm while Demon and Craig were covering us.. he shot him leaving the camera man defenceless so we took him in" I see the petrol station so I say "almost there", I park next to a pump and I say "be right back"

TIME SKIP, THREE MINUTES LATER, LEAVING THE STATION

I start to drive us out as Jack asks "mum what time is it" I look at my watch to see it's 7:00am and Bon says "Jamie can you drive us back.. school is about to start soon" I nod and I say "how is school for you Jack anyway". He then replies "it's fun at times" I smile saying "that reminds me of the time me and F went to school at your age" I park outside the house saying "alright you go in and get ready.. i'll drop you off" he nods and they get out and into the house. I wait for them and I see Brad and Josh walking over and Brad says "hey Jamie" I smile replying "yo.. enjoying the week off lads" they nod and Josh asks "what are you doing.. going somewhere" I nod replying "aye.. I'm just dropping off Bonnie's kid off at school" they smile and I hear the door open so I look to see Jack and Jackdaw in school uniform and backs on their backs so I say "ready lads" they nod they get into the car so I say "bye guys.. me and F will come over to chat after lunch" they nod and they walk off. I look back to the boys saying "you boys have your seat belts on" they nod so I look back to the wheel and I drive us to the school and I ask "so how's school for you Jackdaw" he then replies "good" I smile saying "well as I told Jack.. you two going to school reminds me when me and F went to school" I then see the school as Jack says "did you do well Jamie" I nod replying "yes I did.. same goes to my friends and F and I'm sure you two will do the same". I stop outside the school saying "here you go" they nod replying "thanks Jamie" they then get out and head to the front doors as I drive off and as I drive past, I see some kids asking Jack and Jackdaw something so I smirk and keep driving back home. I park in the drive way again and I stop the engine when someone taps on my window so I look to see Purple so I get out saying "yeah Purple" I lock the car as he says "have you seen Craig" i shake my head and then i see Demon walk over saying "Purple if your looking for Craig.. he's gone to the west wall with Marry and the wolf sisters" i smirk and i walk past them as they start to chat. I walk back inside to see Eve helping F up the stairs so i follow them and i say into my head "i hope she's okay". I walk into our room to see F lying on the bed in her pyjama's and Eve sitting at the desk beside her, I then say "you look comfy there" she smiles and Eve says "well she has to chance into something comfortable so here everyday clothes don't hurt her" I nod agreeing and I say "well after lunch I'll be gone for a bit with Josh and Brad" they nod and F asks "can I come J" I nod replying "yeah.. we're going by car but to avoid you being seen in your pyjama's just go invisible when we get to their home" she nods agreeing. Eve then gets up saying "if lunch is ready i'll say into your heads" I nod and she walks past me so I close the door and F says "I cant even express words on how I feel about this" I sit on the chair replying "you stay warm F... i'll bring our lunch up" she smiles and she gets under the covers saying "you know what.. just bring Josh and Brad over here so we can chat" I nod agreeing so I say "alright then.. we'll see there reaction" she giggles saying "yeah" I then hear Eve saying into my head "lunch is ready guys" I get up saying "i'll be right back F" I kiss her forehead and I teleport down to the kitchen. Chica'2 then says "ah Jamie.. we made a salad for you both" she then hands me two bowls of salad so I take them replying "thanks" then I teleport to F. I give her a bowl saying "they us a salad" she takes it sitting up and replies "that's fine" she starts to eat so I sit down on the chair eating too. F then asks "after the week is over are going to tell the others" I nod relying "well who is except Brad and Josh" she smiles and I put my bowl down finishing and I say "alright.. put your bowl beside mine" she nods so I get up saying "I'm going to get Brad and Josh" she nods so I walk out to the car. I get into the car and my phone rings so I look at it to see it's Brad so I pick up saying "hey Brad" I then hear gun fire and Brad saying "Jamie.. Jamie you have to help us man.. me and Josh are in a gun fight with that gang the chief talked about" I go wide eyed replying "the coffin's" Jamie then says "yes them.. Jesus Christ the was close look Jamie get some help and hurry.. oh Jesus" he then hangs up so I put my phone back and I get back our running inside. I then say into Demon and Purple's head's "Demon Purple I need your help" I see them teleport in front of me and Demon replies "what's wrong" I then say "Brad and Josh are under attack from the coffin's.. you know that gang that us police are trying to stop" they nod and Demon turns demonic replying " **let's go** " I nod and we fly out to Brad and Josh's house. I see it below and I see some cars parked and men from the coffin's under us so Demon says " **you two teleport beside Josh and Brad to see if their okay.. i'll deal with these bastards** " we both nod and I teleport us to Brad and Josh, they've taken cover behind the counter and we get down beside them and I say "you two okay" they nod and Josh replies "thank god you came.. hang on" he looks up and fires twice then back down saying "Bastards.. they have us pinned here" I smirk replying "Not any more.. look outside" we then look over as Demon starts killing them with his swords and Brad says "hell yeah" Purple then says "i'll help him you get them to the house" I nod and he jumps over to counter and towards Demon to help. I then say "okay.. teleport or fly back" they both replying "teleport" I smirk and I teleport us back home. they pant and Jason says "Jesus Jamie.. where did you take Purple and Demon" I then say "saving these two from the coffin's" he crosses his arm as Josh asks "how can tell he smiles" Jason the smiles threw the mask replying "I'm a king Josh.. this mask is part of me" I then say "well answering your question Jason.. Demon and Purple are finishing the last of the attacking coffin's so they'll be home in a minute or two" he smirks and walks off so I say "oh.. you two should see F" I then lead them up stairs saying "we have a surprise to say" I walk and stop outside mine and F's room door. I take the handle saying "now i'll tell you both will be shocked by this" I then open the door to see F laying in bed hugging Billy while on her phone, I say "hey F" she looks over and puts her phone down replying "welcome back J.. Josh and Brad behind you" I nod and I walk in letting Brad and Josh walk in. I sit down on the chair beside her and we hold hands as Josh asks "are you sick or something Fiona" we shake our heads and F asks "close the door please" Brad closes the door and walks back over as F says "well.. take a guess why I'm in bed and I'm not sick" I smirk and Brad says "your being lazy" we laugh and F replies "no.. I'm pregnant" they go wide eyed and Josh says "no way.. does Anna and the others know" F nods saying "I texted them after Jamie left to save you both" I smirk asking "did Demon tell you while he was fighting" she nods and Brad says "Jeez.. good for you two" Josh then asks "what's with the lumber bear toy" F then replies "this is Billy.. it was my dad's and he's him since he was one" I nod agreeing and Brad says "okay.. one more thing about Demon.. also you would not belief what I heard from Peter the other day" we listen as he continues "well our old school friend Andrew and his dad got out of prison and they're hidden somewhere in the city" i look to F to see her worried and scared so i say "don't worry about it F.. there is no way i would let them hurt you" she faces me replying "it's not that I'm worried about.. remember what dad did to their robots years ago" we nod and she continues "I'm just scared they'll go for him instead of us first since he's the strongest god ever" i smile saying "and your the third.. even though i far from being strong enough i'll still help you" she smiles laying her head asking "can i get some sleep now" i nod and i let her hand go while standing up saying "of course.. lets let her sleep guys" they nod and we walk out. i close the door and Demon saying " **you guys alright now** " i look over to see Demon and Purple walk up and they're covered in blood so i say "you two should properly chance out from that blood" they both nod agreeing and Purple asks "and how's your lucky girl" i smile replying "we left her to get some sleep" Demon smiles saying " **good.. she'll need some sleep to keep her energy up** " Brad then says "by the way Demon.. Andrew and his dad got out of prison but they're still in the walls" i then hear Demon growl and Purple says "Demon calm down.. you can kick their sorry asses later just not now" i laugh with Brad as Josh says "isn't that a thing Craig would say" Purple nods replies "I've been around him long enough.. Demon been round him enough to know his shit and some of his secrets" Demon then says " **alright.. me and Eve will head next door to help out** " we nod and Brad says "we'll head back home and again.. thanks for saving our asses" we nod and the three of them walk down stairs. Purple then says "if you need me i'll be taking a nap in bed" i nod replying "have a good one Purple" he then teleports away so i walk downstairs saying into my head" i think i'll go next door to" i then head to the door. i hear Eve saying "where are you going Jamie" i turn round to see Eve and Demon walking towards me, i reply "same place your going.. next door" they smile and Demon replies " **the more the more it makes it fun** " we then get teleported next door in the office to see Mike'2 and a women at the computer and she looks at us saying "hey guys" i smile as Demon replies " **hello.. your new I'm guessing then** " Mike nods saying "yeah she joined yesterday.. guys this is Morrigan" i then ask "isn't that the name of that Irish goddess Demon" he nods saying in a Irish accent " **sure as grand it is.. me and her are good friends** " Mike then says "if your confused Morrigan he's Irish so he does that often with the kids" she nods replying "i see that already" i laugh and Demon says " **well you'll have a great time here Morrigan.. speaking of which i should go and visit her again** " i walk down the hallway as Mike says something but i cant hear. i walk into the main room to see kids everywhere and a man shove another man into the wall so i rush over to them and i grab them both saying "if i see one fist hitting the other I'm kicking you both out" i see Goldie'2 walk over asking "you okay Jamie.. what's going on between these two" i reply "i was about to ask that so.. what's going on" the man on the wall says "this guy thinks it's alright to come up to my wife and hit her arse" the other man says "if you weren't then who would" i look to Goldie's and she crosses her arms saying "kick him out" i nod and i let the guy on the wall go and i grab the other man and i teleport us outside. i shove the man away saying "don't ever do something like that again" i then turn round and i hear him run up to me so i react, i turn round to see him trying to punch me but i grab his arm moving to his side and then i knee cap him to the ground, i then put my knee on his back and i take both arms putting them on his back saying "bad idea to fight a king of gods who is a cop too" he growls and i hear Bonnie'2 saying "are you okay Jamie" i look up to see her and Foxy'2 beside her so i reply "I'm fine.. this is what three month's of being an officer can do" they smile and the man says "your a dirty cop you are.. fucking pigs" i sigh annoyed and i hit the back of his head knocking him out and i say "that's the last time i hear someone calling me a pig.. fuck sake" i get off him as Foxy says "but was knocking him out really needed" i nod replying "yeah.. he was going to annoy me more so i had to" Foxy then says "okay good point.. i'll take him to the police station for ye" i nod in thanks and Bonnie says "thanks honey" Foxy then picks the man up over his shoulders and teleports away. we walk back inside and i hear F saying in my head "J.. can you come here please" i then say to Bonnie "i'll see you later" she nods so i teleport beside F to see her laying worried so i ask "what's wrong F" she faces me replying "a arrow flew into the room and it held a note.. here" she then hands me a note so i take it and i read it. It reads *were coming for you Fiona/Jamie" i crunch it into a little ball as F says "I'm scared.. what if who ever sent that meant it" i toss it behind me and i sit down beside her replying "they wont... i think it's Andrew and his dad but me and the others will not let them hurt you" she starts to cry so i hug her as she replies "please don't leave me alone.. i don't want to die" she hugs back so i say "they will never kill you or even get close to you". i then say into Demon's head "Demon.. you might want to hear this" i sit beside F as we stop and i see Demon there saying " **what's wrong** " F then replies "a arrow came threw the window carrying a note and it said we're coming for you Fiona/Jamie" he growls and says " **no way am i letting those bastards hurt my baby doll and you Jamie** " he then sits on the chair beside us and F says "I'm scared dad.. really scared" i then say "you have the chiefs number right" she nods so i continue "call him and ask him to come over so we can talk about this" she nods and takes her phone as Demon says " **good plan** " she then puts her phone onto speaker so we can listen and the chief picks up saying "hello.. is something wrong Fiona" i then reply "yes sir.. do you mind coming over so we can talk about it" the chief then says "I'll be right over.. i'll bring Peter Anna and Rachel too okay" we nod and F says "thank you sir" she then hangs up and puts her phone down as Demon says " **Jamie you go down and wait for him.. i'll watch out for anything** " i nod and i kiss F, then i get up and walk out saying "i'll be right back with the others" i then head down stairs to wait for the others.

TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER

I hear the door knock so i open it to see the chief, Peter, Anna and Rachel worried so i say "thanks for coming but we have a massive problem" Peter then says as they walk in "that's why were here to help you both" i nod and i lead them up stairs to mine and F's room. i walk in saying "here's the others" Demon and F then look over and i sit down beside her as Anna asks "what's wrong guys. and hi Demon" the chief then says "is she sick or something" Demon then says " **she's pregnant and the situation doesn't help it** " they gasp in shock and F says "a arrow comes threw the window carrying a note and it said were coming for you Fiona/Jamie" i hold her hand as Rachel replies "that is not good.. do you think it's Andrew and his farther Chief" he nods saying "yes i do.. okay we'll put you two in a safe house while your dad and Craig will watch out for you both" we nod agreeing and Demon says standing up " **thank you.. once the safe house is good i'll teleport us over there okay** " the chief nods replying "it's fine.. just looking for out for our hero's" i smile and they leave. I then feel F hugging me so I hold her hands as she says "I'm still scared guys" Demon then replies " **baby doll.. everyone knows I put others before me.. me and J wont let anyone near you** " I hear her sob out I turn round hugging back and she sobs on my shoulder so I rub her back. Demon then says " **when we get to the safe house.. i'll come in too and I wont sleep until they are both dead** " F then says "dad the much I want to agree but you have to sleep other wise you'll pass out" I nod agreeing and he replies " **I know but don't worry about me.. you just don't worry at all i'll be fine on my own** " F then leans on me saying "why wouldn't Andrew just accept he cant beat you dad" I nod agreeing and I reply "he just wants to show he's better just because he's rich and he thinks he can do anything" Demon nods agreeing and then he says " **oh I have a idea.. i'll do it when we get to the safe house** " I then think to myself "what is it".

TIME SKIP AGAIN, AT SAFE HOUSE, DEMON'S POV

I teleport us to the safe house to see a flat so I say " **okay.. settle in you two and i'll be right back with someone** " they both nod so I teleport away, I open a portal and I walk threw and when I walk through I close it. I look about to see clouds and some chairs labelled so I walk over to them to the middle one with my name on it so I put my hand on it saying " **I haven't been here in so many years.. I hope the others are okay in their dimensions** " I then let go and I open a portal and run threw it. I see a massive city so I take a deep breath and I fly up and I fly to the city and I see a cannon aim at me and it shoots a net but I move away so I look down to see some army men so I say into my head " **look's like Morrigan has been working hard helping this place.. I bet she'll remember me** " I then see a cannon ball hit my face and I fly back a bit. I hold my face and I hear a army man yell "GO THE HELL SPAWN OF SATAN" I smirk and I teleport down beside them and I say " **I rule hell** " he then tries punching me but I catch it saying " **you would like me when I'm angry** " I then get shot threw my brain so the man says "ha.. no one can survive that kind of bullet" I heal my wound saying " **but I can** " I then make lighting hit me as I let the guy go. I cross my arms as a fire surround me and I say " **I'm here for one person and one person only lads** " I then hear a man behind me so I turn invisible and move away, the man behind me says "where did that thing go sir" I then fly up turning visible and I fly over the city. I hear a women scream so I look down to see two men robbing a women so I fly down pulling out my swords and I teleport in front of the men pointing my left sword at them and they stop so I say " **either give the lady her bag back or be killed** " they smirk so I swing at their legs while moving threw them. I look back to see them fall back and their knee's gone so I look to the women as she says shaking in fear "please don't hurt me.. I'm a good person" I put my swords back replying " **why would I hurt you** " she faces me as I continue " **I don't hurt the good.. I hurt the bad not good** " she then relaxes and smiles. I hear police alarms so I look about to see police cars surround me and officers aiming at me with rockets and guns and one of them yells "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR WE WILL SEND OUR KING OF GODS ON YOU MONSTER" I start to laugh and I yell back " **I'M MORE THAN A KING OF GODS POILCE.. I'M A MASTER OF KINGS OF GODS** " then a rocket fires at me so I catch it and I crush it with my hands containing the explosion, the police gasp in shock and the same officer says "that's it fucker" I see the police smirk while I hear someone behind me. I teleport in the middle of the police and I look back to see a women in a dark robe and she says "you will be punished" I cross my arms sighing and an officer says "what's your deal here black monster" I then look to the women replying " **have you really forgotten me Morrigan.. really** " everyone gasps and Morrigan walks over saying "Demon.. is that you" I raise my arms replying " **the one and only.. and can you tell them to stop aiming at me before I turn legendary** " she nods saying "stand down men.. he's with me" the same officer says "are you sure Morrigan.. how do you know him" I cross my arms again as she replies "he's the leader of all gods.. from gods to kings to masters.. he's the first master and his name is Demon.. ruler of hell and heaven and ruler of all gods" I nod agreeing and a officer says "I heard about this guy sir.. legends hold that he can kill a man be looking at him and he's a master swordsmen" I nod replying " **that man knows me.. I'm surprised Morrigan you forgot about me** " she puts her hands on her hips replying "not my fault Demon.. it has been years since we last met" I nod agreeing. the police drive off with robbers while me and Morrigan fly together, she then asks "so what brings you to my dimension Demon.. has something happened" I nod replying " **a lot has happened back home.. my home dimension was destroyed and now my daughter with her boyfriend are being hunted** " she gasps and I see her hood fall back letting me see her light skin with red hair as she replies "so where are you living now Master" I smirk replying " **in another dimension I protect.. how is it here anyway because I've seen you've done well** " she smiles saying "thanks.. yeah it's really good here.. I've been visited by um.. what is name again Craig" I smile replying " **why am I not surprized he would visit here.. was he drunk** " she nods replying "you could tell from a mile away.. how is he anyway" I nod replying " **he's good.. also is there a pizzeria here** " she nods saying "were flying over it now" I look down to see it (the FNAF two location) and I ask " **mind if I see the animatronics** " she nods so we fly down as I turn human and Morrigan says "oh yeah.. I forgot your were like me.. human" I smile replying "I forgot too.. anyway lets see". she walks in first and all the music inside goes quite and I hear a female say "Morrigan.. w. what brings you here" she smiles replying "yes hello everyone.. if anyone of you heard gun or cannon fire then don't worry it was just my Master coming to see me" everyone inside gasps in shock making me smile and I hear a man in a robot voice says "your Master.. your a king of gods Morrigan.. nothing is higher than" I sigh and Morrigan says "yes there is.. they are only two of them and they're called Master of kings of gods" she then looks to me saying "come on in Demon" I walk in and I look to see kids and the all the animatronics, I see a Goldie and it's a girl and Morrigan says "this is Demon.. the first Master and is also a human like me" then the Foxy says "ha.. I've seen better gods" I smirk and I turn demonic and I teleport in front of him saying " **say again Foxy the pirate fox** " I hear everyone gasp and he says "how.. who" I teleport back to Morrigan saying " **I know every animatronic here that's why Foxy** " I then see Goldie missing and then something goes threw my chest so I look down to see a golden paw so I grab her hand and pull her threw my body. I teleport her beside their Freddy as he asks "you okay Goldie" she nods replying "aye.. it's just he's not a normal human I felt metal punching him" I smirk saying " **properly because my bones have been replaced with a endo skeleton Goldie** " their Marionette says in a female voice "proof it" I then rip off my arm letting them see a endo skeleton arm. I then say " **enough proof for you Marry** " everyone goes quite so I put my arm back on as Morrigan says "so.. Demon is the first master and is the strongest god ever.. the second strongest is Craig and you all know him" they nod agreeing and she continue "the third is a women animatronic called Fiona.. she's related to Demon" I cross my arms saying " **and if you want to know.. she's my daughter** " they go wide eyed. I hear the door slam open and a man yelling "GET ON THE FLOOR AND NO ONE GETS HURT" I sigh annoyed and I slow down time pulling out my swords and I look to the door to see four men so I run at them and I cut their feet off, then I run back to place resuming time and the four men fall on their back or stomach as I say " **now do you trust me laddie's** " they all nod scared so Morrigan says "you don't need to be scared of him.. he may be a monster but he has a massive heart" I nod agreeing and I see from the cornor of my eye to see their Bonnie staring at me so I smirk as a boy asks "why do you have a eye patch mister Demon" I reply " **I man shot my eye.. that's why I have a eye patch lad** " Morrigan then says "really.. wow" I nod and I hear Craig yelling "WHAT'S UP" I look to the front door to see him so I say " **hello Craig** " he smiles replying "what are you doing here Facala" I hear everyone else saying "Facala" I look back saying " **me and Craig have been best friend's since high school.. he calls me Facala as a nick name** " then their BB says "but we don't like Craig.. he annoys us" I cross my arms as Craig says "hey.. in my dimension your dead and I can do the same to you punk" BB then says "come at me then.. or does your mum not let you fight" I growl and Craig storms out as BB says "that's right and don't come back" I say to Morrigan " **stay with Craig or he'll destroy the city** " she nods and rushes out. I walk over to over to him as he says "and what are you going to do black man" I grab him by his neck saying " **you went to deep insulting Craig there mate.. way to deep** " he then says "why.. does he have a soft spot" I punch his stomach letting him go and I yell at him " **HIS MOTHER DIED TWO MONTHS AGO RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT.. IF YOU THINK YOU DID GOOD YOU DID THE OPPISIT AND PISSED ME AND HIM OFF** " he looks up but I kick him saying " **you're lucky I'm not mad.. over wise you would be dead five minutes ago** " I teleport back to the main door crossing my arms as their TC says "I.. we didn't know that must of been horrible for him" I nod replying " **it was.. I was there when she died in his arms.. she blocked his son from gun shots and I was to slow to save them both and when I got the shooter she died** " they frown except BB and he says "do you think we care about his mum being dead.. he annoys us and when ask him to stop he says he's sorry.. I know he doesn't mean it at all" I start the fire at my neck saying " **you should take that back before I rip your endo skeleton out of you** " I then see he smirking then says "and what are you going to do" I smirk evilly and I make lighting hit beside him and TB says "how did you.. were inside and lighting" I then put the fire up to my head and I turn my eye red making their Mangle say "um.. I'm pretty sure his eye wasn't red before" they nod agreeing. I turn invisible and teleport behind BB, I then take his hat as I see Ed appear at the door saying "okay who's the wise guy pissing Craig off" I then crush his hat making him say "my hat" I put it on his head and I teleport back to Ed turning visible again and Ed says "okay who made my good side mad.. only I do that not you" I reply to him " **not the time Ed** " he sighs and teleports back inside my head. I then see BB running towards me but then I hear Fiona yelling "DAD" I look to the front door to see Fiona hug me crying while saying "dad" I hug her back and I hear BB saying "get off him so I can finish him" I then see Jamie run in and punch him across his face and BB flies back into a wall. Jamie stands straight saying "the only person to hurt Demon is Craig" I smile and their TF says "um.. who are you two" Jamie then replies "I'm Jamie.. and that's Fiona Demon's daughter" I then their BB struggle back over to me so I say " **really.. you know these two with me you cant do anything to me or them** " he growls saying "I don't care.. your dead to me" I sigh and I see Craig with pure red eyes so I say " **do whatever Craig** " he then grabs their BB and rips him apart then turns his body into ash saying "never piss me off again you piece of fucking shit" Jamie then says "better Craig" his eyes turn back to normal saying "yep.. man that felt great" I then look to the others to see them wide eyed in shock and I say " **i'll explain everything to you okay** " they nod so I start to explain everything.

 **THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER LADDIE'S**

 **FIOAN: YOU DID SAY HOW ME AND JAMIE GOT THERE THOUGH**

 **I KNOW.. THAT'LL BE SAID THE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BABY DOLL**

 **FIONA: OKAY**

 **ANYWAY GUYS UNTIL THEN BYE**

 **FIONA: BYE**


	18. STEALING FROM THE RICH PART 1

**HELLO LADDIE'S I'M BACK AND HERE WITH TB AND EVE SAY HI GIRLS**

 **TB, EVE: HEY**

 **ALRIGHT SO.. THE START OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BACK STORY ON.. YOU'LL SEE**

 **TB: ME AND EVE ALREADY KNOW SINCE DEMON TOLD US WHEN WE GOT HERE**

 **YES I DID.. ANYWAY ONTO "STEALING FROM THE RICH PART 1"**

WHERE WE LEFT OFF, TIME SKIP, FIVE MINUTES LATER, DEMON'S POV

I finish explaining to the animatronics and Bonnie says "oh my.. that's something" we nod agreeing and Fiona says "yeah.. it's horrible" I then hear Foxy saying "how did ye meet ye wife Eve in the first place" I smile replying " **I can show you if you want** " I then close my eyes looking into my head and I take an orb with my primary school memory's and I open my eyes again so to see the orb appear in front of me and Goldie asks "what is that thing" Craig then says "that's a memory orb.. everyone has one" I then hold it saying " **okay if you want to see then you'll have to close your eyes for it to work** " they nod and everyone closes their eyes so I eye close my eyes too. I see everyone in the dark area looking about so I open my orb and memory's fly out filling the darkness of me in primary and I look about to find the memory of my last day in primary. I take it saying " **okay here it is.. now everyone don't move while this goes on because this memory is when I asked Eve out on our first date** " they nod smiling and I activate the memory.

18 YEARS AGO, PRIMARY SCHOOL PLAY GROUND, FINAL BELL

 _"last day of school.. I cant belief it went so fast" I say into my head and someone bumps into me so I look to see Eve and she says "sorry Jack" I nod replying "that's fine.. i forgot to ask you yesterday" she listens so i ask "what high school are you going to" she frowns replying "i cant remember the name but it's in Motherwell so we cant see each other". i nod agreeing and she says "but hey we can visit each other right" i nod and i say into my head "come on Jack.. you like her so just ask her out" i hear her asking "you okay Jack.. your blushing" i then rub the back of my head replying "i guess i am.. sorry" we face each other to see her smiling and she says "do you like me Jack" i go wide eyed replying "i.. i um.. where did you get that thought from" she smiles saying "i heard from Nathan.. he told me you like me" i frown replying "i.. i do.. i was going to ask you out but i could'n.." i stop myself after what i say and i see her go wide eyed in shock so i say "never mind what i said.. just head home" i walk off home and i face palm saying to my head "Jack you idiot" i sigh annoyed with myself and i walk out the gate when i hear Eve saying "Jack wait" i stop and i turn round to see her running towards me. she reaches me so i say "Eve you must think I'm a freak" she shakes her head replying "no i don't Jack.. i think it's cute" i smile and she says "we don't start high school for another month right" i nod agreeing and she says "we can go out during that month" i smile and i reply "okay.. i'll come over to get you tomorrow" she nods replying "okay.. see you then" we then walk off saying bye._

I pause the memory and Foxy says "Demon me lad.. that's something nice" i smile and Mangle says "that is so cute.. but why did you pause it" i then reply " **i wanted to say before i played it again.. i'll be speeding it up until something happens that shocks me** " they nod so i speed up the memory. i stop it saying " **here we go.. this is when I'm in high school meeting Craig in summer school** " i then play the memory again.

 _i sit in my group and i sit beside a boy called Craig and our group leader says "okay.. so lets begin with our names.. mine is Alex and yours is" he points to me so i reply "I'm Jack" then he points to beside me and Craig says "my name is Craig" he then continues. we know each other so Alex says "okay.. now we'll say what we like so we'll begin with you Jack" i then reply "I'm a game's person.. but i like games with swords" he nods and Craig says "well i like game's too" Alex then continues around. he then claps his hands saying "alright then.. split into two's and chat about each other.. begin" me and Craig then turn to each other and i say "so you like games too" he nods replying "yeah.. i play them to keep my mind off my dad" i frown replying "i feel your pain" he looks at me so i continue "i saw my dad die in front of me when i was four" he then asks "was your dad in the army.. the man that the other men look up to" i nod and he smiles saying "he saved me and my mum from a guy robbing us" i smile saying "well my dad did love to save people.. that's why i want to be like him" Craig nods replying "yeah.. i said the same to him and he said your just like my son kid", we smile and Alex says "okay that's enough time guys turn back" we turn back and we listen to Alex._

 _TIME SKIP, A YEAR LATER_

 _Me, Craig and our friend Nathan walk past the front entrance when i see Eve at reception with her mum and as we walk i hear Craig saying "Facala.. you okay" i look back nodding and Nathan says "you sure.. you look like you've seen a ghost or something" i then say "I'm fine.. i thought i saw someone i knew.. we should head to class" they nod agreeing so we walk to Math's. we sit down apart from each other and everyone else comes in as the teacher does and he says "good morning class" we nod replying "morning sir" he then sits on behind his desk saying "alright.. finish your work from yesterday and then we'll move on" we then take our jotters and text books, i start to continue my work. i hear the door open so i look to see the head teacher there and he says "good morning class" we replying "morning sir" he then walks over to the teacher and says something but i cant hear since I'm in the back of the class. the teacher then stands up saying "class.. we are getting a new student joining our school and she'll be joining today" Craig then turns back to me saying "a she eh.. you know what happens to new girls right Jack" i nod replying "yeah.. lets hope it doesn't happen to her" Craig then turns back as the head teacher says "you all are still here next class correct" we nod and he continues "she'll be joining you then so be nice and make her feel home here" Nathan says to me "lets see how long that lasts before she leaves like the last one" the head then walks out so we continue our work. the bell goes and i hear others walk past but we continue working and then i hear the door open again so i look to see the head again and he says "everyone working well" we nod and he smiles replying "good to see.. now here's your new classmate Eve" i go wide eyed as i see Eve in out uniform walk in beside the head and i look back to my work saying into my head "oh god.. this isn't good" i hear the teacher saying "welcome to math's Eve take a empty seat either beside Jack or Mark" i then look to Mark the school bully then back to my work. i hear footsteps coming towards me so i look to see Eve so i smile and she does and she sits beside me as the head teacher says "okay i'll let you get back to teaching" he then leaves closing the door. the teacher then says "now Eve your lucky to be sitting beside Jack because he's properly the nicest boy I've taught" i smile and he continues "anyway.. i'll give you a jotter but you'll have to share with Jack with the text book" i look to Mark to see him looking at me with anger so i look back saying in my head "I'm screwed"._

 _The bell goes so the teacher says "alright pack up and i want your homework for tomorrow that means you two Mark" we pack up and i say to Craig and Nathan "I'm so screwed now" Nathan then asks as we walk out "why.. is it that girl or Mark again" i nod replying "Mark.. i think he's mad at me since Eve sat beside me" Craig then pats my back saying "from my view i think she just likes you" i frown and he says "what's wrong Facala.. your hiding something aren't you" i nod replying "me and Eve went to primary together and we went out on a date when it finished" they gasp and Nathan says "you lucky bugger.. besides i think Mark is the same.. he might ask her out" i smirk replying "yeah.. i can think of his reaction now" we then laugh and walk outside for our lunch" we walk down the street to Tesco (cause why not) and i see Mark and his friends around Eve so i say "oh god guys" we run over to hear Eve saying "I'm already with someone" we stop as Mark says "what.. who then" she looks past his shoulder and runs to me saying "Jack" she runs past me and hides behind my back so i ask "You okay Eve" she nods and Mark says "you have a girlfriend.. haha and i thought you were gay with those two idiots" i make a fist as he continues "and now here we are.. me asking her out to find out she's with a fucking retard" I try move but Eve holds me back as Nathan says "look Mark we don't want any trouble.. just forget about it and let it go" one of Mark's friend's Luke replies "don't you make that god dam line" Mark walks over to me saying "you know what.. how about you move out my way and let me to her behind you" I cross my arms saying "make me Mark.. or have you not heard what I did to a boy back in primary" he laughs saying "oh I'm so scared oh no" I then put my arms down and I grab Mark by his shirt and I ram him into the wall saying "I nearly killed a boy.. I beat him up until he couldn't stand and while he was down I kept kicking the shit out of him.. I can do the same to you piece of shit" I drop him walking back and his friends help him up and they run off. Craig then asks "did you really do that Jack" I nod and Eve says "me and my friend pulled him off before he could kill him.. he was sent to hospital while Jack had to calm down just because the guy insulted his dad" I cross my arms and Nathan says "well Facala is lucky to have you as a girlfriend" I smile and she asks "why do you call Jack that anyway" we start to walk to Tesco as Craig replies "I called him Facala a few months ago and now it's a nickname for him like hobo ball" I laugh replying "Craig you know I hate that name" Nathan then says "hey didn't we call you that when we made you say your a hobo" I nod reply "yeah.. I wasn't thinking at the time" Eve then walks up beside me with the others._

I stop the memory saying " **after that Mark never bothered anyone again and me Eve and Craig got to collage when me and Craig became gods** " Chica then asks "but what your other friend there" Craig replies "Nathan.. he had his own company but he got killed" I nod agreeing and I put the memory back as Freddy says "wow.. so that was.. something" I then put everything back into the orb saying " **alright everyone can open their eyes again** ". we all see the world again and I put the orb back in my head as Bonnie asks "so.." I stop her saying as I hear someone groaning in pain " **sshh.. wait here** " I then teleport to the office to see a women in uniform on the floor with a massive cut on her stomach so I say " **stay calm and relax okay** " she nods scared so I hold her wound and I start to heal her saying " **if you move your body then the wound will be worse from before** " she nods scared. I finish healing so I take my hands off to see the cut gone so I put a hand out saying " **up ye get** " she takes it and I help her up as she says "thank you sir" I smile letting her hand go and I reply " **your welcome.. say are you the guard here** " she nods saying "yeah.. I work all day while someone else takes the night shift" I then say " **okay then.. but why did you have a massive cut on your stomach** " she then replies "someone got passed me and tried to killed me and he climb threw the window there and then you come to save my life so thanks again" I nod replying " **it's fine** " I then teleport back to the others. then Marry says "where did you go" I cross my arms replying " **saving your guard's life.. she had a massive cut on her stomach but she's fine now** " Morrigan then says "okay.. we'll leave you guys now see ya" the five of us then fly out following Morrigan. I then hear Jamie asking "so this is your dimension Morrigan" she nods replying "yep.. when the gods slept up to defend dimensions I took this one and when the people here first saw me they freaked out like how the freaked out at Demon" I nod agreeing and Craig says "well you've done with your self Morrigan.. how long has it been since the gods seen each other after we split" I then reply " **to many years Craig.. I miss the others** " Morrigan then says "well all the gods except you and Craig come here to my palace to chat about there dimensions.. speaking of which I think they'll be coming today after noon" I then look to my watch to see it's past noon so I reply " **well we better hurry then** " we then get teleported outside a massive palace. Morrigan walks up the stairs saying "welcome to my home guys.. follow me to the meeting room" we then follow her into her palace and I see some birds fly about and Jamie says "why is there so many birds flying about here" I then say " **Morrigan is a bird lover** " she nods agreeing and she teleports us into a massive room with a long table with chairs beside it and Morrigan says "once everyone is here I call for you Demon.. the three of you will have to stay hidden sorry" Craig then says "that's fine.. some of the others hate me anyway" they then walk into a side room so I follow Morrigan as she walks to the back. she sits down at the end saying "You can either turn invisible or teleport away and I say into your mind" I then turn invisible saying " **i'll stay like this thanks** " then portals open all over and all the kings of gods walk threw and so I smile. they all sit down and Morrigan says "how are we today guys" they nod and Venus replies "how about you Morrigan.. hang on someone is beside you" she looks at me then back replying "no one is there Venus" then Sun gets up and throws a fist at me but I move away making Morrigan say "what are you doing Sun.. there isn't anyone there" I then move back and Sun throws a punch again but this time I catch his fist making him say "hey.. let me go" I teleport him back on his seat and Saturn says "who are you.. it's a hundred on you" I then turn visible saying " **then i'll take you all on then** " I cross my arms saying " **hello guys.. long time no see** " they stand up saying "DEMON" I smile and they sit back down as Sun says "sorry for trying to punch you Demon" I reply " **your fine Sun.. I haven't seen any of you since we split up** " everyone nods agreeing and Uranus says "wait if your here then is Craig too" I reply " **he backs home with his girlfriend asleep properly** " I then hear Craig saying in my head "not cool Facala".

TIME SKIP, BACK HOME, SAFE HOUSE, MIDNIGHT

We get back and F has fallen asleep in Jamie's arms so I say to him " **you go to bed too** " he nods agreeing and replies "alright then.. night Demon" he then walks to the bed room so I sit on the couch and then the door opens and I see Eve there. she closes the door behind her and sits down beside me saying "I came over to watch my daughter too" I rap a arm round her saying " **I know you would** " she leans her head on me and she hugs me saying replying "why does Andrew and his farther want to kill Fiona and Jamie.. why" I look down to see her crying so I wipe her tears off saying " **they wont die.. I wont let them kill any one of us** " she looks up then back down sobbing out so I hug her closer to me. she wipes her eyes as I say " **cheer up hen** " she smiles replying "okay.. after you left the house.. I was think about our first date all those years ago" I smile as she continues "even when we met back in high school.. when you pinned that guy to the wall.. what was his name again" I reply " **Mark** " she nods continuing "aye Mark.. when I walked over to you I think he got mad because I didn't sit beside him" I nod agreeing and I say " **well he was asking to be hit at that time** " she giggles and replies "that was the first time I met Craig too.. where is he anyway" I say " **back in the house with the others** " I feel her hand touch my chest as she says "remember in English when our class us up in the library and the you asked to go to the toilet" I remember that moment continuing " **the Libran then asked you to take something down and we ended holding hands but we stopped when we got back** " she nods saying "sometimes I wish we could go back but.. I don't want to lose Fiona" I nod agreeing. I then say to her " **lets just get some sleep love** " she nods and she lays down while putting her head on my knees says "night Jack" I reply " **night eve** " I then close my eyes.

I wake up and I look down to see Eve still asleep so I smile then back up and I look to the clock to see it's 7:34 so I look back down to Eve to see her move groaning, she then turns onto her back opening her eyes facing me so I say " **morning** " she smiles replying softly "morning Jack" she yawns while raising her arms. she puts them back down on her stomach saying "sleep well" I nod as she says "so did I.. I should sleep on your leg all the time" I smile replying " **and you do now that if someone walks in their going to see up your skirt** " she looks down and then she sits up replying "thanks for pointing that out" I then hear the bedroom door open so we look back to see Fiona in her pyjamas and she says softly "mum.. is that you beside dad" she nods replying "yes dear" she smiles so I say " **mum came over when the both of you went to bed** " she nods saying "okay" she then walks to the kitchen.

TIME SKIP, 8 MONTH'S LATER, OUTSIDE HOSPITAL, DEMON'S POV

Me and Eve walk into the hospital and we walk up the stairs as Eve says "I hope she's okay.. she went into labour a few days ago remember" I nod replying " **she has my blood and she's a tough gal.. she'll be fine with Jamie** " she says "I hope so". I see Brad and Josh in uniform guarding Fiona's room so I say " **your doing a great job lads.. keep it up** " they nod smiling and we walk in to see Jamie holding Fiona's hand while Fiona holds the bump in her on her stomach. she looks over smiling and says "hi mum and dad" Eve sits beside her as I stand at the end of the bed and Eve asks "and how's my baby girl today" she nods replying "I'm good mum.. you ask that every time you come here" I then say " **she's just worried baby doll.. she is your mother after all** " Jamie then says "and your her dad" I laugh saying " **yeah.. you all know I can be calm like this all the time** " they nod agreeing and then I hear gun shots. I look to Brad and Josh as they dash in for cover so I ask " **what's happening out there** " Brad looks out and fires back as Josh says "I see ten of them out there.. no make that twelve of them" I growl and I pull out my swords saying " **everyone stay in here.. if I need cover fire you two cover me okay** " they nod so I walk out. I see twelve as Josh said so they fire at me but I block them with my swords and one of them says "fucking shoot him already" I smirk replying as they keep firing " **stop trying to hit me and hit me** " they stop as I hear clicking so I dash at them and I swing at half of them and I put one sword back as their heads slid off. I aim my sword at the rest saying " **either move away or end up like your pal's there** " they then get bullets threw their heads and I see some coffin guys behind them so I pull out my other sword. they start to run at me but I put chain's on my swords and I set them on fire. I then point at a coffin and a chain flies out and goes threw his chest so I move him into another coffin and my arms gets shot so I dash to the coffin who shot me and I cut him in half then I move the rest. I grab the last coffin guy saying " **who sent you coffin's to kill me baby doll** " he shakes and replies "our leader.. that rich kids and his farther" I drop him as I cut his inside's out and I walk back to the others and Jamie says "are you okay Demon" I nod replying " **I'm fine.. just found out who the leader. more like leaders of the coffins.. our old pal Andrew and his dad** " I then hear Peter saying threw the radio "Josh Brad we heard gun fire is everything okay up there" Josh then says back into it "yes Peter.. Demon took care of it and found out the leaders of the coffin's" I then hear ruffling and Anna says "really.. who are they" Josh then hands his radio over to me so I say into it " **our old pal's Andrew and his farther** " Peter then says "okay.. we'll need Josh and Brad back so we can inform the chief.. over and out" I give the radio back to Josh saying " **if they're planning to attack the gang I'm coming too.. Eve you get Craig and Jason over to take these two's place while their gone** " she nods and Fiona says "please be careful dad" I nod replying " **you know me.. I'm always careful** " they smile so me, Josh and Brad rush outside. we see Peter and Anna outside Peter's car and Anna says "we'll head back to the station and tell the chief" they then get into the car and drive back as I follow them in the air. I see the station and they park outside it and walk in as I land and I walk behind them and they walk to the chief and Peter says "sir" he looks back making us stop and Peter continues "Demon got information that Andrew and his farther are leaders of the coffin's.. we need to do something about this" he nods and says so everyone can hear "listen up.. everyone in the station into the planning room asap" I sigh and teleport everyone in the station into the planning room. I then say " **there so we more time to plan** " the chief smiles and says "okay.. we now know the leaders of the coffins are Andrew and his farther.. we also know where the gang's hide out is so Demon will go in wearing their uniform" we nod along as he continues "we know they are known to be armed to the teeth so.. i'll ask the commander to see if we can take two of his jeeps to help this while we dash in for cover" we nod again and he says "if anyone gets shot and hurt then one person will drag them away from the gun fire were some paramedics will stop the bleeding with the supplies Demon has given us" I cross my arms. The chief then says "now what will happen is before Demon enter he will place some bombs outside the wall and before we storm in he'll detonated them with out hurting us just getting in" they nod agreeing and I say turning human "so.. i'll go with you just in case nothing happens to you" he nods agreeing and the chief claps his hands saying "good.. now get some guns and armor up" they then walk out and I say to the chief "we should head over to the commander now" he nods agreeing so we walk out to the cars.

I see the army base ahead but the men at the entrance stop us saying "sir.. Demon you man enter" the gate then opens so the chief drives us in so I say "just in case something happens should I turn into a titan" the chief then says "only if your in danger turn into.. whatever you call them Demon" I smile and he stops the car. we get out to see the Commander walk over saying "what brings you two to my base" the Chief then replies "well.. were going to attack the coffins so if you can help us" he crosses his arms saying "the coffin's eh.. alright then i'll send some of my men and women over to help with some jeeps.. you don't need a tank since you have a human tank beside you" I smile replying "best thing someone has said to me all day" he smiles saying "don't get it everyday though.. there is a lot of coffins so be careful in there" I then hear Morrigan saying "so what's this going on eh" I look behind me to see Morrigan walk over putting her hood down as I say "hey Morrigan.. didn't expect you here" she smiles replying "well you came to visit my dimension so I wanted to visit yours" I nod and I say "well this is the Chief of the police and that's the commander of this army" she nods saying "hi. I'm Morrigan the Irish goddess.. and some people in my dimension call Demon the Irish god" I smirk replying "really.. you didn't tell me that" she says "well you didn't ask" I then hear the commander says "well nice to meet you Morrigan". she walks over so I say "I'll explain the plan on the way back to the station but lets go.. your men will follow behind right commander" he nods saying "don't worry about it" the Chief gets back into his cop car saying "lets head back to the station to see if everyone else is ready for this" he then gets into his car and drives back as me and Morrigan fly above him and Morrigan asks "I've noticed the walls Master.. what's with that" I then reply "I made them to help this city.. you should meet the animatronics here before you leave" she nods saying "I would love to.. how's your wife Eve anyway" I nod replying "good.. she's beside Fiona and Jamie in hospital since Fiona is pregnant" she nods saying "yeah I heard.. is that the police station there" I nod seeing it so we land. we walk in behind the chief and I see officers armored up and the chief says "good.. the army will be helping us in this mission" they nod and a female officer asks "who are you" I then say " **she's Morrigan the Irish Goddess and also a king of gods** " everyone smiles and Morrigan says "well everyone here is a lot nicer back home.. you took a good dimension Demon" I nod agreeing. they Chief puts a bullet proof chest saying "alright listen in ladies and gents... the plan will go as normal and if anything happens that seems dangerous then Demon will turn into one of those Giant things" Morrigan then says "you can do that.. since when" I smirk replying " **not to long ago.. want to give it a go** " she nods so I hand her the chant saying " **just read it and you'll understand it** " she then reads it as the Chief says "anyway.. they'll turn if something goes wrong during the mission then we'll be trusting Demon and Morrigan as Giants" Morrigan then asks me pointing at a line "is that what I'm meant to say to turn" I nod replying " **the line under it.. i'll tell you what to do to turn in a minute** " she nods giving me the chant back. I then say into her head " **you'll need to be top less though to turn** " she then says into mine "I don't wear a shirt.. all I wear is this robe to cover my body" I look at her saying into her head " **really.. not even a bra** " she shakes her head so I look back as the Chief says "lets go and take down this gang and it's leaders" we then walk out and I ask Morrigan in her head " **I know this is weird but size do you have.. breast size** " she smirks replying in my head "size E.. i'll be fine though since this robe is part of me" I then ask her " **how did you get that robe anyway.. before we all split you didn't have that on you** " the police get into cars so we both stop as she replies "before you became a god it was given to me as a gift from Soulless" I smirk saying " **soulless eh.. guy is trying to pick up girls again which doesn't surprize me.. I've seen him chatting up Iris.. remember her** " she nods saying "I remember her.. she was at the meeting beside Ceres" I nod and the cars drive off and I say into the police head's " **find somewhere to hide while I go in** " I then spawn a coffin robe while turning human and I put it on as Morrigan says "lets go" I nod as we turn invisible. I see the police cars hiding in the shadows at the building beside the coffin base so we fly down and join the shadows turning visible and the Chief says quietly "were trust you on this Demon.. we've already planted the bombs so all you have to do is detonate them and we'll head in" I nod and I bite my hand making some blood flow out and I put it in a circle as someone asks "what are you doing" I put the blood on my chest saying "well to make sure I get in I have to look injured or shots.. maybe both" I then spawn a ak47 and I say "wish me luck laddie's" I then turn round and I limb to the gate. I wave to the get the coffin's on the wall's attention and they look down then back saying "we have a wounded coming in" the gates then open so I rush in and some coffins rush over and help me in saying "where's the rest of your group" I then reply "they all died.. I got away but with a bullet right in me" the gates close and a coffin then says "why are you heavier than everyone else.. hang on what's with the swords" I then say "screw it" I then detonate the bombs blowing the gate open and I pull out my swords and I kill the two beside me. I see a sniper aim at me and he fires so I move and the hood on me falls back so I pull out my god gun and I shoot the sniper. I then see the police drive in and they get out firing and using their cars as cover and I rip the robe off turning demonic and Morrigan says "so what now" I look at her saying " **you know how to use a gun right** " she nods so I give her my god gun saying " **take this god gun.. I've got another one** " she nods and shoots someone. I hear machine fire so I look to the entrance to see two jeeps role in firing at the towers inside and the chief says "keep up the fire and we don't die here" then a officer beside him gets shot in his arm so I pull him back saying " **I've got you man** " he holds his arm and I pull him back to a paramedic and I leave him with the medic. I run back and I hear a bullet fly past my ear so I slow down time and I look to my side to see a machine gun so I pull out my swords and I rush over to it dodging bullets left and right and when I get to the guy I hear a rifle shoot so I look behind me to see a sniper bullet heading towards me so I grab the gunner and I block the bullet with him resuming time. I throw the body up cutting it half and I kick the bottom half to one guy then I start my killing spree" I look about to see the most of the coffin's dead while the police has arrested some of them so I say " **did we lose anyone** " the chief shakes his head replying "no.. we have some injured but it's a dam miracle we didn't lose anyone" I nod agreeing and I say " **okay.. I'm going for Andrew and his farther** " I then turn round running inside saying into my head " **for me baby doll and Jamie** ".

 **OKAY CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I'M A JERK AND SCHOOL STARTS TO TOMORROW ON TUESDAY SO CHAPTERS WILL COME A BIT SLOWER THAN NORMAL**

 **EVE: YOU'LL BE FINE**

 **TB: BESIDE'S IT'S JUST SCHOOL**

 **TRUE.. BUT ANYWAY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **TB, EVE: BYE**

 **BYE**


	19. STEALING FROM THE RICH PART 2

**HELLO LADDIE'S I'M BACK AND BEFORE I START I WANT TO SAY THAT I'LL BE ENDING THIS FANFICTION ON THE 22TH CHAPTER AND IT'S BE A GOOD ONE.. BUT KEEPING THIS SHORT HERE'S "STEALING FROM THE RICH PART 2"**

WHERE WE LEFT OFF, DEMON'S POV

I cut a guys head and as it falls over I pant saying to myself " **dam.. how many fuckers does these two have** " I then see five more run at me so I hold my swords tighter but then Morrigan jumps over me and swings something at them and their bodies fall in half. she turns back saying "you alright Master" I nod and I see Morrigan holding a golden sword so I go wide eyed asking " **please tell me that's a legendary sword** " she smiles nodding and replies "yeah.. it was found under my palace ten years ago and I've had it ever since.. now don't be mad but" I walk over putting my swords on my back as she continues "Earth found a way to double the sword and ended up making three of them" I then say " **Earth.. were are the other two now** " she then spawns them in saying "here.. destroy them and i'll tell Earth" I take them saying " **why would I destroy these.. i'll thank Earth later beside everyone knows I'm a swordsmen with a love to swords** " she smiles replying "well you can keep those then". I replace my other swords with my new swords, I then I hear statics and then Andrew saying "remember me Demon.. well you wont after were done with you" I then hear statics again making me growl and I see a news helicopter fly over us so I listen to hear a women saying "I'm live over the coffin's base and down there is the police and dead coffins all over and.. hang on who's that with Demon it's some kind of women in a dark robe" I then look to Morrigan as she says "we should head inside the centre now" I nod agreeing so we run to the centre to see massive building about 50 meters high and I say " **want to fly to the top** " she nod so we fly up and I hear the reporter saying "and now it looks like the female and Demon are flying to the top of the centre base" I then pull out my swords saying " **alright Morrigan.. stop here for a minute** " we stop half way up and then I set my swords on fire and Morrigan says "i'll back off because I know what your going to do here" I smile and she flies back so I fly back. I then aim at the building and I then fly at top speeds at it leaving fire behind me and I fly threw the building. I fly out the other side and I teleport beside Morrigan to see a massive hole on fire in the building so I put out the fire on my swords as Morrigan says "nice move Master Demon" I smirk and I turn round to the news helicopter and I wave at it as we fly up to the top. we reach the top so I land with Morrigan as she says "how do we do this" she then points down with her sword replying "make a hole so we drop down" I nod agreeing and I pull out my swords as I hear Lucy screaming "JACK" I turn round to see her tackle me down and she says crying "Jack" I hug her back saying " **okay Lucy you can calm down I'm fine** " Morrigan then says "your Lucy aren't you.. Demon's little sister" Lucy looks to her nodding and Morrigan smiles saying "well I'm Morrigan the Irish goddess" she smiles saying "really" we both nod and I say " **I went to visit her a eight month's ago** " Lucy then gets off me and helps me up saying "so that's why I couldn't find you" I then a mini gun spin up under us so I grab Lucy and Morrigan and I jump off the building while flying back as machine gun fire out of the roof so Morrigan says "Jeez.. thanks Demon" I nod replying " **it's fine.. bastards think they can out hear me** " Lucy then slaps the back off my head saying "hey.. I told you not to swear to much" I laugh saying " **sorry.. cant help myself at times** " she smiles and the gun fire stops so I fly us back onto the roof. I let them go and I then pull out my swords saying " **ready girls** " they nod so I send my swords into the roof and I rip a hole in it so I take my swords back as Lucy says "my god.. your really strong Jack" I smile and I jump down looking about. all I see is room full of books and then the door slams open and I see a big coffin guy with a machine gun so pull out my swords saying " **stay up there** " he then fires so I start cutting bullets in half going past me and Lucy says "are you okay Demon" I nod replying " **yes.. stay up there until I get this bugger** " he then stops so I lower my swords but a bullet flies past my ear and hits the guy in his face killing him and as he falls I turn round to see Eve holding my god gun. she walks over to me as Morrigan says "who's down there with you Demon" I look up to them both replying " **it's okay it's just Eve come on down** " I look back to Eve asking " **I thought you stayed with baby doll and Jamie** " she nods replying "I did.. but when I saw you and Morrigan here I couldn't let anything happen to you so I came leaving Fiona and Jamie with those two. I nod saying " **okay... dammit** " I then punch a bookshelf beside me breaking some of the wall as Morrigan asks "Demon what's wrong" I take my fist out saying " **I should of said this earlier at the meeting Morrigan but.. it's just to important to share** " I turn back as Lucy says "what's so important that you had be mad with your self" I make fists again replying " **because.. because** " I tear up saying " **because I wont be able to come back unless I die once I leave this place** " they gasp in shock so I say " **i'll explain later once baby doll has had her baby just.. I'm sorry I didn't say earlier** " I see Eve walk over and she wipes tears saying "the Jack I know doesn't cry to anything unless it meant to him.. he would stay calm and get his job done" I smile and she hugs me continuing "where did he go at this moment" I reply " **I'm sorry Eve.. I'm sorry I worried you** " she lets me go and Lucy says "lets just get Andrew and his farther for all those deaths they coursed" we nod agreeing so we walk out with me in-front saying in my head " **next time we meet sisters.. i'll help your dimension and people** ". I then kick down a door to see Andrew holding a shotgun with his dad aiming at me so I smirk as they fire, I pull out my swords at top speed and I slice the bullets in two past me into the walls and as I put my swords back I see them starting to laugh evilly. Andrew says "hey dad.. the strongest of all gods cried in out library" I growl and I see Craig turning visible behind them and he then cuts the farther in half from his balls up. he falls in two and Craig looks to Andrew saying "making fun of Facala eh just because he cried eh... MEN CRY WHEN THEY WANT TO CRY.. IF A MAN DOESNT CRY THEN HE'S NOT HUMAN". Andrew falls back and leans on the wall scared as Craig walks slowly towards him saying "you think your tough because your rich and since your dad was with you.. you would do anything.. Facala lost his dad when he was four and he got shot right in front of him while his mum was taken away". Andrew opens his mouth but Craig puts a sword at his chin saying "I don't care what you have to say fucker.. I'm killing you either way" I then hold the girls back and Craig moves back as Andrew gets up and then Craig throws the sword and it goes threw Andrew's chest pinning him to the wall while killing him" Craig looks over saying "you okay Facala.. I heard that you cried so I came as fast I could.. Jason Brad and Josh are guarding the other two" I nod and I frown and he says "what's wrong Jack" I walk out past the girls as Eve says "he's leaving us to somewhere" I then teleport beside Fiona. I take her hand starting to tear up and she asks looking at me "dad.. what's wrong" I then say " **I'm going to be leaving you all here and I wont be able to come back unless I die** " they both gasp and Fiona tears up saying "no.. y. you cant leave us dad we need you here" she puts her other hand on mine as I say " **that's why I'm leaving Craig in charge of this dimension.. I'm not leaving yet though so I'm going to tell everyone else in the city before I leave** " she sobs out as I let her hand go and Jamie says "but.. where are you going" I wipe my tears off replying " **a dimension to help out three sisters with their people.. they're doing so good so they asked me to help them so I am** " I then hear someone teleport here so I turn round to see Eve, Craig, Morrigan and Lucy walk in. I stand up saying " **i'll tell the mayor and ask him to send a message out to get everyone in the city** " they nod and I walk past them and then I teleport outside city hall. I walk inside and I walk to the mayors room but two men block me saying "sorry Demon but we cant let you in.. the mayor. the commander and general are chatting" I then make a fist saying " **this is more important than anything else so I must talk to the mayor in private** " they nod on of them says "alright then.. wait here and i'll go get him" I then sit down as the man walks in saying "sorry for interrupting sirs but Demon is here.. he wants to talk to the mayor in private and he says it's important to him" I stand back up as I hear the mayor replying "i'll be out in a moment John" John walks back out closing the door behind him saying "he'll be out in a minute" I then lean on the wall waiting for him. the door opens and the mayor walks out saying "wait inside the room and make sure nothing happens" the two guards nod and walk in so the mayor says as the door closes behind him "what's wrong Demon.. did something happen" I nod replying " **I'm leaving this dimension for a while.. I wont be able to come in a long time** " he goes wide eyed saying "your joking" I shake my head replying " **three sisters came to me and asked me to help their people they saved.. I cant leave them since they're the youngest kings out of all of us gods** " he crosses his arms saying "okay I see.. I'm guessing you want me to round up everyone outside city hall so you tell them this" I nod agreeing and I say " **I'm sorry I had to make this hard on you all but.. don't round them up yet just give it a while until my daughters baby is born.. I still want to be here as she has her baby** " he nods saying "okay.. i'll contact the press and i'll explain what's happening" I smile replying " **thank you** " he then walks back in the room saying "meeting is off guys but something important came up but you'll see in the news" I then teleport back home.

I sit at my desk and I cover my face starting to cry and as I sob out I hear the door being pounded on, I then hear Goldie yelling "DEMON.. WHAT'S WRONG" I then reply " **not the time Goldie.. I'm under stress** " I then hear Bonnie yelling "DEMON OPEN UP SO WE CAN CHAT" I then rush over and I open the door yelling at the top of my lungs " **NOT THE FUCKING TIME** " I then slam the door shut on them. I sit back on my desk saying to Ed " **Ed leave me alone for a while would you please** " he then says "alright then" he then teleports away so I say to myself " **I should of told the others when I should of** " I then walk to the bed as I hear Foxy'2 saying "Demon.. mind explaining why Bonnie is crying in Goldie's arms and you yelling at the top of your voice" I sigh and I walk over. I open the door saying " **like I told them.. not.. the time** " I then close the door but it stops so I look to see a purple paw and the door opens again to let me see Bonnie'2 there. she then says "Demon this isn't like you to be crying and yelling at the others.. what's wrong" I close the door saying " **it's to emotional** " I then hear Dovahkiin saying "so your being a pussy then" I growl and I turn my eye red and I teleport out grabbing his neck saying " **you know what.. fuck you Dovahkiin you prick** " I then rip his arms off and I drop them turning my eye back and I teleport into my dark area. I turn on the lights to see my desk next to a bed so I sit at the desk as Bonnie'2 says into my head "Demon where did you go.. DEMON" I then say back in her head " **I'm leaving alright.. I'm leaving this dimension to another one to help so I wont be coming back for a long time** "

BONNIE'2'S POV

I hear what Demon says making me gasp in shock on my knee's cover my mouth saying "Demon.. why" I then hear my husband Foxy'2 say "what is it.. where's Demon" I get back up and I turn back saying "he's.. he's leaving us to help another dimension" the others gasp in shock. I hold my hands down as Goldie says "he's leaving us to help another dimension.. what for" I shake my head and Ed says "because he's helping the three youngest kings who are sister to each other" we look to him to see him leaning on the door frame in his body. Bonnie then asks "but.. Demon why" Ed then says closing his eyes "while he was in Morrigan's dimension all the gods got together in her palace and at the end of it.. the three sisters came up to him and asked for his help in their dimension.. it's was in danger so Demon was himself and accepted to help". we stare at him and I hear Demon saying in my head " **I'm sorry I caused you all a problem not saying but.. I'm just sorry and I wont be leaving until after my baby doll has had her baby** " I then hold my spark where the heart is saying into my head to him "before you leave please.. just come back to us so we can talk about this" I don't get a response. we then walk out but we stop when i hear Demon saying " **i'll tell everyone here before i take my leave** " we turn round to see Demon turn human and he continue "but the dimension I'm going to.. if they see my demonic then they'll kill me so i have to act I'm not a god" he walks to us saying "Bonnie Goldie.. sorry for slamming the door on you both" they nod and Bonnie hugs him saying "we understand Demon.. you saved my life anyway" he smiles and we head down stairs.

 **OKAY SORRY GUYS BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHOTER BECAUSE I CHANCED MY MIND.. I'LL END THIS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'LL MOVE THIS OVER TO ATTACK ON TITAN SO I'LL START MAKING THAT SOON AS I FINISH THIS BUT ANYWAY GUYS.. BYE**


	20. THE FINAL GOODBYE

**HELLO GUYS.. I'M BACK AND SORRY TO SAY BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DEAADLY GODS BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME THEN GO OVER TO THE ANIME LIST AND LOOK FOR ATTACK ON TITAN OR LOOK ON MY PAGE.. ANYWAY HERE'S "THE FINAL GOODBYE"**

TIME SKIP, AFTER FIONA'S BIRTH, OUTSIDE CITY HALL, DEMON'S POV

i feel really bad leaving everyone and to see them all look worried, the mayor then says "welcome everyone to a important matter involving our hero Demon beside me here" they all chat to each other so the mayor taps the microphone saying "now if you saw the news when i talked about this matter as important.. it's really important to Demon so I'm letting him speak now". he then moves away from the stand so i walk up to it saying "I'm sorry to say but I'm going to be leaving this dimension for a long time to help another dimension in danger" they all gasp so i continue "now.. i told my wife Morrigan and my little sister this and they were just as surprized as you all" i tighten my grip on the stand saying "so in my absence Craig will be leader of this dimension until i get back.. it may take a long time and i would use my powers but where I'm going it's just to dangerous" i man the calls out "your just going to leave us.. after all you've done your leaving us" i then say "don't get mad about it sir" he then says again "why shouldn't i... we helped you with your life and now your leaving us with Craig" i then say "sir or ma'am.. i helped save your life's here from a nuke going off and many times after that" he then walks up saying "Listen.. i may be weak but that doesn't mean i cant stand up to you.. I've all ways hated you and your ways" i then see the chief walk up behind so i say "no.. i understand" the man then stares confused so i continue "i understand you hate me and I'm proud you came with the confidence so argue with me" he then opens his mouth but i say stopping him "but i would like it more if you would move back to the others" he then does. i then say into the Microphone "as i said about my powers..i cant demonic but I wont go defenceless so you don't have to worry about me and i'll be back home with my family and new grandson" then Fiona and Eve walks up to me and Fiona holding her son in her arms rapped in a blue blanket. i then say "while I'm gone i don't want any fighting or violence so i come back to my peaceful city so i can relax and have some time with my family" they all nod agreeing and Eve says into my ear "i'll send a message to your head when we get a name for our grandson" i smile and the mayor says "that was a nice speech Demon" i walk back from the stand as he takes back his place saying "anyway.. we'll be seeing our hero go from outside the city walls this noon" i then look at my watch to see it's twenty minutes to twelve so i say "i'll be going on twenty minutes" i then teleport home and i take my swords putting them on my back as i hear Bonnie'2 saying "Demon" i turn round to see her behind me. she then says "while your gone.. send a message in our heads to say your okay because i don't think.. you should take the heart" she hands me the heart saying "since your bones are a endo-skeleton you should take the heart" i then take it replying "thank you.. this wil prove more I'm human" i then put the heart on my chest and it sinks in and then the endo-skeleton comes out. i then move my arms about saying "ah.. good to have bones again" she smiles saying "be safe in the dimension Demon" i nod and i teleport everyone in the city on top the north wall as i stand outside it. i then open a portal and i turn round waving good bye and they wave too and i see some crying so i walk to the portal but i stop when i hear baby doll saying "dad wait" i turn round to see her hug me saying "be careful out there dad.. we'll wait for you to return safely" she lets me go so i kiss her forehead saying "kiss my grandson for me as i go" she nods so i walk threw the portal. I'm back in the clouds and i see the three sisters at my chair so i say "hey girls" they rush over and Rose says "thank god your here Demon.. we need to go quickly some titans are trying to get into Trost again" i nod replying "Okay.. take me outside the recon corps base and they'll take me to the city.. should i look for this Eren kid too" they nod so Sina says "yes.. you can turn into a titan but keep your powers in hiding and only use them when no one looks" i nod and a portal opens so i run in it.

 **OKAY SO THAT'S ALL AND I'M SORRY THIS IS REALY SHORT BUT IT WILL CONTINUE IN ATTACK ON TITAN SO LOOK FOR THE TITLE.. TITAN GODS BUT UNTIL YOU GET THERE BYE**


End file.
